Reality Check
by A Scribbler
Summary: No one ever beleived Talia when she said that she'd met the Warners as a kid, and over time, she started to doubt it herself. Now she's 18 and the legal gaurdian of her two siblings and must keep things under control to protect them. But when the Warners make a sudden return, will she beleive they're real, or are they all in her head? Multiple POV's. T rating for my own paranoia!
1. How it Started

**PLEASE READ: A/N:**

**So I've been working on this for a while, just to try something new. So, for a better summary: Talia met the Warner's once as a child, but no one ever believed her, leading her to be a troubled child. After both parents being cut out of the picture, Talia, now 18 must care for her two younger siblings. Over the years she's tricked herself into thinking that the Warner's were just in her head, so when the return, she thinks she's going insane. But is she? Or are they real? **

**Talia is an OC but she is NOT a Mary-Sue, why would she be here if she was?**

_Ten years ago… That's when it happened. Ten years ago…_

"And on you're left you will see Studio 2 where most of your animated shows are put into production!"

I yawned secretively to myself as the tour-guide continued to point out the different parts of the studios in his unnaturally joyful voice and forced smile that looked like it was made from stretched plastic. This tour was taking too long, and being only eight years old at the time, I was so bored! I'd been bored the whole day! Dad was being moody because he didn't like how much money the tour was and Mom wasn't any fun because she was tired. Her stomach was hugely inflated where my brother was due to make an appearance any day now. None of us wanted to go on this trip, but Mom had insisted on doing something big before the baby came. I didn't want to be there, stuck at the back of a smelly cart that steered roughly around corners and being shown identical plain buildings but never getting to go inside. It wasn't fun… at all.

"And just to you're right you'll see the landmark for this _amazing_ studio," the tour-guide squealed, "The water tower! Now this beauty can be seen from anywhere in the studios! So if anyone gets separated, that's the place to go."

I traced my eyes over it. Sure, it was big, yellow and had the Warner Brothers logo on the side. Just like everything else in this place. So bored! We jolted harshly, making my moms' hand spring to her stomach in discomfort. We'd stopped and were being led out and into a large hall where there was a café. Food… I wasn't even hungry, but it was something to do. We were given small brown paper bags with sandwiches, an apple, a candy bar and a juice box inside. Dad started moaning openly about the lack of proper food considering the price while mom tried to convince him that it was still good food and not to make a scene. This didn't help and he started to get mad. People started to steal peeks over at us and I could feel my cheeks starting to burn. I tapped my moms elbow and made an excuse to use the bathroom. She didn't notice, she was too busy trying to calm dad down.

Tears spilled down my face as I made my way outside. I didn't know where the bathroom was, and I didn't need to use it. I just had to get out of there; away from the people staring and muttering. It wasn't fair all of the time! They did this at home, why did they have to do it when people watched? It wasn't fair. None of it was fair. I stubbornly rubbed my eyes and found that I'd wondered out into the open, surrounded by identical blocks for buildings. For a moment, I panicked. I knew I wasn't allowed to wonder off, but I'd rather be out alone than go back in there again when they were like that. Anyway, maybe they'd stop if they came looking for me. So I carried on walking alone until I found that I couldn't even remember which way I'd come. Everything looked the same around here. Now I really was starting to panic. I wanted my mom, and my dad! I didn't like being here alone! I stopped when something the scary tour-guide came to mind. My eyes travelled upwards and the water tower came into sight. _So if anyone gets separated, that's the place to go._ Hope filled inside me and I broke into a sprint.

By the time I was at the base of the tower, I had to lean against the thick stands to gasp for breath. My childish frame could barely stand and the sound of my own heartbeat scared me. I was short for my age, no one was going to see me here. So, being a terrified and alone little eight year old that I was, I did the only thing that made sense to me. Get higher. That way, from the top, everyone could see me and they'd find me sooner! I circled the base of the tower until I found a thin and brittle looking ladder leading right to the top. But, I didn't know what brittle meant, and I wanted my parents, so I started to climb.

My thin limbs shook all the way up, and I only made the mistake of looking down once, letting out a shriek and taking a good fifteen minutes before I started moving again. As soon as I reached the top, I flattened my back against the bright yellow wall and cowered away from the edge. My entire body trembled and little whimpers escaped me. That's when it hit me that maybe they weren't even looking for me…

"Please come find me Mommy…" I muttered, "I'm right here Daddy…"

_Clang-Clang-Clang_

I jumped and shrieked at the sound of something knocking against the metal behind me. Carefully, I examined where the noise had come from and tilted my head in confusion. There was no one there…

_Clang-Clang-Clang_

There it was again! It sounded like it was coming from the inside of the tower… But that couldn't be right; it was a water tower, so there couldn't be anything inside but water, right? The knocking returned, and it sounded like it was moving along the wall and stopped at the logo. Staying a safe distance from the edge, I got to my feet and followed the sound around. My eyes widened in surprise as I found that there was a large wheel-like object fused to the centre of the logo. It reminded me of the types of wheel-locks that you found on vault doors in cartoons. My fingers itched, wanting to turn it and see what was inside. But I was too scared to move. I nearly jumped backwards right against the rail as the noise sounded again.

"Hello?" I stammered, gently tapping back.

I was sure that I could hear voices from inside, but they were muffled and distorted, but they sounded young, child-like. Instantly my hands snapped into action and strained again the rusted metal, slowly turning it and wincing at the screeching rust. I pictured children like me being cold and in the dark, it scared me and I wanted to end it! All of a sudden, the entire logo burst open like a door with such force that it knocked me backwards. My foot plummeted downwards over the edge of the ledge. A scream tore through my throat as the rest of my body followed, ready to fall and no doubt splatter on the ground below. However, something clamped around my wrists, stopping my fall and suspending me in the air.

I looked up to see my saviour, or saviours as the case was. Their white gloved hands lead on to thin arms coated in a layer of black fuzz. The pair of them were black all over with the exception of white faces. They wore similar knowing smiles and their black eyes shone with playfulness, red noses twitched with excitement. One wore a backwards, red cap with holes for his ears to poke through and a blue jumper while the other was shirtless but styled baggy brown pants. They looked like a cross between cats, dogs and monkeys, yet something about them was also pretty human. My eyes widened at the sight of them, a mixture of awe and terror pulsing through me. However, they hoisted my up to safety.

As soon as they released me, I backed away and flattened myself against the wall. The one in the cap was small, only tall enough to reach above my shoulders while the other was a few inches taller than me. There was another one of them, this one a girl with a pink skirt and a yellow flower tying her ears together. She too was small like me, only coming up to my shoulders. I blinked in awe, all of them had tails too!

"Helloooo nurse!" the boys chanted.

Before I knew what was happened, the three lunged at me and pressed their faces into mine. The two smaller ones pressing their lips against either of my cheeks and the taller against my forehead in a loud and smacking kiss. I blinked in shock as they pulled back, mirroring each others excitable grins.

"You know it works better with a parachute." The girl said, thumbing over her shoulder at the drop.

"But this will get you down faster!" added the capped one, speaking in a British twang and pulling out an anvil from the neck of his sweater before tossing it over his shoulder.

My jaw dropped, how did he do that? There was no way he'd have been able to hide a thing like that, let alone hold it. My eyes felt ready to pop out of my head and I was unsure if I was about to laugh or scream. The tallest one folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't talk much, do ya kiddo?" he smirked, "A little tongue-tied?"

I tried to speak to please them but I felt a lump form in my mouth, making my tongue tingle. It poked out of my mouth at an unnatural length and snaked into a bow right before my eyes. I shrieked and it snapped back to normal again. My hands clamped over my mouth and I looked fearfully at my company.

"Who are you?" I muttered through my fingers.

"We asked you first." The girl insisted.

"No you didn't." I blurted, dropping my hands defensively.

"Well we meant to." She replied, betting her eyes at me.

Well I wasn't giving anything away until they did first. After all, I'd been told not to talk to strangers, and I was sure that this counted especially towards ones like these. The tallest one made me jump by clapping his hands together and grinning, turning on his heel to look out at the view.

"Well Sibs, what do ya say we take a look around? It's been a while since we've been out in the world!"

The other two grinned with excitement and bounded over to the rail and leaned over. I was terrified and curious at the same time. They still hadn't answered my question and I was too nervous to ask again. Although these creatures seemed harmless, and they had saved my life, there was still something that scared me. Slowly, I edged around the wall, creeping closer to the ladder that had gotten me into this mess in the first place. Just as I reached the top of the ladder, I noticed a large and bulky figure clambering upwards to meet me. He wore a security uniform, but he looked angry, making me back away in fear. I bumped into something and span around to see the sly grin of the tallest boy. He peeked over the rail and tilted his head.

"Hey Sibs, look who's still here!"

They others stared at the large guard that was struggling up towards us and started waving. This only angered him and he moved faster. I was starting to get more scared, if it was between the angry guard and unfamiliar creatures… I was leaning towards the latter. The leader dived into his pockets and pulled out a flat, black circle which he stretched and slapped onto the floor. He bowed to signal for the others to go first, whatever it was they were meant to do. My jaw dropped again as they jumped onto the black circle, and vanished right onto it. The remaining one followed, leaving me alone and confused. It was as if they'd jumped into a tunnel, but that was impossible, right? The leader poked his head back through momentarily and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"You coming, kiddo?"

"Don't guards usually help people?" I asked, looking over my shoulder.

He jumped out to his feet, "Sure, if you've got the money to buy it, he'll help."

"A-and will you h-help?" I stammered.

He smirked, "Hey, we come cheap!" he paused and looked uncertain of his words before blocking a kiss loudly, "Goodnight everybody!"

I didn't get it. He noted the flash of uncertainty in my eyes at the sight of the angered expression on the guard and winked at me, cocking his head for me to follow his lead. I sat down and scooted closer to the edge so that my legs dangled inside the darkness. Before I could change my mind, he gave me a sharp shove in the back, sending me plummeting into the black.

Almost instantly, my feet hit ground and I was out in the open just outside the studio gates. I gasped from the shock and jumped to my feet. The one with the cap grinned at me with his tongue hanging out slightly.

"Faboo landing! Want to try it again?"

I shook my head, feeling a little queasy, not to mention confused. The one who had pushed me landed next to me and pulled the circle from the wall and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Nice to see one thing hasn't changed around here." He announced before shaking my hand, "Thanks, kiddo and we'll be seeing ya!"

They all gave me a salute before running off in the opposite direction. I was frozen, speechless. Was that it? After all that they were just going to leave me? I wasn't sure if I wanted to follow them or if I wanted to run back to my parents. They were quickly gaining distance on me, and as nervous as I was, I wanted to know what was going on. So I swallowed my fear and raced after them.

"You didn't tell me who you were!" I called.

I don't know how they did it, but in the time it took me to blink, they'd vanished. However, something tapped my on the shoulder and I practically jumped out of my skin when I saw the three standing behind me.

"Hey she's right! Where are our manners?"

British twang rummaged in the sleeves of his sweater, "They were here a minute ago."

The girl pulled out a photo of a large and beautiful house, "Got my manor right here!"

I felt a smile tug at my lip; that was a little funny…

"Yakko, and my sibs here: Wakko." Announced the taller of the boys, nudging his brother playfully, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Bo Besca the Third." She announced, then looked at my worried expression and winked, "But you can call me Dot."

I breathed with relief. The oldest, Yakko, leaned in questioningly, "What about you, kiddo?"

"Talia." I answered obediently, feeling ashamed of a plain name compared to theirs, "Why were you in the tower?"

They all shared a mischievous grin, "Hide and Seek." They chanted.

"Yeah, the studio hid us up there." Wakko smirked.

"And we try and seek a way out." Dot added.

There was a small poof and all of a sudden a rainbow of streamers and confetti rained down over me. I was handed a small golden trophy and lights flashed as if cameras were going off and all three started shaking my hand again.

"You win!" Yakko announced, "And what a great player you've been and such a valuable new addition! Tell us, how do you feel achieving such a victory?"

I trembled with awe, "Uh… okay, and very confused…"

"Not very enthusiastic, are ya?" Dot folded her arms.

"What are you?" I blurted, cheeks flushing at the bluntness of my tone, I really didn't mean to be so harsh.

"The Warner brothers!" grinned Wakko, his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth.

"And the Warner _sister_!" added Dot.

"But _what_ are you?" I repeated, not satisfied, "You seem a little… cartoony…" I tried, unable to find the right word.

Yakko had suddenly lined up a bow and arrow that I was positive hadn't been there before and shot it into the distance, "Not far off the target there, kiddo!"

I watched in awe, "How can you do that?"

"How can _you_ do _that_?" Dot asked.

I looked down at myself questioningly, "Do what?"

Yakko admired a skull that he was holding in his hand, "That is the question!"

My head was starting to swim, "So… where are you going?"

They shrugged, and all three started blurting out different suggestions, blurring together. The ones I caught word of just sounded random. I was positive that one of them mentioned going into outer space and another testing what would happen it they swallowed a firework, which Wakko volunteered to be test subject. I found myself giggling at their suggestions. Despite their strangeness and weird powers, they seemed pretty funny. I was still too confused and nervous to tell for sure, but I think I liked them.

"Hey! You there!"

I jolted at the angry voice not far from us. It was that guard again, and he was sprinting over to us. Out of instinct I started to back away. Yakko swiftly pulled out the black circle again and slapped in to the wall. The three jumped inside of it. This time though, it didn't look like a tunnel to somewhere else. This time it looked like a cubby-hole, their eyes gleaming at me from inside. I wasn't sure if I was meant to follow them or not, but the guard was too close now. So instead I stood with my back to the wall, secretly shielding their hiding place behind me. I couldn't help but tremble as the overweight guard glared down at me.

"Where'd they go?" he demanded.

I blinked, "Where'd who g-go?"

"The toons, you know what I'm talking about!"

So they were cartoons! I knew it! "I haven't seen any cartoons since I last watched TV."

He narrowed his eyes, "So what are you doing out here?"

I gulped, "I-I was on the t-tour and got lost."

He grabbed my arm, "Then I'll take you back if there's nothing keeping you out here." He smirked.

There was nothing I could do, he was too strong and any form of protest would give them away. I could feel them watching me from the hiding place. When the guard wasn't looking, I stole a glance over my shoulder. Their heads were poked out of the portable escape and watched me with a hint of sympathy. And then, they were gone from view as I was led back into the studio and back to my parents.

After that day, no one would believe my story. I told my parents about the friends I'd made, for they had saved my life and when you're that age that makes someone a friend for life, as well as told them the amazing things they could do. But, naturally they thought I was making it up. No adult would believe an eight year old when she said she'd made three animalistic cartoon friends who were locked in the studio tower and saved her life and showed her some of the magic they could do. They told me it was a lie. Cartoons aren't real. I was making it up to get attention. I said it because I was jealous of my new baby brother arriving. I said it to get out of trouble. The list went on and on…

Things got worse, none of my friends believed me either, calling me a liar and that they didn't want to hang around with a weird kid who thought that cartoons were real. It took a whole year of trying to convince them that I was telling the truth, before they started sending me to a shrink. Every night I was told to look in the mirror and tell myself that I made it up, that it was all a daydream. I lied to myself everyday just to make them happy… I was alone with no one to trust. But it wasn't just that that made things worse.

When I was twelve, my parents had another baby, a girl. So now I had Flynn, who was four, and Poppy. Mom got sick… she didn't see my thirteenth birthday. Years later, I was seventeen, and dad chose to pack up and leave. For a while, we stayed with grandparents, until they couldn't cope with three kids, so I worked by backside off and managed to get a steady job as well as start an online collage course. At eighteen, only six months ago, I gained full custody for my siblings and vowed to never let them go. But as part of the deal for their living with me, I had to take weekly visits to a shrink. Mainly because of my troubled past…

Once again, I was made to lie to myself everyday, for my siblings sake. And I had long since started to believe those lies…

"Talia! Flynn won't let me watch my cartoon!" six year old Poppy cried.

"She's lying!" ten year old Flynn retorted.

I sighed and took the remote off of them and turned over to a show with live actors, "You don't want to watch cartoons," I insisted, "You know they're not real."

They sighed and settled down again. I went into the kitchen to start making dinner. A lot had changed in those ten years, and I occasionally thought back to that day out at the studio. But it never lasted long. I was a disturbed little child with arguing parents, naturally I would create an adventure of escape. I took it too far. This was reality and it wasn't fixed by a few visual gags and strange creatures. It was fixed with hard work and a clear head. That's what I believed now. I admired my childish imagination, but that was it. Imagination.

My eyes caught my reflection in the cooker window, I sighed and looked determinedly back, "It was all in your head. This is reality, and there are no cartoons in reality. Wake up."

It was harsh, but to me, it was true. It was all in my head.

**A/N:**

**Or isn't it? XD**

**So tell me what you think and if it's worth carrying on. I tried to keep as 'in-character' as I could with such unpredictable characters. I will update soon if enough people like it and there will be much of the _'animanie, totally insanie Animaniacs'_ as it goes on. I accept constructive criticism and any help I can get. Please review and we'll see how it goes XD **


	2. Relapse

**A/N:**

**So I've finished one of my other fics so I have more time to look at this one. This chapters a little slow to start with, but I promise it'll pick up near the end! Enjoy everybody!**

We'd fallen into a routine, and that's the way I liked it. It's what was best for keeping control. We'd wake up and while Flynn dressed, I would get Poppy ready. Ready myself while they ate breakfast, drive them to school and then head home for breakfast of my own. By nine-thirty in the morning, I'd have most of the laundry done, the house vacuumed and another paragraph of my term paper typed up and proof read. Then, work at ten. It was a simple job working in a hotel as a concierge and it paid well enough, so that was that until three. I'd pick up my siblings from school and then while they did homework or watched TV, another part of my paper was done and then it was time for food. They were in bed by nine-thirty. Some may say it was tough and boring and even too strict, but I liked that. It was the same thing everyday. No surprises. No confusion. No chance of anything going wrong. That's what they needed, security. And damn it, I was going to give it to them. The fact that it was recommended by my old therapist and also gave me some peace of mind was only a small contributing factor…

Today however, something just felt off. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something not right. Throughout the whole day, there was a burning sensation at the back of my neck, giving me shivers. It was the kind of feeling that I got when someone was watching me. I knew that feeling pretty well, I felt it everyday when I pick up Poppy and Flynn from school. All of those teachers and parents giving me judgmental looks and glances of sympathy, I didn't care really, and it was their own right to think what they wanted… But today, I was alone and it was still there… For the most part, I ignored it. But it wasn't easy, it was getting worse, especially by the time I had gotten Flynn and Poppy from school.

"Hey, good day or bad?" I asked, giving Poppy a hug.

It was amazing how much she looked like me. It wasn't hard to tell we were related. We both had the same waved auburn hair and cloudy blue eyes. But she had more of a winning smile, which she was presenting right now.

"Great! I made new friends today!"

I was about to question her more, but was interrupted by Flynn as he slumped over to us and looked over his shoulder towards his friends, "Can we go now?"

He shared our eyes too, but his hair was a wild mop of brown hair and across his nose was a pattern of freckles.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, just, you know, don't wanna hang around."

I smirked at him playfully and swooped down for a hug, "Awe, someone had a bad day?"

He grimaced and tried to push me away, "Ugh! Girl Germs!"

"Not just girl germs," I warned, "Sister Germs, and they're the most deadly!"

He managed to crack a smile, making Poppy giggle along with me. Okay, I'd embarrassed him enough for one day! I led them outside into the car-park and strapped Poppy into the booster seat before making our way home. Again, I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched. It was really starting to get to me. As soon as we were inside, I went into the kitchen while Flynn and Poppy went to put their school bags away. I rummaged in the cupboards and found what I was looking for. My meds. I hadn't felt the need to use them in over four years but… I shook myself mentally and replaced them. No. I refused to become dependant on them again. Point blank refused.

Besides, it was Friday and I had to get my charges ready. Flynn was sleeping over a friends' tonight and Poppy had a birthday party where she was also sleeping over. I couldn't really afford to waste time. It was a nightmare to pack Poppy's bag. She wanted to cram everything but the kitchen sink into a small pink rucksack. Flynn was much easier, he could handle himself, he always could. Before long we were pilling back into the car and heading off. More looks of sympathy from the parents, the usual 'oh if you ever need us' thing, yaddah, yaddah, yaddah… Don't get me wrong, I appreciated it, but I didn't need their pity! I'd managed so far without hem, did I? They could keep their pity and stuff it up their –

"Have a nice time, I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon!" I called over my shoulder.

"Bye!" Poppy called form the doorway before turning to her friends, "Open your present, it's really faboo!"

I froze. That triggered an unwanted memory and made my skin crawl. I leant out of the window and called back, "Hey, uh, where did you hear that?"

Poppy shrugged, "In school."

"Oh… okay then…" I swallowed, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Trying to seem normal and not like I was about to have a mental breakdown, I drove off and chose to drive home with the windows down to let the air clear my head. I was reading too much into this. It had been a long week and as for that little comment, phrases went around schools all the time! It was just a coincidence! I remembered being in school and everyone randomly started saying 'freaking' for any positive thing. I cringed, 'That project was freaking!' was not a cool thing to come out of my mouth at eleven years old… So, it was just a coincidence, nothing to read into. Just calm down Talia, don't slip up again…

I found myself locking the front door and rushing up to my room to throw myself on my bed. The pillow was pulled over my eyes and I groaned in irritation with myself. I was just being stupid, and in my position I couldn't afford to be stupid. I curled up and clenched my eyes shut. Slowly, the comfort of sleep started to take me away.

"You sure that this is the place?" a girlish voice.

"Must be, after so long this is one of the last places to look." A snarky male voice replied.

"I'm hungry!" said a third voice with a British twang, Liverpool I think, "Can't we stop for a snack first?"

"That's our little garbage disposal!"

"Go fig…"

My eyes snapped open and I shot upright. My heart was hammering against my chest. Someone was in the house, I could hear them moving around. How long had they been in here? Did they know I was here? Should I call the police? I'd never had a break in before and really didn't know what to do! Well, the kids were out of the house, that's one thing. Oh no what happened if something happened to me? Where would they go? I slowly edged my way out onto the catwalk at the top of the stairs and peered over the edge. There were shadows moving along the walls, but I couldn't make out much. From what I could hear, there were three of them. Three against one, I thought in panic, this wasn't going to end well. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Flynn's bedroom open and his baseball bat just inside. I stepped softly along and wrapped my fingers around it, getting used to the weight of it before gripping my other hand around it and lifting it over my head in preparation. Struggling for breath, I started to make my way down the stairs. I just prayed I wasn't going to throw up along the way.

"I'm warning you!" I called out, sounding braver than I felt, "I've called the police!"

Damn it, I should have done that before giving myself away! I wasn't thinking straight and panic was taking over big time! As I reached the bottom step, the bat was raised high and my knuckles were turning white from the way I was strangling it so tightly.

"Come out!" I snapped, "I'm armed!"

"Hey, so are we!"

I shrieked and span on the spot to see three figures standing before me, waving their arms as if to prove the point they had just made. My pupils dilated at the sight of them. They were animalistic, covered in black fuzz apart from their faces and pawed feet which were white. Little red noses twitched with excitement along with their tails and ears. But they also seemed a little humanoid, standing upright and clothed. The tallest wore baggy brown pants held up past his waist with a black belt. The second was wearing a light blue turtle-neck and a backwards red cap, grinning with a tongue poking over his lips. The third was the only girl, her ears pulled together with a flowered band and wearing a pink skirt. My throat dried instantly as all my memories came flooding back to me.. My hands started shaking in horror and by the time I'd taken in their appearance, they'd lunged towards me and trapped me in a loud kiss. The smaller two on either cheek while the tallest on my forehead. With a grin, they jumped back and bowed.

"Hellooooo Nurse!" they chanted, then took notice of my weapon and dived to the side as I swung it down on them, "Goodbye Nurse!"

They ducked and dived out of my way, laughing like it was all a game. However, my cheeks were flaming with effort and I felt like my head was going to implode on itself. Oh I was loosing it big time! There was no way this was happening again! No, it wasn't real! None of this was real! I didn't go through all of this crap just to fall back into this again! It wasn't real!"

"Batter up!" the tallest cried, pulling out a bat of his own.

The smaller male adjusted his cap for precision and pulled out a ball from the collar of his jumper and threw it. The first boy hit it forcefully, making me duck as it headed right for me. The girl cheered, waving a pair of pompoms in the air.

"Outta the park!" she cheered.

I readjusted my bat and glared at them, "Stop it! Just stop it!"

They eyed me carefully before resuming their smirked, the tallest one winked, "You stop it."

"No." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, "No, you're not doing this to me again."

With that, I gave in and lowered the bat, taking a breath and making my way back up the stairs to return it to Flynn's room, leaving them with confused expressions. Yeah, it was a strange reaction, but I figured, they're not real; it's all in my head. If I just take notice of that and then ignore them, they'd go away. They're part of my psyche, so if I don't take notice of them, my mind can't focus on them, and then they will vanish. Simple. However, they were waiting for me at the top of the stairs having moved at incredible pace. The taller one held out a hand for a handshake.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhh -Considering that one-of-a-kind reaction, here's a one-of-a-kind introduction!"

I held up a hand to cut him off, "I don't need an introduction. I've heard it before and would rather not hear it again."

Of course I knew them, it had taken over ten years to try and forget them. Clearly, money well spent, note my sarcasm. The friends I'd tried to tell people about, the ones who saved me from an accident that never happened. My brain could try and let them introduce themselves to me, but I wasn't having it. There was no Yakko. There was no Wakko. And there was no Dot. They weren't real!

Wakko eyed me as I brushed past them, "How'd you know us? We haven't met… have we?"

Accidently, my face flushed with anger. What? So now my own imaginings couldn't be bothered to remember me? Great, I was even more messed up. Nevertheless, I ignored it.

"Hey Sibs," Yakko grinned, "This must be the right place, Talia must have told her all about us!"

Dot fanned herself with her hand, "Oh I can see the fan club rising! No autographs please!"

"Talia?" I turned to glare at them, "_Talia_?"

"Yeah!" Wakko nodded, "We were stuck in a hole last we saw her!"

Yakko blew a kiss with his hand, "Mwah! Goodnight everybody!"

Dot picked up a picture from the mantelpiece and held it up. It was a picture of the three of us, me, Flynn and Poppy, Dot pointed at Poppy, "You seen her or what?"

Yakko pulled a telescope from his pocket and scanned the room with it, "Where is the little kiddo?"

They thought Poppy was me? I knew we looked alike, but she was two years younger than I was when I first met them. Kiddo… No one had called me that in ten years. Wait, if they were part of my head, then they should recognise me, shouldn't they? They should take note that I'd aged, right? But then again, they looked like they hadn't aged a day… But then again, they were in my head, of course they weren't going to change! I collected myself and tried to keep a determined face.

"Wh-what do you want with… her? Why've you been looking for her?"

Yakko shrugged and retracted his telescope, "Last we saw she was lost, we figured that she could hang with us." To prove his point, he hopped onto the stair rain and hung upside down, "We figured it was hide and seek, she was hidden by the guard and we're seeking her."

"She saved our buts, you know!" Wakko added, swaying on his feet.

My hands clenched into fists, "Well, you're too late. Ten years too late. She doesn't want to see you again and would like for you to leave!"

Dot glared at me just as I turned to leave, "And how do you know what she wants? What are you, her prison-warden?"

I stopped and turned back to look at them, hands on my hips and eyes cold, "Because _I'm _Talia!"

They paused and looked at me closely, seemingly shocked with my sudden ten year age added to me. Dot's eyes brightened and tried to relate me back to the small child I used to be, Wakko's jaw literally hit the floor, his tongue rolling onto the carpet. Yakko traced his eyes over me and leant casually against the wall, folding his arms and wriggling his eyebrows at me.

"Well, _helloooo_ kiddo!" he smirked.

**A/N:**

**So, how's it going so far? Just to say, this will NOT end up like that crappy 'Drop Dead Fred' movie cuz that sucks like hell!**

**I know this one was a little slow, but I just wanted to get a few insights into the life Talia has now. More questions will be answered in the next chapter which will be up soon. Please review, and if anyone has any creative criticism that will make this better, then please say. Thanks XD**


	3. You're NOT Real!

I scoffed at the suggestive tone and just continued to glare at them. Clearly this plan I had to ignore them wasn't working in my favour. I was too angry with them. Or myself… Whatever! Whether they were real or not, I was still fuming! After all the taunting, punishments, therapy and meds, they just randomly chose to show up again? After ten years! How dare they? No, they weren't real! For gods sake why was I getting so angry? They were not real!

"Does this mean we've won hide and seek?" Wakko asked, tilting his head at his brother.

"So if you're Talia, who's this?" asked Dot, looking at the picture.

"Poppy, my sister."

Dot shrugged and passed the photo to her brothers, "I'm cuter…"

Yakko nudged his brother, "Hey Wakks, looks like you've got a chance there!"

"She's six…" I warned.

There was an awkward pause, and then, "Mwah! Goodnight everybody!" he winked at me before prodding the photo again, "And him?"

"My brother, Flynn."

Dot snatched the picture and smiled at my brothers' image, "Helloooo freckles!"

I groaned and swiped the photo from them and replaced it on the mantelpiece. They were part of my psyche, so shouldn't they know about my brother and sister? Dot jumped up and started swinging on my arm. I was taken back by the weight. Although she was still pretty light, she was still heavier than one would expect for a figment of imagination. Also, she was warm, and where her arms had wrapped around me and pressed her chest to my arm, I could feel a faint heartbeat. I shook myself; it was all in my head!

"Where've you been, kid?" she asked with a grin, "I'm not playing this game with you again, I'm sure you're cheating!"

I managed to prise her off, "What do you care? You're not even real, so there's no point in talking to you…"

They looked at one another in confusion, even going as far to prod one another in the arm and stomach to check each others existence. By the time they were satisfied that they were in fact real to each other, I had tossed the bat back inside Flynn's room and was making my back down the stairs. Once again, using their amazing speed, they were already there waiting for me, this time bouncing on the sofa. I took a breath and kept my eyes on the floor, trying not to look at them directly. If I didn't look at them, then it would be easier to force myself into thinking that they were just in my head.

"If we're not real, then how do explain us jumping on your sofa?" Yakko challenged.

"Look! I can do a back-flip!" Wakko grinned before carrying out the act to prove it.

"See, if he wasn't real, that would be a lot harder to do." The leader insisted before smirking, "Not to mention you would see it if he wasn't real."

I bit my lip and went into the kitchen, eyeing the cupboard where my pills were kept. My hands were twitching, but I couldn't bring myself to take them out just yet. I could beat this! I was stronger than this! I looked at my reflection again in the shiny surface of the toaster and glared at myself with the utmost determination.

"It was all in your head. This is reality, and there are no cartoons in reality. Wake up!"

"Uuuuuhhhhh-Talking to yourself is the first sign of craziness, you know." Yakko pointed out, leaning over my shoulder to join my refection in the toaster, "And he's the second sign!"

He thumbed over his shoulder towards Wakko who was spinning repeatedly on the spot with Dot timing him on a stopwatch. I groaned and buried my head in my hands. Whether I was talking to my reflection, or them, I was still talking to myself. So what difference does it make?

"You're not real!" I insisted.

When I removed my hands, I was startled to find that I was lying on my back on the sofa with the Warner's sitting next to me, looking sympathetic and holding clipboards, taking notes and wearing glasses. Yakko nodded in understanding.

"And what makes you say that?" he asked in a forced voice that was meant to sound calming, like those shrinks you see on TV.

Dot tilted her head, dropping the act, "Have you considered seeing a _real_ p – psychiatrist? Clearly you need it if you're ignoring what's right in front of you."

My face burned in anger, "It's because of _you_ that I've spent the last ten years in and out of a p – psych… I mean _psychiatrists _office!"

"Uh-huh, and how do you feel about that?" the snarky boy continued.

I sat upright and pointed at him warningly, "That depends, how would you feel if you thought you'd met three totally out-of-this-world people who saved you life and did all of these amazing things and then they just left you, and then it turns out that you'd imagined the entire thing?"

Wakko blinked, "But what if you didn't imagine it?"

I didn't have an answer for that because at the end of the day, there was no need to have an answer. Because I did imagine the whole thing and that was that! Just like I'm imagining this now… I could only thank god that Flynn and Poppy weren't here to see me like this. It wouldn't be fair on them. All of a sudden, we were all jolted by the shrill ringing of the phone. I moved to get to my feet but was harshly hoisted back down again.

"I'LL GET IT!" they all chanted.

All of a sudden the three started lunging towards the phone, tripping over each other and tackling one another to the ground. As soon as one was about to grab the phone, another would hoist them backwards by the tail and then get smacked to the ground themselves. I gulped at the sight and tried to edge my way around them. However, at the last moment one of them grabbed my ankle, tripping me so that I landed flat on my stomach and dragged back along the floor and into the fight. One of them pinned my legs while I struggled to stop another getting to the phone. Was I literally battling with myself? This was just ridiculous!

"Hellooo Nurse!" Yakko announced, finally picking up the phone, he smiled mischievously and leant against the wall, acting like we was in deep conversation, "No way, uh-huh, sure, well ya don't say…"

"Is it Mr. Clooney?" Dot asked excitedly, "I knew he'd come around!"

Wakko huffed, "I never get to get it!"

I lay battered and bruised on the floor, the younger brother sitting on my stomach with arms crossed and a sour expression on his face. Yakko stood by my head and leaned over me so that he looked upside down from my position. He smirked slyly and dangled the phone in front of my face.

"I think it's for you, kiddo! But if you insist on saying we're all in your head, then doesn't that mean it's for us too?"

Rolling my eyes, my hand reached up to grab it, but he darted it to the side just as my fingers brushed it. I tried again, with the same result. My expression turned into a scowl as I tried for a third time. Whether he took pity on me, or his reflexes were slower that time, I wasn't sure, but I gripped the phone and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I paled at the sound of Mrs. Fisher, the old lady who lived next door, she was such a nosey old – "What's that? No everything's fine over here thanks… Noise? I guess I had the TV too loud… Yes, won't happen again… Great… Huh? Oh uh… That was Flynn!... I know he's got a sore throat, his voice is acting up… I'll tell him… Thanks again!...Bye…"

I disconnected the call and exhaled, sinking into the carpet further and clenching my eyes shut. This day just couldn't get much worse could it? No, wait, don't tempt that! If the neighbours found out I was having a break down then that was it, I'd be in a loony-bin and the kids would be in some home and who knows what else! Man why couldn't those three just keep it down? Why did they have to -Wait… My eyes snapped open and I turned to look at the Warner's who were stood waiting for me, expectant and smug faced. Something wasn't right here…

"She heard you!" I pointed out.

"That tends to happen when you talk into a phone when someone's on the other end." Yakko pointed out.

"No, well, yeah but how?" I muttered, sitting up and tilting my head in confusion, "You're not real, I'm sure of it, so how could she hear you?"

"You mean there's a possibility that you're sane and this is actually happening?" Yakko moved the back of his hand to his forehead and swayed into a faint, his siblings catching him in their arms, "Say it isn't so!"

I swallowed thickly, "Don't make fun of me."

"Someone's got to make fun," Dot said, "You were a lot more fun before."

"Yeah, well, dangling over the side of a water tower just brings out the best in me!" I snapped sarcastically.

Yakko folded his arms, "I thought that didn't really happen?"

"It didn't!" I faltered, "Well, maybe… No, it didn't… I…"

He arched an eyebrow and smirked, "You're not sure, are ya?"

"Well it's not like you're helping!"

I ran my hands through my hair and took a breath, trying to clear my head. What was going on, seriously? This made no sense! I was so sure that they were just in my head, and yet other people could hear them too? Part of me wanted to go and check that other people could see them as well, but the more reasonable part of me knew a bad idea when it heard one. No, I could handle this myself and it would be sorted now.

"Okay, so for a minute, let's pretend that you are real -"

"We're way ahead of you there, kiddo." Yakko interrupted with a snarky tone.

I ignored that and continued, "…then where have you been for the last ten years, and how come you look exactly the same as before?"

"Perfection doesn't age, you know." Dot sighed dreamily while admiring herself in a hand mirror.

"It's a toon thing!" Wakko offered with a grin, "We don't change if we don't want too."

"And we've never wanted too." Yakko added, "And we've spent the last few years making up for lost time! You have no idea how boring it was inside that tower!"

"And then after ten years you randomly think, _yeah let's go find that kid who helped us out and got taken away by a security guard while we just watched, hmmm, I wonder what happened to her_?" I snapped with a mocking tone.

Yakko narrowed his eyes, "Well, someone's a little bitter, aren't they?"

Wakko nudged me, "I think he's talking about you."

"No, really?" I rolled my eyes.

"And we did look for you," insisted Dot, "in the water tower. We figured that if they hadn't locked you up there, then you were okay! And you were!" she grinned.

I flushed, "Okay? I was not okay! You have no idea…" I trailed off, in the end there was no point really, "So, what made you come looking for me? And how did you even find me?"

They all glanced at each other with a knowing smile. Wakko reached under his hat and pulled out a sack on some sort and started rummaging around in it. After a moment, he pulled out a folded paper and then replaced the bag under his hat. He started to unfold the pages until we all became pressed against the wall. The paper, which was turning out to be a map, pretty much took up the entirety of the floor. Yakko leaned over and pointed at a vaguely recognisable are on the map and nodded.

"The Grand Canyon's great this time of year."

I wasn't sure how to react to that, but it turns out I didn't need to. Wakko continued to grab a corner of the map and flick it upwards harshly. For a moment, my vision was totally blocked by the map and a strange dizziness came over me. When the map was out of the way, clutched tightly in the boys' hand, I shrieked out in terror.

We were standing inches from the edge of a vast rocky cliff. A gaping open from that stretched out and to the side of us threateningly. Still recovering from the dizzy spell, I teetered forward, getting full view of the life-threatening drop below. I let out a whimper of surprise and tried to take a step backwards, but found myself pressing against Yakko who was smirking, clearly enjoying my shock. Obviously I'd gotten taller over the years, so where I had been a mere few inches shorter than him as a kid, he was now more or less level with my shoulders and was looking at me knowingly.

"Map travel: when the public transport just can't be trusted!"

"Oh, what a view! It makes me want to burst into song and dance!" Dot said dreamily before tilting her head questioningly, "Or put lemonade in a fish-bowl, I can't remember which."

"It was easy to get around and search with this baby." Wakko insisted, "We just got lucky…"

"Map travel? Is that another toon thing?" I rasped, not daring to speak too loudly for fear of screaming.

"Hey, you're quick." Yakko answered with an arch of his eyebrow.

"Then why not follow my lead and take me home?" I asked, trying to keep from swaying.

Before I knew what was happening, he span me around to face him, grabbing one hand in his and the other on the small of my back, forcing me to grip his shoulder for support. He wriggled his eyebrows at me and smirked.

"Actually, I prefer to take the lead. Hit it!"

Music started playing right from the air. It was classical and forced us into a sort of awkward waltz, awkward because I really had no clue what was going on. Dot and Wakko were in a similar position, but they carried out the dance steps perfectly. Yakko announced a switch, sending me spinning towards Wakko, who forced me to stoop so that he could position me properly for the dance. What the hell was going on? This was just insane! I broke away and scowled at them.

"I mean, take me home!"

"You know you really should speak more clearly." Yakko nodded.

"Awe, you don't want to stay and admire the view some more?" Wakko moaned childishly.

I swallowed, "Well if you end up being real and not in my head then you can bring me back another time."

Their eyes brightened, "Promise?" they chanted and started to cheer as I nodded my head in agreement.

Wakko threw out the map again and once more my vision was blurred by the paper. The ground beneath my feet changed from solid rock to soft carpet and I had to use all of my energy to stop myself from sinking to the floor with relief. I was trembling, and I hated it. But that had seemed just too real and it scared me. Wakko folded up the map and replaced it in the sack under his cap. One of them gave me a sharp shove and I collapsed into the sofa, relishing in the home comfort of it. After that, I didn't want to know why they'd chosen to look for me now, I didn't really want to know where it might lead. Another shock like that and I may just end up passing out.

"Gee, you're looking a little pale there, kiddo."

I shrugged, managing to try and control myself, "I'm fine… I think…"

No, I really wasn't fine. It was pretty obvious that I wasn't but by that point I really didn't care. I tried to put some of the pieces together in my head, but it wasn't easy. From what I could gather, these three insisted that they were real, had made sure that I wasn't in that cursed tower before running off and having the time of their lives with their _magic_ map before suddenly thinking that they'd just pay me a visit and see how I was doing. In a basic and rather blunt translation, I was well and truly losing it.

"I know one thing though, cartoons aren't real." I furrowed my brow at a memory, "But that guard, the one that took me away, he was looking for you, he knew! I… I don't get it, why didn't he back me up?"

Yakko threw himself down next to me, "Uuuuuuuhhhh-You remember I told you that he could help if you could afford to buy it?" I nodded, so he continued, "Well his help was bought to keep us locked up." He spread his arms as if to indicate the situation, "Money well spent, huh?"

Dot swayed in dramatic woe, "Oh the horror! The cruelty! … The boredom, sheesh!"

"We're a conspiracy!" Wakko announced with a grin, but then frowned and tapped his chin, looking at me quizzically, "What's a conspiracy."

I blinked, "I think you just answered your own question…" I arched my brow at them, not quite buying their story, "So, what, you broke out of a TV world or popped out of an animators head, or something like that?"

"Why it's elementary!" Yakko was suddenly in a tweed cape and hat, examining me with a magnifying glass and blowing bubbles from a nineteenth century pipe, oh, Sherlock Holes, very clever, "And you Miss. Talia, can you answer when the first human was born, how we all came to be on this planet or what exactly you used to be three previous lives ago?"

Not really understanding the relevance to it all, I simply shook my head, "Um, no, I can't say that I can."

His costume was gone and he rested an elbow casually on my shoulder, "Exactly kiddo, just because we're toons doesn't mean we know the exact history of all toon-kind and how we're here!"

"So you don't know how this is all real either, and yet you're still trying to convince me that it _is_ real?" I asked sceptically, "You've lost your case really, haven't you?"

"No we haven't, it's right here!" Wakko grinned, hoisting a briefcase from the collar of his sweater and held it out for show before swallowing the thing whole.

My hand instinctively went to my throat out of shock. Wow his jaw unhinged like a snake! There were so many questions that I wanted to ask, but it seemed that I was getting nowhere fast. Sure, they had a point, just because I was human doesn't mean that I know every little thing there is to know about them so I couldn't really expect them to know all about their kind either. But, there were only three of them! And if they were a conspiracy, then that would explain why they were locked up and why no one from the studio would back up my story… But, it was all just too out-there and weird! This stuff just didn't happen in real life! I would have tried to convince myself that I was dreaming, but after the fight over the phone, I'd felt enough pain to cross out that possibility. But I still wasn't convinced that this was real. Why was I so willing to prove my own insanity anyway? By trying to prove my insanity, that must mean I'm sane, but to believe an of this would be insane… It was a real catch-22.

"We got a real tough nut on our hands here." Dot rolled her eyes.

"I bet I can crack it!" Wakko offered, trying and failing to hide a large wooden mallet behind his back.

Yakko caught sight of my eyes widening in fear and smirked slyly, "Now now Sibs, clearly we've overstayed our welcome!"

I eyed him cautiously, Dot and Wakko following suit. His words suggested pity and understanding, but his expression and tone was practically dripping with cunning. I didn't like where this was going. What was he up to?

"Come on, let's hit the road." He continued, getting to his feet and batting his eyes solemnly, "After all, three kids like us out alone in the cold, cruel world are bound to find somewhere to stay… And it's not like we came all this way just to check in on an old _friend_ now, is it?"

Dot caught on first, clasping her hands behind her back and frowning dramatically and overly pronouncing every word, "Oh, woe is us, such sorrow and confusion we've caused, how terrible we feel! Of course dear brother, we shall leave our _friend _in piece… most likely for good as we've nowhere to go…"

"Such honesty sister dear," Yakko nodded and put an arm around her, "But nevertheless, we shall trouble Talia no more. Come on, Sibs, let's go…"

Wakko also forced a dejected expression and followed his siblings, but peered over his shoulder and me and shrugged, whispering to me, "I don't really get what's going on…"

I suppressed a chuckle at that. But I still wasn't wavering. I knew exactly what they were doing. After all, I'd been through this with Poppy and Flynn enough times. The classic guilt trip tactic. You pretend to give in and act depressed, talking about how you're okay, but how much better you'd be if things went your way, but you keep the sad tone and make it look like you're trying to trick yourself into being happy. It was a basic trick, and highly overused. They'd get to the front door and then go back to normal, I'd bet money on it. However, I was glad that no money was really placed when they turned the lock on the front door and opened it wide. They turned one last time to look at me and waved, slowly and solemnly.

"It was good seeing ya again, kiddo."

"Maybe we'll meet again someday." Dot sighed.

"Nice knowing you…"

And with that, the door closed behind them, and they were gone. I blinked in surprise. That was it? They really left? I can honestly say that I didn't see that one coming. Part of me wanted to jump up in victory and celebrate, but another part of me wanted to go after them. This didn't make sense! If they really were in my head, then it was good that they're gone. But, the way they'd answered my questions and done all of those things, maybe they were real… But that was insane! Wasn't it? I'd like to say that stranger things have happened but I couldn't name any to make it true. No, I thought, don't let them try and guilt you into going after them, it was stupid! But they were just kids! No they weren't, they haven't aged in ten years, they could be older than Mrs. Fisher next door! But they weren't mentally! God this was so conflicting! I was basically fighting sanity with insanity and what should have been an easy answer was now a warzone! No, that was it. I'd made my choice. I wasn't going to put myself through this again…. and yet I was already marching towards the door.

Just as I was about to open it, I heard a muffled series of sniggers and giggles. My hand gripped the handle and turned it harshly, swinging the door open and making the three who were leaning against it tumble into a heap at my feet. They all grinned up at me winningly, making glowing halo's form over their heads. I shook myself mentally and cursed myself a million times, yet I still wasn't able to hold back the tiniest trace of a smile.

"Just get inside before I change my mind."

**A/N:**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, I love you all for it and it's really given me some 'faboo' motivation. I'll update soon and don't hold back with the comments, I'll accept them all XD **

**Oh, and to answer another question, this is not going to be a 'it was all a dream' type thing and will not be another parody of 'cat in the hat', you readers deserve better than that sell-out crap. XD**


	4. Spectacular Awakening

**A/N:**

**For those who don't get the name of the chapter title, _Spectacular Spectacular _is the name of the play in the film _Moulin Rouge_, and that film has a relevance to the start of this chapter. Just a heads up XD**

"Not real!" I gasped as I snapped my eyes open and sat bolt upright.

I tried to put together the events from the previous day, and started trembling at the memories. The feeling of being watched, the house being broken into by _them_, the Grand Canyon… Why had I let them back in, that was surely my mind giving me a chance to have closure and get them out of my head, but no, I'd let them back in! I'd invited them back inside and let them stay in my parents room. What was wrong with me? They just couldn't be real, so why was I being so hospitable to them? It made no sense…

It suddenly hit me, they must still be here! I jumped out of bed and rushed along the landing and into the bedroom. I blinked in shock, the bed was made and it looked like it hadn't been slept in. Part of me was panicked at the absence of the three, but another part was taking over with relief. So it all must have been in my head, or, I must have dreamt it. Yeah, that was it, it was all a dream. I swallowed thickly, it was a very strange, vivid and oddly persistent dream. And now it was over. It was time to wake up and face reality. And to do that, I figured clearing my head with a shower was a good place to start.

There was an uncomfortable silence throughout the house; I picked it up as I washed the suds from my hair. I was not used to quiet, the house was never empty and it was slightly unnerving. Especially after the incredible dream I'd had. No, don't think about that now… Pushing it to the back of my mind, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around myself before heading into my bedroom. I huffed; it was still just too quiet. A small smile twitched at my lips and I took a breath, thinking of a fun way to get rid of the awkward silence around me.

**A/N: You may want to play the song in the background for this one, to get the full effect XD**

"_The French, are glad to die… for love._" I sang, thinking of my favourite song from one of my favourite musicals, 'Sparkling Diamonds' from 'Moulin Rogue', a great song to sing when you're home alone and fancy a laugh, "_A kiss on the hand may be, quite continental, but diamonds are a girls best friend! A kiss may be grand but it, won't pay the rental on your humble flat, or help you feed your, meow-pussy cat!_"

I blasted the hairdryer and partially using it as a microphone. I was enjoying the peace! Not just peace of mind that my delusions were just a one-off, well, delusion, but also the peace of having the house to myself. That never happened and it probably wasn't going to happen for a very long time.

"_Men grow cold as, girls grow old. But we all lose our charms in the end… But square cut or pear-shaped, these rocks don't lose their shape! Diamonds are a girls best friend!" _Stepping in time to the music as I played it in my head as well as hummed it, I skipped along my room and started dressing, "_Tiffany! Cartier!_"

As I hummed out the jazzy break, I finished dressing and tied my hair in a high pony-tail, pausing for a moment to look in the mirror and smirking along with the music that I hadn't actually noticed was getting louder and didn't sound like it was in my head anymore.

"_Cause we are living, in a material world, and I am a material girl_" I blew a kiss and sighed, turning on the spot and throwing my arms out with a grin, "_Come and get me boys!_"

All of a sudden, the door burst open and my jaw dropped to see two of my, uh… delusions, grinning at me, dressed in tuxedos and top-hats and gave a formal bow towards me. Before I had time to react, they each grabbed a hand and pulled me out of my room. I was blinded by flashing lights which suddenly gave way to a wide open stage. I flushed as I looked down to find myself dressed in a silver corset and stockings with a top-hat of my own, the perfect replica to the Satine outfit in the movie. Dot appeared out of nowhere next to me, wearing a black and red cancan dress and smirking.

She threw her arms out to start spinning me around, taking a solo for herself, "_Black star! Ross Cole! Talk to me Warner Brothers tell me all about it!_" she released me and marched across the stage confidently, "_There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer…_"

Yakko and Wakko skidded on their knees into centre stage, "_But diamonds are a girls best friend!_"

"_There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer things you're -_"

"_Awful nice!"_ her brothers interrupted her with a suggestive smirk aimed at me

Dot shoved him out of the way so she could have centre stage, "_But get that ice or else no dice!_" she turned to look at me with a winning smile and started to try and drag me forward, "_He's your guy when, stocks are high, but beware when they start to descend!_"

The brothers started to smoothly and professionally dance with slick black canes around the pair of us, "_Diamonds are a girls best, diamonds are a girls best, diamonds are a girls best friend!_" They ended leaning on the canes smugly and flicking their hats in the air before catching them casually.

As the jazzy music blasted around us, I was starting to panic. Not again! Please! This time it was worse! Surly this was a dream or some really intense hallucination? But it all seemed too vivid! The heat of the lights, the sound of the music, the tightness of the corset… it seemed all too real! And that was the problem, it was too real and it just couldn't be real! A silver seat, like a single swing set was lowering down from the ceiling, shimmering in the light. The three were pushing me towards it and as much as I protested, it wasn't working. They forced me down into place and I clutched the ropes in terror as it started lifting me into the air and swaying back and fore over the audience. I looked down in panic, they grinned and gave me the thumbs up. Oh no, I could feel the words bubbling inside me, but I didn't want to sing! I wanted to scream and get down and run! But I couldn't help it.

Yakko grinned up at me, "_Everything's going so well!_"

I gasped as I swung forewords over the audience once more, just like in the movie and felt the words leave my lips sounding confident and not at all how I felt, "_Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses! Diamonds… are a… girls… best… friend…!_"

The swing jolted, making my fingers slip from the grip. I flipped backwards and shrieked, clenching my eyes shut and bracing myself for the impact. However, the drop was a lot shorter and softer as if I'd just casually slumped down on a seat. My eyes snapped open and I gasped and sat bolt upright at the sight of my own bedroom surrounding me. My hands ran over my clothes which had now returned to their original state. I flinched at the sound of applause next to me. The Warner's stood at the foot of my bed, back in their usual dress and were clapping enthusiastically, Wakko giving a shrill whistle of appreciation. My eyes widened in confusion.

"Wh-what was that?" I rasped, my throat hurting slightly from the loud notes I'd performed.

"I believe it's what people usually call a 'musical number'." Yakko answered matter-of-factly.

Dot rolled her eyes, "Whoa, dumber than advertised…"

"I mean, how did that just happen? The stage, the music and costume and…" I trailed off at their amused expressions, I took a breath and tried to calm myself down, "Let me guess, it's a toon thing, right?"

They grinned at me, "Naturally."

"But you did great for a beginner, kiddo!" Yakko announced, resting an elbow on my shoulder.

I brushed him off and got to my feet, "Thanks." I said dryly, "But I don't plan on attempting to perfect it."

Dot arched her brow, "But didn't you enjoy it?" she clasped her hands together with literal stars in her eyes before she started to quote me, "The stage, the music -"

"The costume!" Yakko interrupted, adding a suggestive growl/purr and winking, "_Grrraow_!

Wakko nodded in agreement and gave another whistle, "Helloooo Nurse!"

Dot face-palmed before giving me a sympathetic shrug, "Boys, go fig…"

I carried out a face-palm of my own and groaned, "Please, don't do that to me again…"

"But… we didn't do anything to you." Wakko answered, tilting his head.

I really wasn't in the mood for this, "Yeah, you did. Making me sing…" I prompted.

Dot waved her hand passively, "All we did was put you on stage; we don't make people sing if they don't want to. It's actually funnier when they clam up on us."

Yakko smirked at my bemused expression, "That was all you, kiddo, how about an encore?"

I scowled at him while brushing past them and making my way downstairs. He was lying, I was sure of it! Like I'd ever willingly sing like that in on a stage. Right? Once again, those pills were calling to me, but not so loudly this time. As much as it was paining me to think this, but part of me was actually starting to believe that this was really happening. It was clearly much easier to try and accept it instead of believing that I was insane. Insanity is scary, this was… different.

When I got into the kitchen, I jumped at the sight of the three sitting at the table, cutlery in hand and napkins tied around their necks. Ignoring the urge to face-palm again or to walk right out of the room, I opened the cupboard and examined the contents.

"So what's for breakfast?" Dot asked eagerly.

"Pancakes? Waffles? Flapjacks?" Wakko asked, leaning forward with each suggesting and watering at the mouth, "Eggs and bacon?"

"Toast or Cereal. Take your pick." I sighed at the boring and simple selection, but then turned to face them, "Wait… You guys eat?"

Yakko pointed with his thumb towards his brother who was now chewing on the table corner, "You have no idea…"

Clearly I didn't. Unsure of which they would prefer, I poured them the cereal and put extra bread in the toaster for them. I'd barely had time to place the food in front of them before they started digging in. I had to count my fingers to make sure that Wakko hadn't snapped a few off. As they ate, I hopped up to sit on the kitchen surface, attempting to nibble at my own breakfast, but I couldn't quite manage much. It was just getting too realistic and lifelike, and it was starting to scare me. If they were just in my head, then they would be easy to get rid of with a little more therapy. However, if they were in fact real, as the case was slowly coming to be, then there were so many more problems heading my way…

"Anyone home?"

Yakko asked; suddenly at my side and rapping my head with his knuckles. Wakko pressed my nose gently then smiled goofily as I jumped when a doorbell sound made itself present. Another toon thing I guessed. I allowed myself a smile, which seemed to please them.

"Sorry, I was just thinking…" in the time it took me to blink, they'd changed into yellow raincoats and holding umbrellas, I tilted my head in confusion.

"Brain storm preparation." Yakko explained.

I smirked, "Clever…"

They were back in their normal clothing and looking at me curiously, they chanted, "What you thinking about?"

"Nothing." I sighed, moving away from the sceptical looks.

Yakko arched his brow, "You don't get the whole _thinking_ thing do ya?"

I couldn't think of a retort fast enough for it to count, so I stayed quiet and took the joke with a smile. They sat back at the table. Wakko looked around inconspicuously and then practically inhaled the empty plate and bowl, swallowing them whole. I was about to question if he'd like to have seconds by eating the placemat too, but thought against it knowing that he'd probably take me up on that offer. Dot smiled at me sweetly, batting her eyes.

"Are you still insane or do you believe that we're real now?"

Oh that question was such a paradox it made my head hurt, "I'm still trying to figure it out."

She huffed, "Geez kid this recurring gag is getting tired!"

"I'm not joking!" I protested.

"I should hope not, it wasn't that funny." Wakko mumbled.

"Well put yourself in my position -"

"Okay." They sang, grabbing me and steering me over to sit at the table while they positioned over where I was standing.

Recovering from the swiftness of it all, I took a breath, "If you were human and were proven and taught that cartoons weren't real, and then three just show up, how would you react?"

"Sibs, battle stations!" Yakko announced, "Wakko replay the jokes, Dot you start the yelling and I'll get the baseball bat!"

"No need for a re-enactment." I groaned, rolling my eyes, "Just, tell me how _you_ would react."

Yakko tapped his chin in thought, "Uuuuuuhhhhh- Me personally, I'd be very angry at the liars that told me such things in the first place."

"But your reaction was more entertaining." Dot added.

I folded my arms, "I thought you said I wasn't funny."

"You are when you've got a baseball bat." Wakko pointed out.

We were interrupted by the phone ringing, "I'LL GET IT!" they announced.

But this time, I was ahead of them. I watched in amusement as they scrambled over one another to try and reach the landline. However, the phone that was ringing was my cell. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it, smirking as they turned to look at me in surprise. Wakko scowled and folded his arms in a huff.

"I never get to get it!"

"Hello?" I said, instantly my annoyance levels rose at the sickly sweet voice, it was the mother of the girl Poppy had spent the night with for the birthday, "Is everything okay?… Really?… Sorry! I must have lost track of time!… Yes I will be there in ten minutes….Okay, thank you… Bye!"

I stabbed the disconnect button with my thumb and turned my wrist to look at my watch. My face flushed with irritation. Are you kidding me? It wasn't even one o'clock yet and I had told that woman that I'd pick up Poppy at half past! I was fuming as I started pulling on my shoes and searching for my car keys. If she wanted a lazy Saturday morning then she shouldn't have arrange a sleepover for a bunch of six and seven year olds on a Friday night! How dare she twist it around so that I was in the wrong! That's right, blame me because obviously a married woman in her thirties wouldn't have gotten it wrong, it must have been the eighteen year old sister raising two kids on her own because she clearly doesn't know what she's doing! I paused, suddenly noticing that I'd been muttering most of this aloud and rather angrily. The Warner's looked at me curiously.

"Wrong number?" Yakko asked sceptically.

"I wish. I've got to pick up my sister and brother so I'll be back in…" I trailed off, suddenly realising where this was going, "Wait, if they come home and see you, then everything is just going to get complicated!"

"Why?" they asked.

"Because, if I'm right and you are just in my head, then my family are going to see that I'm going insane and that will just upset them and cause problems. But, if it turns out that you're real, then how am I supposed to explain you to them?"

"We can explain ourselves! Geez kid, relax!" Dot rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

"No, you're not doing any explaining! This is my issue and I'll sort it out. Now just… Can I trust you to stay here while I pick them up?"

Wakko smiled absentmindedly and shook his head while Dot used her most innocent of expressions, nodding enthusiastically. Yakko looked at his siblings and then directed a shrug at me, an expression as if to say 'hey, what can you do?'. I deflated, well that was helpful. Just like everything else that had been happening lately. Nothing but help all the way!

"We could go with you." Wakko offered.

Their faces brightened and they started jumping in circles with excitement, "Road trip! Road trip! Road trip!"

"You're _not_ coming in the car with me." I decided.

"Not fair!"

"Tough!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Fine then, be that way!" Yakko slumped, folding his arms.

"I will!"

I turned to head out of the door, but Yakko raised his smug voice just as my hand reached the handle, "Good luck driving without your keys."

"My keys are right he…"

I rummaged in my pocket where they had been placed not two minutes ago, but it was empty. They were chuckling, so I turned slowly to face them. Wakko and Dot were clutching their sides in laughter as their brother leant casually against the table, spinning my keys on his finger. My hand reached out expectantly.

"Please give them back."

"Give what back?" he asked, flicking his wrist and sending the keys flying towards his sisters waiting hands.

My attention turned to her, but the keys had already been passed on to Wakko who waited until the last minute before tossing them again. I knew exactly what they were doing. They would keep this up for a while in hopes of tiring me out and giving in to letting them come in the car with me. But I wasn't going to give in, no way. It was too risky! For both them and me! Plus, there wouldn't be enough room in the car when I got my siblings. And how would my siblings react to having these three in the car? It would be a nightmare! Well, it would be if they were real, which wasn't the case, so what was I fighting with? Oh who am I kidding, this is getting more real to me by the minute, and I didn't like it! Well, I didn't think I liked it…

"Give it up already! You're not coming in the car with me!"

* * *

My knuckles were turning white as the irritation was building. If they kicked my seat one more time I was going to kick back! God it was freezing, why did they need all of the windows down? I begged that Wakko would change seats to separate his siblings to stop the arguing, but he was complaining so much on his own! I couldn't believe I had given in like that. I never gave in! Well, almost never by the looks of things… Perfect! After ten minutes in the car, which felt like an hour, I finally parked the car outside my destination. I turned to point warningly at the three.

"I'm going to need you to hide in the trunk or something." The all narrowed their eyes in annoyance, I forced my expression to soften, "Please, just until we get home and I can think of something to say to Flynn and Poppy, please!"

I think they could tell that I was practically begging them and took pity on me. Yakko tapped his chin in thought and arched his brow at me.

"Here's the deal kiddo, we'll hide and give you a chance to explain things to the sibs… if you swallow that pride problem of yours and accept that we're real."

I gulped as he reached out for a handshake. From my perspective, that was asking a lot, but considering how desperate I was, it seemed like a fair enough deal. But I still couldn't bring myself to fully accept their existence. But I had a choice to make. I could ignore that comment and either cause panic with people wondering what the hell they were, or risk exposing my lack of sanity and have my siblings taken away from me. Or, I could make this deal and either truly lose my sanity, or end up buying me some time. Both options had equal pros and cons, but a choice had to me made.

Dot and Wakko watched in anticipation as Yakko flexed his waiting hand expectantly at me. I sighed, sure I had things to lose and nothing to gain, but I had to do what was best. So, I nodded in agreement and took his hand, shaking it firmly. However, as soon as my palm made contact with his, my arm went dead as a voltage surged through me, making me yelp in shock and my hair frizz. I pulled away as he and his siblings started laughing. Yakko shrugged slyly and held up his palm to reveal those buzzer toys you find in a joke shop. I laughed dryly in response and got out of the car, thumping my arm trying to bring the life back into it. I weakly knocked on the door and casually peered over my shoulder at the car. They gathered around the window and gave me a thumbs up and a wink. I hesitated, but then returned the gesture, minus the wink. I turned to knock on the door again and then double-checked the car, a smile pulled at me, for true to their word, they were nowhere to be seen.

**A/N:**

**Oh I had fun writing that musical number XD I got that idea from a friend who had a similar dream, but instead of 'Sparkling Diamonds' it was 'Elephant Love Medley' but I figured that was a bit long and not nearly as much fun, haha!**

**Thanks everyone for the amazing reviews, I've never had this much of a positive response so early on before and it's just fantastic, thank you so much XD Oh, and I know people keep hinting to introducing the other characters, like Pinky and the Brain etc… Well, I do have some plans, but you're gonna have to wait a bit sorry, evil laughter, mwahahaha! XD Thanks again and can't wait to hear what you think!**


	5. Sibs, meet Sibs

As soon as the door opened my skin started to crawl at the sound of this woman's voice. She was so sickly sweet but there was no mistaking the disapproving and judgmental undertones. It was taking most of my energy to keep my hands at my sides instead of slapping that fake sympathetic look right off of her face.

"Ah Tamara, we were starting to worry about you! How are you, darling?"

I hated being called darling, "I'm great thanks, and it's _Talia_." I forced a humoured expression just to move things along, "Did Poppy behave?"

"Oh she was a _darling_!" her expression suddenly soured, "But… there seems to be a problem with young Flynn…"

"Flynn? But, he stayed over his friends last night; I'm on my way to pick him up now."

"Oh, well, we've saved you the journey!" she brightened, "Yes, apparently he had a bit of a _tuffle_ with one of the boys and he was dropped here this morning."

What the hell was a _tuffle_? "Oh, and how come I wasn't told about this?"

She pouted in pretence pity, "Well we figured that you had so much on your mind lately that we didn't want to add to the stress."

We? Oh, right, so now I'm the hot topic of gossip, great! "Well, Flynn is my brother and I have a right to know, so thank you for your _concern_, but I can handle things perfectly well."

"Oh we're not denying that darling! We're all so very impressed with you!"

There was no hiding the sarcasm in my voice now, "Well I'm so pleased to have your approval. I think I'll take Poppy and Flynn home now, thank you. I'm sure they had a _great_ time."

She blinked at my tone and nodded simply. I noticed how she didn't invite me in, but I didn't care, I didn't want to go inside and taint her perfect home. My anger faded momentarily by the feel of little arms wrapping around my waist. I returned the embrace to my sister and forced a smile. She grinned and turned to wave goodbye to her friend. She looked up at the mother and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you for having me!"

I felt a sense of pride inside me and well as satisfaction at the taken back expression on the woman. Take that, I bet you didn't think that a child from such a 'damaged' family could be polite did you? Stuck up old – Next Flynn shuffled into view; at least I thought it was him. He had his hood hoisted high over his head which he was ducking downwards and his messy brown hair was flattened down to cover his eyes. The only part of his face that I could see was his chin. The mother flashed another disapproving look before grinning at me.

"Lovely to see you again, darling! Have a safe trip home!"

Lovely to find out how much you irritate me! Have a great fall off a cliff! I forced a grateful smile and started leading my charges to the car. Ignoring my irritation, I swiftly examined the inside of the car and, true to the Warner's word, they were hidden. Hidden so well in fact that it was a little unnerving that I had no idea where they were… Nevertheless, I strapped Poppy into the booster seat and made Flynn sit up front next to me. As soon as we were a reasonable distance away, I nudged him gently.

"You mind explaining what a _tuffle_ is and why you were caught up in one?" I tried to make my tone light but it wasn't working so well.

"It's nothing." He snapped, "Forget about it."

"Then you wouldn't mind taking your hood down, would you?"

He didn't say anything, he just shifted in his seat to look out of the window, so I chose not to pressure him in front of Poppy. There wasn't really much I could do, but wait. The rest of the journey was taken up my Poppy telling us every single detail of the party. The cake, the presents, the films, they way they'd made their own paper purses and even stayed up really late… Up to half past ten… Well she was six; that was late for her. I forced enthusiasm and acted like everything she said was the best thing ever, making her giggle. Flynn just huffed until we reached home. All the way I'd thought of a million ways to try and explain what had happened while they were away last night, but then over a billion problems came with each one. And the way Flynn was right now, I just wasn't sure how to handle it. Maybe the best thing to do was wait a little longer and see how things went. I'd bought myself time with them, but I had to use it correctly.

"Mommy and Daddy home yet?" Poppy asked as she rushed into the living room.

My heart sank. She asked this every time she came home after being at a friend's house. She'd never really met mom, and had just turned five when dad left so she didn't remember that much about him. But when she saw her friends, with one or both parents, then something clicked that her parents would be home too.

"No Poppy, mommy and daddy aren't here, remember?" I said softly, smoothing her hair.

She nodded, not really understanding, "I forgot again."

"It's okay, why don't you take your rucksack to your room." I smiled, "Then you can show me what's in your party bag."

She shrugged, clearly forgetting about the incident and rushing off. My attention turned to Flynn who was storming into the kitchen to sit at the table, still keeping his face covered. I couldn't ignore it anymore, so I fetched some lemonade and a candy bar for him and sat beside him. He turned away from me. I placed my offering on the table.

"Hi." I said softly.

"Hi." He retorted, taking a sip of the drink.

"So what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Then you won't mind talking about nothing."

"Leave it!"

"You're not going to be in trouble, I just want to know what happened."

He turned to glare at me and ripped back his hood, raking his hands in his hair to push it from his face. My eyes widened at the anger burning through him. But that wasn't the only shock. There was a bruised bump on his forehead that looked like it had once been much larger. The left corner of his lip was split and threatened to start bleeding if he moved his moth too much. Another light bruise was formed just under his jaw on the right. His eyes were narrowed in anger at me, as if I was the one to wound him.

"Who the hell did this to you?" I darkened, jumping up to get some ice from the freezer.

"You should see the other guy…"

"And who is the other guy, Flynn?" I demanded, pressing the ice-pack to his head.

He huffed, "Scott…"

Scott was the boy who had invited him to the sleepover in the first place. In honesty, I never liked that child. He was rude and stocky and just plain arrogant. But his mother and the woman who I'd spoken to that morning were the best of friends, no wonder she'd been so patronising.

"How did this happen?" I asked, moving he ice to his jaw, "Why'd he invite you over if you didn't get along?"

He swatted my hand away, "They didn't invite me over because we're friends, they invited me over so they could have someone to laugh at! And it's all you're fault!"

I blinked, "Me?"

"Yeah you! And mom and dad and everyone!" he yelled, "No one wants to hang around with the freak from the broken family! You know what they said? They said that what happened to mom wasn't an accident and that dad couldn't wait to leave! They said that grandma and grandpa were right to dump us when they did and you…" he flared, "You belong in a loony-bin and that Poppy isn't far behind!"

His words hit me like a ton of bricks, "And… and so you hit them?"

"Don't blame me!"

"I'm not!" I held up my palms in defence, "I'd probably hit them too in your position, I'm actually really proud that you'd defend us like that! But, I think it would be best to let me handle things from now on or you're going to land yourself in some serious trouble."

"Yeah because you fix everything, don't you?" he said, coated in sarcasm.

"I try my best." I retorted, struggling to keep calm, "We've all been through a lot but we pull through, we always do. I'll sort this out -"

He rolled his eyes, "What're you going to do, set your _imaginary_ friends on them?"

Not twenty-four hours ago, that would have been seriously below the belt and I wouldn't have been able to forgive him. But now, I wasn't sure how to react. Did I act how he expected me to, or tell him the truth and let him think that those boys were right all over again? His hard expression didn't falter, but there was a hint of remorse in his eyes. We were frozen in place, no one knowing what the next move should be. I wondered if the 'imaginary' friends were listening, I had no doubt they were, and this was just getting more awkward…

"You called?"

Flynn jolted at the sudden appearance of three new faces popping up on the other side of the table. He cried out in surprise and ended up toppling backwards in his chair and landing on his back. I too started and turned to look at the Warner's who waved innocently at me. I helped Flynn to his feet and he started to back away, eyes wide at the sight of them, his mouth moving as if to speak but no sound was coming out. I have to admit, knowing that Flynn could also see and hear them was a relief, maybe I wasn't so crazy…

There was the sound of rushing feet on the stairs. We all tilted out heads to see Poppy. She always came downstairs if there was an argument because in her little mind, she could give a hug and make it all better. But this was something I doubt she expected. She started carefully walking towards us, her eyes wide with curiosity and unease. She cowered behind me and poked her head out to look at the strangers. I cleared my throat and tried to make this intrusion as normal as possible… and failing miserably.

"Uh, Flynn, Poppy, these are the Warner brothers -"

"And the Warner sister!" Dot added.

"And the Warner sister." I agreed, "Yakko, Wakko and Dot… this is Flynn and Poppy." I cringed at my siblings' confused expressions, "Apparently… Well I… They're the ones I used to talk about when I was little. It turns out they're not so imaginary…" I tried to joke, but it fell flat.

There was an awkward silence. Out of the million ways I'd thought of going about this meeting, this was not one of them. Flynn still wasn't speaking, or breathing by the looks of it. The Warner's continued to flash their winning grins expectantly, clearly unimpressed with the underwhelming reaction. Suddenly, Flynn took a cautious step forward and prodded Dot's arm, retracting in shock at the solid, living form. Not unlike how I was surprised by their weight and body heat, not to mention a heartbeat. Dot, winked and flicked her finger under his chin gently, which made Flynn step back uneasily. However, his next reaction took me totally off guard.

He glared at me, "So craziness runs in the family." He spat.

"And so does packing a swing by the looks of it." Yakko added, nodding towards the bruises.

"Faboo." Wakko agreed with a nod.

Poppy peeked out from behind me at that and eyed them, "I've heard you say that before!" she muttered.

I looked at my sister, "Where have you heard them?"

"In school. I told you I made new friends." She blushed shyly, "Well, I mean sort of… I heard them talking and they sounded nice."

"That was a school?" cried Yakko in horror, smacking his hand to his head, "No wonder we felt our energy draining away by the second! We were lucky to get out when we did!"

"What were you doing at their school?" I asked, partially dreading the answer.

"Looking for you." Yakko answered, pointing at me, "But we thought you were her," he changed direction towards Poppy, "But then she ended up not being you," back at me, "But you were related to her," back to Poppy, "Which explains why we thought she was you," back to me "and -"

"My head hurts!" Wakko cried, pulling his hat down to his neck.

"I think they get the point." Dot rolled her eyes, and flashed a grin at Poppy, "Very impressive sneaking skills, kid, we just need to work on your cuteness and we could get along just fine."

I couldn't help but breathe in relief. So, far things were going well. More or less. The fact that they would see and hear the Warner's was giving me a piece of mind that I was actually sane, I'm pretty sure hallucinations aren't genetic so that's one thing. Another was that Poppy, who'd I'd have expected to panic, was taking this pretty well, it actually looked like she was enjoying herself. Flynn was still a little shell-shocked, not moving a muscle and studying them with his eyes. I felt a little embarrassed to be honest. Flynn was frozen, Poppy was chuckling… and I had gone after them with a baseball bat. Great first impressions all around. As for the Warner's they were just being them. They were grinning, and maybe it was because my siblings were younger, or because they'd already met me before, I don't know, but they were more relaxed, but it was plain to see that they couldn't hold it back for much longer. I rolled my eyes at the thought, how long was that going to last?

Flynn suddenly clenched his fists and glared at the three, catching them off guard, "So all that time people were calling my sister…" he grimaced, not able to say the word, "and all the stuff that's happened… You were real the entire time?"

A series of dings sounded around us and Yakko threw his arms up, "Tell him what he's won!"

"A dinner with me!" Dot beamed, leaning on my brothers shoulder .

I flinched a little, if Yakko was trying to make light of this with a joke, it wasn't going to work this time. Flynn swatted Dot away and marched up to them and poked Yakko harshly in the chest, eyes narrowed in hatred.

"You ruined everything. Thanks."

"You're welcome! Wait…" Wakko paused and looked at his brother for guidance, "That's not good…"

My brother stormed past us, stamping his feet as he vanished up the stairs. Yakko rolled up invisible sleeves and started to follow but was restricted by his siblings pulling him backwards by the tail. I flinched again as the sound of the bedroom door slamming echoed around us. The Warner's swayed as if the impact had caused the floor to shake, falling back and landing in a heap.

"Well isn't he a ray of sunshine." Yakko arched his brow at me.

I sighed, chewing my lip nervously, "He didn't mean it. He's just… confused."

"Maybe I should talk to him…" said Dot dreamily, batting her eyes.

"Uh, no." I shook my head, "He'll come around eventually… I hope."

"Like when food's ready!" Poppy chuckled.

Wakko's eyes brightened, "Speaking of which…"

**A/N:**

**Well, that went well…**

**I hoped the Warner's kept in character, it was a tough one to write this time. Thanks again for the reviews and can't wait to hear more from you awesome readers XD**


	6. Home Truths and New Starts

**A/N:**

**To 'frumouttamimind', yes I did take your advice of Flynn's reaction and I'm so sorry I forgot to mention it in the last chapter! Now the world shall know XD Thank you!**

I'd like to say that the rest of the day turned out okay, but that would be a lie. And it was hard enough accepting that I'd pretty much been lying to my siblings for most of their lives, even if it was unintentional. Poppy was pretty accepting to the whole thing, maybe her young mind was just focusing on the 'wonder' of it all instead of picking up the unnatural undertones. Cartoons were real, and in the house, it was every six-year-olds dream really, so she was pretty forgiving, if cautious. It was like she wanted to get closer to them, but wasn't sure she wanted to know what happened if she did. Curious, yet anxious.

Flynn however, didn't leave his room and when I tried to talk to him, I'd found that he's barricaded the door and the only words that reached me were 'go' and 'away'. The guilt was overwhelming. I could see his logic in blaming the toons. But, it still wasn't fair. True, because no one would believe me I did get bullied and was recommended for therapy, but that still wasn't really their fault. It was because people didn't believe me that got me in that spot. As for our parents, the toons never even knew our parents or grandparents, so there was no blame there either. In a peace making attempt, Wakko had snaked under the door, only to get harshly thrown out seconds later. He narrowed his eyes and reached into the neck of his sweater and pulled out a mallet, holding it over his head and creeping back towards the door. I yanked it from his grasp with a disapproving look, to which he shrugged sheepishly and rejoined his siblings. It was best to let Flynn be angry for now and then talk to him when he was calmer.

Right now, it was getting late, so I figured it was best to start getting Poppy ready for bed. Flynn hadn't come down at all, even missing out of dinner. He never missed dinner! Although, his plate didn't last long thanks to Wakko. Not just the food on the plate, I mean the actual plate too. I'd have to go shopping again for more food; that is if they planned on staying with us. That's a thought, were they going to stay? I was about to ask, when I was distracted by their form of entertainment. Yakko had stretched his brothers' tail across the room and was swinging it around, Dot and Poppy skipping over it like a jump-rope.

"One, two, three, four, Flynn had locked us out the door!" Yakko sang in an army march tune as they jumped, "Five, six, seven, eight, we're not tired let's stay up late!"

"Sound off!" Poppy announced.

"One, two, three, four, one two… three four!" the Warner's sang, ending with Yakko snapping his brothers tail back into place.

I chuckled and once again felt relief at their getting along. It must be nice being six, not having to question anything as long as it was fun. How I envied that.

"You stayed up late last night, remember?" I said scooping her up and tickling her, "And you've had a big day."

She shrieked with laughter before forming her lips into a pout, "But I'm not…" she yawned loudly, "…tired."

"Very convincing." Yakko said dryly.

She poked her tongue out at him playfully, which all three Warner's joined in. This soon evolved into a full out war as to who could pull the funniest face. Poppy lost when she carried out another yawn.

"No fair," Dot insisted, "No pulling the same face twice!"

"Rematch!" Wakko announced.

I sighed and looked at the eldest pleadingly. He rolled his eyes and leapt up onto the sofa, all of a sudden wearing a black cap with a black-and-white striped referee shirt, a whistle around his neck. He pulled out a microphone and threw out an arm for dramatic effect.

"Ladies and Gentle-Warners'! A rematch has been demanded and so shall it be!" he announced into the microphone, "Reintroducing: Wakko, Dot, Poppy and Yakko, that's me for those who can't keep up; Tomorrow at breakfast the match shall begin! Tonight we sleep challengers, tomorrow one shall eat victorious!"

Wakko and Dot stood perfectly straight and gave a salute. Poppy, still in my arms shrugged and also placed her hand by her head to mimic them. She looked at me with her childish curiosity.

"Are they sleeping over?" she asked, at my nod she smiled but still looked confused, "Does that make them pets, because they don't act like pets?"

"Hey, we're not pets!" Dot argued.

Yakko flashed a grin, "The preferred term is _animalistic housemates_."

"But you're still staying?" she pressed.

The Warner's looked at me expectantly. What was I supposed to say to that? I didn't know the answer and clearly neither did they. So, I did what any sister would do in that situation, I danced around it.

"They're staying the night." I clarified, "Speaking of which, bedtime."

She tried to protest more, but she had practically fallen asleep by the time I'd put her pyjamas on. I tucked her in and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, within seconds she was asleep. I was about to go into my room, but hesitated outside my parents bedroom door. The door was open ajar and I peeked inside. Dot was clambering under the sheets next to her brother, who instead of his usual backwards cap was wearing a red nightcap. Yakko was tucking them in and muttering something that I couldn't really make out, just a few words here and there. But by the sound of it, and the way the younger Warner's contributed every now and again, it seemed like a bedtime story. I had to smile, I'd been through this very routine practically every night, it was good to see someone else do it too. It looks like I've been doing one thing right after all.

There was no sound from inside Flynn's room, so I leant against it and eased it open. It wasn't easy though, he's managed to drag his entire chest of draws across the room to barricade the door. Finally, there was just enough room to squeeze myself through. Flynn lay on his stomach, still in his day clothes and fast asleep. I sighed and took another look at the bump on his forehead which thankfully had shrunk a little. I shifted him over slightly so that I could pull the blankets over him, silently apologising and wishing he'd understand. But there wasn't much else I could do; just wait and hope that tomorrow would go smoother. I left him and pushed myself back out of the room, my foot catching on a discarded shirt and landing flat on my front in the corridor.

"Nice trip, kiddo?"

My eyes snapped upwards to see Yakko looking down at me. I got up and brushed myself off, "Fantastic."

"And how's the _slugger_ doing?" he asked with pretence consideration but not quite sarcasm as he peered past me towards the bedroom.

"Asleep." I sighed and ran my hands nervously through my hair, "I'm sorry about him, he's had a rough time."

"I had _no_ idea." He said dryly, tapping his forehead to indicate Flynn's bruise, "And he blames us because…? Uuuuhhhh-I think I'd remember getting in a fight with him."

"He doesn't blame you guys for the fight. It's just…" I swallowed anxiously, "Forget about it, there's no point getting into it."

"Can't your parents give him the ol' time out?" he paused and scanned the area as if he'd missed something, "Say, I haven't seen any adults around here. Were you trying to join them on a _trip_ or something?" he indicated my fall with a cocky smile.

I took a breath and walked past him, not making eye-contact as I went into my room. There was no way he could have known the pang of hurt he'd caused with that question, so I didn't blame him for it. But, it still made me just want to curl up in bed and hide away. However, I jumped as I saw that Yakko was awaiting me inside. He sat on the window ledge crossed legged with his elbows on his knees, head rested in his hands.

"One thing I like about you, kiddo, is that you actually think we're _not_ going to question you." He arched his brow expectantly, "If we're getting blamed for something, we have a right to know."

"Flynn didn't mean to blame you…" My arms folded out of stubbornness, "Since when do you think logically?"

He pointed at me with a look of determination, "I'll have you know I'm the brains of the outfit! Dot's the heart and Wakko's a toss up between the spleen and the pancreas…"

"I figured he'd be more the stomach."

"You've got me there, kiddo." He scratched his head in thought before shaking himself, "But back to the blame game…"

"I don't want to play it."

He tossed me the whistle from earlier, "Be the referee then." He grinned, "I can keep this up all night you know. So, what's it gonna be?"

That was a very good point. I was tired and not really in the mood for this, but out of the three siblings, he definitely was the chatterbox of the group. It suddenly hit me why his name suited him so well. He could talk himself in and out of anything. So in the long run, I was fighting a losing battle. I warned him that he was going to regret asking, but he insisted. And so, I told him. I explained how no one would believe me when I mentioned him and his siblings from all those years ago, my long lasting therapy and my parents. Mom dying and dad leaving, the grandparents that couldn't handle us, and my fight to keep the three of us together. Finally, I mentioned how Flynn wanted to blame them, but explained how he was wrong. I was to the point and made it simple, I'd been through the descriptive and analytical mess with loads of doctors, there was no need to be like that with him or any of the others. When I finished, I suddenly noticed that Yakko was adjusting a pair of glasses and scribbling on a notepad, nodding in understanding and muttering an occasional 'uh-huh' every now and again.

"And how do you feel about that?" he asked with a wink to let me know he was joking; when wasn't he?

"I feel that you're running out of material, you did the psychiatrist gag yesterday." I retorted.

"Hey, I can't help it if you need the extra therapy." He removed the glasses in thought, "Too soon?"

"Nah, it's better to joke about it really." I chuckled as a thought suddenly came to me, "My therapy is kinda like that guard being paid to keep you guys locked up… money well spent."

He sniggered. In truth, telling him about my family hadn't made me feel any different; after all I'd done it a hundred times before with my doctor. But what did make me feel different, well, what made me feel better, was laughing about it now that they had all been proven wrong. Okay, I'll admit it, I believed in the toons now. And not only because of the deal earlier, it was because of the reactions my siblings had. No one could conjure up reactions like that. And it was good to know I was sane, not to mention I was kind of had a sense of satisfaction knowing that I was right all along. Sure it was a little egotistical, but I think I had a right to be.

"Sorry, I've been talking for a while… I warned you that you'd regret asking. You must be tired."

"And you must be going on vacation." He retorted, leaning forward to pick at something above my cheeks, returning to his seat holding two miniature suitcases, I laughed dryly. There were bags under my eyes, I got it. He tossed them aside, "What? Are you too cheap to pay the luggage fee?"

"Goodnight Yakko." I chuckled.

He got to his feet and hopped off the ledge, giving me a farewell wave. However, just as he was about to vanish out of the door, I suddenly came out with a question what I hadn't planned on asking.

"Hey Yakko… Wh-what happened to your parents?"

For a moment, he hesitated and rooted to the spot, "Our parents…" he turned his head to look at me solemnly, "Well kiddo, we're toons so…" the atmosphere was suddenly broken by one of his winning smirks, "They must be pencils, maybe they're in Pennsylvania!"

I scowled at him as he vanished, closing the door behind him. You know what, he may be older than me by who knows how many years technically but he's still such a child! Brushing it aside, I changed into my nightclothes and climbed into bed, trying to settle down. I wasn't completely sure if Yakko had actually been taking much notice while I explained the families 'situation', after all, it had been a lot to take in despite my bluntness. But, I still appreciated that he'd stayed there and at least given me someone to talk to, jokes and all. I just hoped that Flynn would come around in the same way. It had taken me a while to get used to the idea; maybe he was just stubborn like me. Oh come on, I knew he was stubborn like me! Well, we'll see in the morning…

* * *

It wasn't exactly a peaceful awakening that morning. More like a sudden start and flipping right out of bed from the sound of metal clanging together and a series of giggles and laughter. I groaned and looked at my watch. To be fair, it was gone ten, so it wasn't as if it was too early, but it would be nice to wake up more gently. Reluctantly, I went about my usual routine of dressing and such before heading downstairs to investigate. Flynn's bedroom was still closed. I assumed that he'd replaced the chest of draws. Well, this was off to a good start….

In the kitchen however it was a different story. Yakko was manning the oven, holding a frying-pan and pouring a batter mixture into it and flipping it over every now and again. He attached a blindfold over his eyes and gripped the handle.

"Incoming!" he announced.

"Ready for impact!" Dot replied.

Across the room, Wakko stood with Poppy on his shoulders, a plate balanced on her head. I watched in intrigue, wondering where they were going with this. Dot was standing by the table, tapping two plates quickly with a knife and fork to make a drum roll sound effect. Yakko, with his back facing them, flicked the frying pan upwards, sending its contents flying over his head and into the air behind him. Wakko swayed from side to side while Poppy bit her lip in concentration as she tried to keep the plate steady. There was a clang as the drum roll reached its climax and a splat as the food missed its target and was inhaled inside the youngest Warner brother's mouth. He licked his lips hungrily. Poppy sighed and leant forward over his cap to look at him from upside down.

"That's the fifth time!" she giggled.

He smiled sheepishly, "I was hungry!"

Dot caught sight of me and tossed me a dish which I just managed to catch, "Morning! Your turn!"

"Uh… okay… what're we doing?" I asked nervously as Yakko adjusted his blindfold and prepared another food take-off.

He flung it over his shoulder and I darted the plate upwards to defend myself. Whatever it was, it landed perfectly in the centre.

"We're making pancakes!" Poppy answered, holding her dish a little higher so that Wakko wouldn't catch her next one.

"Fair enough, from upstairs it sounded like a herd of elephants were clanging around down here."

"Nah, they didn't like pancakes and left." Yakko replied matter-of-factly, managing to face me even without sight.

I started to laugh, thinking it was a joke, but then I noticed Poppy looking mischievous and placing her finger to her lips to shush him. Okay… what exactly was going on while I was asleep? I was about to ask when there was a knock at the door. For a moment, I was going to prepare myself for battle, as I did when the phone went, but no one moved. Hmmm, maybe it was just the phone they went nuts over. They looked at me expectantly, to which I made them promise to stay put. Just as I went to open the door, Flynn was suddenly leaning against it.

"Don't answer it!" he begged.

"Why not?"

He looked pleadingly at me, "Just don't! It's Scott's parents; they said that they wanted to speak to you about the other night…"

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I moaned, running my hands through my hair.

"I think we _both_ got a little preoccupied." He snapped, nodding over my shoulder towards the kitchen.

Another knock, "Go in the kitchen, I'll handle this."

I gave him one of my perfected firm 'I'm not messing around' looks as he was about to argue. He huffed and pushed past me. Oh, I was looking forward to this. Let's see exactly what the parents of that little sprog had to say for themselves. I took a cautious peak over my shoulder to make sure that my charges were out of sight. Flynn was just visible at the dining table while the Warner's and Poppy had continued their game in the kitchen out of sight. Right, here we go!

I opened the door with the best look of politeness I could manage and was suddenly taken back by the figure. It was a guy around my age with sandy blond hair and shaded brown eyes. He was quite strongly built and not that bad looking in all fairness. But that's not why I was taken back. It was because I knew this person and the last time we saw each other was in 7th grade, just after my mom died. He'd been laughing at me and saying that it wasn't an accident. Instantly I felt hatred for him and had to stop myself from swinging for him. Although, he seemed just as shocked to see me.

"Talia?" he blinked.

I nodded curtly, "Mackenzie."

His eyes traced me, creep, "Whoa, I haven't seen you since -"

"Did you want something? I'm a bit busy."

"Oh, uh, well I must have the wrong house." He babbled, "I'm looking for Flynn Nolan's house."

What the hell? "You've found it. And why are you looking for my brother?"

He blinked, "Your… Oh well, I'm in the right place then!"

I smiled sarcastically, "Would you like your gold star now or when you go home?"

"Uh… my mom sent me here, she wanted to sort things out about the fight our brothers had the other night."

"Scott's your brother?" I asked, oh this was perfect, "Well, you've taught him well, you must be proud!"

He looked confused, "I'm sorry?"

"Apology not accepted." I sighed in pretence pity, "Tell your brother that if he comes near Flynn again I'll be taking it up with the school; and tell your _mother_ that if she's too embarrassed of her sons being thugs to show her face to _me_; then maybe she should get their acts together before she has to take them out of the house on Monday."

Mackenzie was rooted to the spot in shock at my words, "Uh… B-but I-"

"Yes." I cut him off, "I did mean _sons_, as in plural. Now hit the road before I get someone who'll make you."

I was thinking of Wakko and his mallet when I said that. My hands shook slightly as I waved goodbye sarcastically and shut the door on him. Who the hell did he think he was? Who did his entire _family_ think they were? Stuck up, arrogant old –

"I hate to see how you handle door-to-door salesmen." Yakko said, suddenly at my side.

Flynn leant in the hallway, trying to hide a hint of a smile. Yakko eyed him and gave him a softer version of the poke Flynn had given him the night before and arched his brow knowingly. He cocked his head trying to get a better look at the ghost of a smile.

"A smile's not gonna crack your face, you know."

"Hey guys, look!" Wakko announced, pointing out of the window.

We all gathered around and followed his gaze. Outside, we could see Mackenzie climbing into his car. Just as he started the engine, a compartment opened in the roof, a massive electric billboard rising out of it. The driver seemed totally unaware of this and started to reverse into the road and drive away. All the while, the messages on the board changed. It went from '_I'm an idiot, keep honking to let me know I'm driving properly!_' to '_Bully on board!_' to '_Dumber than advertised!_' along with many more insulting and humours comments. I had to read them aloud because they moved to quickly for Poppy to read. In seconds, all of us were clutching our sides with laughter.

Dot got our attention by clearing her throat behind us, she grinned innocently with her hands behind her back, "Just a little thing I do…"

Flynn was still laughing. He gave her a nod of approval and gave a grateful smile towards the two brothers. All of a sudden, he cried out in pain and dabbed the side of his mouth. Where he'd been laughing, his split lip had reopened and was bleeding slightly.

Yakko shrugged apologetically, "Okay I was wrong, apparently a smile _will_ crack your face."

**A/N:**

**Why do I get the feeling this Mackenzie guy isn't going to take this lying down? (Goodnight everybody!) XD And does this mean Flynn's coming around, or is he still resentful? Who knows? Also, sorry if Yakko was a little OCC when Talia opened up, but I figured, he's a big brother looking after two younger kids, he's bound to be a little curious about a human being in his position. Sorry if it wasn't good, I'll make up for it in chapters to come XD**

**Thanks again for all the amazing feedback and if there's any ideas or creative criticism, then by all means let me know XD**


	7. Monday Blues

"I don't want to go to school! I want to stay home and play!"

"Poppy, you've got to go, and you can play when you get home." I was struggling to keep my tone calm as the minutes ticked by.

"But school's boring and takes forever! Please!" Poppy brightened as if she had an idea and then started to cough, "I'm sick! See!" she coughed again.

"Okay, if you're too sick to go to school then you're too sick to play, aren't you?" I challenged.

She huffed and folded her arms in defeat, "I'm not sick…"

"I didn't think you were. Now finish your breakfast before Wakko gets his hands on it."

Instantly she started shovelling her cereal into her mouth. Flynn rolled his eyes at her and continued with his own breakfast. Sure, the three… whatever they were, had earned some brownie points with that stunt they pulled yesterday. However; he was still thinking about when he'd first met them. We had had a pretty long talk last night about it and it really shocked me with what he said to me. The Warner's made him feel guilty, he said… As much as he was ashamed to admit it, even to himself, he kind of believed that I was insane at one point; he insisted that it still didn't give other people the right to think so but that's just how he felt. Now here they were, in the flesh, or ink, or whatever they were made of. So, what did that make him? From the second they showed up, Flynn had felt like he'd stabbed me in the back. That's why he had been so angry at the sight of them, because now he had someone else to blame other than himself. Yet, it still hadn't made him feel better.

But now; the toons were proving to be not only pretty handy with getting back at annoying idiots, but they seemed forgiving too. In fact he was slowly getting to like them, maybe not as much as Dot seemed to like him; but there was a small likeness there. Flynn rarely opened up to me, he could always handle himself, but last night when he'd told me all this; it was like speaking to a different person. I presumed that this was a good thing, but I'd have to wait and see to be sure.

The Warner's watched as the morning routine had gotten hectic. Poppy had been inhaling her food so quickly that she had gotten hiccups; I was foaming at the mouth where I was half brushing my teeth and half pushing my hair into a bun for work. Flynn had finished his breakfast and was now complaining that he'd lost his rucksack. Oh no we were running so late! If we didn't leave in ten minutes then I'd have another lecture about _responsibility and timing_ from those stuck up teachers at the school.

"Are we missing something?" Dot asked, casually glancing up from a magazine she'd been reading.

I cleared the table and started hopping as I tried to shove one of my shoes on, "Uh… I'm taking Flynn and Poppy to school and then I've got to go to work and…"

Before I'd even finished telling them they'd slumped against each other and started snoring. I rolled my eyes and carried on with forcing Poppy's wavy hair into a braid while she was stuffing her books into her bag. Then she rushed upstairs to finish getting her things together. Flynn was… somewhere out of sight…

"That sounds boring!" Wakko moaned.

"Yeah, uuuuuuhhhhh-I think we'll pass." Yakko added.

"Well, that's good because you can't go anyway." I said, flinching at their looks of confusion, "No offence, it's just I need this job and they need to go to school and you…" I couldn't find a nice way of putting it.

"So we just have to wait around in boredom until you guys come home?" Dot asked.

They were suddenly cowered in the corner, a dark shadow looming over them. They shivered as if an icy wind was cutting into them. Yakko held his siblings close in a jittery huddle.

"That's right, don't worry about us, it'll be just like those cold and lonely nights back in the tower." He said through chattering teeth, "Alone, cut off from the outside world, slowly going mad with isolation… did I mention we were alone?"

I clapped my hands harshly, snapping them back into normal lighting, "Alright, drama-queens!" I scowled as they tilted their heads forward to reveal golden crowns, "I never said you had to stay here all day. We'll all be home by half three so until then you can pretty much do whatever."

They looked at me in mild shock; Wakko looked at his siblings for guidance before returning to me, "You're trusting us?"

That panicked me a little, "Yes… Well, you've gone ten years without getting caught or causing too much trouble, so why _shouldn't_ you be allowed out?" I smirked at them, "Besides, I'm not being paid to keep you locked up."

"You're not being paid." Yakko pointed out, arching his brow.

"Exactly." I looked at my watch and flushing, "Okay, now we're late. Poppy! Flynn! We've got to go!"

"Here." Yakko offered me a megaphone, "I don't think they heard you in China."

Just to have a hint of satisfaction, I took it from him and used it to call my siblings again; nearly deafening myself. Wow that was loud! I was sure that the windows had actually started to vibrate! The Warner's glanced at one another with amused expressions, bulky and padded headsets over their ears. My siblings came running down the stairs, fully prepared for school, but their eyes wind in confusion, Flynn was tugging his ear trying to rid himself of a ringing numbness. I wiggled my jaw and my hearing popped uncomfortably back into place.

"What was that?" Flynn cried, having to shout to hear himself properly.

All three toons pointed at me with their most innocent of expressions, halo's appearing over their heads. Out of instinct, I childishly hid the megaphone behind my back, but I looked up at the sound of Poppy giggling, seeing a flashing arrow above my head reading: '_She did it!_'

"Snitch…" I muttered before turning back to my two charges, "Right, we're running late, say goodbye and get in the car, hurry up!"

The urgency was starting to build up again, there wasn't much time left and I just wanted to have a smooth start to the week. Yeah, because it had all gone so smoothly so far, hadn't it? Thank god for sarcasm or else I'd be screwed. Flynn stomped back down the stairs and looked at the three. He didn't really give a goodbye, just a wave of acknowledgement and a twitch of a smile before heading out of the door. Poppy however, bounded over and wrapped her arms around each of them individually. She lingered when she reached Dot last and looked at her hopefully.

"You're going to be here when I get back aren't you?"

The three looked at me, to which I nodded. Dot tickled her under the chin and winked, "It takes a lot to get rid us, kid. Now remember what I told you about adults?"

"They're suckers for cute eyes and pouty lips." Poppy quoted.

"And don't forget it." She nodded in approval, "And if you get it right you can get away with anything."

"Mwah! Goodnight everybody!"

"Okay!" I interrupted, not knowing if I should laugh or scowl at the eldest, "We're running late! Oh, and guys…" I stopped at the doorway to see the toons looking expectantly at me, "… Don't blow up the house."

The pretended to look offended, but gave me an honourable salute while placing their hands over their hearts just the same, Yakko shrugged, "Looks like we'll have to find another way to keep busy today…"

With that, I shut the door, strapped Poppy in the booster seat and started driving to drop them off at school. All along the way, I'd highlighted how point that the Warner's had to be kept secret and by the time I'd dropped them off and started heading to work, they'd agreed. To me, it seemed obvious why. Sure, the Warner's were real and clearly more than capable of handling themselves in the world, but it was more the fact that I didn't want my siblings telling people that cartoons were real and having the same ridicule I did. Plus, now that we could actually prove that they were real, it seemed more dangerous. If people did find out about them, what would happen? The stereotypical answers like testing and experiments came to mind, and then there was that tower that they had been contained in… I shuddered; it was too horrible to think about. Wait, why was I so panicky? Technically they weren't my responsibility, and they could handle themselves. Eyes on the road, Talia; eyes on the road.

* * *

_*Flynn's POV*_

"Get away from her, Scott." I warned.

I watched as the moron turned away from my little sister who was cowering nervously against a tree trunk on the far side of the schoolyard. I'd watched as he started throwing stones at her, making her run for cover, and now he thought he could scare her like this? I didn't think so.

"Hey there Flynn," he greeted like I was his best friend, "I was just telling your sis about that little disagreement we'd had, I was going to give her a demonstration."

"You think you're tough picking on a first grader?" I snarled, "Now get away from her."

He sneered and turned back to face Poppy, but she was gone. I couldn't see her, but I was relieved that she'd escaped. Maybe she'd gone to tell a teacher, or run back to her friends. She was safe, that's what mattered. Now, it was just me and him. He started laughing. Just shut up. I'm not playing around anymore. I wasn't playing around before either come to think of it. Just shut up and leave me and my family alone. I was just itching to march over and smack that sneer right off his face! Go on, just try it. I dare you. You've isolated me at the edge of the schoolyard, you've made sure we were hidden from teachers by the trees; you've planned out this very well. So go ahead and make you move you coward!

"So your sister had a mental freak out at my brother yesterday," he mocked, tapping his head to signal a loose screw, "She's not right in the head! Your dad though, he must have been the sane one to get out when he did."

I'd heard all this before; he was running out of insults. That didn't make me feel better, it just made me more annoyed that I'd have to listen to it all again. But, this time it was tougher to swallow. Now I knew for sure that what he was saying was a lie, but there was still nothing I could do about it! It was getting harder and harder to keep my mouth shut, I had to chew my lips to keep quiet, but that was only opening my cut again. I looked weak, and he loved it. I wanted to hit them so much and tell them how wrong they were, but I couldn't.

"You gonna hit me? You gonna spaz out like everyone else in your family?" he asked cruelly, shoving me, "You scared? You're either psycho or scared, pick one!" he shoved me again, sending my back slamming against a tree.

When he sneered and tried to push me a third time, I threw my arm upwards to block his. Out of reflex, his fist swung in a right hook and collided with my jaw. I winced, but returned with a kick in the shin, then as he instinctively ducked his head down in pain, my knee shot upwards to get at his nose. My aim was off however and got his cheek instead, but it was still a decent hit. Just as I was about to take advantage of his staggering backwards, there was a sound of a timeout bell clanging and then something clamped around my arms and tugged at the back of my shirt, hoisting me off my feet and up into the branches above. I felt the bark under me as I was seated down and flinched at the three pairs of familiar black and shiny eyes looking at me. And another pair of familiar eyes… Poppy was smiling softly, but still looking downwards in worry at the bully.

"You're doing great, Slugger," Yakko commented, wearing a grey sweater that read 'coach'; he handed me a bottle of water, "Remember, keep on your toes and tire him out first, okay?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked; it came out harsher than intended.

"We were bored!" Wakko explained, "So we came to watch the show" he added pulling a bag of popcorn from under his cap.

Below, Scott was clutching his cheek and scanning the area for me. I couldn't help but breathe with relief and lean into the trunk Wakko shoved something in my mouth which I instantly spat out; it was a gum-shield. Dot waved pompoms in the air with one hand while holding up a sign reading 'Round 2'. I looked at the toons and arched my brow in confusion.

"You want me to fight him?" I asked.

Poppy tugged on Yakko's arm anxiously and shook her head in panic. She clearly didn't want to see a fight, and neither did I to be honest. In a blink of an eye they were back in their usual clothes, whoa how do they do that? Dot looked like she took offense to the question and held out her palms defensively.

"We don't _want_ you to fight." She insisted, "But we figured you could use some back up anyway."

"I don't need your help." I retorted, feeling a little embarrassed, "But… thanks anyway, I guess."

Wakko offered me some popcorn, which I gingerly took a piece of and chewed it slowly, still watching Scott below. Yakko looked at me, contemplating his next move.

"You know, Slugger, we wait to be provoked personally before we bring out the big guns -"

"This is my big gun!" Wakko announced, pulling an abnormally large mallet out of the neck of his sweater.

Poppy blinked in awe, tugging at the collar of his jumper and peering inside, "What else do you keep in there?" she asked with innocent curiosity.

"Mwah! Goodnight everybody!" Yakko announced as if he couldn't resist it, but then he raised a hand to return to his original point, "So normally we'd wait before getting involved, but…" he winked, "I think we can make an exception here. Just don't try this at home, okay kids?"

I was half expecting Wakko to jump down and smash the kids' skull in with that mallet; however, he replaced it and looked expectantly at his sister. She pulled out a small white box and smiled devilishly. In a blink of an eye, she was wearing a wig of auburn hair and had changed the pink skirt into a denim dress exactly like Poppy's. She took a breath like an actress would before going on stage and slid gracefully down the tree trunk. Scott span around and glared at her, then he sneered and started to advance on her threateningly.

"So that's where you were hiding, looks like your hero brother has run away like a baby!"

I looked on in awe, "Can't he see it's not Poppy? Even with a wig and dress, you can still tell it's Dot."

Yakko nodded, "True, but you know on TV when the character puts on some phoney disguise and no one can tell the difference, but the audience is in on the joke?" I nodded to he carried on, "Same thing for toons."

"How else do you think we've snuck around for so long?" Wakko asked with a smile, his tongue lolling over his lip.

"I'd go down there myself but…" the eldest placed his hand to his head as if he was going to swoon, "Denim just isn't my colouring!"

I scoffed and returned to view what was going on below. Scott was still eyeing Dot like a hunter would stalk it's pray. Were her brothers seriously just going to watch and let her get smacked around? If they weren't going to do something, I was. I didn't let my sister get hurt, I didn't see why I should let theirs get hurt as a replacement. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Wakko holding a large metal object, an anvil I think they're called, over them, Yakko peeking through a pair of binoculars and muttering target directions. I paled, surely he wasn't…

Dot held out the box, "Say, do you want to meet my pet?"

Everything went so fast! In a swift movement, Wakko, still holding the anvil in one hand, covered Poppy's eyes with his cap while Dot flicked open the box and a large green creature with bared yellow teeth lunged outwards. The bully's eyes looked ready to pop right out of his head as he screamed, making the creature growl louder. Yakko swung his arm down in signal, making his brother drop the anvil which landed just behind Scott. Dot smacked the lid shut again and Scott jumped backwards in fear, tripping on the anvil and was sent into a tumbling backwards roll, sprawling on the ground. He tripped countless times as he sprinted away in terror back to the school building. Dot removed her disguise and rejoined us. Poppy finally managed to battle the cap off of her and was glaring around quizzically.

"What happened? What did I miss?" she asked.

I found that my sides were aching with laughter. I hadn't had a real laugh like this in ages and, well, it felt good. Part of me wanted to question why they'd come along to help in the first place, but the bigger part was just thankful that they did. I can take care of myself, but I'd never had someone do anything like that for me before. Talia put up a good fight and she was like a blade with her words, but she couldn't help me all the time. This was different but, hey, I could get used to it! The brothers shook hands at a job well done and then handed the gesture to their sister. She grinned in self-pride and flashed a wink at me. She tousled Poppy's hair and nodded.

"As I said, when you get the cuteness right, you can get away with anything."

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

Only fifteen minutes longer and then I was free. God I hated this job so much, all day just listening to people moaning at you and blaming you for things you have no control over… Huh, I should be used to that by now. I wondered if Flynn was okay, I should have spoken to his teachers or something this morning but there just wasn't enough time. What kind of sister was I if I couldn't even make time to give my brother protection against a bully? Well, I knew from experience that teachers rarely ever helped to stop an attack but what else could I do without physically being next to him all day? Oh great another call.

"Hello, Tilton Hotel, Talia Nolan speaking; how can I help you?" I said sweetly, whenever I was working, I used that awful woman's voice from the other day, it worked like a charm with the guests.

"Talia? Whoa you're everywhere!"

I shuddered and dropped the act, "Mackenzie? What do you want?"

He hesitated, "Oh, uh, my mom wanted to book a table in the hotel restaurant for tonight, around seven-thirty?"

I sighed and scanned the book before me, "There's an opening at seven, is that alright? How many people?"

"That's great, oh and uh, table for two."

"Your parents having a date-night or something?" I asked, openly mocking him.

"Uh… well, okay no it's not for my mom, well, it is sort of, uh…"

"Spit out the words, don't choke on them." I sighed.

"Well, it's kind of for me… and you."

I clenched the phone in anger, "Are you stalking me?"

"No! No, I was going to call around and ask, but I thought I'd make the reservations now just in case." He started stammering at my deliberate silence, "I didn't know you worked here and uh, well, it was kind of my moms idea so I didn't really lie! But, uh… I don't really want a date or anything, but my mom said it would be good to get out more, and she said you were available so… uh, well…"

That's right you little creep, squirm! Squirm like the maggot that you are! "Let me stop you before this gets embarrassing. I'll save you a booking fee and say _no_, and I'll throw in some friendly advice too. Stop hiding behind your moms skirt and grow a pair."

I slammed the phone down and crossed out the booking information. Who the hell did he think he was? He comes around to my house and hides behind his mother, then he tries to ask me out because his _mother_ told him to and then he tries to make it sound inviting? Cowardly little –

"Hello, Tilton Hotel, Talia Nolan speaking; how can I help you?"

There was heavy breathing on the other end of the new call, "Miss. Nolan, it's been a long time, how are you?"

I didn't recognise the voice, and the way he addressed me was unnerving, "Who is this, sorry?"

"Oh, you don't know? Oh well, never mind, I'm not calling for a catch-up. I'm calling on business."

I swallowed, "Business?"

"Yes, would we be able talk face to face? Do you have a home address we could meet at?"

"I'm not comfortable giving out that information." I said, sounding braver than I thought, "Who is this and how did you get this number?"

A pause, "It's not important who I am, and this number was given by a contact; you're a very tricky person to track Miss. Nolan. But why not at least give a personal phone number? It's understandable to be cautious, but you see, I'm not a danger to you, but I do need what you have."

"A-and what do I have?"

A chuckle, "Tell me Talia, do you still like… _cartoons_?"

My blood turned to ice, but I had to remain calm, that question could mean anything, "Uh… I haven't watched cartoons since I was a kid."

"I think we both know that that's not what I mean."

On the hotels phone, there was a panic button that could trace the call to the source, and then link it to the police if necessary. I pushed it and waiting, but nothing came up, so there was nothing to send. But I had to be thankful, this guy had admitted that he had trouble finding me and didn't know my address or number, I was safe for now.

"I really don't know what you mean."

"Then let me give you some time to think on it. I'll speak to you tomorrow, Miss. Nolan. Same time. Have a pleasant evening."

The line went dead, unlike my heart which was racing double time! Who the hell was that and how could he have known? I instantly tried calling the house, ignoring the employee rule of no personal calls. The dial rang for ages. I cursed, if they were fighting over who got to answer the phone again I was going to scream! Just pick up the phone! No answer. It went to answering machine. Oh no, please tell me they're okay! Should I ring the school next to see if Flynn and Poppy were alright? Surely the school would have rang if otherwise? I looked at my watch. Finally I could leave! Just as I was about to get up, the phone rang again. I nervously picked it up.

"He-hello?"

"Talia? Hey, it's me again!"

"For gods sake, Mackenzie take a hint!" I flushed in rage before slamming the phone down.

**A/N:**

**Oh, some stuff's going down now! I figured it was time to speed things along a bit and get into an actually plot instead of just constant banter. XD **

**Who was on the phone? How do they know? Why is Talia, a girl on loads of psychiatrist records and legal papers so hard to track? Will I stop asking pointless questions and get on with it? YES!**

**Thanks to 'frumouttamimind' for suggesting different POV's, it really adds more layers to the story, and thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favoured and put this on alert, it means so much to me! I'm pretty quick with updates so the next chapter will be up soon, thanks again and I can't wait to hear your thoughts XD**


	8. Crossing Enemy Lines

**A/N:**

**Helloooo Readers! Thanks again for the awesome reviews! But his little message is about Mackenzie. There's been a lot of mixed thoughts about him, some love him showing up and being a love-interest, others think that Talia is better off without him. And you know what, I agree with _both_ of those opinions! **

**I know his eagerness makes Talia seem a little 'mary-sueish' but I promise you that I have some plans for this boy that will reveal why he's so interested. Things aren't always what they seem you know XD**

**So, this is just to say, don't be too put off or engrossed by his presence, I've got a few twists and turns involving him that I think you'll like. So read on and thanks again!**

The minute I opened the front door and saw the Warner's standing in wait, I'd dropped to my knees and gathered them in a thankful hug. I was aware of their confusion as well as the confusion from my siblings; but after the phone call I was pretty unnerved and was so glad to see that they were okay. The three were safe and whoever was on the other end of that call didn't know where I lived so that meant that they didn't know where the toons were either. It was good to be home and know they were okay.

"Geez, did you miss us that much?" Dot asked humorously.

"I'm not complaining…" Yakko said slyly while starting to snake his hand up my arm.

I pulled away and tried to compose myself, "Sorry, I just, uh… I'm glad you kept the house in one piece…" I cleared my throat and changed the subject as not to spark any questioning, "So, uh, what did you guys do today?"

"Meh not much, played a few rounds of golf with Angelina Jolie and then paid our _special_ friend, Tiger Woods a visit." Yakko paused in thought, "Then again, keep the activities, reverse the names."

"We did?" Wakko asked, clearly confused, before getting a jab in the ribs from his sister, making him nod, "Yeah, we did!"

I looked at them suspiciously and my gaze turned to Flynn and Poppy as they were turning red from hiding laughter. Okay, what had been going on? Although for some reason, despite being left out of the joke, I still found myself sniggering along with them. I was just glad they were all okay. However, my heart was soon jumping in my mouth again at the sound of someone knocking at the door. Oh my god… It was him, I knew it! He'd found me and he was coming for them.

"Flynn, take Poppy upstairs and stay there." I ordered, struggling to keep my voice steady, "Warner's, go with them and keep hidden."

"What's going on?" Flynn asked nervously, "Who is it?"

Yakko flashed me a look of pure terror that actually made me was to run and hide instead of him, "Oh no…" he gulped, "It's him isn't it? The roots of all that's unnatural in the world, the ones that any sane person should fear! Say it isn't so!"

"Who is it, Yakko?" I swallowed, starting to shake.

"Stallone!" Wakko cried.

"Minnelli!" Dot shuddered.

"Or worse!" Yakko paled.

"Beiber!" they chorused, followed by a high-pitched, horror movie scream.

"Say it isn't so!" Dot cried, cowering behind Flynn.

Wakko leapt into my arms and buried into my neck, "Save us all!"

Flynn snorted with laughter and patted Dot on the shoulder approvingly, "Yeah, I could learn to get used to you guys."

I deflated at the anti-climax of their little sketch. Yakko grinned at me while doing that signature eyebrow move and I couldn't help but give in and chuckle because that _was_ pretty funny. I wasn't denying that they had a point about the pint-sized pop-flop but there could be some real danger out there! I soon snapped back to my cautious state as the rapping at the door continued.

"Please, just this once, stay upstairs until I get rid of whoever it is?" I asked, replacing Wakko on the ground.

Flynn rolled his eyes and led Poppy upstairs. The toons however lingered and didn't look like they were going to budge. Dot folded her arms questioningly and tapped her foot, waiting for an explanation. I really didn't want to worry them, but I'd learnt how persistent they were and were not going to let this go so easily. I glanced at Wakko and had an idea.

"You can pick what we have for dinner tonight." I sang.

His eyes brightened, "Faboo!"

He hooked his arms in his siblings and dragged them off into the kitchen and out of sight. Part of me knew that I was going to regret giving them that privilege, but right now I was just glad they were out of sight. Anxiously, I opened the front door only slightly to get a view of who was there. My shoulders slumped and I felt irritation boil inside the pit of my stomach. I pulled the door open and pointed warningly at the intruder.

"If you keep stalking me, I will call the police." I snapped, "What does your mother want this time, Mackenzie?"

The bemused looking guy blinked in surprise, "Actually, she doesn't know I'm here…"

I pretended to look impressed, "Oh, you rebel…"

"You really don't like me, do you?" he muttered, "Look, I'm here because our brothers got into another fight and this time your sister was involved. Something to do with her pet?"

Okay, that one took me by surprise. Why was little Poppy getting involved in fights with two older boys? That didn't make sense and it definitely wasn't like her at all. She hated any form of violence. And we don't have a pet! It's hard enough keeping bills paid and food on the table let along bringing a pet into it too.

"So I was thinking, why don't we meet up at some point so we can talk things over?" he offered, "Not a dinner or a drink, just somewhere where we can discuss this like adults."

I arched my brow, "And your parents aren't the ones here because…?"

He huffed, "Because Scott hasn't told them anything. That fight at the sleepover is the only thing they've seen between them and, well, Scott wants to keep it that way. So it looks like I'm the lucky sucker who's got to sort it out."

Okay, well that one took me by surprise. "Well if I were Scott, I wouldn't want my parents to know I was a bully either."

"Come on, Talia, you of all people should know what it's like trying to fix things for your siblings. Give me a break, let's fix this for both of them, okay?"

Was he seriously trying to use emotional blackmail on me? That cheeky, arrogant little twat! He knew nothing about what we'd been through and now he thought that he could relate to me? Once again I find myself asking who the hell this guy thought he was! This was unbelievable. And yet… He did have a very annoyingly _adequate _point. I refused to say it was a good point. I had to get this boy to leave Flynn alone, and if Mackenzie was willing to help with that then… Oh god why does pride have to be such a bitter pill?

"I'm listening."

He ran his hands through his hair and I couldn't help but scoff. Alright pretty-boy don't act so smug, just get on with it.

"I'm meeting up with a few old friends from school tomorrow night around nine." He announced. Like I really cared about his social life! "Shall I meet you at the old coffee house at seven, then we can have a talk, come to an arrangement and then -"

"You go back to you're social life." I agreed with no hiding of my sarcasm, "Fine."

He smiled, "Yeah, fine… Great, so uh, I'll pick you -"

"I'll meet you there," I cut him off harshly, "We're doing this for our brothers remember?"

He deflated, "Right, sounds like a plan. So, uh, until tomorrow at seven then!"

"Can't wait!" I said with my fakest of smiled and height of over-the-top enthusiasm.

Mackenzie looked taken back by my hostility, but I didn't care, that's what I was going for anyway. I closed the door. Flynn owed me one big time! But at least this would be one thing off my mind once I'd finished talking to Mackenzie. After all, we had to come to some sort of arrangement. Now I knew that there was no way we could guarantee that Scott would leave Flynn alone, but at least I'd feel like I was doing something for him! Even if it did mean meeting up with that stuck up little -

"He's cute… not as cute as me, but he'll do." Dot smiled, somehow draped over my shoulder.

"What?" I asked, swallowing at all three Warner's knowing stares.

Yakko, raising his eyebrows suggestively, blew out a candle he had in his hands, "An old flame?"

"Hardly! I used to know him from school" I corrected, not getting into detail about how he was one of the kids who made my life hell.

"Then how come you didn't invite him in?" Wakko asked.

I sighed, "Seriously?"

"Hey we _love_ making new friends, right Sibs?" Yakko smiled wryly.

I rolled my eyes, walking past them to get to the kitchen, refusing to get into this conversation. Mackenzie was arrogant and clueless, and he thought he could just randomly show up and act like he was my best friend? In honesty I didn't buy it for a second and didn't trust him at all; especially not after the way he treated me before and the way his brother was treating Flynn. So much I wanted to march back up to him and show him that I had been telling the truth all along and that I wasn't insane; but I didn't need to prove it to him, it was nothing to do with him. Plus, how do you explain _them_ to people? We'd been lucky so far, I couldn't push my luck. Speaking of pushing luck, I could still feel them staring at me, making the hairs at the back of my neck stand on end. I huffed and turned to face them, arching my brow and waiting for an explanation.

"So are you going to meet up with him?" Dot asked, batting her eyes dreamily.

"I have to." I groaned, "If I want him off my back that is."

"Goodnight everybody!" Yakko smirked, holding up a finger.

I didn't want to bring Flynn into my explanation, so I lied, "I guess he just wants to get in touch more."

"Goodnight everybody…" he muttered with a wink and snapping up a second finger to join the first.

I flushed, "I meant, see more of each other."

"And… GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!" he cried while jumping on the table in triumph, holding up three fingers.

"Strike three! She's outta there!" Wakko grinned.

"Look, I'm doing it for Flynn, okay?"

It came out a little harsher than intended. The three looked at each awkwardly. Dot gave her eldest brother a sceptical look, raising her eyebrow and folding her arms. He swallowed and held out his palms defensively.

"I'm not touching that one…"

I groaned and turned away from them to continue preparing the meal that they had chosen; beef burgers and fries. Wait… we didn't even _have_ burgers and fries… You know what? Never mind, if they could create food out of nothing, then that just made them more welcome to stay. I still couldn't believe I'd agreed to meet up with that creep though, even if it was to help Flynn I was still ticked off by the way emotional blackmail was used. He had no right to use that against me and tomorrow I would bloody well tell him so. Let's see, if I got everybody fed by half-six, then I'd have plenty of time to drive to the coffee house. Then, all of a sudden, it hit me. I didn't have anyone to look after Flynn and Poppy while I was out! And I couldn't take them with me, it would be boring for Poppy and just humiliating for Flynn and leaving them home alone was out of the question. I would go and ask Mrs. Fisher next door, but that would mean tempting fate with the Warners'. I couldn't let her see them it would probably give the old woman a heart attack! Speaking of which…

"What you thinking about, kiddo?" Yakko asked, making my jump as he suddenly appeared inside one of the cupboards I was opening.

I thumped my chest to re-start my heart, "I'm thinking I'm going to have to apply for life insurance if you guys keep jumping out at me like that."

Wakko tapped his chin in thought, "Why does everyone end up saying that to us at some point?"

Dot shrugged and pointed to a sheet of paper in her hand which was covered in stamps, "No idea, but three more and I get a discount at Hot Topic."

"Oh I like it there!" Wait, what was I saying? I shook myself, "I've got no one to babysit Flynn and Poppy tomorrow, I'd ask my neighbour but she's very… traditional." I said delicately, glancing at the three, "I'll just call Mackenzie and we can sort this out over the phone."

Come to think of it why didn't he just talk to me then and there? It would have been so much easier. Yakko draped an arm over my shoulders and flashed one of his winning smirks that I presumed he intended to be comforting, but it wasn't working,

"Relax kiddo, we'll take care of the little scamps why you go off on your _date_." He finished with a suggestive tone and arch of an eyebrow.

"Are they looking after me?" Poppy asked, appearing out of nowhere in the doorway, a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"I'm okay with that, I guess." Flynn shrugged from behind her.

I gave Yakko an icy glare, to which resulted in an actual layer of frost creeping up his arm. Dramatic much? I tried to step out of his grasp but it seemed that the ice had frozen him in place, forcing him to drag behind me with every move I made. Wakko hopped over with a chisel and tried to pry him loose why Dot blasted us with a hairdryer. My siblings sniggered at the sight, making me roll my eyes in exasperation.

Over the noise I tried to make myself heard, "It's not a date! It's two adults meeting up to sort out a bullying problem. Plus, he's a real…" I stopped myself before I could swear and finally unhooked myself from Yakko's icy touch.

"How come you hate him so much?" Wakko asked curiously.

"Yeah, he seems pretty dumb, but in a puppy kind of way. Like Wakko." Dot nodded towards her brother who was now sitting down on the floor like a dog, tail wagging and tongue lolling out, Poppy giggled and patted his head as if he was a pet.

I shook my head and shrugged, "Well, you wouldn't be too fond of someone either if they were a bully in school and then it turns out their brother was your brothers bully."

They absorbed this new information carefully. Flynn hung his head, making me feel a little guilty. I shouldn't have said it that bluntly. Then, in perfect synch with one another, the toons wrung their hands with a look of mischief.

"Okay, now what are _you_ thinking about?" I challenged.

"Nothing." They mused.

"Tell you what kiddo, you go and 'fix the problem' for your sibs," Yakko offered, using his fingers for air quotes, "and I'll handle things here. If I can keep my sibs in check then your will be a walk in the park!"

I hated people offering me help. If he'd asked me a few months back, then it wouldn't have bothered me, but after the constant disapproving looks and patronising offers from other parents, it just got under my skin.

"They're my siblings to look after, not yours." He looked offended so I back tracked a little, "But thanks all the same."

_*Yakko's POV*_

If kiddo gave me anymore looks like that I'd be doing a cameo in the next Ice-Age movie. Was it something I said? It was true wasn't it, I kept the sibs out of trouble hundreds of times! Well, strictly speaking… sometimes I'd even keep them _in_ trouble just so they wouldn't be bored. And if that's not dedication then I don't want to know what is! But she needed to relax! Half to time it was like she was two different people: the grown-up too fast adult and the quick-talking child at heart. Boy, talk about your seven-ten split! Meh, who was I to judge? Kiddo's got more on her mind than old T.P during Wakko's annual anvil test-run!

"I've got an idea…" Flynn muttered, getting our attention, "What if we go over Mrs. Fisher's while the Warner's stay here? We'll have someone looking after us and no one gets found out…"

Terrible idea! That would be boring on both counts, was the kid on a screwball or something? Me and the sibs started complaining, our words mixing together like Dot's fists into someone's face when some dunce calls her 'Dottie'. One mutter of _that_ and it's a literal Goodnight everybody! Oh great, Talia seemed to soften at this, really thinking it through. How lucky can we get? Note the sarcasm… Sister-sib pulled out a pocket-watch and counted down from five, four, three, two, one…

"Fine!" Talia sighed, "But no clowning around, okay?"

Yikes, that was a bold phrase to use! Wakko's eyes widened in fear and he ducked behind Poppy. I rolled my eyes and threw out an arm like I was presenting the sight to an audience.

"My fearless brother everybody!" I announced, earning a scowl from him before I turned to Talia, "And the clowns were so looking forward to coming around! Do you know how in demand they are this time of year?"

Another scowl! I should start charging for these, they'd be easy cash! Kiddo ran her hands through her hair and chucked the eats in the oven before giving us all a thoughtful look. Innocent halo time!

"Alright!" Kiddo cried, oh and with a hint of a smile too! "Flynn, great idea, can you give Mrs. Fisher a call? I'm just going in the shower before we eat."

"Helloooo Nurse!" I let slip as she walked past and vanished up the stairs.

Something smacks onto my head, forcing stars to shimmer in my eyes. I shake them away and glare at Dot who's turning a mallet over in her hands. I looked at her questioningly, still a little dizzy and she just huffed.

"Get a hold of yourself, Mr. United-States-Canada-Mexico-Panama!"

"You just can't let one go, can you _Pin_-cess?" I retorted with a sly look.

Wakko scoffed and started chuckling, "Pin-cess, ah that was a funny one!"

Yeah that was a funny episode, back in the day…Wakko received a smack in the head of his own, making his hat get stuck over his face, leaving him struggling. Little Red started to try and help, but failing. Cute kid, kiddo's sister-sib was, don't let Dot hear me calling her that! Mallets to the head didn't hurt toons as much as it would humans, but that dizzy spell was something worth going without. Much like Stallone in Robocop!

"Do they mean _Princess_?" Little Red asked, grunting in effort trying to remove my sibs hat.

Here we go! Dot practically swelled with self-pride, "My full name is Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Bo Besca the Third. But everyone calls me Dot."

She widened her eyes, "That's pretty."

My attention turned to Slugger who was still to be questioned; "What's with the idea, Slugger? After today I'd figured your idea of fun would be a little more… fun."

He rolled his eyes, must be a habit in this family, "Hear me out! All that old woman does is sleep, deeply! We'll give you a signal to come over when it's all clear. Or…"

Oh the old 'drag a word out for longer than needed and pause' trick. Impressive. Now we were all listening. He arched his brow and, if those censors weren't still lingering over us, I could have _sworn_ more freckles popped up at his cunning expression. He continued:

"While we're next door; you guys could follow Talia and, you know, show that creep what happens when he messes with my family." He narrowed his eyes, "You helped me get rid of my bully, couldn't you do the same for hers?"

This kid was slowly climbing a little higher in my liking. But we never got involved unless we personally were provoked; it was like an unwritten rule. That's why we'd twisted the rules today, Dot had deliberately stepped into a spot where she would be provoked, so that was okay. Suddenly a light bulb sparked over my head, which Wakko, now free from his hat, swiped from the air and swallowed. That's out garbage disposal! That's it! Instead of waiting for the provoking, create it! I wriggled my eyebrows at my siblings, catching their interest.

"Sibs, I think we've found our _special_ friend for tomorrow evening!"

**A/N:**

**Run man, run! XD**

**So that was my first attempt at writing from a Warner's POV, how did I do, be honest because I really want to do them justice! Also, in the next chapter, we not only get to see the Warner siblings in action once again, but there's also the return of the 'phone-call', and also things turn out to be not entirely what they seem… Yes this is me trying to be suspenseful and spooky… Faboo… XD Until next time readers!**


	9. New Voices and Suspicion

**A/N:**

**I made a mistake in the last chapter! Stallone wasn't in Robocop, I was thinking of Judge Dredd and got confused, sorry! **

**Thanks again for all your reviews and I love reading them all XD**

What had started off as a 'normal' routine today was slowly going downhill. I still had to meet up with that creep later to fix the bully problem, and hopefully get rid of him too. Why was he so eager and persistent anyway? It made no sense. It couldn't be that he liked me, we hated each other in school and years without seeing each other didn't change that. And it wasn't our brothers because he seemed pretty tired with the whole thing. Maybe that was it, he was tired of being the agony aunt and wanted it over with. Well, I hate to tell him this but stuff like this you just can't get in and out when you felt like it. It was a lifetime deal.

But Mackenzie was only a tiny fraction was what was bothering me. At that moment, a cold sweat was starting to make me shiver. Same time, that's what that guy on the phone had told me. And that time was crawling closer and closer. How much did he know? Was I being followed? Did he know about the Warner's? Okay, Talia, just calm down! If you were being followed, then the toons would have been taken away. And this guy clearly didn't know much if he could only get my work number through another contact and had to ask me personally for information; pretty amateur move come to think of it, so he wasn't smart either. But he _did_ know about the Warner's and my connection with them, and that was enough to set me on edge. What if he found out about Flynn and Poppy too, then everyone would be in danger.

I gasped as a shrill ringing snapped me from my thoughts. My hands shook as I picked up the phone, "Hello, Tilton Hotel, Talia Nolan speaking; how can I help you?" how I remained so steady, I have no clue.

"I think you know how you can help me, Miss. Nolan."

"I can't say I do." I shot back.

A disgruntled growl, "I despise games, Miss. Nolan, now answer me truthfully, where are the toons?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I insisted.

"Well, if you won't talk to me, then perhaps someone more familiar?" he paused, I could almost hear him smirking, "You remember your first psychiatrist, don't you?"

The phone was passed over, and a German accented man took over, "Talia? It's been a while, ja? How are you?"

A little creeped out to be honest! Yeah, I remembered this guy. My first therapist, you don't forget something like that very easily. He had been specifically recommended to me by the studio itself, which at the time didn't make much sense to me, but now it did. I could have kicked myself for not realising it sooner. The studio was trying to cover up the toons, so when I came along and let them out, they had to make sure I was kept quiet. It made sense that I'd get a psychiatrist hired by the studio. He was the one who first told me that I'd imagined the entire thing, then when I had started to give in, he passed me on to the next one. So, where did they plan on going with this?

"Talia," he continued, his voice thick with accent, "now listen, all ve vant is to help. You see, zose kidsez ist too zany and dangerous to be out in public. If you tell us vere zey are, ve can keep them safe, ja? You vant them safe too, ja?"

"They're safe with me!" I spat, and regretted it instantly, this guy already knew how to get in my head. I hated myself, "Leave me alone."

"But zey are dangerous ven not under control! It's a miracle zey have gone so long vithout hurting someone or zemselves! Zey need to stay in the studio vere ve can help them. Help us help zem, Talia."

There was something in his tone that I wasn't sure of. From the situation, it was clear he wanted the toons back in custody too, but he seemed regretful, almost pitying, like he wasn't happy with the method of how he was getting what he wanted. It was as if he was reading from a cue card. He meant what he said, but it wasn't how he wanted to say it. Did that mean that the other guy had more control over him than I first thought? But, the doctor had all my details, name, number, address, everything. He could give his boss anything he needed and yet this was all that was handed out, why? Was he protecting me? Was he protecting the toons? What was going on here?

"Doctor, you didn't help me when you had the chance. Help me now and keep the hell away from me, and that goes for your boss too."

"Zere is more at stake zen you think, Talia. You don't understand the position I'm in."

"Then why not explain it to me?"

"I can't right now, it's difficult…"

"Then I can't help you. And tell your boss that if he doesn't leave me alone, he'll regret it."

I slammed the phone down and found that I was trembling all over. It had been an empty threat but it had given me something to hang up with. So the studio wanted the toons back in control, but why? Had they really been searching for all this time? The Warner's weren't dangerous and they were safe with me, they were just being who they were, toons. And what was waiting for them if they went back to the studio? Locked up again in the tower, or worse? I didn't want to think about it. I wouldn't think about it. I had to get home. I didn't know what I was going to say or do, but I needed to get everyone home so I knew they were safe. For now at least.

* * *

Once again, I'd been more than relieved to see that all five of my charges were safe and sound. Wait, did I just say _five_? Huh, I guess I did. I guess these past few days have really taken a toll on me. But you know what, I didn't care. What I did care about was their safety. For some reason, knowing that the therapist was hiding information from his employer was helpful, but at the same time unnerving that he could let slip at any moment. However, I was convincing myself that we were in the clear for now. Flynn and Poppy would be in a more experienced adults care for a few hours and I was pretty sure that the toons could handle themselves for less than two hours… Although, at the moment, I was getting worried that Dot was going to have trouble handling _me_ if she tried to put anymore hairspray on me…

"Dot. This is totally unnecessary…"

Dot held her thumb out towards me like an artist to a blank canvas, "Trust me, kid, it's necessary."

"She says in the nicest possible way." I said sarcastically.

"Well you gotta show that guy what he's missing, right?"

Finally I managed to get away from her and, to be honest she'd done a pretty good job. She'd made my hair sleek and straight with my bangs smoothed to the side and a hint of makeup that made my eyes look brighter than they actually were. Any other day, I would have loved this, but today it was just unneeded. Now it looked like I was trying to impress the jerk. Well, I was running late so there was nothing I could do about it now. But I thanked her all the same, I'd have to get her to do this again sometime.

"Talia! He's doing it again!" Poppy giggled from downstairs.

I rushed downstairs to find Wakko with his cheeks inflated, forcing his lips into a pout and his eyes wide and glazed over with hypnotic spirals. He pulled his face from time to time, his _gookie_ I think he called it. Sometimes it was funny, others it was confusing and occasionally it was just creepy. This was one of those times it was funny I guessed considering Poppy was clutching her sides. Also, what was making her laugh more was that Flynn was also trying to attempt it. He had the puffed up cheeks perfectly, but the eyes could only go into a squint.

"Middle-kid syndrome." Yakko explained while shaking his head at them, he turned and took a look at me and the effects of my unwanted make-over made his jaw slack slightly. He took a breath:

I clamped my hand over his mouth, knowing what was coming next, "Don't even think about it." I warned, taking my hand away.

He flashed his teeth cunningly, "You know me so well!"

"Lucky me." I rolled my eyes and turned to my siblings, "Okay guys, you head next door and I'll be back in about an hour and a half tops. Warners'…" I sighed with a knowing smile, "Just be good."

They batted their eyes innocently, "Aren't we always?" the chanted.

Well, in their own way. Not really behaving, but never really crossing a line either, and that was good enough for me. I escorted Flynn and Poppy to Mrs. Fishers house before getting into my car and taking off. Why had Flynn kept giving them little glances of… something. I couldn't be sure, but at that moment I didn't have the time to think much on it. The coffee house was coming up fast and I had to figure out a strategy. I wanted this guy away from me and his brother away from my family. But from what I'd seen, Mackenzie was a little slow on the update, so I'd have to be blunt and clear.

I didn't see him when I first walked in, so I went to the bar and ordered myself an ice-tea. I'd never really had a taste for coffee. There was a table free near the far wall which was made of glass, revealing the half-busy street outside. The coffee house seemed pretty nice. There was a little cake stall, a kitchen if anyone was ordering a meal, the employees seemed friendly enough and there was a little platform not far away from me for performers. Tonight it was empty, a lonely microphone just in view form the dim lights. Yeah, I could learn to like this place, another time though.

"Oh you're here!" Mackenzie said, sitting opposite me and snapping me from my thoughts, "You beat me."

"What do I win?" I asked sarcastically.

"A chance to stop the hostility for just a couple of hours?" he shot back.

"Thanks…"

"Look, I know that my brother is a little moron…" he looked at me dead in the eyes, "And I know that he's following me like that. But he's hard a hard time. Parents arguing and… I guess he just wanted to take it out on someone that's had a worse time than him."

I arched an eyebrow expectantly. Okay, wasn't expecting this, but if it got me out of here sooner than that was fine with me. Oh wait, don't tell me this was going to be one of those long-overdue and equally long-winded apologise that made you wish they'd never bothered, is it? Because as much as I'd like an apology, we weren't here for me. And was the sob story really necessary? Everyone's parents had a fight from time to time; that was nothing.

"Just skip to the part where Flynn gets Scott away from him and we'll leave it at that, okay?" I said with a casual sip of my drink.

"Just give me a chance, Talia, things have been pretty rough lately."

I sighed and chose to go down the rout that would get me out the here as soon as possible, "So, what is it about my family that seems to make your family tick?"

"Easy targets?" he flushed at my glare, hopefully regretting those words the minute he said them, "I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry, that was out of order. What I meant was… Uh, you hungry?"

"No." I said bluntly.

He was drowning, and I was not throwing him a lifeline. Hopefully if I made him really uncomfortable, we could leave earlier. Plus, if he didn't want to talk to me, then he'd make sure that his brother left Flynn alone because if not, he'd have to come looking for me again. And after tonight I don't think anyone would want that.

"I really didn't mean that." He swallowed.

I was about to speak, when I was suddenly interrupted: "Bonjour, menus for le Mademoiselle et Mousier?"

I looked up at the obviously fake French accent and felt my jaw hit the table in shock. Standing at the table next to us; holding two menus tucked under his arm and dressed in a standard uniform consisting of black pants and green shirt with a white apron over the front, with the addition of a pair of lensless glasses; was Wakko. My heart hammered against my chest in panic. Mackenzie looked up and studied him for a few seconds; which to me seemed to last hours. Oh no, he knew; he was going to start a panic and then those people on the phone would find them and then –

"Great." Mackenzie answered before looking at me, "You sure you're not eating?"

I shook my head. Seriously, this idiot was buying this? Our 'waiter' was so obviously not human and yet no one seemed to notice at all! Wait, no one else was in here, when did that happen? A minute ago there were other customers, a cashier at least! How the hell…? And was Mackenzie he just more stupid that I first thought or was this a better disguise than it looked? Well, it looked more like the former. Wakko handed out two menus despite me not wanting food and went to leave, stopping just behind Mackenzie and removing his glasses to wink at me like he was revealing some big secret. I gave him a cynical look. Was that really needed? I could obviously tell it was him! There was a badge pinned into the side of his hat that read: employee. Yeah we wouldn't want to forget that would we? If you're going to sell it, sell it big. Mackenzie scanned the list of food and I couldn't help but look down at my own. I blinked in surprise as there only four words printed before me. _Just go with it!_ Okay, what was that supposed to mean?

"Ready to order?"

Oh great… Yakko was up next in a similar uniform and glasses, a notepad in hand and pencil tucked in the corner of his ear. He removed the pencil with a look of amused expectance and licked the pencil tip, pressing it to the paper in preparation.

"I highly recommend the waitress's meal."

"Is that the special?" asked Mackenzie.

"No, she just couldn't finish it." Yakko answered, "And it's not polite to waste food you know."

"Uh… No thanks." He stammered, "I noticed all the dishes are Italian today. Is it a theme night or something?"

"No but it makes the leftovers look more appetising." Yakko answered, still keeping up the accent.

"So you're French, serving only Italian food, in an American coffee house?" he questioned.

"Hey it's a small world."

"_Ich stimme._" I muttered, German for 'I agree'.

"_Sorehodo_." Yakko added in what sounded like Japanese, huh, I didn't know he could speak that.

"Uh, hi? Can I get the Spaghetti?" Mackenzie said, looking a little baffled.

"I don't know, _can_ you?" he challenged.

"Huh?"

"Quick, isn't he? As you wish, Monsieur!" Yakko nudged me playfully, "Anything for le Mademoiselle?"

I arched by brow and discreetly flashed him the message inside my menu before handing it over, "I'm good thanks."

He smiled cheekily and nodded, "Excellent choice."

"Look pal, we're trying to have a conversation here." Mackenzie pressed, giving out 'waiter' an irritable look.

He shrugged, "Well make it quick before the entertainment starts… or _she_ falls asleep, you really need to work on your schmoozing skills my friend."

Before another word would be exchanged, he vanished into the kitchen behind his brother. I sniggered and took a long time with my drink to cover it up. Mackenzie was just stuck in a bemused expression.

"Can you believe that guy?"

I shrugged, "Seemed alright to me."

"Lady and moron-I mean… Well moving on. Our entertainment for the night!" Yakko's voice announced over the intercom, "Performing, in his own way… Ode to Joy! Those in the first few rows _may_ want o move back…"

I watched in confusion, if slight amusement as Wakko stepped onto the small platform, dressed in a formal suit. He cleared his throat and bowed so low that his nose almost touched the floor. Mackenzie and I applauded for him out of politeness as the music started. He adjusted the microphone and took a breath. I was interested to see how he was going to sing along to this; but then it turned out that he didn't. Instead, he started _belching_ along to it. Okay, that was unexpected and a little gross, but also pretty impressive. Mackenzie however didn't look like he was able to stomach it. But luckily for him, his phone started to ring and he excused himself. The song came to a close, Wakko ending on a loud and glass-rattling burp before bowing low and hopping off stage. I clapped and rolled my eyes.

"And what exactly are you hoping to gain here?" I asked, all three Warner's popping up and leaning on the table casually.

"Nothing." Dot insisted, "We're just having some fun."

"That guy's a real jerk!" Wakko muttered, poking his tongue out in the direction Mackenzie left.

"What, you expected a fake one?" Yakko asked, before winking suggestively at me, "We're not interrupting anything, are we kiddo?"

I scoffed, "As if! You guys can carry on."

At this, they looked taken back, like the time I'd told them that I trusted them, like they'd never heard it before. To clarify what I said, I laughed and leant over to adjust their badges back into place. They beamed. The door opened and the boys scarpered. Dot clasped her hands together,

"Here comes my big unveiling!" she whispered excitedly before rushing into the kitchen.

I collected myself and eyed Mackenzie suspiciously as he took his seat, "Your friends checking up on you?"

He cleared his throat, looking a little flushed, "Uh, yeah, something like that. Food here yet?"

He was hiding something, he was suddenly shiftier than before and he looked as though he's been raising his voice. I could tell by the way his Adams apple was shaking as he breathed. However, my thoughts were interrupted by a girlish call from behind.

"Order up!"

Dot appeared in a uniform of her own, but instead of black pants she wore a black skirt along with a shoulder-length brunette wig. She was coated in makeup, her eyelids deep blue and her lips thick with lipstick. She set the food in front of Mackenzie before grabbing his chin to force it upwards to face her. She scowled playfully as if she was an old friend of his.

"Mackie? Oh I knew you'd come down to see me!" she giggled, throwing herself onto his lap and planting a kiss on his cheek, leaving a lipstick print, "Always kidding, as if you'd be working on my birthday!"

All of a sudden, she turned to look at me like she'd never noticed me sitting there. I had to hold back a shudder as she glared at me with fire in her eyes. She turned her gaze to a very shell-shocked Mackenzie and pointed at me.

"Who's she?" she demanded, "Are you cheating on me? Again! You cad! I knew you were too good to be true! Mother was right about you!"

I arched my brow in fake surprise, "You never told me you had a girlfriend, _Mackie_." I taunted, "Is she who you were calling a minute ago?"

He widened his eyes, "What? No, I don't! I don't even know her!"

Dot jumped up and slapped him harshly across the cheek, eyes bright at the new material, "There's another girl too! You promised me this would never happen again, Mackie! You said I was special! And on my birthday too! You're despicable!"

"Hey is everything okay over here?" Yakko asked, appearing to put an arm over his sisters shoulders.

"Not really!" Mackenzie stammered, rubbing his sore cheek, "This nut-job just slapped me! Tell them, Talia!"

All eyes on me, I only shrugged, "Seems like you deserved it, _Mackie_."

"I don't know her!"

Dot cried through floods of tears, turning to point at the confused boy, "Well for the past few weeks it's as if I don't know _you_ anymore, Mackie, what happened to us? Where did we go wrong?"

"Well Mack, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Yakko shrugged, thumbing over his shoulder towards the door.

"What?" he cried, "I'm not leaving, I'm a paying customer!"

"But you haven't paid yet." Wakko pointed out, joining in the show.

"So you're a thief as well, eh?" Yakko demanded, "There's a place for people like you!"

"Disney Channel." Wakko answered with a chuckle.

"This is ridiculous!" Mackenzie snapped.

"So's that haircut but you don't see us stating the obvious." Yakko retorted.

"But we're not afraid to go there." Dot added.

"Forget this, I'm leaving! Come on, Talia!"

He paused at the door when he saw that I hadn't moved. I shrugged and nonchalantly took a long drink and wiped my mouth, getting to my feet to get a better look at him. Did he really think he could order me about? As if! Plus, I think I'd gotten everything that I needed and more out of tonight.

"You know what; I think I'm going to stick around here for a while."

"Seriously?" he gaped at me, "You want to stay in this wacky-shack?"

"In that case, I think I fit in quite well here, wouldn't you say?" I shot him an icy glare, and started to quote him, "Easy targets?"

"Is this really the time to start all that again?" he narrowed his eyes in thought, "Give me a break, Talia, things have been hard enough without this."

"Isn't that why we're here in the first place, to fix that? And enough with the sob story."

"This isn't American Idol, you know." Yakko smirked.

"You can shut up or you'll regret it!" Mackenzie warned, turning his tone to sarcasm as he looked at me, "And Talia, are you that scared that someone is going to outdo your own sob story? Stop hiding behind it, it's getting old!"

How dare he! My body started shaking with rage and I was struggling to stop tears from falling. I had never hidden behind my situation, I battled through it! He had no right to accuse me of something like that. If anyone was hiding behind anything, it was him! All he'd done since we got here is try and cover up for him and his brother by talking about family problems! That arrogant, horrible, vile –

"Your beverage, Mademoiselle?" Dot muttered.

I didn't even look at her, but my hand snatched out and took the drink from her and tossed its icy contents over the boy in front of me. He gasped in shock and rubbed it from his eyes. It wasn't enough to satisfy me, but it's all I could do at the time.

"Fine… Have it your way." He spat.

"And don't forget your spaghetti!" Wakko prompted, jumping up behind Mackenzie and smacking a bowl of the pasta over his head.

"It's on the house." Yakko added.

"And don't even think about calling me!" Dot warned.

Mackenzie stormed out of the coffee shop and there was the slam of his car door, followed by the screech of rubber wheels against the ground. There was something odd about the way Mackenzie had said that last part, but I didn't care. Slowly, I slumped back down into my seat and tried to control my breathing. Right now, I just wanted to scream, or hit something, or just cry. How could anyone be such a jerk? There was something not right here, and I'd had enough of things not being right. But right now, I just wanted to get home.

"Men, what can you do?" Dot sighed, patting my shoulder.

The two brothers sat on the table either side of me, Wakko flicked some spaghetti from my hair that had gone astray. Yakko tilted his head, "You okay, kiddo?"

I blinked away my leftover anger with difficulty and forced a smile, "I will be." Once again I took them by surprise by pulling them softly into a group hug, more for my benefit really; and this time they were willing to submit to it, "You guys are awesome."

* * *

_*Psychiatrist's POV*_

My previous Patient had always been a stubborn, so difficult to talk to. She was so headstrong and I doubted of she ever truly believed the lies I told her. It disgusted me telling her those lies, but I did what I was paid to do. This was a difficult job to get, and more difficult to go without. So I did what I had to do.

Over the years, everyone who was involved in this cartoon cover-up was on full alert to track down the Warner's. Everyday bringing a new failure. It was I who had made the discovery of their arrival in Talia's hometown, it was just a sighting by a dog-walker that had not been taken seriously, but my contact had alerted me right away. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they would be going to visit her again after that. After all, once you meet the Warner's, they never truly leave you alone, they just take breaks. I should know… At fist I wasn't going to tell my employer, I'd wait until they moved on so that we could be prepared and leave the poor girl out of it. But my contact was secretly working for my employer, so nothing was hidden for long. Now she was being dragged into something that did not concern her. But the man sitting opposite me was relentless, so I hid all documents concerning Talia to keep her safe, all but one with her work number. I wanted this girl safe because she was innocent, as was her family. It was the characters we were after, not them. Now it was turning into a big mess that could have been avoided. And here I was once again standing before my employer as a angry haze came over him.

"You told me that she would trust you!" my employer spat.

"No, Sir! I told you she vouldn't trust me, I lied to her all zeze years, vhy vould she trust me? Now ve are back to square von." I insisted, my voice shaky, making it harder to understand me behind my accent.

He smirked, "That's what you think…"

I understood that we needed the toons back in the studio, if the world found out about them, among other characters too, then there would be nothing but trouble. Testing, experiments, publicity that we didn't want, revolts, rallies… Disaster! But that didn't mean that I liked the methods; they were careless and rushed. But that's what the boss was like, he didn't think very often. But what could I do? I just had to follow orders.

"Sir?"

"You may be losing your usefulness to me with every passing day, but our contact however, he's doing very well. Very well in deed."

"Vat do you mean, Sir?" I didn't like the sound of this.

"I mean, he's gaining her trust. We're closing in! Pretty soon, she's going to need to confess to someone, and who will be there waiting but our man himself!"

"I doubt it's as simple as zat, Sir…"

"Our trap is set, Doctor, and soon it's going to snap shut."

The phone rang, making me jump. Instantly it was picked up and I was forced to listen to hushed mumbles from the unknown caller and my employer. Soon, the phone was put down and my employer smirked wryly, making me on edge. He pressed his fingertips together and nodded smugly, as if to correct me.

"Snap goes the trap."

**A/N:**

**Now things are getting interesting… I hope XD **

**I hope this went okay and if anyone wants to take guesses at what's going on, then by all means do, but try not to give too much away in reviews for future readers, if I get any, lol! I welcome PM's too and I look forward to hearing from you XD Okay I love you, buh-bye!**


	10. Calm Before the Storm

**A/N:**

**Yeah so this is going to be a bit of a slower chapter, just a few cutesy bits here and there because, like the chapter title says: it's the calm before the storm! Mwahahaha! XD But I hope you like it all the same. **

**And yeah, as most of you guessed, it was pretty obvious who the psychiatrist was, I don't think there's any prizes for that one, but I'm still keeping you in the dark about the employer! XD**

It had been a few days since that incident at the coffee house and thankfully that arrogant idiot hadn't bothered me since. In fact, it was like he was the one avoiding me, which was just great in my opinion. And over those few days, there were two things that surprised me. One, that the phone calls at work had stopped which I couldn't decide if that was relieving or unnerving; the second: it was strange how well the Warner's had fitted into our home. They were like part of the family, and it was pretty good. Of course I knew that the three were sneaking off in the day to visit Flynn and Poppy at school, it was pretty obvious from their little inside jokes and sly looks from time to time and soon enough they even let me in on them. I had to admit that it was great knowing that the toons were looking out for my siblings when I couldn't. And it was such a relief knowing that they were together, safety in numbers and all that. The lack of phone calls was still a mystery to me. Had they given up? Was there another emergency with them that meant I was pushed down the list? I doubted it was over, I wasn't that naïve. But I felt that it wasn't worth mentioning, there was no point in worrying them unless there was something to worry about. I promised myself that if I received another call, then I'd spill everything. But for now, I was just enjoying being happy and having my siblings happy with me.

Thursday was a slow day at the hotel so I was allowed to leave early. There was a sudden glowing satisfaction coming over me at the bemused looks of the teachers that I was actually early. Take that snobs, Talia's doing something right! And in public! HA! However that satisfaction soon changed to shock when we got home. The minute we stepped through the front door, we found ourselves walking in on a warzone. A literal warzone. The Warner's were dressed in combat gear and heavy metal helmets. Dot grabbed my arm and pulled me and Poppy down next to her behind a barricade while Flynn was hoisted over by the boys. Dot lit the fuse of a cannon and covered her ears. The explosion shook the room and was soon joined by a counter attack from her brothers.

"You're late soldiers!" she placed a helmet on our heads and rubbed her hands together cunningly, "Now we have a fair fight!"

"Bombs away!" Wakko announced from the other side of the room.

Dot jumped up with a tennis racket and smacked an incoming water bomb back towards them, "Incoming!" she retorted.

"How did all this happen?" I gasped, ducking as a wave curved over us.

"There was a phone call." She answered as if it was obvious.

"Who was it?" I spluttered, pushing my drenched hair out of my eyes.

"Don't know yet." She shrugged.

"Who answered it?"

"That's what we're trying to decide!" her hand flew to a slingshot loaded with mini-water balloons and she moved at rapid pace to fire them.

Poppy listened carefully and arched her brow sceptically, "But… the phones not ringing anymore."

Everything seemed to hit pause. A deathly silence falling over the warzone, it seemed even the water droplets and explosions seemed to halt in mid-movement. I jumped as the boys peeked their heads over our barricade with knowing expressions.

"I was wondering when someone was going to point that out." Yakko shrugged, "Wakko…"

Wakko nodded and pulled a large sack from under his hat and started loading up the weapons, barricades and water bombs inside of it. Yakko and Dot threw their helmets like a Frisbee, to which Wakko jumped and had to swing his bag in order to catch them, making it into a game. He looked at me hopefully and I shrugged, removing my headgear and span it outwards, watching it vanish into the sack before he replaced it under his cap. Really, I should have been more confused by the impossible amount of space inside of that bag, as well as the sudden dry and clean state of the living room. Wow it actually looked cleaner than when I left this morning… Never mind. I wasn't going to get a better answer than 'it's a toon thing', anyway. But it was becoming part of a normal day now, and sometimes things were more fun when you didn't question them. Most of the time. My siblings stared at their now perfectly dry clothes and added their helmets to the game.

"You weren't doing this all day were you? I would have though you'd visit the school again." I said, smoothing down my suddenly dry hair while switching on my laptop on the desk. There wasn't any particular reason why I was going on the net, but I figured I hadn't been on in a while and wanted to check my emails for any news from my online course.

"They came this morning." Flynn answered.

"But then we got hungry." Wakko added.

"Speak for yourself." Dot rolled her eyes.

"Fair enough, as long as you didn't get kicked out of the school kitchen again. Bags upstairs guys." I finished with a look at my siblings, sitting at the desk and loading up the internet.

"In our defence, the school food had never been better." Yakko said, he tilted his head at me, "What you doing, kiddo?"

I nodded towards the computer, "Just checking out some stuff on my laptop."

The two brothers snuck up and sat on my lap, looking up at me slyly, "So are we."

"Boys, go fig…" Dot huffed, "What you checking?"

"Just some emails. Done!" I said, turning it off with haste and going to get up, but couldn't as the boys were still sitting on my lap, resulting in me overbalancing and toppling backwards onto the floor with them in a heap. I groaned, "Do you mind?"

"No…" Yakko smirked, wriggling his eyebrows at me while Wakko got up and brushed himself off.

"What if I put a pizza on?" I challenged.

"Depends what you put it on."

I narrowed my eyes triumphantly, "Let me up or no one eats."

Wakko leapt and tackled his brother so that they were scrapping on the floor, "Do what she says! There's a pizza at risk!"

I didn't have Pizza and didn't have enough cash for take-out, but I did have the next best thing, in lots of small parts. I cut the crusts off of sliced bread into circles so that there was enough for four each because they were only small; coating each one with tomato puree and loaded up a plate with toppings. Cheese, ham, pepperoni slices, mushrooms, peppers and sweetcorn. Sure it was no Italian speciality, but it would be fun doing a 'make-your-own'. I hadn't done something like this in years; it brought back a lot of memories. I smiled; Poppy made hers into faces like I used to. Pepperoni eyes, sweetcorn hair and peppers for a mouth, sometimes exchanging sweetcorn for mushroom if she wanted to change the hair colour. Flynn was less focussed on image and instead put a different combination for each one; Yakko doing likewise. Dot formed hers into pretty patterns, like flowers and spirals. Wakko and I were not to organised. I sprinkled whatever took my fancy on top of mine and he formed his into little mounds of food rising a few inches off of the plate. While they cooked, we just nibbled on the leftovers.

"Talia! Look what he did!" Poppy pointed to her brother. I had to laugh, Flynn had scooped some puree on his finger and flicked it on her nose, making it look redder than the toons.

Flynn raised his hands in victory, "She laughed! I'm clear!" but he was soon shown up as a dollop of the stuff smacked onto his forehead.

Yakko dusted his knuckles on his front smugly, "Clear target anyway."

Dot lined up a shot of her own, but Wakko ducked at the last minute so she ended up giving me some unwanted red highlights. Oh, now the games would begin! I leant my head backwards and then snapped it forward so that the gloop in my hair splattered outwards and streaking on all of them. Wakko extended his weirdly long tongue and cleaned his entire face in a single sweep before reaching out to grab the tube of puree with a menacing glint in his eyes. But thankfully, before another all-out war could begin, we were interrupted by the timer going off telling us our pizza-bread was ready. I breathed with relief and handed them out. As much as it would have been interesting to see where that battle would have gone, I really didn't fancy scrubbing it off the walls later…

* * *

I was dressing Poppy for bed when she bounced excitably, "I'm going to bring home a book with maps from school tomorrow. Yakko and Wakko can name every capitol, state and country; _without_ the labels!" she nodded as if I was silently doubting it, "They're going to teach me how to remember it too."

"As long as you keep at it, that sounds pretty difficult." I replied.

"Like when Flynn taught me to do my laces." She paused in thought and looked at me earnestly, "If they taught me something that took a long time like Flynn did; would that make them my brothers too? And then that would make Dot my sister. Then, wouldn't that make them yours and Flynn's brothers and sister too? That would be fun!"

I shifted at the question, "It's not as simple as that, but… yeah, it would be fun…" I sighed and smiled at her, "I'll be back in ten minutes, okay, you get into bed."

Five minutes later, I was out of the shower and dressed for bed. I moved along the landing to finish putting Poppy to bed, but found that Flynn was sitting on the floor. Leaning against the wall to the side of her bedroom door; his knee's hugged up under his chin, head tilted as if listening in on something. The minute he laid eyes on me, his finger shot to his lips to shush me. I looked at him quizzically and he pointed his chin towards the inside of the bedroom. Slowly, I tiptoed past him and slid down the wall of the other side of the door to sit, leaning close to the hinges to listen clearer and also get a bit of a view of what was going on. Poppy was tucked in bed and beaming at the three characters. Yakko standing on the floor next to her, Wakko perched behind her head atop the wooden headboard and Dot sitting cross-legged at the foot of the bed. They were singing something that sounded like it belonged in a faster tempo but they were deliberately hushing it to suit the bedtime scenario. It seemed I missed the grand opening, but the ending seemed pretty sweet.

**A/N: Who remembers the Animaniacs song 'Only One of You'? Well, it's back, but only the last part XD**

"_A lot of little grains of dirt make up this planet,_" Yakko sang, "_A billion atoms on the head of every pin; a million birds that all can fly, a trillion stars up in the sky and all the many different people there have been!_"

His siblings joined in at this point, Wakko leaning over to tousle Poppy's hair softly, "_But there is only one of you that makes you special, yes there is nothing else exactly like you are! Cuz you're unique and you're terrific and you're kind of real specific, cuz there's no one else the same as the person you became!_"

Wakko tilted his head, "_In fact you're kind of weird…_"

"_But we like you just the same!_" Yakko added, pulling her sheets up over he shoulders.

The three hopped off the bed and lowered their voices as Poppy's eyes started to droop, "_Cuz you the only one of you there are! Baba do, baba do, baba do-ah!_"

We ducked into my room before they trooped out so that they didn't know we were eavesdropping; I caught Flynn's eyes, "I'm sure they'd sing to you if you asked." I whispered.

He narrowed his eyes and poked his tongue out at me. I returned the gesture childishly and prodded him with my foot so he knew I was joking. He shrugged, but there was a hint of a smile there, and that was enough for me. I was about to open my door to lead him back into his room, when I noticed Flynn was looking at me as if he was struggling with his words and that he was about to turn around and walk off, but he persisted.

"You know when… You know when we had that talk a few days ago and I told you why…" he swallowed and shifted uneasily.

"When you told me why you were angry with me?" I prompted softly, "Yeah?"

"I guess I never really… Well, I told you why and stuff but, I never really said I was, you know…" he looked at me dead in the eye as if it was going to help him, and it seemed to, "I never said I was sorry."

That took me by surprise, "What do you have to be sorry about?"

He looked at the floor, "All I did was tell you about me being angry about stuff that, looking at it now, really wasn't your fault. So, I'm sorry."

Flynn gave me a look that was almost like he was challenging me to disagree with him. I sighed and tousled his hair, to which he gave me the biggest shock so far. He hugged me. Honest to god, my little brother hugged me for the first time since he was four years old and he mistook me for mom, despite me only being eleven at the time. Only this time, he didn't push away in horror, he held firm, and I found myself returning it. For gods sake, Talia, don't cry you'll embarrass him! I wasn't sure how long we were like that, but he pulled back slowly and scowled at me.

"Enough mushy stuff, you wimp!"

"Okay, then I'll go back to the bad cop." I pointed with mock agitation, "You get to bed right now mister!"

He rolled his eyes and gave a sarcastic salute, "Sure thing, _Sir_!"

The door closed behind him and my mind started ticking over what had just happened. I never really considered that Flynn should say sorry to me, all he did was tell me how he felt. And I hadn't actually taken offense to what he told me and wouldn't expect him to apologise. But it seemed to make him feel better, and that's all I really cared about. He was growing up, and that was scary. I sighed and left to check in on Poppy who was sound asleep. As I pushed a strand of hair from her eyes, I had to hand it to the Warner's, they really had a knack with children. Maybe it was the cartoon aspect to them, or perhaps it was because they pretty much were kids themselves… in some aspects more than others… Just to be on the safe side, I pressed my ear against the door to my parents' old bedroom, or should I say the Warner's bedroom now? Yeah, I suppose I should. Either way. By the sound of it, they were sleeping. It was quiet and that was a good enough sign for me.

I rushed downstairs and switched the laptop back on to load up my emails. My heart was beating frantically. There had been a reason why I was so quick to turn it off earlier. It was because there had been something in my inbox that I hadn't wanted them to see. I was looking at it right now. A message with its sender clearly labelled 'Warner Brothers Studio'. I gulped and opened it, scanning its contents anxiously. In some ways this was worse than phone calls because it was more personal by email. A direct contact. A cold sweat started to bead on my brow. It was an invitation. There was no name or actual message, but the printable 'free VIP pass' was clear enough. So that quack doctor coughed up my details, stabbed me in the back again… Now the message was clear to me. They wanted me to bring the Warner's to the studio personally. This some twisted way of trying to give me free will so that I'd consent more willingly. This was horrible. Not baring to look at it any longer, I turned the laptop off and held my head in my hands. What do I do now? I could go to the studio alone and get answers, but what about Flynn and Poppy? What about the toons? I couldn't leave them, I wouldn't leave them; none of them. My hands peeled away from over my eyes and I flinched at the cheeky face that was sitting on the desk directly in front of me, its cherry nose centimetres from mine.

"Peek-a-boo!" Yakko announced before retracting to sit up straight, "What's up, kiddo?"

"My heart rate!" I answered dryly, recovering from the shock.

"I have that affect on the ladies." He finished with a growl, "_Grrraow_!"

I rolled my eyes and got to my feet, all the time aware that he was still waiting for an answer. But I couldn't give him one. There was no point, I was going to ignore the email, it just made sense that by sending it to me, they weren't willing to make a big enough fuss to come themselves. So there wasn't any point in causing panic when there was no need to. Ignorance is bliss so they say; and looking at how happy everyone was lately, I could see why. In fact I wish I was ignorant as them.

"Hey kiddo, if you try to be the strong and silent type much longer you'll be the next Thinker statue." He jarred me from my thoughts and to satisfy him I flashed him a smile. He tapped the computer sceptically, "Online dating?"

I scoffed, "Yeah right! No I was just checking emails."

"Again?" he arched an eyebrow.

I had to divert this somehow, "Well for me checking emails is like looking behind the shower curtain before you lock the door. Seemingly pointless but could be necessary."

"Exsqueeze me?" He looked like he was going to snap in half from laughter, "This isn't a horror movie, kiddo, you really do that?"

I folded my arms and looked at him dryly, "I never _had_ to before…"

A shrugged in a 'what can you do' kind of way; "So what's up?" he asked a second time.

"The ceiling?" I deflected the topic again, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Careful borrowing my material kiddo, I might need that some day." He joked, "Besides I'm the wise-cracking master in this tale."

"And does that make me the damsel in distress?" I scoffed, "This isn't a cartoon, you know."

He eyed me with a knowing expression, "Oh I know this isn't a cartoon."

There was something in his amused tone that made me nervous, "You make it sound like it's not reality either…"

"Stranger things have happened." He winked.

"Goodnight, Yakko."

He was trying to mess with me, but I couldn't disagree with him either. There had been a lot of strange things going on and the toons were only a fraction of it. But I refused to get into that right now. Right now I just wanted to forget about the email and the studio and just sleep it off. Maybe I would be able to have a clearer head in the morning. I trudged back into my room and felt my eyes dropping as I curled up under the covers. But there was something weird about my bed. It was warmer, and it felt like something was taking up half the room. My eyes shot open and I nearly screamed if it wasn't for the surprise taking over me.

"Darling you've been gone so long!" Yakko announced in an oddly girly voice and batting his eyes before planting a signature Warner kiss on my forehead.

I cringed and tumbled out onto the floor in an effort to get away, I glared up at him, "Get out of my bed!"

"Mwah! Goodnight everybody!"

"Yes, goodnight!"

"You're jumpier than usual, kiddo, should we hide the baseball bats?" He eyed me as I got to my feet but didn't budge, "You're gonna start to stink if you spend too much time down in the dumps."

"I'm fine." I sighed and smiled at him, genuinely grateful for his concern, "But, thanks anyway."

"No problem, Pinocchio." He arched an eyebrow, clearly unconvinced.

Yakko stood up to sit down on the window ledge, allowing me to reclaim my bed. Yet, he still wasn't leaving. I sighed and rolled over with my back to him.

"I think we both know by now that I'm not going to give this up." He mused, "I can go on talking all night, you're going to have to spill at some point just to get rid of me. It's happened before and it looks like it'll happen again! Like this one time -"

Oh my god we wouldn't shut up! Now when he had done this before when I told him about my parents, it was different. There was nothing at risk and no panic to cause, it was just him giving me someone to talk to. With this, it was revealing a threat and that would lead to more questions that I didn't have the answer to. So it was best to keep quiet for now. Like I said before, if I got another phone call, then I would tell them. For now, I fumbled under my pillow and found my mp3 player. Slowly, so that he wouldn't see me, I plugged the headphones into my ears, muffling his voice under the music. I lifted my hand out of the covers to give him thumbs up before settling down to sleep. But I had to laugh; true to his word, the next morning he was still perched on the window ledge, fast asleep and yet still muttering a one sided argument.

**A/N:**

**Thanks to 'frumouttamimind' for giving me the bedtime song idea, sorry I didn't use 'Yakko's world', but I did give it a shout out XD**

**Okay, next chapter, it's all kicking off! There will be new characters (from the show) coming in, suspense and panic shall be caused… and things take a turn for the worse. Here's a clue who one of the characters are: "It's definitely gonna get worse, yup, definitely!"**

**Sorry it was s slow chapter, but this was my last chance to get some of the cutesy ideas down before the fun begins. Hope to hear from you soon!**


	11. Traps and Strays

"So Yakko is a sleep-talker, Wakko is a sleep-eater, what are you?" I asked while forming Poppy's hair into bunches.

Dot batted her eyes and poked her cheeks to emphasise her dimples, "I'm a beauty-sleeper!"

Stupid question really. I finished with my sister's hair and started rummaging around for my keys. Man we were running so late this morning! If we didn't leave soon then I'd have to sign one of those annoying late-slips at the school and that just would make me late for work and then… It just wasn't worth the hassle. Flynn and Poppy stood by the front door in wait for me while I searched the kitchen and living room, but there was no sign. The Warner's followed my steps with maps in hand, Dot wore a pink bandana and a large gold hoop in one ear, Wakko had a black eye patch and Yakko was clad in a captains hat and a fake hook in hand.

"Onward me harties!" he announced, "That treasure shall be ours!"

"Aye-aye Captain!" Dot agreed.

Wakko pulled out a telescope and scanned the room with it, "Aye, show me the booty!"

"Mwah! Goodnight everybody!" Yakko blew a kiss.

"I found the treasure!" Poppy cried excitably.

Oh thank god for that, any longer and they might have pulled out an actual pirate ship, "Great work, where're the keys?"

She chuckled and pointed at Yakko who had an X stitched into the thigh of his pants, "X marks the spot, right?"

Yakko fixed a grin with sly, half-lidded eyes and repeatedly raised his eyebrows suggestively at me, "Best start digging."

"Dude…" Flynn mumbled, unsure if he was disgusted that it was me, his sister, who was the victim of this joke; or impressed at the way the toon had manipulated the situation.

I scowled, but couldn't help but snigger a little. What exactly was he expecting me to do? I wasn't going to rooting there myself and by the look on his face, he wasn't going to give up the keys without a fight. Wakko had his arms folded in amusement, waiting to see how I was going to go about this. Yakko just remained in composure, silently challenging me. However, it turns out that I didn't need to. Dot jumped out with a tennis racket and smacked her cocky brother upside the head with it. Literal stars blinked before his eyes and he swayed uneasily. He topped forward onto his stomach and the keys skidded across the floor to which I hastily picked up.

Wakko chortled at the situation, "Point to the Warner sister!"

Poppy shrieked in laughter, "That was funny! Do it again!"

"Is he okay?" Flynn asked as the stars around the toon's head started to fade.

"Yeah, we do this all the time." Dot insisted, "Now get moving, soldiers, you're going to be late!"

She had a point. I thanked her and rushed out to the car. I strapped Poppy into her seat and Flynn jumped in next to her. However, the minute I tried to plug the keys into the ignition, they wouldn't fit. I looked down and groaned. Somehow they keys were gone and had been replaced by a red rubbery thing that looked like a bouncy-ball. My siblings exchanged humoured glances while I got out of the car and marched back into the kitchen. Dot tried to hide her laughter by ducking behind a fashion magazine and Wakko beamed at me with his tongue hanging over his lips. Yakko, now fully recovered from his hit, sat on the table batting a paddleball nonchalantly. But at the end of the elastic string was not a ball; that was in my hand, instead was a _ching-ching-ching_ of keys bouncing against the wood. He looked at me triumphantly but took pity, tossing me the keys to which I returned the ball. He attached it and started batting away again. I scowled playfully and he simply waved as if nothing had happened, but not changing his cunning aura.

"Have a nice day, kiddo."

* * *

_*Flynn's POV*_

"Flynn, can I talk to you for a minute please?"

My teacher was calling me. Well, she wasn't my real teacher; she was a substitute that had just started a couple of days ago. I liked her. She was great at keeping our attention. Probably because she was pretty hot, with lots of blond hair and very skinny, like the model women in clothes magazines that girls read. A few of the kids sniggered like I was in trouble, but I didn't care, I knew I hadn't done anything wrong this time. I followed her out into the hallway. She bent down so that I could see her eyes; she looked sad and a little uneasy.

"Flynn honey, we've got to have a talk outside by the gates, okay?"

"Why?" I tensed, remembering the last time something like this had happened, when dad left.

"Because you're sisters are waiting for us, we can't keep them waiting."

I shook my head, "I'm not supposed to leave school with strangers."

"I'm not a stranger, honey."

"But I just met you the other day. And my sister says that people are strangers until you've spoken to them a lot for a long time." I sounded harsh and childish, but something just wasn't right here, "So I can't go with you sorry."

She smiled and took my hand gently, how can she smile but look so sad? Stupid question, Talia had done it enough times. "Your sister is a very smart girl, Talia, right? Well she's outside too, she came to pick you and your sister up early."

That didn't sound like Talia, "Why?"

"Come along and ask her."

Hmm, okay, I would. After all, it was probably just the Warner's playing some joke, trying to get us out of school again. So I nodded and walked with her down the hallway until we were outside and heading towards the gates. There was a smart and sleek car waiting with the back door open. There was a man in a suit standing in wait. I froze and started to back away. But the lady pulled me gently along to keep moving. When we were close enough, I could see Poppy in the back seat, as promised. But something was wrong. She was struggling and sobbing and her hands were tied behind her back. She caught sight of me and kicked harder, shouting behind a sheet tied over her mouth. I wanted to run and fight to fee her, but I was too confused and rooted to the spot.

"Where's Talia? What's going on?" I asked, panic rising inside of me.

"I'm sorry, honey." The lady was crying too, but just one tear and no noise, "It'll be okay."

The man went to grab me, but as I raised my fists in defence which just made him smirk. I kicked his shin and tried to get at his face but he was too quick. All of a sudden, the trunk of the car flew open, taking us by surprise. I gaped as a chubby brown dog tumbled out and started barking at the woman, making her back away in anxiousness. I was shaking, but the dog looked at me dopily and stood in front of me like a guard. A grey and white cat soon followed, looking horrified at the dogs acts, but joined in by hissing and clawing at the man. The cat was tossed aside, smacking against the car and slumping to the ground. The dog yelped in panic and forgot me for a second, rushing to its side. A second too long. The man didn't wait; he grabbed my hair painfully and threw me into the car on top of Poppy who was screaming behind her binds.

"You said you weren't going to hurt them!" the woman cried, getting into the car behind the man and slamming the door as the dog started barking at the window.

Those animals were immense! Had they been trying to help? No that was ridiculous, this wasn't Lassie! They must have just stowed away and gotten freaked out. But, there was something strange about them, their eyes… they seemed too emotional to be normal animal eyes. But it had all been too quick and my head was spinning as the car lurched forward. I cursed myself! How could I have been so stupid? Talia was working; she never picked us up early! I thought it was the Warner's playing some fun prank, but this was beyond a joke. Who were these people? Where were we going? Why was Poppy here too? And what was up with that cat and dog? There were two men now in the car with us, the one in a dark suit who was outside, a bodyguard or something by the look of it; and then the one who was in charge. I hated everything about him. No exceptions.

"And I won't hurt them, if they behave." The boss replied, as his stooge painfully twisted my arms behind my back to tie them in place, "You knew what you signed up for, Miss. Nurse."

"I _didn't_ sign up!" she spat, trying to calm us down, I shuffled away and tried to get to Poppy but couldn't move far, "None of this was meant to happen, you monster!"

He tutted, "So stressed, maybe the psychiatrist should take a look at you."

She glared at him, "You're evil!"

"I'm a businessman." He corrected with a smirk, "Now, I'll say we wait until we get to the studio, her work shift should be over by then and we can give her the new update!" he darkened suddenly as he looked at me and my sister, "We'll show her what happens when she refuses to cooperate…"

* * *

_*Rita's POV*_

"_Human's ain't what they seem to be… They don't mean that much to me… No. Not much at all!"_

I'll tell you something, that yutz in the tux packed a hard hit. My head's killing me. This had better be worth the trouble. I promised myself I'd never help a human again, what had they ever done for me? But no, those three Warner's had to go flaunting around like they were still in the limelight and taking everyone else down with them. Now some kids were in trouble and everything was going to the dogs, so to speak. Like the gangs plan for example. Why had I been thrown into this? Rita and Runt to the rescue… send in the parade…

"_But when it's all dark and quiet, I try had to fight it! But I dream of home, that I won't have to roam…"_

Boy it had taken a while to sneak out of that studio, but as soon as we all heard what was going down on the outside, we had to hurry the pace. By pure luck we'd made it into the trunk of that car. Our part of the plan was supposedly simple: Find the Warner's and fill them in on what's been going down. Dang what a flop this was turning out to be… Who knew those schmoozer's had kidnap up their sleeves? Well I could blame the dog for dragging me into that one, but where would that get me? Same place as when I _didn't_ blame him, in the gutter. I sat perched atop his head as we scanned the area from some fancy hotels parking lot. Poor kids…

"_But I ain't gonna love 'em, not gonna answer that call..."_

We'd heard bits and pieces about this girl who had been hiding the three. All we knew was that she'd turned those three misfits' loose years back and lately they'd been staying with her, setting up some illusion of a home. Course, the big shots didn't like this when they found out and tried to strike a bargain with her; falling on their rears almost as badly as we did. Clearly she wasn't giving them up without a fight, and considering how things were going back on the inside, them Warner's had themselves a good set up hiding behind her skirts. Well I'll let them in on a secret soon enough; that set up doesn't last forever. As soon as she finds out what happened to her charges that score will die faster than Runts brain cells.

"_Cuz humans don't mean that much to me… No. Not much at all…"_

"Gee, pretty song Rita, yup, definitely pretty song."

Hey get me, I'm turning into an exposition, "Just keep your nose up, Runt, we'll pick up a scent sooner or later."

His eyes suddenly brightened and he started sniffing around again, dogs, I'll never understand them, "Rita! I gots something! There! That's the one, yup, definitely that one!"

I'll take his word for it; humans were all the same to me. We'd been waiting outside this hotel for a while and only now had the mutt picked up something. A young woman with wavy auburn hair and cloudy blue eyes was leaving and heading towards one of the cars in the lot.

"Come on!" Runt cried excitably, "Let's go ask her!"

I was thrown backwards as he charged forward, he was gonna blow it! "Not yet Runt!" He wasn't listening, "I'm getting travel sick!" I lunged forward and grabbed his ears like reigns, pulling them back harshly, "Heel boy!"

He skidded to a halt, jarring my forwards and onto the ground. The air was knocked out of me and I was stuck looking up at that canine's goofy face, tilted in confusion. And _this_ is why I wanted a seatbelt attached to him… and a pair of brakes.

"Why we gotta stop, Rita, huh? Why we stopping?"

"Because, Runt, we don't know for sure if this is the one the Warner's are hiding out with. Not to mention, humans don't take kindly to strays." I peeked out from our hiding place and saw her crouching down next to her car, tying a shoelace. Bingo, she'd left the door open, "Sneak in the back, and don't get us caught!"

We just managed to scramble into the car and duck out of sight as she stood up and got in after us. The floor rumbled beneath my paws as the car started moving. Cheap hunk of junk, this thing looked like it was falling apart. Judging by the booster seat and child-lock, it was more likely that those tykes could fit into a scene like this. Tough break, sister.

"Ah-choo!"

"Quiet, ya buffoon!" I hissed, but it was too late, she nearly jumped out of her skin and the car had stopped. _Purrr_-fect.

"Guys I've told you about doing that toon stuff when I'm driving." She chuckled, turning to face us, "Oh…"

She took us in with a look of surprise and panic. Out of instinct, my back arched and I prepared a hiss. But Runt jumped up and chose to try a different approach and add a layer of his saliva on her face. Nice one, Runt, way to hold your ground. I smacked my forehead and dragged my paw down my face in exasperation. You laugh but I have to live with it. Well, cover blown, again, may as well bite the bullet. Geez, me and my cliché's…

"Your name Talia Nolan?"

Oh if I had a camera… Her face turned paler than the mice back at the studio, oh that was making me hungry. I chose to ignore the fact that although she was used to toon behaviour - call me Sherlock for noticing she'd mentioned it a second ago – we were animal toons, and humans were not used to animals talking. We were on a time limit, so I arched my brow to prompt her. Finally, she nodded.

"So you know the Warner's? They're staying with you?" I asked, knowing I was being harsh with my tone, but she was human and I didn't want to make chit-chat for longer than needed.

"Y-yes…" she stammered, shrinking back into her seat, "A-are you t-toons too?"

"Yup, toons, definitely toons." Runt nodded, excitement and stupidity taking over, "I'm Runt, but sometimes Rita calls me moron, isn't she a good dog? This is Rita, she's a good dog, uh-huh!"

At knowing that we were toons, she seemed to relax a little. She eyed me and was about to state the obvious when I cut her off, "Don't even go there, girlie."

"You know," she swallowed thickly, "if this had happened over a week ago I would have thought I was going insane."

"Well prepare yourself cuz you just might." I warned, "Are the Warner's still sticking at yours?"

"Yeah, are they friends of yours?"

Runt looked like he was going to start blathering again so I rushed on, "Something like that. Listen, thanks to you being as stubborn as a human can get, the big guns in the joint are getting miffed. Now here's the deal, you take us to the toons and we'll sort out the rest."

By the look on her face, I may as well have been speaking dog, "I don't understand… What's going on?"

Oh brother, give me strength, "The CEO's flipped, that's what! And if we don't do something, us toons are kaput!"

"Cat's foot?" Runt misheard me and sniffed; tracking his own imagination, "You see cat prints around here? Where's the cat? I'll get him good!"

"Kah-put!" I repeated slowly for him, "The big sleep! Down and out! Extinct! Dipped! History! Take your pick!"

"Uh…. I ain't so good with history." He said apologetically.

"Or metaphors either apparently." I muttered before looking back at the girl, "We'll explain later, but right now we gotta get moving!"

"But, I've got to pick up my brother and sister." She looked worried, "They know about toons so you're safe with them."

I'd forgotten about that, they wre her siblings after all and she was going to find out at some point. This wasn't my business, it wasn't what we were here for… Oh wow, this was going to be painful, "Don't bother wasting your time, girlie. The big shot's already got to them."

"What?" she demanded, eyes narrowing in anger.

Runt whimpered, "We heard bad people make a bad plan, d-definitely a bad plan. So me and Rita hid and tried to stop them but…" he rested his head on her lap for comfort, but didn't receive it.

"But what?" she ordered, her voice starting to crack. Boy here come the waterworks; no, wait, she was holding back so far.

I sighed and forced myself to look directly at her, "I'm sorry, girlie, but they wanted to give you a clearer warning for defying them so… they decided to 'pick them up' for you..."

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

I stormed the front door, Rita and Runt following behind. My hands were trembling and my throat kept making these weird sobbing noises although I couldn't, no, wouldn't cry. When I first saw those two, I was stupid enough to think that two new toons would be pretty cool. Never did I think that they were going to give me the worse news of my life. The dog seemed a little too dim to fully know what was going on, but that cat was totally aware of everything with those sceptical turquoise eyes. As soon as we were inside, the Warner's came rushing down the stairs. They took one look at the two new additions and beamed. Oh god, how do I tell them…?

"Long time no see." Yakko commented as Runt pinned them to the floor and started licking their faces affectionately, "You want ketchup with that? We'll taste better…"

"Diiiiisgusting!" Dot squirmed, but patted his head all the same, "It's about time you guys broke out!"

"How'd you guys get here?" Wakko asked.

"The subway." Rita rolled her eyes, "When have you known us to stay put for long?" But then she turned serious, "You morons have got some major explaining to do!"

At that moment the phone rang, "I'LL GET IT!" They chanted.

"I'll get it!" I yelled, face burning.

At my harsh tone, they all froze. It was then that they actually looked at me, something must have clicked inside them that there was something seriously wrong here. Rita nodded over her shoulder to talk to them so that she could fill them in on what had happened. I heard it once; I didn't want to hear it again. My hands started to tremble as I picked the phone up, already knowing who was on the other end. My skin crawled as whoever was calling me was already laughing before I could even speak.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Miss. Nolan, what an eventful day it's been!"

"Where are they you sicko?" I demanded.

"Tut-tut, Miss. Nolan!" he mocked, "I really didn't want things to come to this, but you left me no choice. You just couldn't cooperate…"

"Let me talk to them! Please!" I begged, ignoring the eyes staring at me, "Then I'll do what you say!"

"Talk to who?" I could almost hear him smirking, "Your siblings? Are you sure you even _had_ siblings, Talia?"

"What?"

"Maybe they were all in your head, just like you thought the toons were? Perhaps the toons _are _just in your head. Tell me, Talia, is this conversation even happening right now?"

I couldn't take that, he was confusing me more than I already was and my head was starting to spin, "Stop…" I whispered, my throat tightening.

He didn't; the questions came fast and taunting, making me feel sick, "Stop what? Can you tell me what's real Talia, and what's not? Are you sure there was a Flynn? Maybe Poppy was lost along with your mother? Did mother even leave you? Maybe it was daddy who was lost? Are the toons with you now, Talia, are you sure they're really there? It's been a while since you've taken medication, how long exactly? Are you even home right now? Perhaps you've been locked away for so long it just seems like home; maybe you've been alone all this time. How does that feel Talia, to be alone?"

"Please…" I sobbed, tears streaming down my face, I noticed that I'd sunk to my knees but didn't care, "Please don't do this to me…"

"You're doing it to yourself. And it all could have been avoided if you'd just listened to me from the start."

"Go to hell!" I spat.

"There's a simple way to end it all, Miss. Nolan." He resumed his calm demeanour, apparently growing bored of his games, "No doubt you received my little invitation via email; come to the studio, why not bring your friends?"

"Let me speak to Flynn and Poppy, please!"

"Come for a visit and you can speak in person." He chuckled, "It's a fair few hours to the studio, we'll expect you by tomorrow evening. You'd better get a move on. Have a pleasant night, Miss. Nolan."

"No! Wait, please!"

The line went dead. I was frozen in place on the floor, but still shaking like ice was running through my veins. This couldn't be right, surely this wasn't real! They were my little brother and sister. They were mine. No one could take them because they were _mine_! But this was ripping at my insides too much for it not to be real. Dot came over and prised the phone from my rigid hand and set it down, placing a hand on my shoulder. Wakko waved a hand in front of my face trying to snap me out of my trance and Runt rested his head on my lap. But for all I was aware of, they may as well have been a light breeze; invisible and barely noticeable. Tears streamed down my face and I was sobbing uncontrollably. I couldn't be sure exactly how long I was like that for, what did time matter anymore?

How could I have been so stupid? I let this happen, it was all my fault! I'd ignored and underestimated those psycho's and put everyone in danger. Now I was paying the price. I should have done something. Anything! I found that I'd been mumbling most of this out loud. Openly blaming myself. Confessing to the calls and threats. Cursing the callers for doing this to us. Declaring my hatred for myself. I should have done something…

Yakko dangled a white cloth in front of my face, making me jump, "We can't swim to the studio you know."

Despite the attempt at a joke, his tone was soft and comforting. I was shaking too much to take the hankie from him, so he took it upon himself to dab my tears away. Rita padded over to me with a look as if she knew what she wanted to say, but not sure if she would allow herself to. I swallowed thickly, and tried to speak, suddenly taking in what Yakko had just said; but my voice shook and sounded distorted.

"Th-the studio? W-we're going?"

Wakko pulled out his mallet from the neck of his jumper and narrowed his eyes, "Of course we are!"

"How else are we going to get them back?" Dot rolled her eyes as if it was obvious.

"No, no!" Rita warned, "I didn't drag our sorry behind out here to go one some search and rescue to some human kids! We're here to fill you in, then job done. We don't know you, you don't know us, get the picture?"

"I see no picture." Wakko muttered, not using his normal confused tone, but sounding very determined.

"We're a package deal." Yakko dusted his knuckles on his front challengingly, "Get one set of siblings, you get another free."

"All for one!" Wakko announced, giving his mallet a practice swing.

"And one for all!" Dot nodded.

"Times _six_." Yakko finished, arching an eyebrow at the feline.

Rita sighed, clearly outnumbered and not liking it at all, she gave me a sideways glance "Listen, kid, there's a lot of stuff going on up there and it ain't pretty. And it's gonna take a while to explain so I'd rather do it on the way so we have time to make a strategy so we don't go in blind."

She made it sound like a heavy military operation, but that meant she was taking it seriously and I appreciated that, "Why are they doing this? Why do they have to hurt them to get to you guys?"

"We're very high in demand; some girls got it, some girls don't." Dot answered, but she softened and tousled my hair, "Get up, soldier, we'll get our cadets back."

I shivered at the realisation of what they were doing, "But, by going back there, you'll be turning yourselves in. Who knows what they'll do to you, I can't let you do that! I can't lose you too!"

Yakko forced a smirk and started throwing punches, "Just when we thought we were out, they pull us back in!"

"I'm serious!" I begged, "I'll go alone, I'll get them out!"

"Sure you are…" Rita scoffed, "And no one is risking their hides for anyone. We've got a plan, right Runt?"

He nodded excitably, "That's right! The others back home -"

"It's not a home, Runt!" the feline snapped.

"Oh, uh, nope, definitely not a home…" he shifted slightly.

"Point being, there're some other toons back at the studio who are cooking up something good. If we get there and meet up with them without getting caught, it's easy pickings." She nodded at the idea.

"Then what're we waiting for?" Wakko asked, rushing towards the door.

I was so confused. What was happening at the studio? How many toons were there? What plan did they have and why did they need a plan in the first place? How could someone be so evil to kidnap two kids just to prove a point? Were my siblings okay? Why were they so willing to risk so much to help them? So many questions spinning around in my skull! I felt like I was going to pass out. I couldn't let them all put themselves at risk like this, but I needed to save Flynn and Poppy. There was too much conflict in my head to think straight. But I had to do what was right.

"Just drive the car and you can stop if you don't like what you hear." Rita offered, narrowing her eyes at me.

I nodded and let my anger fuel me, "Fine, but you had better tell me _everything_ that's been going on."

She agreed with a passive flick of the tail and followed the others outside towards the car. I quickly printed off the email invite and folded it into my pocket. I didn't know what was going to happen from this point on. But at least I would be getting some answers. And I'd be that much closer to getting Flynn and Poppy back to me. But what about the toons? No, don't start that again, Talia, listen to what Rita has to say first, and then you can figure out what to worry about. I flinched as something tapped my arm gently.

"They're going to be fine, kiddo, we all are." Yakko insisted, using his fingers to push the corners of my mouth into a smile.

"I want to believe that." The smile didn't last, "This is all my fault!"

"Why? Did you know all this was going to happen?" He shook his head to answer himself for me, "No, you didn't. So it's not your fault."

"I mean -"

"Listen, I'm going to let you in on a secret; the reason why you can trust me on this."

He beckoned me closer so that I was almost at eye level with him. He winked and flashed one of his signature sly grins with an eyebrow wriggle to match. Finally, he held out his arms like he was about to take a bow. Wow, this must be a big secret if he's using the entire set…

"You can believe me when I say it'll be okay because;" he announced, "Yakko spelt backwards, _is_ Okkay!"

**A/N:**

**I've been waiting for a good place to put that quote XD And the song Rita quoted was from 'When Rita met Runt'.**

**So, as promised, this is where the stuff starts getting gritty! And I'm still not giving away who the boss is, but you may get some hints in the next chapter. I tried to keep them all in character, it was weird writing for Rita, but I tried to stick to her dry, sarcastic way of talking, I hope I did well and I hope I did okay at the drama.**

**Again, please try not to give away spoilers in reviews, but I still want to know what you think. Until next time!**

"**Why? What are you doing until next time?"**

**The same thing I always do until next time, Pinky… attempt to write the next chapter! XD**


	12. History Lessons and a Plot Hole

**A/N:**

**Last chapter received the most reviews I'd ever had for just a single chapter; thank you all so much you're all awesome! XD**

**Also, everyone who has tried to guess who the employer has been wrong so far, but you'll find you soon I promise XD So, onward with the chapter!**

How I was managing to drive, I had no idea. But I knew that I was dangerously close to breaking the speed limit. I tried to keep calm, the last thing I needed was police showing up. Calling the police had come to mind long before I'd gotten in the car, but Rita had made a very good point. Who would believe me? They didn't believe me before so why should they now? No doubt that creep had every member of the authorities in America under his thumb. One word from me and it would be the end. And who knows what he would do to Flynn and Poppy if I dared to defy him again.

It was pretty dark out now, we'd been driving in silence for so long, no one daring to make the first move, clearly wanting the tension to calm down before it was built up again. I understood that, the Warner's worked in comedy, not drama, Rita seemed to be the one in charge now. The Warner's sat in the back seats, slumped against one another in sleep with Runt snoozing on the floor. That dog seemed really docile and apparently he didn't fully understand what was going on; but he had a lovable quality about him and seemed like he just wanted to please people. So he didn't understand the different between his own kind and cats, but there was a loyalty about him that I found myself taking a shine to. Rita sat in the passengers seat, front paws up on the dashboard to keep an eye on the road like she didn't trust my driving. She didn't trust me full stop. I didn't blame her really, I'd let my siblings get taken away in the middle of the day… I hardly trusted myself at this point. . My eyes were sore and dry, all cried out. But my mind was in high gear and hungry for answers. We'd been silent enough, it was time to get things moving again.

"So what's been going on at the studio?" I asked anxiously, "But, start at the beginning; I still don't understand the whole 'toons being real' thing."

"Why've I turned into the exposition again…?" Rita rolled her eyes like I was deliberately ignorant, "Well, here goes…"

By the sound of it, it was going to be a pretty long story, but that was fine with me. The more she talked, the more there was to take in; meaning more things to think about besides how scared my siblings were; and secretly how scared I was too.

"There's an ability that is extremely rare among humans that can make doodles and drawing come to life at will. They've been oh-so originally named Creators. But all they can do it make a few things move across a page, nothing fancy, they could never make toons jump out into the world or talk, just move here and there." She waved her paw passively, "But one got found out working in Warner Brothers Studios in the 30's and naturally, this was a big hit. But they kept it on the down low for whatever reason."

"But, how does that explain you guys?" I wondered aloud.

"Keep your hair on, I'm getting there!" she snapped, "The CEO of the Studio at the time met up with the Creator and asked him to come up with a whole cast of characters for a show; yours truly." she pointed to herself and then over her shoulder a the sleeping company, "He loved us; but it wasn't enough. The studio was going bust and there wasn't enough of the moo-lah to hire more animators. So the CEO came up with a brilliant idea to try and bring the toons off the page and into the real world. That way, he could just film us like a movie set; no need to spend cash on extra staff. You keeping up so far?"

I nodded, "So how did he bring you out?"

"It took a while, but he found away. I don't know much details, all I know it that there was a lot of bright lights and it hurt more than a door slam on the tail. But there we were; the first toons to ever be alive. You feeling honoured, girlie?"

I think she was mocking me, I couldn't be sure. She seemed to fashion that dry and sarcastic tone permanently, "Go on." I urged.

She shrugged, "But the Creator and the CEO didn't count on one thing; our free will. We had our own personalities and ways of thinking, they couldn't control us and often didn't try too. So filming us for a show wasn't working as well as they'd hoped and the Studio was still going to the pound. But the CEO still took a shine to us, he got the Creator to make us a toon version of the studio on a sealed part of the lot so we could do what we pleased." She paused in thought, "He wasn't too bad, for a human… He even let those three live in the tower." She snapped out of it and continued, "But all good things come to an end."

"But, you had a home, you were safe… what could have happened?" I pressed, finding myself getting pulled into her words.

"He got old, that's what. In the 80's his son, Thaddeus Plotz took over and teamed up with some Spielberg dude to try and turn the studio around. They did a good job too and even worked with us for a while. But soon Plotz didn't like the way we had so much freedom. Soon it was _don't leave the studio grounds_ and then it would be: _only stick to this part of the studio_. In a few years it became a prison. And then, he went and hired that buffoon!"

I was still in awe at the mention of Spielberg, "Who was that?"

She started licking her paws clean and smoothing her cheeks, "I know it was in the 90's and he was some toon-hater named Kellner. He started filling Plotz up with dumb ideas about how we were dangerous and out of control, how we'd end up hurting people and giving them ideas. What a yutz!" she arched her back in anger but quickly composed herself, "He convinced Plotz that we were abominations to be forgotten. But Kellner was soon fired for sealing up the water tower with us all inside without studio permission."

"That's horrible!" I gasped, "How can anyone do that? You weren't doing anything!"

"I'm with ya there, sister." She quirked her ears and shrugged, "Plotz didn't care though. Even with Kellner out of the picture. Plotz let us out; but instead locked us in our part of the lot and the three amigo's there were sealed in the tower again. Plotz is a coward. And that was pretty much the end of the story… until you showed up."

I'd forgotten that I was somewhere in this little history lesson. It was hard to think that one day ten years ago could affect so much now. I nodded to show I was keeping up and for her to continue.

"Well, you were there, you know what happened. You opened the door and let those insano's out."

"You called?"

I swerved in surprise, making Rita yelp and sink her claws into the seat for support. The Warner's were awake and leaning over so they were practically in the front of the car with me. Dot shifted Rita over so that they could share the seat, Wakko clung to the back of the passenger seat while Yakko was leaning over my shoulder.

"Please stop doing that when I'm driving." I pleaded.

"We're no good to anyone as road kill!" Rita spat.

"Don't worry, you're speech is enough to bore us to death first." Dot yawned, but made a peace offering by scratching the feline behind the ears.

"Feeling educated, kiddo?" Yakko asked.

Actually, I was. Don't get me wrong, it would have been interesting to know how this Creator-Syndrome came about, and how the toons had managed to jump right off the paper; but if they didn't know, then there was nothing that could be done about it. And it wouldn't get me closer to finding my siblings. However, it was really interesting, no matter how awful, knowing how the toons had been locked away. This Plotz guy seemed like an inexperienced coward and as for that Kellner guy, he seemed pure evil. Was one of them my siblings kidnapper? Both had motives and Rita did say that it was the CEO who had 'flipped'.

"What happened after I let them out?" I asked, eager to press on and get as much info as possible before we arrived.

Rita shook herself out of her purring daze in Dot's arms and hardened her eyes into focus, "Everything _living_ toon related was sealed shut again. Everyone out for themselves at the end of the day…"

"That's not true." Wakko insisted, "We went back to find out but you'd gone!"

"That's because we were all put under supervision while the fuzz went searching for you." She shot back.

"We thought you all had gotten out too." Dot tilted her head in thought, "Our map nearly fell apart, we used it so much looking for everybody."

Without warning, I turned to the side of the road and braked harshly on the curb. The dusty and isolated road was deadly quiet, but it was nothing compared to the look of irritated disbelief I was shooting at them.

"The map? Here I am driving into the night while they're out there terrified and alone and we could have been there in _seconds_!" I snapped over Runt's snoring.

They exchanged a look, "Oops…"

"And this ladies and gents is referred to as a plot-hole!" Yakko face-palmed, dragging his hand down his face.

"Well come on, use it now!" I urged, "We've got to get to them _now_!"

Yakko placed a hand on my shoulder, "Calm it down, kiddo, we'll use it in the morning after some shut eye."

How could he be so calm at a time like this? "I am not just going to sleep when I could be doing something!"

"Then you'd better practice your sleep-walking skills." Dot pointed out, "You're no good without your beauty sleep."

"In that case I'll just carry on drivi -"

And my keys were gone. Yakko gave me a 'I didn't want to do this' kind of look and tossed the keys to his brother, who to my horror, swallowed them whole. Great, now we were stuck. Now I could get out and start walking, but in the darkness I wouldn't be able to see where I was going. I didn't care about what might be out there, my siblings were worth the danger, but direction was necessary. It seemed that I had no choice but to do what they wanted. As usual… I huffed and ignored their caring but annoyingly smug faces and glared out of the window.

"Fine, but I'm not going to sleep until you finish explaining what's being happening at the studio." I argued, "What happened after these three got out?"

Rita adjusted herself and collected her thoughts, "Well after a few days, we were locked in our part of the lot again. I'll be honest, I don't know much myself, but I do know that Plotz called up his old friend Kellner…"

"I remember him!" Wakko nodded, "He was my favourite _special_ friend!"

"Mine too." Dot sniggered.

"Yeah, no one took a whack like he did…" Yakko smirked at a memory.

Rita sniffed in annoyance at being interrupted, "Thing is, Kellner didn't want anything to do with it, said it wasn't his problem. Plotz got some newbie's involved to assist him, but that's the only details I know. Over the years, me and the group have found a way into the rest of the studio where we can pick up scraps of info on the down low. But Plotz has been quiet for a long time now, like four years long. And things are getting stricter. Sometimes one or two of us get taken out, and when they come back, they have no idea what happened to them."

"And now we enter sci-fi territory." Yakko arched his brow, "Steven would be proud."

Rita scowled, "Ya yutz, they're doing stuff to us! Toons aren't safe anymore! After you got loose the big shot's been closing the net! They want to know exactly what makes us tick and they're doing it by any means necessary!"

"They're experimenting on you?" I swallowed uneasily, "Just because I accidently let some of you out?"

"Don't try and make yourself a plot twist, girlie, this was just a long time coming." Rita sighed, "But naturally the studio's more interested in 'the ones that got away', always are. That's why this big mess has blown up. These people want answers and us toons are the key to finding them; I don't think you need reminding of how eager they are to get what they want."

No, I didn't, "But why take Flynn and Poppy? Why make me come to the studio? Why didn't they just come and take what they wanted from the start?"

"Hey!" Wakko looked offended.

"Thanks a lot!" Dot whined

"I didn't mean it like that!" I insisted, "If they took you instead of them then I'd be out here doing the same thing looking for you! But don't you think it's strange that they're going through all this first?"

They shrugged in mild agreement. It was true what I said, if the Warner's had been taken away, I would have come running after them. Just like I was doing for my own siblings. But there had to be a reason for the studio's beating around the bush and forcing me to head all the way out to them. I was nothing to them, and I would fight tooth and nail to make sure all five of my charges left safely. And now there were more toons involved too, just what was I getting into?

"Plotz has never been the most organised of people, he can't even work a phone." Yakko scoffed.

"True, but that is, if it _is_ Plotz." Rita contemplated, "He's laying too low on the radar, and it seems like there's something else going on. Something that just ain't his style. But that's where our plan comes in."

The Warner's were in army gear again and saluting, "Ready for duty!"

"Knock it off!" she snapped, "I don't know details, I just had to bring you to the gang and we'd go from there." She yawned and said in her blunt way, "Any more questions before I hit the hay?"

I yawned myself. I was exhausted from the crying, the worry and the overflow of information that was still sinking in. But as for questions, sure there were still some that lingered, but not as many and that seemed like that's all I was getting for one night. And that was a lot considering. I'd found out how toons came to be, the reason for the locked tower and why the Warner's were in such demand. But I still wanted to know what the demand consisted of and what was happening to my siblings. I was curious as to what was happening to the toons and how many there were etc, but Rita had already hopped onto the floor of the car and curled against her snoozing canine companion. I would definitely be asking tomorrow though, I was not giving in so easy. My questions would be answered and I vowed that my siblings and the toons would be safe by tomorrow night.

My hand reached under the seats and reclined the two in the front so that they lay flat. I made myself as comfortable as I could on the drivers seat, Dot and Wakko curling up in the back and Yakko lounging on the passengers seat, feet propped up on the dashboard. It was so difficult to sleep, and not just because of the uncomfortable position. I should be home, tucking Poppy into bed or turning Flynn's light off where he'd fallen asleep reading again. Maybe I should be listening in to the Warner's telling a bedtime story to each other or singing to Poppy again. All of which I wanted more than anything, but life wasn't that kind. I wasn't sure if this Plotz person was the one behind all of this, and neither did they by the sound of it, so it wouldn't be fair to blame him. But I had an urge to blame someone other than myself. Whoever was in charge and causing this pain, I cursed them to hell. I hoped they felt disgusted with themselves. But most of all, I wished that my siblings were safe and warm; I wished they knew that I was coming for them and that they would be scared. I tried to let my exhaustion take over me, but all the new information was still settling in, not wanting to be forgotten. Tomorrow, I decided, tomorrow things would be put right.

* * *

I couldn't say that I woke up in the morning, because I could hardly call what I was going through sleep. All night, my eyes had been clenched shut, trying to suppress the images of my siblings alone and terrified along with thoughts of the Warner's strapped to some lab table and being put through all kinds if pain. It was all too much. But when I finally did give in and open my eyes, I found that the part of the seat that my head was resting on was damp from tears that were still spilling down my cheeks. I also felt my hand gripped around something solid. I blinked myself fully awake and guessed that I'd probably just grabbed the gearstick out of panic. However it turned out to be white and hand shaped, and a little cramped from my grip.

"I'll pass on the arm wrestling." Yakko commented.

I released him and rubbed the leftover tears from my eyes sheepishly. He examined his hand which was; what I assumed he was going for, comically dented into my handprint. He put his thumb into his mouth and made a face like he was blowing a balloon, slowly his hand inflated back to normal.

"Sorry. Rough sleep…" I muttered, not wanting to get into details, but by the look on his face, he seemed to understand.

"Tell me about it, my back's popped out more than Rowan Atkinsons's eyes in a Bean sketch!" he stretched uncomfortably.

I nodded in agreement, trying to shake a crick in my neck, "Shall we wake the rest up?"

"They beat you to it." Ho nodded outside where his siblings, along with Rita and Runt were already unfolding the map from Wakko's gag-bag, "I'd go out and join them, but something just kept holding me back." He flexed his fingers with a smirk.

"Why didn't you wake me? We could have been there by now!"

"Relax, kiddo, we've only been up for a few minutes! Besides we figured it would be best to get the map open first so we could make a clean getaway." He eyed me, "You've seen the size of that thing."

I nodded, remembering how it had taken up the entire living room, "Yeah it's pretty big." Oh god I heard it the minute I said it.

"Mwah! Goodnight everybody!"

I face-palmed, I walked right into that one. I gave him a disapproving look and started to get out of the car, "I'll laugh when we get Flynn and Poppy back home."

I slammed the car door shut and trudged over to the rest of the gang with him following close behind. Wakko and Dot were stretching out the map and were lining up our destination. I still couldn't believe that we hadn't used this thing earlier on. But so much had happened that it slipped my mind. But the main thing was now that we were going to get there soon. The studio wasn't expecting me until the evening, so that meant this would all be over with sooner rather than later. Who am I kidding? I had no idea what the hell was going to happen; but I just wanted this over with.

"Ready?" I asked.

"And waiting." Wakko nodded.

Without warning, he whipped the corner of the page upwards so that it completely coated us. There was that feeling of dizziness and as the page momentarily covered everything in sight. I could hear Rita groaning with the unfamiliarity of it while Runt whimpered slightly. The Warner's just waited it out, clearly used to it. Finally, my vision cleared and the map was swiftly snapped back into place. I gulped as I took in the surroundings.

The last time I was here, I was eight years old and had just met the most impossible people I'd ever met. This was where that guard took me away. Right here was where the downfall began. And this was hopefully where it was going to end. The Warner Brothers Studios…

**A/N:**

**Yep, lots of real life references made in this chapter. I had to look up a lot of stuff to make up a history for these guys, but hopefully it was worth it and you liked it. Thanks again for all your reviews and I love all your suggestions and comments, they're great motivation XD**

**Next chapter brings along more characters from the show and possibly the reveal of the employer! Until next time XD**


	13. Man Behind the Voice

**A/N:**

**Okay, folks, here it is, this is where the big reveal happens and for the love of god DO NOT GIVE IT AWAY OR GIVE BIG SPOILERS IN REVIEWS! Thank you and read on XD**

_*Yakko's POV*_

"If we get to the side gates without the heat catching on," Rita explained, "Then we'll be able to sneak around to the toon part of the lot."

Runt nodded excitably, "And the others will be waiting for us, right? Yup, that's right, I know that's right, yup definitely, definitely right!"

"But if it's left…?" I asked slyly.

"Or up?" Dot tapped her chin in thought, "Maybe down?"

"Inside out perhaps?" Wakko added.

"Uh…" Runt slacked his jaw in thought.

"Sure, cuz that's gonna do him the world of good…" Rita groaned and patted the dog's head who looked like he was going to pass out from confusion.

"Who's in charge of this little rebellion?" Talia asked with a little admirable sarcasm, "There must be someone making all the plans here."

"Slappy." Rita replied bluntly.

I should've known that cranky critter would have a part in this! If things really had gone down the tubes as much as Rita said, then Slappy would be the first one complaining. I noticed that kiddo was tilting her head questioningly, looking as lost as Schwarzenegger in a comedy… But nowhere near as hulk-ish.

"You'll like her." Wakko said, beaming with his tongue hanging over his bottom lip.

"Yeah you both have the same charming way of greeting people." I agreed, moving my arms in a baseball swing motion.

"You're never going to let that one go, are you?" she muttered under her breath as the group started moving.

Like she would forget anyway! Well what else was there for us to do other than follow the feline? I gotta say, if I'd known things had turned this serious around here, I would have run faster. Nah, I'm kidding, we would have come back. Okay, I'll admit it! I felt a little guilty! But what's done is done. You gotta put the past behind ya! When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the… Somebody stop me, I'm quoting Disney! That's it! It's stress! You heard it here first, folks, Yakko Warner is stressed! I felt for Talia, I really did, I couldn't imagine my sibs being taken away. We were the three amigo's, the three musketeers, The Warner's! I'd say the three blind mice but; uuuuuuhhhhh-that didn't end so well… I guessed it was the same for kiddo here with her sibs. Tough break… Wait, I did say 'kiddo here', did I? And yet, looking around, there seemed to be a lack of the _kiddo_ around _here_. Oh there she was, still standing by the main entrance.

"Okay, who glued her feet to the floor?" I asked, glancing at my sibs.

They both shrugged innocently, Dot placed her hands on her hips, "Not me!"

"I ate my glue." Wakko insisted and then prodded his belly curiously, "I think it's stuck."

I groaned, "I'll let that cliché go considering the situation but I expect better next time."

"Okay." He nodded.

Rita glared over her shoulder, "Nothing ever got accomplished by standing still, you know!"

"Unless you were playing musical statues." I pointed out and was about to take part in such a game with the sibs when suddenly kitty got claws.

If looks could kill; well, I'd at least be in the hospital at the most. Ah Rita was nuts about me, you can tell by the way she's making her fur stand on end and hissing slightly. _Smooth_… But where was I? Oh yeah, kiddo was doing a Matthew Broderick impression; lights on but no one home. I tapped her to try and get her attention.

"Your dentist must love you." I pinched her jaw lightly to stop her teeth grinding together, she blinked back to Earth and shook me away, "We've got to keep moving." I urged gently. Hey I could be considerate when I needed to be; and she needed it…

"I'm not going." She said bluntly.

"Exsqueeze me?"

"I can't go with you." She looked like she was going to cry again, "You need to go and help your friends a-and I need to find my brother and sister. I-I'll catch up…"

Oh I should have been expecting this one. Dot frowned at her and tried to use the cute attack, "But we can go with you… _Pwease_!"

"No. I'm not risking you getting taken away too."

"The chicks talking sense." Rita shrugged, "You go ahead, we don't know you, you don't know us."

Wakko tapped his chin, "But we do know her… I know that cuz we said we'd help her."

"Tally!" Dot was still trying to use the cute stuff, "Talia-Tally! _Pwease_ come with us! Or we'll come with you! We can help!"

"No!" she snapped, "No, that's what they want! If you come with me then they'll take you away and do god knows what and if I go with _you_; then something is going to happen to Flynn and Poppy, I just know it!"

I understood, I really did. It was a battle of the morals inside that head! Where was the Wheel of Morality when you needed it? Rolling about town probably, besides those things never made any sense. Hmm, this kiddo was beating herself up; without a ring too. Okay puns aside for a few seconds, she wanted to help us but her siblings came first. Meh I could get that; I do get that. But from experience, we couldn't stay hanging around here for too long; dangling on the other hand… Back to the point, Yakko, it's the bro-sibling's job to use random trail of thought. We could do both; save Little Red and Slugger _and_ get to the gang. We were experts at multitasking, have you ever seen me with not one, but two paddleballs? Not to brag but it's quite the show.

"Listen, kiddo -"

"Stop calling me that!" she cried, "I'm not a kid; I'm technically older than you!"

"Well if you want to get technical, we were made in the 30's, so you do the math," I challenged with a smile, well I gotta lighten the mood somehow.

"But you're technically stuck at 15 at the most," she flushed and seemed to remember her point, "I don't really care right now! I just care about getting Flynn and Poppy back, that's why I'm here and if you leave now then that's one less thing to worry about. So you'd be doing me a favour."

I arched my brow at her, "I think we both know you don't get rid of us that easy."

"Then pretend it's ten years ago, you should find it much easier."

Oooh, burn… "Hey, hey, take it easy kiddo, remember what I said, you can trust me! Yakko spelled backwards is -"

"I don't care! Just go, don't you get it? I want you to go! Just leave me alone, okay? If it wasn't for you then none of this would have happened! Now I'm going alone to get my siblings and you're going with them!" she pointed at Rita and Runt, "Got it?"

"Got what?" I wasn't trying to annoy her, I was trying to calm her down with a laugh. Anyone want to yell _Backfire_?

"You're not funny, and you don't have to pretend you care! You never cared about anyone other than yourself! Just like when you left me to think I was insane; and now apparently the way you left your friends first chance you got! So why not do me a favour and let me take care of my siblings while you take care of yours?" she cried, glaring at me, "Just go."

I swallowed vaguely aware of everyone staring in wait to see what was going to happen next. I shrugged, pretending that her words had no affect, "Okay ki- I mean, _Talia_. Have it your way. Lead the way Rita." I turned away and held up a hand to silence any arguing, "Come on, Sibs..."

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

I'd never been inside this building, it was never on the tour. Well why would it be? This was the main cabin so to speak. This was where the CEO was situated, and hopefully so were my siblings. All I had to do was show my pass and that was it, two bulky members of security were leading me down a corridor towards, with any luck, the end of this nightmare. However, once again, my eyes were red and puffy from tears and my throat was sore from suppressing sobs.

Everything I'd said to the toons… I didn't mean it. It had nearly killed me telling them that I didn't care and they were just looking out for themselves and mentioning the time we met. All I wanted was for them to be safe; and coming on the inside with me wasn't going to make that happen. I'd felt so trapped. There were choices I had to make: They come with me and get traded for my siblings; I go with them and my siblings somehow become abandoned; or push the toons away and try to save them both. I know I was trying too hard to be noble, but try and put yourself in my position. There wasn't much else I could think of at the time. There was too much happening too quickly and it just seemed like the best solution. I felt disgusted in myself. They probably hated me right now. Did, I blame them, no, I hated myself. The look of their faces was just torture. But as soon as I got my siblings back; after all this CEO had no need to keep them if I didn't have what he wanted; I'd find them and make it up to them. Easier said than done… I'd done the right thing, I kept telling myself, the Warner's were safe with their friends and I'd done the right thing.

The security stopped me in the doorway of what looked like a waiting room. They didn't speak; they only nodded towards one of the seats. I took the hint and watched them leave as I tried to make myself comfortable in the stiff leather seats. However, I wasn't alone for long. The door opened and two figures walked in somewhat sheepishly. No, not sheepishly, more like shamefully. The first was a tall, shapely woman with blond hair and the second was a balding man with thick glasses. I recognised them instantly, and they me. The man spoke first, his voice thick with a German accent and reluctance.

"Hello, Talia, its… its been a vile, ja?"

I glared at them with hatred, "Dr. S… Nurse…" I nodded curtly, never averting my gaze.

I'd never been able to say his full name, Scratchansniff, it just sounded too ridiculous and as a kid made me snigger. So I started calling him Dr. S, and he took that as me opening up and trying to be familiar with him, so he allowed it. But where it had sounded accepting and innocent as a kid, now it sounded blunt and disgusted. The Nurse however, I never heard her name so her job title seemed to work just fine. My cold tone was not surprising to them; in fact they looked like they were expecting it. Nurse just shifted and stared at the floor, looking just about ready to start spilling tears. Dr. S tugged his collar uneasily.

"So, how much do you know?" he asked nervously.

"That depends; how much do you _want_ me to know?" I retorted scornfully, "I wouldn't want to mix up fiction with reality again." I swallowed thickly and felt my nails digging into the leather, "Let me guess, Doc, this is just in my head, right?"

"I'm so sorry, Talia, I vas out in a very difficult position!" he insisted, "Ve needed to do vat vas necessary; you understand the need to keep zis covered up, ja?"

I scoffed, "And mind-games and medication was the only way to go, right?"

Nurse finally found her voice, "The medication wasn't real, it was only sugar pills, a placebo. We would never actually do anything to hurt -"

"I don't want to hear it. Where are my brother and sister?"

She looked back down at the floor, "The… The CEO will see you now."

"That's not what I asked."

"Please, Talia, your brozor and sister are safe, you vill see them soon."

"I'd better, for your sake."

I got to my feet and stormed past them towards the door that they were indicating to. How dare they try and justify themselves? I didn't care how genuine their looks of regret and sympathy were, from experience they were clearly great actors. This meant nothing to me. The large mahogany doors opened up to a large office where one wall was taken up by one big pane of glass, segmented so that sections could be opened. The room was pretty bare apart from a large desk on the far side with the Warner Brothers logo fixed to the wall behind. The high backed chair was turned so that I couldn't see the occupant. I sniffed in resentment, so this guy was looking for dramatics too? What a… what word did Rita use? Oh yeah, what a yutz! As soon as I was close enough, the chair turned…

**A.N: How miffed would you be if I just ended it there XD I'm not that evil, but just to say, if you haven't watched the episode 'A Christmas Plotz' then you are going to be confused, watch it on youtube before reading on please! I say because I care!**

**!DO NOT GIVE IT AWAY IN REVIEWS!**

First thing I noticed was the extremely large forehead he had, making his head look bulbous. It didn't help that his light brown hair had receded unfortunately in age and was now fashioned into the worst comb-over I'd ever seen; practically two strands of hair just reaching over. His eyes were tiny behind his glasses and wrinkles told me that despite him smirking smugly at me now, he was in constant agitated scowl. Was this Plotz? No, his nameplate on his desk said otherwise. It read: _Ralph-Junior T Guard_. Hey, I knew that name! Well, sort of, the name of the guard that took me away those years ago turned out to be called Ralph T Guard. And this was a _Junior_… Wow… not much of a family resemblance was there…

"I admire you're punctuality, Miss. Nolan." He placed his hands together, "So sorry for the inconvenience; but I'm a man who likes to get things done."

"Where are they?" I demanded.

R.J, I chose to nickname him, pressed a button on his intercom and nodded over my shoulder. Dr. S and Nurse came into the room, each with a hand on a child shoulder to lead them ahead. The moment they saw me, the ran and tackled me in a rib cracking embrace which I was more than happy to return, falling to my knees to hold them closer. Poppy was trembling and her cheeks felt feverish from crying. Flynn seemed more steady, but his teeth were clenched together and his hands balled into fists. I never wanted to let them go. I couldn't cry, not in front of that creep, but dry sobs of joy creaked through my throat. I whispered to them that everything was oaky, that I was there now, trying to make myself seem stronger than I felt. However, before we could even get a good hold on each other, Dr. S and Nurse started pulling them away from me. I growled and tried to lunge towards them again, but a pair of hands twisted my wrists behind my back and locked me in place. My neck craned to try and get a look at my attacker; but I wish I hadn't. I knew those shaded brown eyes and sandy blond hair anywhere.

"Mackenzie?" I gasped over the noise of my siblings struggling.

"I said that you'd regret it, Talia." He sneered, voice strained from keeping me still, "But you just had to have things your way, didn't you?"

"Does this look like _my_ way?" I spat, "Get away from me you bastard!"

"Of course, you know my nephew; and the studio's outside contact. Who else would give me the information I needed when your psychiatrist wouldn't?" R.J waved his hand dismissively, making Dr. S look at the ground, "Business before pleasure, Miss. Nolan. I'll hand your siblings over when you hand over the toons."

My head swung back and collided with Mackenzie's cheek; he grunted in pain but didn't release me. I knew that boy was a cowardly moron but I didn't know that he was involved in this! Nephew huh? Clearly being a manipulative bully ran in the family! I wanted to lash out and hurt them both. But his grip was like a boa-constrictor, cutting off the circulation in my hands. So he sold me out; and Dr. S was still protecting me? Why? No, he was a liar, and he was currently restraining my brother with great difficulty, he was nothing. Just like the rest of them! I stared at R.J the CEO right in the beady eyes.

"I don't have them, and I don't know where they are." It was easier to make myself sound brave because I was telling the truth, "So, there's no point in you keeping my siblings."

R.J slammed his fist onto the table, "You do know where they are!"

"No, I don't!" I yelled, and now I was only going to half-lie and I had better earn an Oscar after this, "As soon as they found out that you were after them, they ran for it. And good riddance to them! They're not my problem anymore, they're someone else's! So you've got no reason to keep us here!"

R.J narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "It's not as simple as that, Miss. Nolan, for you see, even if what you say is true; you all still know too much"

I struggled viciously, "Your relying on cliché's is getting old! You can't keep us here for no reason!"

"Please, Sir," Dr. S muttered, "zey are just kidzes, no von vill believe zem… Surely you must know zat ze authorities vill not be on your side if zey find out about zis."

"And where have I heard this before? Oh yes, I remember, isn't that what you said to Plotz when she was here the first time? Look how well that turned out Doctor, I will not be making the same mistakes as that oaf!"

"Sir, this isn't right!" Nurse cried, trying to calm Poppy down but failing miserably.

"Nothing in this studio is right!" R.J retorted, "But it will be fixed soon enough…"

The way he said that seemed to make my blood run cold. I didn't know what was going on in this mans inflated head but it didn't take a genius to understand that it involved a lot of people getting hurt. And why were the Doctor and Nurse trying to help us? Were they trying to clear their conscience or just brining us into a false sense of security? I didn't know or care, I still didn't trust them as far as I could throw them. And as for Mackenzie, I'd always disliked him, but right now I wished that he would loosen his grip just a tiny bit so that I could claw his damn eyes out! Did this CEO really think that he was going to get away with thee accounts of kidnap? That alone would be enough to send him down for life let alone the toon fiasco.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me where the Warner's are? If you really don't know where they are, you must know where they're headed." He asked, his voice forced steady as a red haze came over his face.

"I don't know." I snarled.

"Shame…"

He sighed and nodded towards Dr. S and Nurse, who gave him a disdainful yet obedient look. They each managed to pick up my siblings and started to carry them kicking and screaming towards the door. Rage burned inside me and I flung my head backwards again, catching Mackenzie's nose. His grip loosened but it wasn't enough to set me free. Something warm dripped onto my shoulder and it gave me some satisfaction knowing that I'd made his nose bleed. My eyes focussed back to R.J who was looking pretty pleased with himself.

"You're not taking them away from me!" I spat, hatred boiling inside my veins.

"And who are you referring too? Your siblings, or the Warners?"

I swallowed, but set my eyes into solid determination, "Both."

"You can't have it both ways, I'm afraid." R.J sighed in false pity, "If you chose to carry on attempting to protect the toons, then I'm afraid we'll have no choice but to have your brother and sister taken into care. _Separate_ care."

My blood turned to ice. No, they couldn't do that! I wouldn't let them do that! They needed me! I needed them! They were my family and there was no way in hell they were being taken away from me!

"But," he continued, "if you tell me what I want to know… then you can go home with your siblings, and it'll be like none of this ever happened."

"You just said we know to much, make up your mind you creep!"

"Perhaps I was being hasty, I'm sure we could come up with something…"

"And you'll make me think that I'm insane, just like last time?" I cried, trying to fight the tears that were building up.

"Well think about it, Talia, who are the authorities going to believe? Me: a CEO of a multi-million dollar company; or some unstable teenager who broke in raving about cartoon characters?"

"You sent me a personal invite! I didn't brake in!"

R.J lifted that said invite and ripped it up right before my eyes, "Are you sure about that?" he smirked at my answerless state and looked at Mackenzie, "I'm feeling generous; take Miss. Nolan and her siblings to the Waiting Room so they can have some time to think on what's more important: Some abominations, or staying together as a family."

Before I could argue, we were already being shoved out of the office. I wished that Mackenzie would stop dripping blood on my shoulder but that was the last worry on my mind right now. By the sound of it, as well as us being pushed along into the corridor again, this 'Waiting Room' was not a good thing. As we were shoved forward, I didn't struggle, but I wanted to at least hold my siblings hand and tell that it was going to be okay. But I didn't know if it was going to be okay! How could he even threaten me with taking them away from me! How dare he blackmail me! And… Oh what was the point? He had me exactly where he wanted me; confused and stuck in an internal battle. This had not gone like I thought it would. Now I wasn't so naïve to think that he would just let us go right away, but I never thought it would have come to this.

* * *

Mackenzie finally brought us to a heavy metal door and pushed us inside. Everything was practically all tiles and metal. There were glass vials and data graphs along with multiple computers that were processing so many calculations it was making my head spin. He finally let me go, shoving me forward into my siblings who stumbled. I turned and felt a glimmer of satisfaction at it blood crusted nose that was swollen badly. Good, I hope I broke it!

"They'll be coming for you in half an hour, you better sort yourself out by then."

And with that, he was gone. There was a swift click as he locked the door and walked away. Instantly I encaged my siblings in an embrace, Poppy was all tried out, but she was whimpering uncontrollably. Flynn broke away and started slamming his fists pointlessly against the door.

"Let us out! Let us out you cowards!" he cried.

"Flynn, stop it, no one can hear us here." I sighed, rocking Poppy like she was a toddler again, "Did they do anything to you? Did they hurt you?"

He stiffened, "No… But that Doctor guy tried to talk to us. _It was all in your head. This is reality, and there are no cartoons in reality. Wake up_." He quoted harshly, "Like that was going to work again!"

So they'd tried to brainwash them too. I was going to destroy them the minute I had the chance. Poppy quivered in my arms and looked up at me wide eyed, "It is real isn't it? They were real?"

"That's right, they're real." I hushed softly, "It's going to be okay…"

"Then where are they?" she urged.

I didn't know how to answer, so I told the truth, "I told them to go with their friends. They wanted to come but I made them go, it was safer that way."

She looked like she was going to cry all over again, "B-but… they're okay?"

"Yeah…" I nodded, not sure if my answer was honest or not, "You know them, they're always okay." That seemed to satisfy her for now, but I wasn't sure how long it was going to last.

"Is this how you felt; when they… when they tried to get in your head? Crazy?" Flynn asked through gritted teeth.

I pulled him back to join the hug, smoothing his unruly hair comfortingly, "Yeah…" I held them both closer, "But you two are much stronger than I was."

Poppy had stopped shaking and now looked simply exhausted. Clearly she hadn't slept all night and spent most of that time crying. She looked at me, half awake and nuzzled into me. I tried not to start crying again. I didn't care if it was only for a limited time while locked inside a metal room; I was so happy so have them back with me. No, no one was going to take them away from me again. Flynn flicked my hair that was hanging by my shoulder.

"You've got that goons nose-blood on you."

"Eww!" Poppy squirmed.

I swung my fist comically to try and make them laugh, "Yeah well he'll get worse if he touches me again!"

Poppy blinked and held me tightly, "I don't like it here! I want to go home!"

"Me too," I muttered, "We'll be home soon."

Flynn was about to argue but thought against it and instead just occupied himself with smoothing his little sister shoulder comfortingly. I felt so proud of him. Through all of this, he'd done a good job looking after her; he had protected her. From 'Flynn, Poppy's brother' to 'Flynn, Popp'ys older brother that you don't want to mess with'. I only wished that it could have happened under better circumstances.

"Sing the song." Poppy said suddenly, "Sing the song from when I was little!"

"You are little." Flynn pointed out.

"Little-_er_!" she groaned, "It makes me happy."

Well, I couldn't argue with that. She needed a little happy. The song in question was that Taylor Swift: Safe and Sound. However, half the song talks about burning fires and screaming in shadows, so when she was upset I used to just sing the chorus over and over again until she calmed down. It was tedious and often made me want to hunt Swift down and make her destroy all evidence of that song; but at the end of the day, it was pretty sweet and did the job. Plus, it seemed to fit. So, I found a chair and sat down with her on my lap, cradled like a small infant. Flynn shifted closer and sat on the floor, his back against my leg and head resting on my knees. He was tired too, but to angry to do anything. I took a breath and sung the chorus three times before it started to get to me, but that seemed to be enough. As I started the third chant, she was practically asleep.

"_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down; you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now…_" I kissed her forehead lightly and tousled Flynn's hair so that he didn't feel left out, "_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe, and, sound…_"

My words bounced off the tilted walls before the room fell deathly silent again. I had twenty minutes left before they came back for us and I still didn't know what I was going to do. Everything was happening so fast and barely anything was making sense. At this point, I was willing to take anything that would be considered a sign of help. I wanted Flynn and Poppy safe; I wanted to find the Warner's and tell them that I was sorry and that I only said those things to get them safe! Sure it was selfish but I wanted to be safe too! Everything was getting to me. I just wanted a sign…

"Awe that was real pretty! Did you think it was pretty, Brain? _Narf_!"

"The only _real_ thing here, Pinky, is the headache you're giving me…"

Poppy snapped awake at the new voices in the room. What was scarier was that they sounded close, but there was no one in sight. We scanned the room but couldn't the source. Poppy clung to me in fear while Flynn jumped to his feet, and raised his fists in preparation for whatever he thought was coming.

"Talia, you hear the voices too, right?" Flynn whispered.

Oh god the kid was scarred for life, "Yeah, Flynn, I hear them too…"

**A/N:**

**AGAIN DO NOT GIVE AWAY WHO THE BOSS IS IN REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Okay, who's been waiting for those two to pop up? Hehe, Narf! So what did you think of this chapter? Be brutal and honest and I'll accept it all. Thanks again for all the reviews and I hope to hear more from you awesome people XD I know that Yakko seemed a little OOC but there is reason for that, and you shall find out in the chapter after next. Untill next time XD**


	14. Breakout

**A/N:**

**Thanks for not giving spoilers in the reviews and giving such great reviews at that! I tried to keep Pinky and the Brain in-character and funny despite the situation. So, hope you like and read on. XD**

"Who's there?" I demanded, making myself sound as fearless as I could, I had to be strong for my siblings.

"_Narf! _I can't really answer that because we don't know who you are, you see?" the one with a pitchy and slightly cockney accent explained.

There was a muffled sound of something being hit hard and the second voice made itself heard, older and somewhat exasperated, "She means, who are _we_."

"Well, Brain, if they don't know who they are then why are they asking us?

A pause, and then, "You're idiocy never ceases to astound me, Pinky."

While the two argued, pretty one-sidedly, Flynn nudged me and pointed towards one of the metal tables that were only a few feet away from us. But aside from a few beakers and a microscope, there was only a simple hamster cage of sorts. Yet, the voices were coming from there. Was there someone hiding behind the table, lurking in the shadows. I shifted Poppy off of my lap and hid her behind me as I edged closer to the voices. I ducked my head downwards but there was no one in sight. This was getting annoying now and I had enough to worry about without this too.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"_Poit!_ Yhoo-hoo!"

Poppy tensed and clung onto my arm, pointing at the cage with a trembling finger. If she'd done that over a week ago, I would have looked but not paid much attention, still searching for the voices' owners. But after everything, I gave it a closer look. My throat tightened in surprise at the sight of two small albino rodents inside, not scampering around, but standing on two legs and one of them reaching out through the bars to wave at us. The one waving was the tallest with blue eyes and was pretty skinny with made its overbite look bigger than it probably was. The other was short and had pink eyes almost hidden under a furrowed brow; his tail was badly crooked like it had been broken a few times and not healed properly. Not to be mean, but that one had a head bigger than Dib Membrane from _Invader Zim_! And boy did he look irritated.

"It's getting embarrassing calling you my associate…" he muttered at the taller mouse.

"I don't like rats." Poppy whispered, shrinking against me, trust her to be scared of the animal and _not_ that it's talking to us…

"We're not rats, we're lab-mice." Big-head explained, "Previously inanimate and current genetically altered lab-mice."

"I'm not sure if I like mice either." Poppy whispered to me.

Flynn arched his brow, clearly unsure about this new situation, "So… you're toons?"

"If you want to simplify it, yes." Big-head replied, somewhat dejected.

"Egad! Brilliant, you're remembering things now!" the cockney one beamed, "Such a shame losing memories, I still have trouble finding mine, you know. Do you remember who you are yet? _Narf_!"

Exactly _how_ altered was this one? "Uh, I'm Talia, and this is my brother, Flynn, and sister, Poppy." I crouched down so that I was eye-level with them, surprised by how used to things like this happening. Maybe after a talking cat, dog and three… Warner's, mice were a tiny step backwards, "And who are you?"

Big-head stepped forward and started to shove his tail into the key-hole of the cage; suddenly it made more sense as to why his tail was so out of shape. After a few struggles, he opened the door and stepped out to face us properly. The other followed him and gave us another extravagant wave, making Poppy chuckle and give a shy wave back.

"I am known as The Brain," Big-head announced before glancing at his friend with a little irritation, "and this is my associate, Pinky."

Pinky and The Brain, I thought while taking in what I'd seen to far; one sounded like the genius of the mix while the other just seemed… insane. **A/N:**** I couldn't resist XD **Poppy seemed to be coming around to them, not holding on so tightly now and fully studying them with her eyes. Flynn was keeping at a distance but was still listening inventively.

"So what tests are we having today?" Pinky asked, clapping his paws together.

"Tests?" we muttered in confusion.

He looked at us in pity, "Still having trouble with the memories then?"

Brain smacked him on the side of the head, "_Think_, Pinky. Do they, a group of minors, look like scientists? That and the forceful way they were locked in here should give you a clue that they are here against their will. They are prisoners too."

"Poor little things, oh can we keep them, Brain? Oh can we, please? _Narf_!"

I had to admire the irony of that statement, "Uh, so how did you end up here? In the Waiting Room, I mean." I didn't fancy going off back down the story of how they were created and stuff like that again, but I was eager to find out what this Waiting Room was all about and more importantly, how to get out.

"Waiting Room? This – Talia, was it?" Brain started, "This is the labs. The Waiting Room is on another floor completely and is only used for people that the CEO wants to intimidate, why did you assume this was that room?"

"Because that's where the CEO said to send us." Flynn explained, "How come that goon sent us here instead?"

I shrugged, maybe Mackenzie really was as stupid as I thought him to be. Or he couldn't be bothered going back and fore to a different floor so he was lazy and locked us here instead. Did it really matter anyway? We still didn't have much time before we were carted off again. There was no way I was selling out the toons, and even if I wanted to I couldn't say exactly where they were to do so. But there was also no way I was letting them take my siblings away either. Over my dead body. But if this part of the building was the labs; then this was probably where they were experimenting on toons. That would explain why Pinky thought we were going to carry out tests. I really wanted to ask what kinds of tests they were doing on them, but I wasn't sure if the answers were going to be child-friendly. And my siblings had been through enough lately without hearing all the gory details. I assumed gory because R.J looked more than capable.

"Is there any way out of here?" I asked, guessing that with their size they were bound to creep out somewhere.

"Alas, we have only been in containment for only a matter of days and within that time been under constant supervision. Only briefly in the night hours have we roamed from our cage but still no exit had been found. It seems the only way out is the only way in." Brain pointed at the locked door, "This halts my plans for world conquest considerably…"

Okay… that came out of nowhere… What kind of experiments were they doing to them in here?

"You could use your tail…" Poppy mumbled, still unsure of them.

"_Poit_! That would snap you like a twig, Brain, it would!" Pinky nodded with a strange sense of glee.

I hadn't noticed that he'd slid down the table leg and was now gazing up at the colossal metal door as if admiring the sight. I would suggest them crawling under it, but even they would struggle to get through that gap. Plus, what would they do when they got out? They didn't have keys and couldn't reach the handle, we'd still be stuck. And anyway, we didn't even know anything about them! They could be dangerous for all we knew. But then again… Flynn and I exchanged tired glances as Pinky started muttering words to _Jailhouse Rock_ while Poppy giggled and sat cross legged to enjoy the show. Well at least one of us was smiling again. I envied the six year old mind, so easily distracted that even in hostage situations she could still be amused. So maybe not dangerous, but definitely unhinged.

"Well we've got ten minutes to get out…" Flynn sighed, fists clenching in frustration, "Before that lunatic comes and gets us."

"Actually, it seems we're getting out of here sooner than that." Brain muttered while looking at his associate, "Pinky…"

Pinky stopped his song and shuffled into view, swivelling a metal circle around his hips like a hula-hoop; and attached to the metal were –

"…When exactly were you planning on using those keys for their original purpose?"

"Keys? _Zort_! No Brain, I found this hula-hoop crammed under the door there. I'll tell you it would be a lot easier to use without this…" he stopped and examined the objects attached to it, he widened his eyes in joy, "Egad, Brain! I found keys! What do you think they're for?"

Flynn face-palmed, Poppy giggled while Brain and I just exchanged sympathetic glances, although mine was tinted with amusement.

"What kind of experiments have they done to him?" Flynn muttered in bemusement.

Brain arched his brow, "Believe it or not, he was worse _before_ we were brought in…"

Well that was something to think about… But something here didn't make sense. Keys just weren't found crammed under doors, especially in a place like this. Was Mackenzie really that much of an idiot that he dropped them? Possibly, but that still didn't explain why they were practically pushed into the room. Pinky handed the keys to me and I was surprised that they were so warm, like they'd been clutched in a hand for a while. No, Mackenzie was R.J's nephew, he wouldn't do this. Maybe it was Dr. S or Nurse trying to make it up to me. Right now though, I didn't care, even the thought that it might be a trap didn't bother me; I had the keys and I was getting my siblings out of this hell-hole.

"Do you know your way to the toon part of the studio from here?" I asked Brain cautiously.

"Naturally." He nodded, then looked suspicious, "You know about -?"

"We know the story, yeah." I answered, eager to press on.

"And guess who started this mess ten years ago." Flynn snapped. It hurt, but he was scared so I let it go, he picked it up and instantly back peddled, "Sorry…"

A glimmer of realisation formed in the Brains eyes, calculating who we actually were. No doubt he'd be in on the Warner story, it seemed every toon was, And if he'd been on the inside for a few days, then he was bound to have gathered some info on us too; "How do we know that you aren't going to lead the guards right to us when we get out?"

I pointed warningly at him, "They did unforgivable things to me and my family; they threatened to take my siblings away from me and now they are planning to hurt people I care about. There isn't a chance in hell I would be helping them."

My tone was harsh, my voice louder than I intended but there was no denying that I meant every word I said. He nodded and stepped back into his cage and started rummaging around in the scraps of paper and tissue that was, I hoped, used as bedding. Soon he emerged with a scrap of paper with scribbles and notes.

"In the time that we've been here, there was a fire drill and we were one of the essentials to be preserved; as we were taken out, I carefully calculated each turn and came up with this diagram. It will at least get us outside through the fire-exit; but it's not as reliable as I would have liked…"

"If it gets us out of here, I don't care." Flynn interrupted, taking the keys away from me and started towards the door.

"Are you coming with us?" Poppy asked Pinky, taking to stroking his head softly.

"Oh are we going on a day-trip? I love going out, a picnic would be brilliant this time of year! _Zort_!"

Flynn was rattling the keys in the lock; as much as I was eager to get out like him, I still flashed an apologetic and grateful smile towards the mice. I gingerly lay my hand palm-up next to Brain who simply eyed my sceptically before stepping onto my hand. To be honest, he looked pretty tired of the whole situation; like he'd been through things like this many times and felt it all too tedious to show much emotion. Poppy, who had been laughing at Pinky so much that she now took a shine to him, had Pinky perched on her shoulder. I let Flynn open the door which thankfully opened silently. We peeked around the door into the empty corridor. My heart was pounding so loud that I was scared that it was going to draw attention to us.

Nothing was making sense. I guess that if we were meant to be in the Waiting Room, whatever that was, then the security would be there, but surely there would be at least one guard. Why had Mackenzie taken us to the wrong room in the first place? And why were the keys just stuffed under the door? Now I know what they say about looking a gift horse in the mouth, but it just seemed too easy. And that's what was unnerving me.

"If you insist on quivering so, I implore you to pass me on to someone else…" Brain muttered.

I tried to steady myself but I just couldn't, thankfully Flynn took over and allowed Brain to travel up to his shoulder. Come on, Talia, get a hold of yourself! At any given time our luck could run out. And it had been pretty fantastic up to this point. We edged along the corridor, following Brains directions while Pinky seemed pretty occupied with trying to plat Poppy's hair. My hand clutched around my siblings' and shielded them behind me as we edged along, our footsteps echoing a little too loudly for my liking. It was too easy, I thought, it was just too easy. The route Brain was taking us down was clear and precise, until we came to a fire door. And this is where the luck ran out.

There was a large red bulb above the fire-door and a warning sign fixed to the wall. _Warning: Do not open this door other than emergency. Opening this door shall trigger the fire-alarm. Only open when necessary._ Oh perfect… And next time a gift horse comes along I will blindfold myself and lock myself in a closet just to avoid looking at its mouth!

"Oh is there going to be a disco?" Pinky asked, pointing at the bulb and siren, "Oh I've always wanted to try disco dancing! _Narf_!"

"You actually cause me pain, Pinky." Brain commented, examining the situation with a furrowed brow.

"Can we get out another way?" I whispered, trying not to panic for my siblings sake.

"Not without running into security."

"So we just go back and wait?" Flynn snapped, "No way!"

Before anyone could think, he shoved against the handle and swung the door open. Poppy screamed as the corridor was flooded with flashing scarlet lights and ear-piercing wails. Flynn was driven by anger and panic, tugging me along into the outside light while Poppy was pulled behind. We found ourselves in the side ally between two buildings which was crowded with dumpsters and trash. Our hearts pounded loudly as we sprinted out of the ally. Behind us, the fire door started slamming. I tilted my head to see men in uniforms, security, starting to follow us.

I didn't know where we were headed, but we had to get there fast. The sound of people giving chase was terrifyingly close. Poppy was picked up, her arms looped around my neck and head buried into my hair as if it could give her protection. Flynn had Pinky and Brain in the hood of his jacket and listened as Brain barked directions. The studio grounds were like a maze; how they knew where they were going was a mystery to me, but one that I would have to solve later. Right now I was struggling to keep up due to my sisters' practically dead weight as she trembled in fear. Finally, we arrived at a bordered off part of the studio. Brain told us to carry on regardless. We jumped over the barriers and carried on running. Sweat was pouring down my face and I was struggling to breathe in the heat. So much in fact that when the buildings started to separate and get smaller, along with more trees and grass forming, I thought I was hallucinating.

But no, somehow the studio was leading off into a woodland area of sorts. Tall, thick trees started to enclose us and the studio was nothing more than a memory. This must be the toon part of the studio that we'd been told about. Well, it was ruled by toons pretty much; when it was set up, it must have been given an animated freedom so that the toons could do with it what they wished. Maybe toons like rural areas. There wasn't time to judge, we had to keep moving. We weren't sure if we were still being followed, but I didn't want to look just in case. Poppy whimpered and I instinctively looked down to check on her. However, as I kept running at full speed, and now not looking where I was going, I didn't see the low branch that Flynn had skilfully ducked.

I looked up just as the thick strand of bark collided violently with the side of my head, knocking me to the ground flat on my back. Instantly, my vision was swimming and I felt like I was underwater. Poppy rolled off of me and I wasn't sure if she was sobbing or laughing. Someone somewhere was calling my name, but it sounded like it was muffled by a brick wall. Words jumbled in my mouth and I couldn't move. Things seemed to get more blurred and dimmer. Some people were shouting, seemingly miles away. Three shapes loomed over me, black and white smudged together with a glint of red. I tried to focus but that seemed to make my vision darker. Vaguely aware that I was being moved, I reached out to try and find my siblings, but my arms just hung limp. So much pain… So tired… So dark now… So…

**A/N:**

**And she's out cold XD Okay it's pretty obvious who those three shapes was, as if they were just going to leave her, lol! Sorry if it seemed a little rushed, I was on a time limit and tried to do my best. Next chapter includes a reunion and more characters, please review and tell me what you think or want improved XD**


	15. Reunions

**A/N:**

**People, thanks again for the awesome review, suggestions and messages, but there is jsust one things I'd like to say:**

**If I don't use one of the characters catchphrases or quirks or something, it DOESN'T mean I've forgotten them. If I used every single one of a characters traits in one go then I would run out of material fast and it would seem forced. So no I didn't forget the 'Pondering' thing between Pinky and the Brain and I haven't forgotten any of the other characters saying, I just put them in when the time seems right. **

**Sorry if that sounded moody, lol, but it was just to let you know that I haven't forgotten things, I'm just saving things for the right time. XD **

Oh my head! It felt like it was melting from the inside and my brain was unattached, sloshing around uselessly. A throbbing pain on my temple made me groan and shift uncomfortably. Where was I? What happened? It hurt, but I tried to remember what had happened before the blackout. Right, uh… Running, we were running. Okay, helpful, not! Labs, mice that were toons and… running. Wow I was doing well. I sluggishly pushed myself up, keeping my eyes closed so stop making myself becoming even dizzier. I blindly fumbled at the pulsating bump on my head that made me wince in pain. Yeah I was going to be feeling that for a while…

"Here's a tip; trees don't tend to move out of the way for people."

I blinked my eyes open and saw the familiar half-lidded eyes and sly smirk sitting next to me, "I'll make a note of that…"

I froze as I suddenly clicked who I was talking to. Yakko took an amused look at me before I involuntarily threw myself forward and wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight hug. I couldn't believe he was here! Wherever here was, but I didn't care. If he was here then Dot and Wakko were here too. I slowly felt his arm around me and patted me lightly on the back.

"Don't worry, I don't _need_ to breathe." He rasped.

I loosened my grip but held on all the same, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean what I said before; I was just trying to… I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!"

He broke away so that I could see him roll his eyes, "Give me a break, you're looking at someone who lived in a movie studio for years! I know all the tricks of the trade; and you need to work on your acting skills, kiddo." He arched his brow, "Oh yeah, no more of the _kiddo_ thing; got it."

Surprisingly I found myself laughing, "Oh go ahead, you never listen to me anyway."

"Riiiiight…" he smirked, giving me thumbs up and a wink.

"Hey, what are _we_, canned meat?" another voice snapped.

I found myself being caged into a group hug with two other wonderfully familiar toons. Dot and Wakko had their arms locked around my neck and delivered one of their signature Warner kisses on my cheeks. I returned the embrace and couldn't help but grin. Dot tilted my head downwards to look at my wound.

"Whoa, that's impressive!" she announced, "It's gonna take more than make up to cover that thing, honey."

"Faboo!" Wakko muttered, giving the bump a gentle tap before pulling out his mallet, "I can get rid if that!"

I paled and shrank away, "You're not hitting me with that thing!"

"But it'll knock the bump right back down." Wakko insisted, "I've done this a ton of times!"

"And five of those have been a success!" his brother announced, "Relax, it's another toon speciality!"

"And you couldn't have done this when I was unconscious?" I muttered nervously.

"But that would have been rude." Yakko said with pretence coyness.

"Suck it up, kid!" Dot urged, "It doesn't hurt!"

"Okay, fine, go for it!"

The words surprised me; maybe it was the concussion. But they were toons after all so there was a slim change of them hurting me. Plus I figured they wouldn't offer if it was going to damage me. So why not? I clenched my eyes shut and prepared for impact. There was a grunt as Wakko hoisted the mallet above his head and swung it downwards. My throat made a muffled, strangled cry as I expected pain, darkness, anything that was going to be bad really. But it turned out that toon mallets just feel like being smacked heavily with a dense pillow. I felt the impact and was left a little dazed, but it wasn't so much pain as just forceful.

"Whoops, missed." Wakko said sheepishly.

"Hand it to an expert, kids these days they don't know their mallets from their kneecaps." Another voice snapped.

We all glanced over to the doorway and my jaw just about hit the floor. An elderly grey squirrel toon with a green hat, a flower poking out of it, stood in the doorway. She looked irritable at the situation and didn't offer any form of introduction. She marched over and snatched the mallet from Wakko and lined up her shot. Thanks to Wakko's miss-aim, she had to hit me twice. It had the same effect on me and the double dosage of it made me sway slightly. That's it, it didn't make you feel pain; it just made you really dizzy. I shuddered at the thought of what would happen if it had been a human mallet… My hand rushed to my head and although the internal headache was still there, the lump had gone. The squirrel tossed the weapon back to its owner and she stared down at me expectantly.

"You're quite the troublemaker aren't you." She stated, not really a question, "Fancy a career change?"

I didn't know how to answer that, but Yakko took over, "Talia, Slappy; Slappy, Talia. See kiddo, I said you'd like her, you have the same charming way of greeting people."

Slappy arched an eyebrow, "What did you use?"

"Baseball bat…" I muttered sheepishly.

"Amateur, yet classic." She waved her hands dismissively, "By the way, the vermin filled us in on your little escapade. You know your brother reminds me of a taller yet very young Tom Cruise?"

Tom Cruise huh? And by vermin I guessed she meant Pinky and Brain. Wait, where was my brother, and Poppy? If she knew them, then they must be safe but I'd rather see that for myself. However the squirrel looked irritable so I figured I'd save the questions for later. I presumed this was her house considering photos of her with a smaller squirrel were placed here and there.

"Thanks for, you know, letting us stay here." I said, a little embarrassed for being dragged in her home out cold.

"Ah forget it; the best kind of guest is an unconscious one anyway." She huffed at the sound of a sound of a doorbell, "Somebody shoot me; if we get anymore people in here it'll be cheap sitcom! Well, I guess I should re-set the sales call traps anyway." She shrugged and picked up what looked like a bomb from the wardrobe before vanishing from sight.

I figured that I kind of liked her, she seemed to have a good sense of humour on her, but I waited for her to leave before turning back to the Warner's, "She seems… hospitable."

The chuckled at my choice of words. Dot nodded, "That's Slappy all right!"

"She knows all the tricks in the book." Wakko added, lifting his arms for emphasis before dropping them and looking curiously at me, "By the way; what were you running from before you tried to break the tree with your head?"

Slowly things were starting to come back to me, "Guards, I think, after we broke out…" suddenly, the panic that I'd been repressing flooded through me, "Where are Poppy and Flynn? Are they okay? What happened to them, are they hurt?"

Something slapped over my mouth to silence me and I was a little annoyed to see that it was a zipper. I tried to pull it off but it was stuck tight and there was no way of getting it off. Dot rolled her eyes and looked pretty pleased with herself.

Yakko started to help me to my feet and lead me to the window, "They're fine; they're out with Skippy, Slappy's nephew. You need to relax more, kiddo!"

I peeked out of the window and followed her gaze. By the look of the view, and the nature of the previous company, I was inside a tree of sorts. Apart from brown walls, the inside looked like an average bedroom. But on the outside it looked like we were in the middle of a heavily wooded area. Down on the ground near the trunk of the tree were a cluster of figures running and laughing. I could see Poppy shrieking with giggles as a small, brown, fuzzy creature that looked like another squirrel, presumably Skippy, chased after her before tapping her and sprinting off in another direction to be chased himself. Flynn was standing not far off, throwing a stick with all his might for Runt to follow; Rita simply sitting at my brothers' feet and grooming herself. Very faintly were two little white figures, one jumping in cheer and the other scribbling on paper with great concentration. It all looked so, peaceful and… happy.

"Mmmmm-hmmmm-hmmmm-mmm?" I mumbled. I couldn't speak because of the zipper.

"Awe! We loves you too!" they chorused mockingly.

I narrowed my eyes and pointed at my mouth eagerly, Dot ripped the zipper off which made me hiss in pain. "How long was I unconscious for?" I repeated.

"We brought you here yesterday." She revealed a watch which told me it was nearly noon, "Now that's what I call beauty sleep!"

"I've been out for a whole day!" I gasped, "Wait, you brought us here?" Images of three shapes moving me flickered in my head, they must have carried me after I passed out, "Thanks…"

The brothers leaned on my shoulders playfully, "The pleasure was ours."

Dot and I rolled our eyes. Normally I would be slightly creeped out or al least disapproving of that comment, but I was so glad everyone was okay and that the Warner's forgave me that I didn't care. Sure they said that they knew what I was doing and why I said those things, but it still meant a lot to me. And the fact that my siblings were safe and actually happy just made things better. But there was still that little nagging feeling at the back of my neck that told me that it wasn't going to last long. R.J was still out for us, and a little too close. Although we seemed safe here, we were still technically on studio grounds and he _owned_ those grounds. Shut up, Talia, remember what happened the last time you looked a gift horse in the mouth, just be grateful that everyone's okay!

The Warner's must have picked up my need to want to see my siblings and started pulling me towards the door. We rushed down the stairs and out of the front door. The sun blinded me and made me a little dizzy again. My head still wasn't completely settled but it would be worth it. I blinked the pain away and gasped as I was tackled to the ground by a beige blur that started licking my face affectionately. There was a sound of a bell that you would hear in wrestling matches and the Yakko hit the ground three times.

"Three counts, and she's out! Round goes to Runt!"

"She's awake, yup definitely, definitely awake." Runt announced as I brushed him back discreetly by scratching behind his ears.

Poppy was distracted from her game to jump on me while I was down and hug me, "You're okay!"

"Talia!" Flynn rushed over, "It was my fault wasn't it? I didn't know things were going to turn out that bad, really, I'm sorry!"

I knew he meant that it was his fault setting the alarm off. But there was no need, I didn't blame anyone because it was going to have to happen at some point. I was actually proud of him for taking charge and trying to get us out as fast as he could. Lately, he'd been doing this a lot, taking charge and doing what he thought was best for his family. He was growing up, and it scared me a little.

My eyes arched suspiciously as he tried to apologise again, "What? You were the one who put that branch in my way?"

He tilted his head, "Uh, no."

"Never mind then." I grinned.

* * *

We were all crowded around a diner table and eating what Slappy called 'Walnut fig-dough Surprise'. A thick mound of grey-brown goo that I could decide if it tasted nutty or nauseating but I didn't dare ask what the surprise was and even if I did I don't think I would have been put off by it. Thinking about it, I hadn't actually eaten anything for ages. The last time I ate was Friday afternoon before I found out about the kidnap, then I arrived at the studio Saturday and was knocked out for a day and it was Sunday now; so I hadn't eaten all weekend! Right now my appetite was close to matching Wakko's. Close, but not quite, give me a month without food and we'll see. It was probably the strangest meal of my life, not the food but the company. Altogether there were three humans, two mice, two squirrels, a cat, a dog and three who-knows-what sitting down for meal… Why do I get the feeling that we'd become the opening line for a joke? I was just thankful that Slappy had made to much food, by the end of it Wakko and I were dividing the leftovers with great precision.

And it turned out that little Skippy was a pretty sweet kid too. He and Poppy seemed to be getting along really well, that was probably because he seemed about her age, maybe a little older but not that much. We didn't speak much during the meal, however it was clarified that Flynn had taken it upon himself to explain who the new CEO was and how Dr. S and Nurse were involved. Again, I felt proud of him, the little man of the house now it seemed. I kind of wished that we could stay like this, it just seemed so much like a… well, a home. That is, until a new, sultry voice echoed from the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late; long time no see."

"Helloooo Mink-Nurse!" Yakko and Wakko chorused, their food forgotten,

Mink what? I watched as the boys jaws hit the floor with a thud and their tongues unravelled across the table at impossible length. Their black eyes bugged out into scarlet hearts and their ears were spinning like propellers. I'd seen them flirting before and I'd seen them admire people, in their own way, but this was something new all together. I looked up at the 'lucky' person and had to admit, she was stunning. She was a toon, an anthropomorphic mink with thick yellow hair that hung in waves down her back. Her tail was also made from thick blond locks and from the front made her hair look like it reached down to the floor. Her fur was snowy white and she wore a very tight and short red, off the shoulder dress that complemented her figure to full extent. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Flynn with his eyes wide and he was blushing slightly. She looked a little bored at the greeting she received, but still smirked suggestively all the same.

"Boys…" Dot huffed, rolling her eyes at Poppy who giggled and waved her hand before their eyes, failing to span them from the trance.

Her eyes trailed over to me and she shrugged nonchalantly, "Men, no control…"

"Well I wouldn't exactly call them _men_ per-say." I answered, holding a hand out to her, "I'm Talia, and this is my brother and sister, Flynn and Poppy."

She sashayed over to me took it for a split second, I noticed her tail smoothed softly around Pinky and Brain as she past them, "Minerva. So, sleeping beauty awakens, who'd you have to kiss?" At the last word she flashed Flynn a wink, making him dart his eyes at the table.

I really wasn't sure how to answer that and I was even less sure if I liked her or not. She seemed a little self-centered and from the way she reacted to the boys; egotistical. It was also like she expected people to react that way and it was just becoming a chore. But she was outspoken which was a trait I'd come to admire over the past few weeks. Well, I'd just met her so it wasn't fair for me to judge her, but it was also something that I couldn't help. From my lack of answer, she flicked her hair and resumed looking at the boys with amused pity. But to be honest, I was more in awe at Flynn, he was _ten_ for gods sake and… Okay, I wasn't even going to go there…

"Well looked what the cat dragged in; no offence Rita." Slappy muttered.

"Don't sweat it…" Rita purred, narrowing her eyes as she blatantly did take offence.

"Cat, where's the cat?" Runt demanded before remembering that his food was still unfinished.

Slappy took in the sight, she smacked her hand to her forehead, "Geez Minerva, could you only afford _half_ the dress?" she started turning the boys tails like a crank, winding their tongues back into their mouths, "Do you know how long it is to get drool out of the woodwork?"

"About three days." Minerva retorted matter-of-factly before smoothing her dress down, "And this is a one of a kind."

"I'm sure it was before you cut it in half, now it's two of a kind."

Slappy sniffed and she gathered the plates and took them into the kitchen. I bit my lip not to laugh. Yes, I decided, Slappy was okay in my books. This Minerva on the other hand had yet to be determined. The boys had blinked out of their awe-struck state and were now leaping up to stand before her. Flynn stayed put and was busying himself helping to carry plates out to the kitchen, much to Dot's annoyance. Wakko had his tongue lolling out like a puppy while Yakko was trying to regain his 'charming' persona, personally if I were him I'd be under the table searching for my lost dignity.

"I don't blame you for being late; you must have been busy moving into my dreams." He purred.

Wakko sighed dreamily, "Ever thought about a time-share?"

Both brothers took one of her hands each and leant in to place a kiss. But, she edged her hands together and crossed them, intercepting their path so they ended up kissing each other. The pulled back in disgust and started scrubbing their mouths. Hmm… okay, she was slowly earning my respect now.

"So this R.J seems like a real yutz;" she announced, taking a seat at the table, "when did he take over?"

Brain answered, having been in the studio grounds for longer, "About four years, although how he took over Plotz is currently unknown. As is the current location of Plotz."

"Oh Brain do you remember when he was a little diddy boy? Oh that was a fun Christmas! _Zort_!"

"Wait, you knew R.J before?" I asked.

"Ah that was back when we messed around with Plotz for some Christmas entertainment." Slappy scoffed.

"We wanted him to stop being such a grump so we did the whole 'Christmas Carol' treatment on him," Dot shrugged, "Kinda cliché but that's what you get with the budget around here."

"At least you were apart of it." Minerva sighed, making the boys sigh with her, "No one ever wanted me around… too suggestive they say, where do they even get that?" she flicked her hair ironically, "I was always cut short."

Dot looked at the minks outfit and scoffed, "That's not the only thing cut short."

"Pinky!" Brain exclaimed suddenly, "Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

Pinky tapped his chin in thought, "I think so, Brain, but how would we get the flowers to agree?"

Runt nodded, "Good point, yup, definitely, definitely good point…"

Brain and Rita exchanged tired glances, the feline with a glint of hunger in her eyes but repressed it. Brain used his spoon to smack Pinky on the head before turning to the rest of us, "During that mind-game, Plotz became a security guard, a ploy on his worst fear. Who's to say that he isn't still under employment in the studio in a minor role?"

I felt like I was missing out on some big story here, but didn't want to make them explain it. I'd just have to ask one of them later. But the point was, they thought that the ex-CEO was still around. And not to sound ignorant, but how was that going to help? We needed to know what was happening with the current CEO, he was the psycho here, he was the focus. However, our thoughts were interrupted by a shrill doorbell.

"Somebody shoot me…" Slappy groaned as a doorbell rang again and again, she was only out of the room for five minutes before she called for us, "Hey sleeping beauty! You've got a friend asking for ya!"

I followed obediently, Dot forcing her brothers to trail after me, snapping them out of their love-struck trance. We'd already added a mink to the joke, so what's this going to be that'll make a punch line? A friend, I didn't know anyone around here any those I did I either wished I didn't or were already here. Slappy was standing in the doorway and moved aside when she noticed us arriving. The visitor was shaky and looked like it could have been stronger if it was in better health. It was male and seemed human; sandy brown hair and shaded brown eyes glinting with recognition. He smiled as if he was expecting me to be happy to see him. Oh I knew him alright; but he was by no means a friend. What the hell was he doing here? Anger pulsated through me. This guy had hurt me. His family had hurt mine. He sold us out. He scared my little sister. He was a lying, cowardly son of a –

"Battle stations, sibs!" Yakko announced.

"Back up needed, back up needed!" Dot cried, she and her brothers trying to hold me back as I tried to lunge.

"We canna take any more Cap'n!" Wakko cried.

Mackenzie just stood there looking as baffled as ever. I was fuming, "You backstabbing little waste of space!"

"I could learn to like her." Slappy simply nodded at the scene and then narrowed her eyes warningly at Mackenzie, "So I'm guessing you two are _not_ old friends; I don't take kindly to liars, boy."

"Like hell is he a friend!" I spat, "He's the CEO's nephew, he's their little stooge!"

That seemed to annoy him, "I am _not_ their stooge! I hate what they made me do; I came out here to see if you were okay after I helped you escape."

"You locked us up!" I cried, still trying to break free from the toons surprisingly strong grip.

"I put you in with toons who could help _and_ I left the keys for you! Please, give me a break, Talia, you owe me one!"

The moment the words left his mouth, even he realised that he should have kept them inside. That little piece of shit! I owed him one? Was he serious? I _owed_ him one? He instinctively took a step backwards at my glare that could have possibly been flaming. I was acutely aware that the Warner's had released me by this point. I glanced at them from the corner of my eye and they all made a motion with their arms as if to say 'go ahead'. As if I needed their consent. My anger pushed me forward, storming up to him. There was a glimmer of satisfaction at the dark bruise that still remained on his nose from my head-but and I wanted to give him a matching set for his chin. Before he could react, my fist swung upwards and delivered a strong right hook to his jaw, making him trip and tumble to the ground. My arm was throbbing from the harsh impact, but I didn't care. I stamped my left foot down on his wrist to stop him getting up and I slowly started to press my right over his throat. My eyes burned down on him and I pointed warningly, my voice nothing less than a snarl.

"I owe you _nothing_!"

**A/N:**

**I still don't know if I like this Mackenzie or not. What's he doing there? Is it a trap? You'll have to wait and see XD**

**So nearly all of the characters are involved now, I kind of liked Minerva's entrance, I kind of made Talia sound a little jealous without meaning too, whoops XD Hope you liked it and I hope to hear from you guys soon XD Also, please take a gander at my Invader Zim stuff and if you like it, please take part in my poll for choosing a plot for an Invader Zim/Animaniacs crossover XD thank you!**


	16. Truth or Lies

**A/N:**

**Sory for the confusion, for some reason FanFiction wouldn't let me upload this chapter so I had to try again.**

**Thank you so much for making this my first story to reach over 100 reviews, you guys are epic and I love you all so much! Without all of your support and comment I'd never have even gotten past chapter 2! **

**Shout out to Animanizany who was my 101's review (101 is my lucky number)! **

**So this chapter brings back some of the comedy and fluff that's been taking a back seat for the drama stuffs. Read on and hope you like!**

_*Slappy's POV *_

Geez-Louise! This gal's got more stomps in her step than Astaire! What, you want a modern reference? Give me a break, I'm old. This boy was turning an ugly shade of maroon that I was sure I used to have as a carpet once. It took a lot to drag her away from him, last thing I needed was a corpse on the doorstep; especially so far from Halloween. Although I couldn't let the boy get away so easy. Sure I'm an irritable old croon that blows people up for entertainment, but I still had to set an example for Skippy that lying was wrong. Especially lying to me. And anyways, if what Talia said was true and he was working for the CEO, _related_ to the CEO even, then there ain't no way he's getting away. If he blows our cover; I blow the dynamite.

"I could have you for assault!" the intruder rasped, staring at Talia in bemusement.

"Oh really? Well, I could have you for association in two accounts of kidnap, stalking, assault, association of covering a conspiracy, hostage _and _illegal experimentation!" she growled back, "Now do you really want to cross that bridge; or would you rather me throw you off it?"

"Easy, kiddo, you'll hurt yourself!" Yakko said in what I presumed was an attempt at calming her down, hard to tell with that tone of his.

"No, she'll hurt him." Dot nodded.

"What's he doing here?" the human boy, uh, Flick, no, Flynn that was it, ah so many names here!

The little red-head grabbed her brother and hid behind him, "It's the bad people again!"

"Bad people?" Skippy asked, "Is it that Walter Wolf again? Aunt Slappy will show him, won't ya Aunt Slappy, just like in episode 27!"

My adoring public ladies and gents! I've taught him well, hehe. But enough of my influences for now. The rest of the group started swarming. Just what we needed, an audience… I forced the newcomer into a chair and pointed warningly at him, "You make quite the impression around here. Now spill it."

Wakko appeared at my side with a bucket on stand-by. Pointless, yet by the book. Talia seemed to have recovered from the steaming rage, I'll tell ya if she were a toon there would have been fire and boiling lava present! But she was still seething. She narrowed her eyes and tried to steady her breath.

"What are you doing here and how did you find us, Mackenzie?"

"I followed you here, after you passed out, I had to make sure you were okay." He swallowed, "I-I've been hiding from my uncle out here, he's gone insane I don't know -"

"Save it, we've already gathered that there seems to be a genetic problem in your family." Talia shot back.

"I'm sorry, I really am!" he insisted, "I didn't know how far he'd gone until he told me to take you to the Waiting Room; that's why I took you to the labs instead and left the keys, you had to get out of there!"

"We figured that we had to get out, thanks." Flynn snapped, shielding his little sister.

Wait, so this Mackenzie was R.J's nephew and worked for him; yet he helped set the kids free? This kid seemed more split than a 7/10 bowling set. Nah I didn't like this boy, he reminded me too much of a young Mick Jones; not sure if he's staying or going. This was just confusing me and at my age confusion is lethal.

"Make up your mind boy!" I snapped, "Now I'm going to ask you some simple questions; you answer as basic as you can, got it?"

That white mouse that for some reason thought it was pink jumped excitably, "Oh a test! Egad if I'd known I would have prepared more!"

The Brain sighed before using Rita's tail to smack him upside the head, much to the cats disapproval. Mackenzie on the other hand didn't seem bothered by this; that was good considering he'd have to get used to it now he was stuck here. He nodded in response to my question, looking a little pale. He was nervous; good.

I cleared my throat choosing to go the whole hog and put on my lawyers jacket in preparation for questioning, "Are you the CEO's nephew and do you work for him?"

"Yeah, but I didn't want to work for -"

"I'll ask the questions, sonny." I warned, "Now what was your job with R.J?"

He shifted, refusing to make eye contact and just stared at the floor, "When he found out where those three were;" he nodded a little towards the Warner's, "He made me spy on Talia and find out information about her when the psychiatrist wouldn't. I guess after the coffee house thing…" He glanced at the Warner's who waved their fingers at him with toothy grins; he darted his eyes downwards again, "I just snapped and gave in! I didn't want to do it; he said that he only wanted the toons. I seriously never thought he'd go this far!"

"Objection!" Dot announced, "Judge, what does his thoughts have to do with the question?"

Yakko, dressed in a black robe and hitting a gavel on the table scowled, "Overruled!"

"Over-easy!" Wakko grinned, holding up a plate of egg-sandwiches and swallowing the lot in one go.

Choosing to ignore this, I continued; a re-run of Baywatch was due on soon and I had to get some answers before it started, "So why'd you help them out?"

"Because…" he looked sheepish and earnest at the same time, "Because it just seemed like the right thing to do, So I took them to a quiet part of the studio and left the keys for them. And when my uncle found out… I ran."

The way he was answering these questions seemed a little rehearsed, like he knew exactly when to pause and look away like he was ashamed. I should know, I've ignored enough scripts to know when someone's been following them. But practiced or not, he was still telling the truth, I had an eye for these things. I can tell the difference between a bouquet of roses and a bunch of explosives in a bag which is more than can be said for half the company today. Hehe, now that's comedy!

"You say that you didn't have a choice; you mind explaining that, I can't read minds you know!" I snapped, glancing at the TV.

"I… I can't tell you that. I really can't; lets just say they can be very persuasive." He insisted, "But that's not the point, the point is that they're still looking for you. You can alter this toon area as much as you want but they always find what they're looking for."

"No thanks to you!" Talia snarled, "Exactly how long do we have before this place gets overrun with your _friends_?"

Oh I liked this girls tone, she could learn a lot from me, hehe.

"I told you that I don't work for them! I did what I was told and hated every minute of it!" he slammed his fists in the arms of the chair, "They don't even know where I am; please Talia I came to help!"

Boy this was getting tense, why'd they have to pick my house to have a domestic? My luck, eh? So let me get this straight, at my age sometimes things needed repeating, you laugh but you're gonna be here too someday; then who'll be laughing? Okay, so this Mackenzie kid is the CEO's nephew and was 'forced' into ratting out Talia and searching for the three loons over there. He felt guilty and figured out R.J is insane and now he's run away from try make amends… Well if this isn't some cruddy plot device I don't know what is! I still didn't trust this kid though, he was hiding something and if I cared enough to figure it out; he'd be spilling his metaphorical guts on the floor. But until I could decide if he could be trusted or not, he wasn't leaving. If he left, then that was giving full access to go running and blabbing. Keeping him here would be a great way to get info from the inside and get this thing cleared up sooner than later. Suppose I'd have to run this by Queen of Flames over there.

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

"Do what you want with him; just keep him away from us." I growled, shielding my siblings defensively.

We had been having this debate for what seemed like hours. How could Slappy even be considering keeping Mackenzie around here? Don't get me wrong, I understood her point of avoiding him running back like the coward that he was, but I still didn't want him anywhere near me and my family. He'd sold us out once, who's to say he won't do it again. And would keeping him hostage really help our situation? Okay, we couldn't really call it a hostage case considering the moron wanted to stay here and 'help'. Yeah, help take my family away from me! Who the hell did he think he was? I don't care if he did make it easy for us to get out. I don't care if he was forced into working for R.J. I don't care! But by the looks of things, I was fighting a loosing battle.

I had to get out of there before I either took another shot as Mackenzie or screamed until the windows shattered. Refusing to make eye contact with anyone, I stormed out of the room and back up the stairs. Normally I would have gone outside, but I was terrified that more people would be waiting outside. If he found us, then who was to say that R.J or anybody else could? Why was he doing this? Why did he have to show up here? Was he deliberately trying to mess with me? This wasn't right! None of this was! I was aware of how childish I was sounding but I didn't care. Mackenzie had no right to start trying to gain my trust, it was far too late for that.

I found myself back in the bedroom that I had woken up in and felt frustrated that I didn't know the place well enough to find another hiding spot. I leant on the windowsill and stared aimlessly out of the window. What was wrong with me? I felt like I was torn from the inside. Part of me wanted to go back downstairs and throw Mackenzie out on his backside and use one of Slappy's tricks to make sure he never showed his face again. Another part wanted run away, but I refused to take notice of that one too much because it was not and never will be an option. But the last part just wanted to admit that I was out of my league and needed all the help I could. Clearly I couldn't take care of my siblings. All I'd done throughout the entire thing was get them in danger. Even before all of this happened, Flynn was still in trouble in school and I couldn't so anything about it. They'd been kidnapped and I didn't even know. They'd been put through Dr. S's stupid therapy and I couldn't stop it. And even when we had been escaping, I couldn't bring myself to open that door. Flynn had to take charge; my ten year old brother had to take charge; and I rewarded him by getting knocked out and leaving them. If the Warner's hadn't shown up, who knows what could have happened. They're better off without me… I'm failing.

"Great view, huh?"

A muffled shriek shot through me as an upside down face peeked into view. I glanced upwards to find Yakko standing on my shoulders and bending over so that we were eye to eye. It was strange how I only became away of his weight, light but still noticeable, when he made his presence known. Why knows how long he'd been there for. I have a half-hearted smile and shrugged him off.

"Men like him aren't worth the fuss." A voice announced from my side, Dot elbowed me softly, "I should know, I live with two of them."

"Hey!" her brothers protested, folding their arms.

"That's a little harsh on them, Dot." I muttered with a forced smile.

They nodded in agreement. Yakko arched an eyebrow, "So what's eating ya, kiddo? Apart from Wakko that is."

"That's revolting!" Wakko flinched in disgust, but then tilted his head mischievously, "But I wouldn't mind finding out what your hair band tastes like."

"Knock yourself out." I sighed, taking my ponytail loose and tossing the band to him, which he gulped greedily, the other two still looked at me expecting an answer. I gave in, "Okay, I don't really care that much about Mackenzie showing up because we all know that he's not going to last long with you guys around."

"Naturally." They sang cunningly.

"But if he can get here, then so can anyone else." I looked at them earnestly, "What if something happens and people get hurt again? What if Flynn and Poppy get taken away from me or what if R.J gets his hands on you or the others or -"

"Don't make us use this again." Dot mused, holing up a zipper, "And calm down, we get it!"

"You do?"

"Sure we do!" Wakko announced.

The eldest held his hand by his mouth like he was giving away a secret, "It's just more fun letting people think we're stupid."

I arched an eyebrow, "I don't nor have ever thought that any of you are stupid."

Dot jumped onto my lap and beamed, "I knew there was a reason I liked you!"

They all seemed pleased that they had managed to get a smile out of me. Yakko rested an elbow on my shoulder, "Listen kiddo it's okay that you're scared; between us I'd say there really _was_ something a little off in there if you weren't." He tapped my temple to make his point, "And think about it, the chances of another kidnap especially with all of us around is pretty slim. As for Mack;" he revealed his teeth in a sly grin, "you know we'll make sure our _special_ friend keeps his hands to himself."

"Sure and who's going to make sure you keep _your_ hands to yourself?" Dot asked sceptically.

"That won't be much of a problem with those clothes." All of us snapped out heads upwards to see Minerva standing, or rather posing, in the doorway, she sighed, "Poor thing, stuck in those drab rags; I know what'll cheer you up! I'll bring some of my clothes around tomorrow and you can glam up; you feel how you look you know."

My eyes traced over her outfit and chose to bite my tongue. Just how exactly did she feel in that tight red dress? Certainly better to how I would feel in it. Okay, I did feel a little grotty considering I hadn't managed to have the chance to change or wash up since the kidnap, but there were more important things at stake here! Besides, clothes weren't going to solve my problems or anyone else's. Was she deliberately ignoring the danger or was she trying to take my mind off of it? It was hard to tell through her slightly insulting tone.

"I don't wear the same thing twice so you'd be doing me a favour on closet space." She added, "It may be a tight fit, but I'm sure you can fit into some of my old clothes."

And that wasn't tight? Swallow pride Talia, if she's trying to be nice then go with it, even if it is to get rid of her and stop the boys drooling in you, "Uh, thanks, that would be really… helpful."

She looked a little smug, like she was challenging me to turn her offer down. Dot and I exchanged subtle glances; mine of unease and hers of disapproval. The boys however looked like Christmas had come early. Oh great… Yakko snapped his fingers like he had an idea and whispered something into his brother's ear who nodded enthusiastically and started searching in his gag-bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked anxiously.

"Seeing if your camera still works." Wakko mused.

Seriously? They were really going to go there? Us girls rolled our eyes in annoyance. Wakko started reaching into the bag and tossing everything he didn't need over his shoulder. I watched in awe at the amount of stuff that was inside. A trumpet, a parasol, a multiple of anvils and safes, a mini-fridge, an actual fridge, the list went on. But I tensed in embarrassment and annoyance as something personal of mine was pulled out. Wakko flung it over his head and it landed over his brother's eyes. Yakko examined it and a cheeky grin formed on his face.

"Helloooo Nurse!"

Dot face-palmed. I flushed and my fists clenched, "Wakko… why do you have one of my _bra_s in there?"

He tried to hide his chuckles and shrugged innocently nodding at the tag, "They help us learn the alphabet…"

Yakko leaned on Minerva's shoulder and winked, "You wanna help us with the next letter?"

"And you're not tired of this, how?" Minerva asked, snatching the bra from them and tossing it to me.

"Cuz she loves it really." Yakko raised his eyebrows smugly.

I scoffed, "As if!"

Wakko leapt into my arms and pressed his nose against mine, "Your lips say no, but your eyes say yes."

My arms relaxed, deliberately dropping him. Minerva straightened and narrowed her eyes at them, "It's so tough going through the same thing every time you see me. It's not pretty…"

Okay, I'd decided, I didn't like Minerva that much. It was strange how she seemed self-centred and resentful to the attention at the same time. Me, I didn't want the attention and certainly didn't think that I deserved it in anyway. I stuffed my bra into my pocket and glared at the brothers who looked pretty pleased with themselves. Dot stormed towards them, mallet in hand and brought it down hard over their heads. For a moment, they were just frozen in place, but then thin cracks started to snake over them and the literally shattered into pieces on the floor. Little stars circled around the ruble along with dazed mumbles from inside. Dot leant on the handle of the mallet and looked at us apologetically.

"Boys…"

Minerva smirked at the crumbled Warner's and scoffed, "Pathetic, aren't they?"

"Wow, I hate to see what happens to someone you _don't_ like."

This voice was somewhat new. I span around to see Mackenzie leaning in the doorway, having observed the scene with amusement. My blood boiled at the sight of him, but I still felt a little self-pride at the sight of his still bruised neck from my shoe.

"Stick around much longer and you might find out."

How dare he try and act like he owned the place, acting so smug like a child who'd gotten his own way after a tantrum! It took every ounce of energy to stop myself from attacking him again. He was a slimy, untrustworthy waste of space! If he hadn't shown up, I would have tricked myself into believing that we were safe. But no, he'd found us. Now anyone could find us. Everyone…

"I just came to say how sorry I am and…" he paused as he noticed the three Warner's standing before him with knowing gazes; he shifted uneasily, clearly remembering the coffee house, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"We're not." Wakko insisted.

"You are."

"We're not staring." Dot sang.

"We're _plotting_." Yakko corrected.

Mackenzie swallowed hard, "Plotting what?"

They turned their heads to wink at me before looking innocently back at the victim and chanted ominously, "You'll see…"

* * *

Night had come around a lot faster than expected. Maybe that was because I didn't get up until noon and so much had happened in that time. But here we were, late into the night and I really should have been sleeping, but how could I? As I said, so much had happened, it was still sinking in.

Slappy had taken us up into the attic room of the tree where there were two large beds and a sofa. It turned out the bed I had awoken in was hers and naturally she wanted it back. So now this was our room. Flynn and Poppy were tucked into one, her head up on the pillow and his at the foot of the bed; while the Warner's were nestled in the other. I had taken up the sofa with Runt and Rita curled comfortably on the thick rug in the middle of the room. Pinky and the Brain had found sleep in the pockets of my jacket which was folded in the open draw of the bedside table. Minerva had gone to her own home, ready to plan my wardrobe nightmare for the morning; and I'd point black refused for Mackenzie to be near us, so he'd been forced to sleep in the bathtub. Well I hoped he kicked the faucet in his sleep and drowned. He'd be having one hell of a wet dream. Okay, it's a good thing I didn't say that one out loud! Yeah I should do Yakko's job for him considering he's asleep. Goodnight Everybody! I've been spending too much time with toons…

"_Pssst!_"

That was Poppy, I knew that little noise anywhere, it had woken me up hundreds of times before. Nightmares, 'accidents', lost toys, you name it and that noise had woken me up. But instead of the familiar tapping on my arm, she actually seemed further away. My eyes peeked open sluggishly, expecting to see her standing before me. However, she wasn't. Instead, I could make out her shape in the gloom standing next to the bed across the room where the Warner's were asleep. Admittedly, I felt a little pang of jealousy, but the feeling of comfort that she could trust others so easily overpowered it. Yakko had fallen asleep in the middle, his arms looped protectively over his siblings shoulders, Dot closest to the wall and Wakko on the outside. Poppy was tapping the youngest brother anxiously. He stirred and pushed himself up, rubbing the slumber from his eyes.

"Are you awake?" Poppy whispered.

He prodded himself in the stomach, "I'm hungry, so I think so." He clicked that something must be wrong for her to be awaking him and he tilted his head, "What's up?"

"I'm scared more of the bad people will come back." I snapped my eyes shut as she glanced at me, "Don't tell Talia or she'll get scared too, please."

Wakko grinned, "Nah they wouldn't come here, and if they did Slappy would blow 'em up in no time!"

She smiled softly but soon her shoulders slumped again, "Still wish they'd go away though…"

For a moment, he resumed his absentminded expression, but he made her jump by snapping his fingers like he had an idea. He slid off of the bed and led to over to the window, both tiptoeing as not to wake anyone. He pointed up at the stars which were amazingly clear in these parts, maybe it was the woods.

"One time back when the studio liked us, I got lucky and picked the wishing star." He nodded, "Want to try your luck?"

In her young mind, this was the best idea ever and she nodded enthusiastically. She took a breath and started to quote, "Star light, star bright, first star -" she stopped and placed her hands on her hips irritably when Wakko started sniggering, "What?"

"That's not how it goes!" he insisted, "Try this one instead." He took a breath and started to quietly sing a familiar tune, but the words changed, I had to admit he had a cute little voice with his accent, "_Twinkle, twinkle wishing star, how we wonder where you are. Out in space so bright and clear, can you see us way down here?_" he nodded at the sky, "Do you want to try?"

"I don't know how to do it…" she whispered sheepishly.

"Go on!" he nudged her playfully, "Have a try."

She looked up at the night, occasionally glancing back to him to see if she was doing it right, to which he nodded encouragingly, "_Let us pick the star that's right and pick the wishing star tonight._"

"_Like finding a needle in a hay stack, eenie-meenie-miney-mo and jack._" Wakko pointed to a different star for each name, making her giggle and she joined in with him for the last line, "_Wishing star please hear our plea, grant one wish, one wish for we…_"

They both waited with baited breaths, but nothing happened. They simultaneously slumped their shoulders in disappointment. Wakko took a sideways glance and noticed that Poppy looked more dejected that he did, so he shrugged.

"Ah well, we'll try again tomorrow."

He trailed back to bed and hopped inside, regaining his comfortable position. She was about to climb back into her own bed when she paused and shuffled back over to him again. Wakko lay motionless, but soon gave a smirk and peeked one eye open lazily at her, tossing part of the blanket aside and shifting over so that she could crawl in between him and Yakko. Poppy nuzzled in comfortably and soon the pair was breathing rhythmically in a deep sleep. I tried to sleep myself, but I just couldn't manage it. What Poppy had said was starting to play on my mind. The 'bad people' could show up at any time, she had every right to be scared and there was nothing I could do about it. I was scared too, terrified even. Who knows how long we'll be safe for' and it was only a matter of time before we had to go out there and face the music. Wow I'd have to be careful with that figure of speech in this house.

"Talia? You awake?"

I stuffed the pillow over my eyes, "No."

Mackenzie huffed, "Come on, I want to take to you."

"What you _want_ and what you _get_ are two different things. Now go to sleep, it's not worth your life if you wake anyone up."

A cold gust washed over me as he swiftly pulled the sheets off of me. I turned to glare at him, to which he returned with an expectant gaze. After a painfully long staring competition, I finally gave in and got to my feet to follow him out of the room. Being in the attic room, we were instantly met with a set of stairs. Just to try and gain the upper hand as well as to fight the urge to push him, I sat down on the top step and refused to move any further. He turned when he noticed that I wasn't trailing after him and sighed, sitting down at a reasonable distance from me. How about that, he wasn't such an idiot after all.

"Well? I'm tired so make it quick." I snapped.

"Why are you still so angry with me?" he whispered harshly, "I've told you why I did what I did and that it wasn't my choice! I'm sorry, if I'd known how far things were going to go, I'd never -"

I yawned, only partially deliberately, "Words are easy to say, especially when you repeat them. I don't want to hear it."

"Then… I want to prove it."

"You know those guys in films that don't take a hint and the whole audience groans when they show up?" I arched an eyebrow, "You're that guy…"

"And you know those stubborn girls who deliberately push people away -"

"That's me." I cut him off, "Now we know out roles, excuse me while I play mine."

I got to my feet and was about to try and recover whatever sleep I could when something suddenly clamped like a vice around my wrist. My eyes narrowed as it turned out he had reached out to stop me. Slowly, he stood up, now eye level with me from standing on the step below mine. There was something in his expression that was almost pleading.

"You know they did it to me too, when I first came to the studio and came across toons about a year ago; they tried to make me forget too." He released me, "They told me I was insane…"

I swallowed, I didn't expect that. But I refused to soften. So he'd had the treatment too, good for him for not buying it as easily as I did. Sarcasm is a wonderful thing isn't it? But that still didn't change anything. We were both still here; I was trying to help whereas he was just spreading sob stories and expecting things to fall into place for him just like that. No, things didn't work that way. But something was clear to me; R.J must be one sick person to try and brainwash his own family. I felt sympathy for Mackenzie for one fact and one fact only: I felt sorry that he'd had to go through the treatment. As much as I despised him, no one deserved to go through that and be forced to doubt their sanity. But he was still an idiot to go running back and work for his uncle; against his will or not…

"That's what the Waiting Room is," he continued, "It's the place they take you to make you forget; to confirm your doubts and wipe your mind blank so they can fill it with what they want. After the studio finishes with the toons, they send them there so they don't remember what happened to them. That's why I made it easy to get you out…"

Was he telling the truth or just spewing more rubbish to gain my trust. What he was saying kind of made sense, but at the same time was just so wrong that it didn't bare thinking about. It was too late in the night to fully take in the information. I didn't want to know what monstrosities were going on inside the studio, I didn't want to hear about experiments and brainwashing! I didn't want to hear it. What I did want was to be on my own and think.

"Maybe I am going insane, sometimes it seems that would actually make things easier to handle…" I replied, shattering the awkward silence.

"But if you were insane, then how would I be here too?" he asked with an attempt at a smile. And there was the conceited prick I loved to hate.

"You're right, that would make me sane." I narrowed my eyes at him sarcastically as I edged the door open, "So this must be a nightmare instead."

**A/N:**

**Whew! Long chapter! I guess I just wanted to bring back some comedy and fluff after so much seriousness. The wishing star song was from Wakko's Wish, I love that film so much, lol XD**

**My first go writing from Slappy's POV, I hope I did okay. Apart from more celeb references and age, she wasn't so different from Talia in the long run. I'm not sure if I'm going to bring in anymore characters because it's getting so much with all the ones there, but I'll give cameo's or references to those I've left out so that everyone is included. **

**Okay, I'll be honest and say that I don't know how things are going to go with Mackenzie. I've got two different plots, one where he's good, the other where he's bad, and it looks like it's going to be a surprise for both you and me at the end which one he ends up.**

**Please review and I hope to hear any comments you have for improvements or anything like that XD**


	17. Taking Chances

**A/N:**

**Don't know what happened with the last chapter, FanFic didn't want to share I don't think, lol!**

**So, enjoy and let's hope this chapter does more smoothly.**

"_Don't take them… Please… Leave us alone… Please…"_

They were taking them away from me. Hands came out of the darkness and snatched at my siblings. Flynn was red-faced and taking swings at the attackers, trying to resist; Poppy screaming, reaching out to me but I couldn't get to her. I was being dragged into the black, forced to watch them shrink into the distance. My throat was burning from the effort it took to call them but nothing was working. Every muscle in my body ached from fighting. No, they couldn't take them away from me! Please don't do this! They need me! I need them! Help me, please let someone help me. This isn't right! Please…

I screamed and shot upright into the light as a loud and shimmering clag erupted making the entire room shake. Wakko stood next to me, shuffling across the floor as if his body was on vibrate from the drum symbols forced together in his hands. Poppy and Dot were still in bed, but clinging to one another in panic from the rude awakening.

"Rise and shine!" I turned and found Yakko arching his brow at me, "Alarm clocks just aren't what they used to be, eh kiddo?"

"Same goes for your face if you try that again." Rita snarled, prising herself from the rafters and dropping down gracefully.

"Egad, Brain! That sounded like a marching band!" Pinky grinned, "Is there a parade in town? _Zort_!"

"If my ears weren't ringing so much; I'm sure I would have to hurt you for whatever comment that was…"

I gasped for breath and rubbed a cold sweat from my face, "What happened?"

Flynn was at my side, glaring at me angrily, "I couldn't wake you up! You were having a panic attack or something!"

Oh no… Was I that useless that I couldn't even sleep without scaring everyone half to death? I muttered an apology and pushed myself up to make an escape. My face burned and only when I was safely locked inside the downstairs bathroom did I let my tears fall. I would have gone for the closest upstairs but that's where Mackenzie was staying. I sat on the edge of the tub and raked my hands through my damp hair. What the hell was I doing? This wasn't me. I was the strong one who always had control. I worked hard and got the job done. Now look at me. I was weak, crying, clueless and scared. I didn't know what was going on anymore and as for –I gasped and snapped my head up at Slappy standing in the doorway despite the fact that I'd locked the door. She arched an eyebrow at me expectantly. I shamefully wiped my eyes and ducked my head.

"Sorry, I uh… I thought the door was locked and, uh -"

"It was." She held up a key, "My house, you know." She folded her arms expectantly, "I ain't got all day, what's up?"

"Nothing, I -"

"I told you I don't take kindly to liars, now cough up." She said with more forcefulness while taking a seat next to me.

Oh great. I was predictable too. Well then again I was in a bathroom crying after being awoken after a panic attack so I couldn't really praise her for stating the obvious. I shifted uncomfortably. But even then her stare was burning at me from the questioning. So, as was becoming a horrible habit of mine lately; I gave in.

"I've done nothing but try my best to keep Flynn and Poppy safe." I explained, trying my best not to sound pathetic, "When our dad left and our grandparents started struggling, I started filing for custody. I got a job, I went through all the background checks and police searches and social workers. I did it all and made sure that we stuck together." I shrugged in dismay, "And now just like that… I can't protect them anymore. Just like that, some stranger is threatening to take them away and all these people are just-" I cut myself off, embarrassed at my hysterical tone and sobs, "I don't know what to do anymore!"

"Whoa-whoa, it's a bathroom, we've got enough waterworks in here!" she said, awkwardly patting me on the shoulder, "Listen, you're doing fine or else the kids would still be locked up, right?"

"They shouldn't have been there in the first place."

"True, yet unhelpful." he huffed, "Listen, so things have been bumpy, name one thing that isn't in life; just take a look at my medical history for example."

"No offence, but medical history and taking care of my family are a bit different."

"Granted." She nodded, "But you taking care of your family, and me taking care of Skippy aren't." I looked at her questioningly, she carried on, "When us toons were first brought to life; lets just say my _methods_ didn't seem child friendly. It took a while to convince the studio that Skippy was safe with me. We were even separated for a while and great Gibson forbids I use my dynamite to get him back or risk proving their point. It was a long four months to say the least."

That took me by surprise. Four months away from family? It had been hard enough for me for just one night without them! "Seriously? But… he looks up to you, you're great together."

"Exactly, but people don't often see it that way." She looked at me with an expectant smirk, "You get me, kid?"

I nodded and tried to take in what she was saying, "Yeah… But -"

"Buts are for kicking when someone gets on your nerves." She interrupted, "Things are rough and you're struggling," she swallowed as if she wasn't used to being so comforting, "But you're not alone and, you know, it's going to be okay in the end."

I found it hard to believe, but I didn't want to push her too hard, "You really think so?"

"May Dolly Parton's face be real if I'm lying." She held up a palm like making an oath.

What I said next, I never ever thought I'd say. It took me by surprise and as shameful as it made me, I was still glad I asked it; "Slappy? Can I…" I swallowed a sob and forced eye contact, "Can I hug you? Please?"

She too looked taken back and studied me with her icy blue eyes. After what seemed like forever, she slumped and held out her arms, "Fine, but make it quick, these gushy moments give me indigestion."

I had to give a half-laugh at that as I gingerly leaned into her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her waist. She returned it awkwardly, but that was good enough for me. I didn't know what had possessed me to act so pathetic, but I was still scared. What she said had only made me feel partially okay, but at that moment it meant the world to me. I hadn't had a hug in years. I'd given them to my siblings and the Warner's had jumped me in ones for a laugh, but a receiving a hug; no. Amazingly, it actually helped a little. She was right, I wasn't alone in this, and I still felt like I was out of my depth… but I couldn't let it consume me. For them. I had to be strong for them.

There was a light tapping on the door and Slappy released me to answer it. Yakko was slouched in the doorway looking expectant. Slappy thumbed over her shoulder at me and left, giving me a faint nod of encouragement before leaving. I rubbed my face and met the eldest Warner's eyes.

"I think she's taken a shine to you." He commented.

"Maybe…" I nodded, feeling a little embarrassed, "I'm sorry about; you know…"

He shrugged casually, "I didn't mind, Red's a good kid and I've woken up with stranger things in my bed." He winked to let me know he was deliberately changing the focus of the apology from the awakening to Poppy, "Mwah!"

"Goodnight everybody." I finished for him, giving a grateful smile.

"You just keep sticking with us, kiddo, we'll steer you right!" he elbowed me gently, "Seriously, left turns has always been a problem for us."

I chuckled and put on my most determined face, "It's all good in the end and if it's not good; it's not the end."

He gave a sly smirk, "Uuuuuuhhhhh-You keep that in mind, kiddo." At my questioning look, he simply wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Minerva's here; and those hand-me-downs aren't going to model themselves! _Grrraow_!"

* * *

I'd showered and cleaned up until I felt somewhat better; and then came the cursed clothes. I appreciated the offer and the amount the mink had given me, but not a single thing covered what I wanted. It helped that I was short for my age, but it still didn't help with the sheer fittedness of everything. In the end, I'd settled on a pair of skinny jean-shorts that stopped below my knee and vest-top that had a little too much of a V-neck, but it was the least revealing of the lot. Admittedly, I felt a little better after a good soak, but I was by no means stable. It seemed that there wasn't much else for me to do was put on a brave face. I had o stay strong. And strength was something I needed; because the minute I stepped out of the bathroom, I was met with two pairs of shining black eyes.

"Helloooo Nurse!" the Warner brothers chanted, scanning me eagerly.

I rolled my eyes, not that they noticed. You see, as I said earlier, this top was a little too low-cut for my liking. So naturally, this top and their height were working out very well to their advantage… I snapped my fingers in front of their faces, making them jump.

"Perverts." I muttered as I passed them, only making them chuckle, "Have you seen Flynn? I need to talk to him."

Dot shoved her brothers out of the way, "He's outside with the others." She eyed me from head to toe, "Isn't that a little…"

"I know!" I huffed, folding my arms over my chest.

Jeez this was the last thing I was wearing of Minerva's! We traced outside into the sun where everything was at that peaceful serenity that if you just came into this; you would have thought that everything was perfect. Skippy was trying to tech Poppy how to climb a tree; Minerva was sunbathing while Slappy was polishing a black bomb in the sunlight and Flynn was playing fetch with Runt. But my blood started to boil as I saw Mackenzie standing beside him and talking. I marched over and tapped him; he turned and had the nerve to grin at me.

"Get away from my brother." I said calmly.

"We were just talking." He insisted, "I was -"

"I don't care. Bye now." I pressed, arching an eyebrow.

Finally, the idiot seemed to get the message and backed away inside the house. My attention turned to Flynn who seemed a little amused by my intrusion. Runt came bounding over, muttering excitably as the stick was darted before his eyes. Apparently it was definitely going to be tossed; definitely. I chose to wait until the canine was running at top speed after it before I made my move.

"I'm sorry about this morning." I muttered, placing a hand on his shoulder, when he didn't respond I continued, "You've been so brave lately and I'm so proud of you. I know I've been pretty useless, but I promise it stops now."

"You're not useless." He scoffed, "Just, you know; on edge."

That was an understatement! "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry! You're starting to sound like the jerk over there." He nodded towards the house with a smile, "That's all he did when he was over here. I don't really get why; apart from when he was holding you back we didn't see him in the studio."

"Really? He wasn't there when you were…" the word still felt awful in my mouth, "…taken; or anything?"

He shook his head, "No; I was as freaked as you were when he showed up."

There was an awkward silence as Runt returned with a hairbrush instead of a stick, but Flynn threw it anyway. I cleared my throat, "I'm really proud of you, though, and I'm so-"

"Tell you what," he grinned knowingly, "get me a cell-phone when we get home and we'll call it quits."

"Not long ago I'd say forget it; but now that seems like a pretty good deal." I chuckled.

I tousled his hair and tried to pull him into a hug to which he tried to avoid, muttering jokingly about sister germs again. Finally releasing him, I left him to his game. Me, I was still thinking about the danger. I looked out into the woodland around us and felt the need to explore it; or even to just get away from everyone for a while and think. But I couldn't leave them. There was a nagging at the back of my mind telling me to stay. Maybe I was scared that if I left, I wouldn't have the courage to come back. I hated myself right then for even thinking it. But I was still scared…

"_Somewhere I can hang my hat, somewhere for a dog and cat, somewhere just imagine that, we'll find a place called home! A place we've been searching for, a place we've been waiting for, so long we've been searching for so long a place called home!_"

The singing made me freeze, it was beautiful. Soft and soulful like a professional. There was a familiar twang to it but I could place it. As the words danced in the air, I desired to find out where they were coming from, so I followed them up into the house and up the stairs and to the attic room. My ear pressed to the door, confirming that the singer was inside before entering. I edged the door open gently and eased inside, smiling a little in surprise at the owner. Rita was perched in the window ledge, leaning her head out so that her whiskers quivered in the breeze. Her eyes looked out longingly into the distance, totally oblivious to my approach. I was amazed by how her sharp tone was so easily melted away into this sweet tune. She raised her chin and continued her melody.

"_They don't see us! They'll never know; but they could be us, like that! Just like that! Out here in the shadows end, out here is a promised land, out here we'll all understand; and make this place our home. This place our home…_" She lingered on the last note, making it fade slowly into a delicate whisper before sighing contently.

"Where'd you learn to sing like that?" I asked, making her jump and turn to glare at me.

"Lessons are going to cost you." She arched an eyebrow, "What's it to you, human?"

There was that tone again, like she felt an awful hatred to me, "Have I done something to upset you?"

She scoffed, "Don't take it personal, humans just don't mean that much to me. No offence, you're just all the same."

"Then why are you so desperate to have a home with one then?" I challenged.

I don't think she liked that, "Desperation is an ugly word; and take a look around at what's been going on in these parts. Do _you_ want to stay here, or find a better home elsewhere?"

She had a point there, in fact it was what I had just been thinking about, but I couldn't give in this time. I could turn and run, forget all this and start over; but I stay for my family, because in the end I need them more then they need me. I looked at the feline dead in the eyes, "It depends on what you're willing to give up. And I'm not giving up on anyone anytime soon."

Her expression changed, almost softened as if she was approving my answer, "Well, you've got your reasons; I've got mine." She glanced out of the window and tilted her head, "And he's got his reasons too."

I joined her at the window and followed her gaze towards the back of the house. A tall figure was edging towards the cluster of trees before vanishing from sight. I knew that figure, but what was Mackenzie doing? Anger burned through me. That double-double crosser! He was making a run for it! He was ratting us out again! I looked at Rita earnestly.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes." I announced.

"And if you're not?" she asked with a smirk, almost mocking my anger.

"Then you have permission to hunt down a _rat_."

* * *

The grass and dirt was soft underfoot as I searched for him. I didn't know where I was going or even if I could find my way back, but right now I didn't care. Where was Mackenzie going? Had he even come this way? Everything looked the same. For all I knew, I was heading deeper into the toon section, or walking right into the studio. But I had to find him before he got any further away. I had to know once and for all what he was up to.

A snap of a branch not far from me made me jump. I turned and saw a shadow dart between the trunks. My breath caught in my throat, unable to make a noise. I pressed myself against a tree to hide from view. Slowly, I peeked around in time to see the figure move again. My heart hammered in my chest, too loud for my liking. I was scared that it would give me away. I could hear it breathing. Heavy and getting closer. Before I could think, I started running. Panic taking over me. Whatever it was gave chase. It was getting closer. I could feel it. At the last second, I grabbed a branch and used it to propel myself in a different direction, throwing it off course. My back slammed against a trunk as I made another attempt to hide.

My scream was silenced as a hand clamped over my mouth and dragged me along the bark. My nails ached with splinters as they dug into the wood, desperate not to let me get taken away. Another hand gripped my wrists and pulled me into a hollow of the trunk. I was pressed against a strong figure in the gloom, unable to move from lack of space. My eyes looked up to see a familiar pair of shaded brown eyes, looking at me sternly. Mackenzie let my wrists go to press a finger to his lips in an attempt to shush me. He peeked out of our hiding place before looking at me again.

"He's gone." He whispered, "But he could be back any minute. I'm going to let you go now; don't scream, okay?"

Like I was that stupid to do that now; I waited for him to prise his fingers away before glaring at him, "What the hell are you playing at?" I snapped in whisper, "Who was that? You brought him here didn't you? I knew you were a liar and -"

I was disgusted as he replaced his hand, "Will you shut up for once and listen to me! Let me explain."

He recoiled as I clamped my teeth into his palm, "Then get on with it!"

He looked at me in the eyes, his serious expression never faltering, "That was one of my uncles workers; it's his job to collect new toons for tests. I was… I was, uh, contacted to help him."

"Contacted?" I spat, "How? You mean all this time you were still working for them?"

"No! Well, no I'm not working for them! They just, you know, don't know it."

I scoffed, "Oh that's right, you ran, didn't you?"

"Will you let me explain? Yes, I ran, okay! I pretended to run after you but ended up hiding. Yeah, I'm a coward but that's not the point. I had my cell with me and I got a message last night. I had to meet up with one of the hunters and give him a hand. I had to come out or else they'd start tracking me! But I was leading him away, I swear it!"

"Then how come I ended up being chased?"

"In case you've forgotten, you're not exactly in their good books." He retorted, "You and your family are on the list too. Plus it didn't help with you walking right in front of him!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" I warned, "How do I know you're not making this up and are just stalling until he comes back?"

"You're just going to have to trust me."

"I don't trust cowardly, bullying pricks like you!" if I could move, I'd slap him, "Do you still have your cell-phone?"

With difficulty, he prised it from his pocket. I snatched it from him and dropped it on the floor, crushing it under my foot. He exclaimed in horror, but didn't dare argue with me. Instead he just looked at me with bemused questioning.

"How do you know they haven't been tracking you all along?" I nodded at the wrecked phone, "Are you stupid? Now tell me why they need toons, what tests could they possibly be doing?"

He swallowed thickly, "I don't know. They don't tell me the details. All I know is that they take a toon, do what they do, and then send them to the Waiting Room to wipe their memories before sending them back, I think I've seen nearly all of them go in there at some point…"

"Why send them back if they're just going to play hunter again?" It didn't make sense to me. Surely it was easier to keep them contained?

"Because by sending them back, the toon can go back into their routine, avoiding causing a panic. And plus, you've seen who they are; do you really think the studio can handle more than a couple at a time?" he took a breath, "I was going to lead him away and sneak back later… I swear!"

I needed more answers, so I chose to ignore this pitiful beg. There were still questions eating at me and unfortunately, he was the safest ways of answering them. I swallowed my pride and looked at him, studying every alteration in his face, searching for dishonesty.

"If you want me to trust you, then you've got to answer every question I give you truthfully, okay?" he nodded at me in response, so I continued, "Last night you told me that they tried to use the same mind-twist methods on you as they did to me. Why? How did _you_ get pulled into all of this?"

It looked like the question was causing him pain. But after a moment of thought, he answered with a strained and mournful voice, "It was about a year ago; me and my family came here for summer to visit Uncle R.J and I got bored, so I wondered off and found this part of the studio. I ended up being witness to a toon kidnap, needless to say R.J wasn't best pleased. He didn't even wait to see if anyone would believe me, he just went straight to Scratchansniff and told him to do 'what he did to the first one'." He nodded at me to clarify what I already knew, "But, maybe because I was older, I don't know, but I wasn't buying it. So then they tried to put me in the Waiting Room…"

He stopped, his eyes growing cold at the memory, "And then?" I pressed.

"And then… I begged." He said with self-disgust, "I begged him and said that I'd do anything to make it up to him. So he used me as a spy. I tracked down toons for the hunters in the studio and then I was passed on to get info on you. But as soon as I found out how far he'd gotten, I had to get out of there…" he looked at me earnestly, and this time, when he spoke again, it wasn't the usual urgent and whining tone. It was calm and deep, like he really meant it, "I'm sorry, Talia, and I never, ever meant to hurt you or your family. Never."

As I was letting his words, his horrible and undeniably truthful words sink in, I was disgusted to find myself feeling empathy for him. We'd started on the same path really. Both had come across this conspiracy by accident; both had been forced into thinking it impossible and doubting our sanity; and both finding out the truth. However, there were so many diversions. Whereas I had accepted the lie over time; he'd fought it and ended up on better grounds. Now as I stood as a prey for the studio to hunt; he stood as an inside man, with to a certain extent, authority. I wondered, would I be in his position if I'd resisted? Would I have been pulled into these tests and experiments? There was no way of knowing. But I knew one thing; although there was no real trust on my part towards him, if he was willing to give such information; then possibly there was a way of using it and him to our advantage.

"How did you get mixed into it?" he asked suddenly, "I was never told details."

"They didn't tell you much, did they?" I shrugged, "I was eight and ran off because my parents were arguing and got lost. I climbed the water tower thinking that someone would see me from there and come find me; but I ended up opening the door and bumping into the Warner's. They saved me, so in return when the guards came looking, I hid them but ended up being taken away myself. That's where Dr. S came in. And it all went downhill from there." I swallowed, not wanting to get into too much detail of therapy, "Now this is where you come in and the rest is history."

"Whoa… That's -"

"History." I cut him off, "But where do you stand now? I mean it Mackenzie; you're either with us, or with R.J. And don't give me the answer you think I want to hear. It's time to grow a pair and answer honestly. Are you going to help us, or help them?"

He swallowed thickly, I had to give him props for actually giving it thought first, "I'm… I'm with…" he trailed off and softened his expression, looking down at me with a strange softness.

It was then I noticed that he had shifted to take my hand in his and had shifted so that we were almost completely pressed together. There wasn't room to shift away and I didn't like the grip he had on me. It was too much like when he'd grabbed it last night; like he was deliberately trying to stop me from getting away. Slowly, he started to lean his face closer to mine. Oh please don't say he was going for it? He'd clearly been living on a movie set for too long, things like this didn't happen. I leant away and arched an eyebrow.

"Don't even try it." I warned.

He flushed, "Sorry… I just thought -"

"You don't think. I want to go back now."

He stopped me, "I _do_ think, Talia, sometimes too much, just like you. And right now I'm thinking; we should keep what I told you to ourselves."

I blinked in surprise, "Why? If they know that they're being hunted down like this, and about the Waiting Room too…" Surely he knew that I wasn't going to hide things from the toons again, "This could really help them!"

"Or hurt them; and what they don't know won't hurt them. It's for the best."

"No." I demanded, pulling from his grip, "Mackenzie, the last time I kept secrets from them; my little brother and sister were kidnapped. I'm not making that mistake again. And this time…" I swallowed and waited for eye contact, "This time _I'm_ sorry."

We were jolted in shock as a child-like scream echoed around us. Our eyes widened in panic and I found myself pushing him backwards and escaping our hiding place. The scream didn't sound like Poppy's, and Flynn didn't scream as such. But I wasn't listening out for who it was; I was listening for where it was. I was vaguely aware of Mackenzie following me, trying to keep up. Suddenly, between the tree's, the same hidden figure was storming in the opposite direction to me. In his hand was a large cage. A small and furry chestnut coloured creature quivering inside it.

"Aunt Slappy!" it screamed, shaking the bars helplessly, "Aunt Slappy help me!"

Skippy! Oh shit! No, they couldn't do this again! They were not going to break up that family again; they weren't going to break up _any_ family again. I knew I wasn't thinking straight and there were better ways of going about this. But then and there, my mind was just a mess of rage. I let out a guttural growl that sounded alien to me as I charged forward. Leaping at the stranger and jumping onto his back. He was short so that gave me an advantage. My arms looped over his neck and my feet kicked into him, aiming at his hands to release the cage. He turned and grabbed a fist full of my hair, pulling my over his shoulder and only the floor. I gritted my teeth from the pain but refused to stay down. My fist swung upwards and collided with his chin. He shoved me away so that I fell onto the ground again. With grim satisfaction, he lifted his foot and aimed it over my head, ready to stamp downwards. At the last minute I rolled out of the way, grabbing a stone and throwing it with all my might. It sliced at his fingers making him drop the cage. I didn't hesitate to throw another stone at his head, dazing him slightly. I jumped up and scooped the cage in my arms, running for cover in the trees. Mackenzie followed me and pushed me behind a large oak, shielding us from view. He looked down at me with a look of; what was that? Annoyance? Distain? I wasn't sure.

"Run back to the others; and remember what I said about not telling them anything!" he snarled before rushing out to help the guy.

"Where did you go?" the hunter snapped, "She's here, she just took a toon."

"Forget the toon." Mackenzie mused, "I know where she is; and where she's hiding the rest of them."

"Where?" he grabbed Mackenzie by the collar of his shirt, "Tell me or you'll be permanently lost in these parts…"

"Don't touch me, Plotz! I'm the CEO's nephew, remember? Harm me and it's your job!" he looked around as if checking for listeners, "Not here; I'm sure my uncle will want to hear this in person."

Plotz? Wasn't that the old CEO? But, he could be? Could he? I didn't wait any longer to find out. Mackenzie was too convincing to be lying, and yet he had lied plenty of time for me to wonder if he was giving us an escape. I didn't know. But I'd have to think about that later. Right now I had to get back to the others. I ran until we were far enough away before crouching down and taking a sharp rock in my hand. In the distance, laughing could be heard.

"Cover your eyes." I ordered, smashing the rock against the lock until it sprang open.

The young squirrel leapt into my arms and sobbed into my neck, his tail curling around my waist as if he was trying to hold on in every possible way. I held him close and hushed him softly, rocking him from side to side.

"I-I was p-playing t-tag and-" he was sobbing so much it was hard to hear him, "I-I ran and th-then h-he got me a-and -"

"It's okay, he's gone, I'm here…" I breathed, smoothing his head softly, "I won't let anyone take you away."

I stood up, making him cling more tightly to me for fear of getting taken again. Everything around me looked exactly the same, there was no way of knowing which way was right. And the poor kid was too shaken to look up let alone guide me. But then another burst of laughter came from not too far away. Without hesitation, I sprinted towards it, hope building as we entered a clearing where a familiar house build into a tree stood proudly. Slappy was scolding the Brain.

"I've told you a million times: taking over the world don't interest me, but touch my walnuts again and it's your oversized head I'll be using in tomorrows lunch!" she glanced up at our arrival and her pupils dilated, "Skippy; what happened? You two look worse than Sonny and Cher during that Scooby Doo cameo!"

I handed him over to her where he continued to sob. Everyone was staring expectantly at me, waiting for an explanation. Rita tilted her head expectantly, "So, I take it the spying could have gone better?"

"I followed him but…" I gulped, rasping for breath, "…I ended up being followed too."

Yakko traced me with his eyes and smirked, "There's a shock."

"Not the time…" I glared, making him tug at an imaginary collar uneasily, "Okay, I followed him…"

In the time it took me to explain everything that had happened in the most basic of terms: namely following him, getting chased, Mackenzie saving me and then me saving Skippy; everyone was inside and crowded around me eagerly. Skippy and huddled on his aunts lap, sipping at some hazelnut hot-chocolate and still quivering while Poppy smoothed his head. When I finished, Wakko shook his head.

"I prefer stories with funny parts."

"At least it had an appealing heroine." Yakko added with a wink.

"And a happy ending." Dot shrugged, "Sorta…"

"What do they want with us anyway?" Minerva asked, flicking her hair, "And is that jerk helping us or not?"

"You did good today, kid." Slappy commented, giving me a nod of appreciation, "But with that boy out of the picture, we're a bit out of the loop."

"Oh I love loop-the-loops!" Pinky announced, "_Narf_! Are we going on a rollercoaster?"

"Shut up, Pinky, or I'll be forced to hurt you…"

_What they don't know won't hurt them. Remember what I said about not telling them anything!_ Mackenzie's words echoed in my head. If I didn't tell them, then we would be stuck in the same position for who knows how long, and we wouldn't be any closer to finding out what was going on. And then something hit me. I had asked him a straight question whose side he was on. And he didn't answer me. He'd deliberately avoided it. I let him distract me, like an idiot! But did that mean the he really was going to tell R.J where we were? Or was he really just creating a diversion? But he called that man Plotz; and he knew about the Waiting Room… And the last time I kept secrets, bad things happened. I couldn't let that happen again. Not to me or anyone. So if Mackenzie was on our side or not; I still didn't trust him. I looked at the company and took a breath; telling them everything that I'd learned.

"There's something in the studio called the Waiting Room; and I think that all of you might have been inside it at some point and… and I think I know where Plotz is…"

**A/N:**

**Wow that was a long chapter! Sorry if it got boring! Rita's song was from the episode ''Cat and the Fiddle'.**

**Another plot twist in the making! And I still don't know if Mackenzie is helping or not. A lot of you like him as a villain, but one or two think he could be a good guy deep down. Well, we'll have to wait and see! Oh, and something BIG is going on in the next chapter!**

**Thanks again for the reviews and you're all epic for making this the most popular fic I've ever written! XD**


	18. Oldest Trick in the Book

That night was restless to say the least. Slappy had laid new traps around the perimeter of the house and had taken time to alter the area of the toon lot. That had fascinated me, the ability to change things at will. There was a lot more to this toon thing that met the eyes. But that was the last thing on my mind right now. Were we safe? Well, no we never had been. But could we trust Mackenzie? Why didn't he give me an answer and why the need for secrecy? He just didn't make sense and I doubt he would. So it was back to square one. Mackenzie was not to be trusted.

"How's he doing?" I asked as Slappy emerged from Skippy's bedroom.

"Still more in shock than Carrot-Top's hair." She commented deadpan, "He'll be fine after a nights sleep."

"What's the plan now? We can't just wait around for something like this to happen again."

"As if I plan to. What you take me for?" she placed her hands on her hip, "If Plotz is hunting us down and letting R.J experiment on us then it'll be a dry day in Atlantis before I just sit back and let 'em! We'll come up with something in the morning, we need the rest."

I nodded, reluctant to let it end here, but there was no arguing with her when she was like this, "Okay…"

She paused and looked me over, "I appreciate what you did today; and I don't ignore acts like this. You're okay in my book, kid."

Before I could answer her, she disappeared into her own room. As I walked up the stairs to the attic room, I couldn't help but get lost in my thoughts. That squirrel may be old, bitter and have a sense of humour drier than the Sahara; but in a way, she reminded me of my mom. Okay, my mom had been timid and was always making sure she had a smile on her face to please everyone; but they both had the same protective nature and when it came down to it, they were both willing to lay down their lives for who they loved. I just hoped that Slappy wouldn't actually have to do that like my mom did…

"Boingy boingy boingy!" a rage of voices chanted as I entered the room, pushing my thoughts away.

I gave a look of false disproval and chuckled, "You're supposed to be asleep."

Poppy and the Warner's had been bouncing on the bed, nearly reaching the ceiling while Runt watched, occasionally raising his from legs in time with them. Flynn was playfully taunting Rita with a shoelace and the two mice sat on the bedside table, one watching in glee while the other in fatigue. No guesses who was who. As soon as my presence was made clear, Poppy jumped to the ground and ducked under the covers of her own bed. Yakko and I exchanged amused glances. Dot jumped down and sat on top of the lump that was my sister.

"Well that's convincing…"

Runt sniffed against the sheets, trying to pick up a scent, "That was a good trick, yep definitely, definitely a good trick."

Pinky scanned the area, "Egad, Brain! We've gotta learn to do that!_ Poit_!"

Brain lifted a pencil that he'd been using and smacked his associate with it, sending Pinky head first into the draw and out of sight, "There you go, consider it learned."

Dot moved for me to peel back the sheets and adjusted them to tuck Poppy in, "You need better hiding places if you're going to avoid bedtime."

She giggled, "I can't sleep yet."

"And why's that?" I challenged as Flynn got into bed next to her.

"Not tired." She nodded smugly.

"Can't argue with that." Wakko grinned, tousling her hair.

"Like you would anyway." His sister retorted.

"Can you sing the safe song again?" Poppy asked, looking mischievous, "I promise I'll go to sleep after!"

I sighed, "Everyone's tired Poppy, maybe tomorrow."

She pouted, "A different song then? You used to sing all the time."

"I can't sing." And I couldn't bring myself to sing that Taylor Swift song, I liked it but I couldn't sing it when there was no telling if safety was guaranteed.

"We beg to differ." The brothers smirked.

"You're not… terrible." Flynn muttered, giving a shrug.

"Oh go on!" Dot begged, making her eyes widen, "_Pwease!_"

I hated singing in front of people, and right now all eyes were on me. It didn't help that Dot was now side by side with Poppy, both giving identical cute attacks that were becoming harder to fight. I groaned and the took that as a sign that they had gotten their own way. Dot and Wakko took their places in bed and waited expectantly. The mice curled up in the pockets of my folded jacket and Flynn settled down too, making room for Runt to hop up at the foot of the bed while Rita grudgingly curled up next to the canine. Poppy reached her arm down to scoop up the cat and cradle her softly, stroking her fur and muttering 'my Rita' under her breath. My breath caught in my throat. I knew what was going on. My siblings had mentally adopted them as their own pets. It made sense, Runt and Flynn were rarely seen apart lately, and Poppy never passed an excuse to try and entice Rita into a cuddle. Oh boy, if only things were that easy.

Oh great, they were staring at me. I had a song in mind, and it was kind of appropriate considering the circumstances. As if reading my mind, Yakko snapped his fingers and a tune started to hum over us. I scowled, but at least it would help. It was 'My Wish' by Rascal Flatts. It was strange how much it fit. I took a breath and tried to ignore the staring eyes. Well, too late to go back now…

**A/N: This was inspired by a youtube video I found on DannyPhantomSG1's channel. Just type in 'Animaniacs My Wish Rascal Flatts' and check it out, it's an epic video. **

"_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow, and each road leads you where you want to go; and if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose, I hope you choose the one that means the most to you! And if one door opens to another door closed, I hope you keep on walking till you find the window._ _If it's cold outside; show the world the warmth of your smile. But more than anything, more than anything…_" I smiled and brushed a strand of hair from her face, and tousled my brother's hair softly, "_My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to! Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small! You never need to carry more than you can hold! And while you're out there getting where you're getting to; I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too! Yeah, this is my wish…_" I nodded and got to my feet to close the window and curtains, "There you go, I sang, now goodnight."

"Don't go breaking a promise now, Red." Yakko mused, making her grin and clench her eyes shut while he adjusted the covers over her.

It was strange seeing someone else so what I'd always done. He'd clearly done this every night for his siblings and seeing it in action made me feel happy that I'd at least been doing something right. I wondered if he ever doubted the way he looked after his family; or even if he'd had to go through child-care checks like Slappy to get custody; but I'd never ask. It wasn't my place. Besides, he knew what he was doing, and it was one of the things I admired about him. I wished that I had someone to take care of me like that… But it was my job to take care of them, that wasn't going to change.

As I laid down, a face was leaning over the arm of the sofa to hover over me, "You want me to tuck you in too?"

I arched my brow at the eldest Warner, "I'm good thanks."

"Then how's about a goodnight kiss?" and there went the eyebrows…

"Try it and I'll hit you _in_ the kisser." I shot back, raising a fist jokingly.

He moved around to sit himself down by my waist, he motioned at the sleeping company, "You know you've got a voice like Rocky; knocks people right out."

"Like your use of wit." I retorted; but then sighed unable to help thinking back to the days events, "So do you really think it was _the_ Plotz out there?"

"Hard to say, you said he was tall, dark and handsome, right?" when I shook my head to disagree, he winked, "Then that's probably old T.P!" he scratched his head in thought, "But, uuuuuhhhhh-It doesn't sound like his style. We've never been on his best side but he's never gone this far before. To be honest, he could barely find his way around a telephone without calling us for help! So why he's working for some newbie is beyond me."

Money, settling a debt, revenge? The list could go on, "And do you think Mackenzie will sell us out again?"

"Depends on the price." He dusted his knuckles on his chest, trying to lighten the mood, "We're very high in demand, you know." When he got a smile out of me, he brushed his fist under my chin, "Goodnight, kiddo."

As I was about to return the saying, I was suddenly hit by his words. Price. We all had a price over us and from Mackenzie's history, the higher they were the more likely he'd give into the highest bidder. I thought it, and he even admitted it; he was a coward. If enough pressure was added, he'd crack. So, in short; we were as good as taken already. It was just a matter of time.

"Yakko!" I said suddenly, grabbing his wrist.

For a second, he looked taken back, but then relaxed into his snarky pose, "Can't get enough of me, eh?"

"Yakko… Whatever happens in all of this;" I swallowed, knowing I was making an idiot of myself but I'd just sang in front of everyone so I was past caring, "Promise me that you'll keep Flynn and Poppy safe."

"You're not planning on Water-Tower diving again are you?" he arched an eyebrow.

"I'm serious; please promise me just this one thing."

Maybe I was overreacting, and making a scene for nothing, but it was really eating at me. The fear of the unknown was getting too much and knowing that there was no promising that everyone was going to be safe just killed me. And knowing that I might not be able to get out of this one too terrified me. So I needed to know that someone was going to be there, not just for me, but for my siblings too. And considering that I'd known Yakko longest and seen him in action with his own family, I'd come to trust him, and so had Flynn and Poppy which was more important. I waited for his answer. Instead of answering me simply; when did he ever; he placed a hand over his heart and looked greatly offended.

"Why, I'm insulted you should ask such a question!" he softened, "Nah, you know we've got your back. All for one and one for all, times _six_. That counts _you_ too, kiddo." He tilted his head, "But there's a catch."

I gulped, I should have known, there was always a catch with him, "Yes…?"

He wriggled his eyebrows, "How's about that goodnight kiss?" before I could answer, he planted a classic Warner surprise attack on my cheek, grinning smugly, "And now I'll keep my end of the deal."

I rubbed my cheek childishly and sniggered, "Yeah, you'd better! Goodnight, pervert."

"Goodnight priss." He shot back with a laugh.

I was about to argue that I wasn't a 'priss', and he of all people should know that, but chose against it and scowled instead. I'd learnt that if I didn't just roll over and go to sleep now, he'd keep up the banter all night and frankly I was too tired. As I tried to go to sleep, I prayed to whatever god was out there that the days to come would be smoother and… safer.

* * *

_Tap…Tap-Tap…Tap…_

I groaned and rolled over at the irritating noise. It was still dark and my watch read that it was almost 6am. That deserved another groan. What was that infernal tapping? It had been difficult enough getting to sleep without this. I pushed myself up and found that it was coming from the window. Tiptoeing not to wake anyone, I edged along the room and peeked through the glass. Panic became swollen in my throat and my heart made its best attempt to escape from my ribcage. A figure was throwing stones against the window and started beckoning me towards it. In the faint light that was approaching, I could just about place who it was; but I couldn't place if it was a relief or a terror. I eased the window open a crack to see if it would confirm my suspicions.

It did. Before I could process my thoughts, I carefully picked up my jacket and shuffled into it before rushing from the room and down the tree until I was at the front door. But I refused to open it, instead, I crouched at the mail-slot and whispered through it.

"Mackenzie? What're you doing here?"

His hushed voice still made me jump even though I expected it, "I managed to get away from the studio again, I put them on the wrong trail and came back as soon as I could. Please, open the door!"

Keeping the chain on the door, I opened it by only a slither, "How do I know you're not lying?"

"Please, Talia, you're going to have to trust me."

And where had that gotten me before? Nowhere but anger and pain. Yet, it had also gotten me answers and had even gotten me out of that scrape with Plotz. I couldn't and didn't trust him, but what were my options here? If I kept the door closed, he could go running back and that was too risky. If I let him in, he couldn't leave again out of caution. Trust had nothing to do with either choice. But which was going to get me answers?

Against all of my better instincts, I opened the door and stepped out. Maybe it was the fact that he had come back that made me doubt my suspicion, I don't know, but I did. The dawn air was cool and made me shiver a little. Mackenzie watched me close the door behind me and swallowed thickly. He was standing back a few yards away from the tree and I anxiously scanned the area, but there was no one around.

"How is everyone?" he asked when I reached him, "Is Skippy okay?"

"On edge, but they'll survive." I answered, "What did you tell your uncle?"

"I told him that you'd found your way here and had started getting the toons out. He thinks that half of you are long gone by now." There was no eye contact, and his voice was uneven. I didn't like that.

"Did you manage to find out why they need toons? And why is the ex-CEO involved in this? Did you find anything?"

I knew I was being pushy, but it felt good getting the questions out in the open to someone who could actually stand a chance at answering them. If I'd like the answers for not, that was another thing.

He seemed flushed at my questions, "I'm sorry, Talia."

"Never mind… I guess it would be a bit suspicious. But we need answers, Mackenzie, sooner than later."

"Talia!" he cut me off in a hushed tone, "I mean; I'm sorry about... _this_."

Why was he looking at me like that? It was like he was staring through me. No, he was looking over my shoulder. His expression hardened and fear took over me. I span around to face whatever attack was awaiting me, fists raised. But all I was met with was the open space between us and the house. There was no attack, no intrusion… So what was all that about? I turned back to glare at him questioningly, but just as our eyes locked, he pressed a damp cloth over my nose and mouth. I struggled but he held firm and held me in place by grabbing my hair, the stench of the cloth stinging my eyes and burning my throat. My punches grew weak and suddenly my legs gave in. He stood over me, not in pity or triumph, it was more like… confusion. Then ever so slowly, just as he stooped down to lift me, everything slipped into the gloom…

* * *

_*Rita's POV*_

_Tap…Tap-Tap…Tap_

Man if Runt didn't stop squirming I'd claw his legs off! This was getting ridiculous! Wait, I wasn't with Runt, I was with the little kid. Oh now what? I peeked an eye open and could make out Talia peering out of the window. What, was she sending signals or something? I would have said something, but the girl suddenly took a terrified change in form and I didn't fancy giving her a heart attack. So I stayed zipped. I closed my eyes as she came closer and picked up her jacket before vanishing from the room. I rolled my eyes; she's gonna have a shock when she see's those future rodent _lunches_ of mine still in the pockets. Whoops, drooling a little there.

I eased myself out from the little girls arms which I had to say was pretty comfy. _My Rita_ she had called me. I'd never been called that before. It felt like she was placing her mark on me, a protection and an affection. Poor kid, she's going to have to wake up soon, literally and figuratively. I don't belong to anyone; no one wants to own me anyway.

"_I'm nobodies Rita, got no family. I'm a career cat and my career is all about me! No one can tie me down I'm going places!_"

The window was open a crack and I could make out Talia talking to… that yutz spy kid. So he came crawling back, huh? Their words were hushed so barely any sound reached me. She seemed to be doing most of the talking, questioning it seemed. I had to give credit, she didn't mess around. But she was still human, still another poor reason to be out alone.

Wait, something was wrong here. He was looking over her shoulder as if there was something there. But… no there was nothing. Oh heck this was one of the oldest tricks in the book! Don't look, kid, don't do it! Ah of course she looked! The boy clamped something over her mouth and she bombed down faster than a scripted _Friends_ episode. As he dragged her sorry butt off into the gloom of the trees; I felt like I had to do something. I couldn't just let this happen, now we were all in twice the danger, but it wasn't just that. It was the kids. Dang it they were getting to me!

"_I'm too independent, they're so small… How could I care for them? Do I care at all? I could never stand help me Rita, feed me Rita, need me Rita, don't leave me Rita. I'd never tolerate that…_"

If I stayed quiet, everyone would figure it out, there was no need for me to play hero. It got me nowhere. Plus she was a human, I helped her out once, what was there to gain by doing it again? She still hasn't returned the favour. But… isn't me keeping quiet worse? Those kids will think they've been abandoned again. I knew what that felt like…

"_On the other hand, oh my Rita, I love you Rita, I will never leave you Rita…"_

Get it together girl! It's not like everything's going to be happy ever after and you'll get a home. Things don't happen like that in real life. Yeah, I get the irony there, don't rub it in. Oh boy, Rita, you got issues… and too big a conscience.

"_No! You've got the wrong cat! And did I mention, they'll want too much attention. I'll worry about them each day, every minute! I gotta tell you my head isn't in it! I won't let my heart talk, because it ruled by my biological clock which it ticking away!_"

What have I gotten myself attached to? I batted my paws against the eldest Warner, but those guys slept like the dead. My next target was Slappy, she seemed more likely to get things moving. But I kept telling myself, I wasn't helping the girl because I cared, or because I cared about the two little tykes back there. I didn't care… I couldn't care… It just isn't me and it was all based on fantasy. I was helping because… Just because!

"_No way! I mean what I say! I'm a single cat stray! I'm nobodies Rita!_"

"Jeez cat, do you know what time it is?" Slappy snapped, tossing a pillow at me.

Does she know how bad her aim was when she was tired?

"It's time to get a move on; you ain't gonna believe what's just happened."

She sprang upwards to stare at me, "They're making a re-make of Howard the Duck?"

I grimaced, but collected myself, "Worse…"

**A/N:**

**Rita's song was from the episode "Smitten with Kittens', i just changed the word Mama with Rita because it fit more to the situation.**

**Told you something Big was going to happen XD Oh and I'm serious about looking up that video, it actually made me cry. Still don't know if Mackenzie's good or not, clearly he's leaning one way, but next chapter you'll learn a lot more about what's going on… **

**Will Talia be okay? Is Mackenzie truly a villain? What had Plotz got to do with this? What's R.J planning? How will Pinky and the Brain react to waking up in the middle of a kidnap? Will the toons save Talia? Shall I shut up and get writing? **

**YES! XD**

**Thanks for reviews and all your support, you are brilliant! XD **


	19. Forgotten Answers

**A/N:**

**Apparently not many people could find that video I recommended so here's the link:**

** watch?v=-02Jy3cKoO0**

**Now there are a lot of twists and answers in this, so as much as I want to hear you're reviews, please give them without spoilers for any possible future readers. Thank you and enjoy. Oh, and please watch the video, it's not mine, it belongs to someone called 'DannyPhantomSG1'.**

What happened? I'm serious, what the hell happened? My eyes felt dry and itchy behind my lids and my head felt heavy. What happened to me? I remember being in Slappy's house and something tapping at the window. Mackenzie? Yeah, Mackenzie came back and… Oh please tell me I didn't fall for the 'look behind you' gag? Yeah, yeah I did… And after living with toons for how long and I fell for it? Stupid! I shouldn't have gone out there. I felt like such an idiot. He'd better run, because I am going to kill him.

Everything felt so heavy, I just wanted to go back to sleep. No, if I did that who knows there I'd wake up next, or even if I'd wake up at all. My eyes blinked open and I was instantly met with a dark dusty room. It looked like an office, or a library. No it was an office. It was small with a bulky mahogany desk directly in front of me. The right wall was filled with occupied bookshelves while the left was based of metal filing cabinets. There wasn't really much else to say about the room, that was it. Well that and there was a faint smell of chloroform, but I think that was left from there Mackenzie drugged me. Oh if he's hurt my siblings or any of the toons there was going to be no mercy.

I jumped to my feet, swaying from dizziness and tried to open the door and window, but both were locked. Of course. Mackenzie may be an idiot, but the CEO wasn't. I tried to pick up the chair so that I could smash open the window, but the legs of the chairs had been screwed into the floor, mocking me. Plus, I must have been on the fourth or fifth floor, even if the window did open, I wouldn't be able to make it to the ground alive. I raked my hands through my hair in desperation, fighting the urge to scream in anger. I sank back into my chair and tried to calm down, panic taking over me. Then, my eyes traced over some files that were placed on the desk. Mackenzie's name jumped out at me and rage flushed over me. I picked it up and started scanning through it. Who cares if I got caught, really what could they do to me now?

Wait, this was wrong. Inside the file were sets of statistics and medical records. Reports that explained results from exams and tests from inside the studio. Mackenzie had taken part in multiple research experiments and even some cases of surgery and yet' no mention of why, reasoning or even a blood type. Instead it referred to 'dye samples' and… ink? He was constantly being referred to as 'the subject' or 'it'. These dated back to over a year ago… I jumped to the next file which held information on the toons. It held similar information but was written in even more detail. _Internal inspection… Severing and opening of the chest cavity… Injection of human blood…_ I felt bile rise to my throat at the words. This was vile!

"How you removed your restraints is a mystery;" a voice behind me made me jump and slam the files back down, "But then again, there's a lot of mysteries around here, wouldn't you say?"

R.J smirked at me from the corner of the room, his fingers scuttling over the papers inside a filing cabinet. I was taken aback by that statement, I had never been restrained. My wrists suddenly ached and I was shocked to find that there was red wrings around them, little cuts here like bite marks and there was a frayed rope at my feet. Well that was weird, to put an understatement on the situation. I didn't say anything, I refused to until he said something worth replying to. He sat before me and looked amused at the files.

"Welcome back to the studio, Miss. Nolan. I was thinking we could have a little talk." He offered, yeah because that worked so well before. He pressed hands together, "I have business to settle, and you will agree, or else."

"Or else what?" I snapped, "You'll drug me again? I'm here alone, you've got nothing over me."

"True, but that can be fixed; as soon as my disobedient nephew chooses to talk. Unless you wish to talk for him."

"Why would I…" I paused in thought. Wait, has Mackenzie not told him where the others are? Then why did he… "What kind of hold do you have over him? He does whatever you say, then helps me, then drugs me; now he's defying you. I don't understand."

"It's very difficult to understand his kind; being one of a kind that it."

"What do you mean?"

He nodded at the file I'd been examining, "I think you can figure it out if you put your mind to it."

Mackenzie had been put through similar experiments to the toons. He'd been put through tests. The fear of the Waiting Room. Ink and dye samples… No, this was impossible!

"Is…" I swallowed, "Is Mackenzie a toon?"

He chuckled, "Not necessarily. How much do you know about my nephew, Miss. Nolan?"

"Uh, I-uh…" What kind of question was this? "He came here a year ago and found out about the toons and… and you let him work for you. That's all I know."

"Once again; not necessarily. You see, as he was there _begging _for my forgiveness, I thought I'd make the most of a bad situation. The studio still has that machine, I'm sure you've heard of it; the machine that started this mess in the first place. The one that brought the abominations into this world." He leered at me, "I'd always wanted to know what would happen if you put a human inside it."

He was insane! "You put Mackenzie into that machine?" I gasped, "You could have killed him!"

He waved his hand dismissively, "Anyway; his results were very interesting. He was never quite the same. So we continued research, occasionally putting him back into the machine just to see what made him tick. Sometimes we had to alter his appearance completely, but it was all worth it for the greater good."

I felt sick, "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Once his results started getting more elaborate, we had to up the research on the toons; compare and contrast and all that." He ignored me, a distant smile on his face, "It was fun looking at the results… who knew that mixing human and toon DNA would be so successful?"

"Mackenzie's _half_-toon?" I cried.

"Now we're getting there!" He clapped his hands mockingly, "But it would be best to keep that between us; he wouldn't remember after all. You wonder why he fears the Waiting Room, Miss. Nolan? You see, although he doesn't remember ever going inside it, he is quite a regular visitor; we've got to keep company secrets after all; so it's merely his subconscious making him fear it so. This explains his battle of his morals. He knows to follow my orders, but his instincts are taking over. It's something we have in common, Miss. Nolan, neither of us know when to trust the boy."

It made me heave thinking that I could have anything in common with this monster. The information was burning like acid in my mind. How could he do this to his own nephew? How could he hurt his own family? That machine; how can a machine bring toons to life let alone partially turn a human into a toon? It was impossible! But then again so was everything else around here. Impossible was just a matter of life now. Is that why Mackenzie was so confused, he didn't know what was real anymore. His mind wasn't his own, it was unravelled from the experiments and memory erasing… It was cruel and vile and… Sick!

"But… But I've seen him bruise, bleed!" I insisted.

"He bleeds red _ink_. I couldn't be allowing anyone discovering his condition so I improvised. As for bruising… he heals very quickly, wouldn't you say? And if I were to show you photos, you would also find he looks exactly the same…"

That was true. I'd smacked him in the nose and bruised his neck with my foot, both times the wounds had been gone in a matter of hours, "Why? What could you possibly want to gain by doing all of this?"

R.J stood up and started to circle me tauntingly, "Imagine it, Talia. Imagine not having to age, or worry about pain or fear or _anybody_! That is why I need the toons in my control; that is why I need Mackenzie to become obedient and listen to orders, so that he can be counted as a success! If he's a success… then there's no stopping me from becoming immortal, unstoppable. I could get everything."

"So you want to become a toon?" I asked, my head swimming.

He scoffed, "Don't be disgusting! Those _creatures_ are abominations that shouldn't have been created in the first place!"

"They're more human than you give them credit for!"

"Like that matters. All that matters is that they have qualities that would be far better suited to the superior race; to humans. Once we've gained that, we just get rid of them permanently."

"That's why you're experimenting on them…" I clarified out loud.

He wanted toons immortality. He wanted to live forever and be immune to any harm and yet wanted all toons extinct. And Mackenzie was his test subject. As soon as he found a way to gain their abilities, he'd exterminate everyone. I wanted to throw up, I wanted to smack him right in his smug little face. But it was like all energy had drained from me.

"You… You can't kill a toon." I said, my voice shaking as I hoped I was teling the truth, because really it was just a guess, "You want their immortality, so you must know that."

That laugh was starting to get to me, "There are actually _two_ ways. One: cut them deep enough to drain their ink before they can heal; and two: send them back through the machine and back onto the paper they came from… then burn it." He shrugged, "But look at us, chit-chatting away when there's business to be done."

I looked it more like him boasting, but I couldn't speak. This man was insane! How could anyone be so heartless? It didn't make sense to me. He experimented on innocent creatures, turned his own nephew into a hybrid… and then took away their memories like they were forgotten paragraphs in a book. It was sickening. And the way he described toon deaths… so passive and uncaring! I didn't even want to know how he figured out those methods. He adjusted his glasses and sneered.

"I can't tell you how difficult it was to get Dr. Scratchansniff, Nurse and Plotz involved in this. Well, Plotz was easy to take care of after a visit to the Waiting Room; you know he doesn't even remember being the CEO? The fool… I would have sent the others but, I need the knowledge they already have so it wouldn't get me anywhere erasing it."

I'd heard enough, "Well why do you need me here? What can you possibly gain from kidnapping me? I'm not a toon and you've already made sure that no one would believe me so why keep me here?"

At this, he sank back into his seat, elbows rested on the desk and fingers pressed together, "I need you here, Miss. Nolan, because Mackenzie is reaching his limits. So I need a new; _subject_."

I jumped up, "You stay the hell away from me!"

"It's either you or your siblings, Miss. Nolan. And from what I've seen you have a higher tolerance."

"You don't even know where they are!" I cried, hoping that I was right.

"True, but from Mackenzie's track record, how long do you think it'll be before he tells me? Like I said, he's reaching his limits."

Shit. He had me there. If Mackenzie was having his mind altered every time he stepped inside the studio and was being put through experiments that he couldn't even remember, then who knows what he was capable of telling them. For all I know he could be leading the way towards them right now. I wanted to tell R.J that I'd agree to anything as long as he left my family and the toons alone… but I wasn't that naïve and by agreeing, it was sealing their fate anyway. But disagreeing wouldn't do anything. I was trapped. I was… terrified. I didn't want to be tested on, I didn't want to be there. All I wanted to do was run and hide. But that was out of the question.

"In case you haven't noticed, Miss. Nolan, it wasn't an offer or a question. It was a formality." He pressed a button on the desk and almost instantly two guards came bursting into the room and grabbed me by the arms.

I screamed and clawed and kicked but they held firm and dragged me out of the room. R.J followed behind and lightly picked up my jacket that had crumpled to the floor in the struggle. He popped it into a trash chute and continued to follow me down the corridor. Panic made it hard to breath, the blood in my veins boiled and made my head pound. No matter how much I struggled, the more my energy drained. Anger surged like electric through me as I was pulled into a dark room that looked totally made from metal. On one side of the room was a machine that looked rusted and coated in dust, like it had been there a while. However, the controls and insides were clean from use. On the other, a newer and sparking machine was humming from activation. As much as I struggled, there was no chance of my escape. Something was placed on my head and a strap cut into my neck. R.J pinched my chin to keep me still.

"Welcome to the Waiting Room, Miss. Nolan." He announced, but then shook his head as if scolding himself, "Not that you'll actually remember being here."

"Fuck off you insane bastard!" I snarled.

He released me and shrugged, watching in smug victory as his assistant started tuning up the dials, "Hmm, you won't actually remember that rudeness either. Not to worry… I will."

And like that, they flicked the switch… I think it hurt but… No, there was nothing to hurt me. Was there? What was I talking about again? Was I talking? Where am I? Oh, there's a man with glasses now, he looks like he knows what's going on. Yeah he's talking to me. He's explaining things to me. He knows why I'm here. He knows where we are. Oh, he knows… I don't.

**A/N: Please don't give spoilers away in reviews! Please tell me your thoughts but if you want to discuss the twists then please PM me, thank you XD**

* * *

_*Brain's POV*_

There was an almighty thud as we finally stopped falling and hit the ground. Yes, this pain was going to linger for quite some time… If only we'd _had_ more time. It was just our unpredictable luck that the CEO chose to return just as we bit through the girls restraints. And it had taken all of my energy to keep Pinky from giving our position away that I had almost called out in outrage myself. What the CEO was insinuating was madness. I had wanted to intervene but to do that would endanger ourselves and as selfish as that translates, we had reasons. For if we were seen, then we would not have been able to get back to the others and explain what happened. Once again, our unpredictable luck that we had been accidently stowed away in the first place…

My associate and I hoisted ourselves from the pocket of the clothing and took in our surroundings which, as I assumed from the smell, was a garbage can in the outside ally of the main building. As the girl would probably say: how convenient. But there was no time to think about what she would say, there was no time to do much apart from get back to the toon lot and explain what events we had just witnessed.

"_Narf!_ Oh that was a scary story, Brain…" Pinky muttered, "But that ride was such fun, oh lets do it again!"

He flinched as I raised my fist, but I let it fall. What was the point and where would it get us? "Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering? What am I saying, of course you're not…"

"Well Brain, I was pondering that maybe the CEO isn't a nice guy and Talia would like to come back with us…" he snapped his fingers, "Oh brilliant, we could have a picnic!"

I blinked, "Actually, Pinky, in your own unique way, you were pondering what I was pondering…" well there is a first time for everything, "Come, Pinky! We must get back to the others before it's too late!"

* * *

_*Yakko's POV*_

Kiddo had been gone for a long time, and so had Slappy, Rita and the world dominators too. Well Pinky and the Brainiac were probably off on some plot and the others were most likely off doing something or other. It had been a rough time for them all, still didn't explain why I had remains of scratch marks on my nose though. Ah I told you Rita was nuts about me, leaving her mark whenever she can! But right now I had other things to worry about. We were entertaining the Slugger and Red! And this song wasn't going to finish itself! The first half had got them hooked, and just when they thought it was over…

"And now for the other senses! I announced after a brief break in the notes.

**A/N: It's the return of the Senses Song people! Oh come on it's an awesome song and they don't know the bad news yet! XD Sorry it's just the last half, gotta keep the plot moving and all…**

Dot danced around spraying a perfume bottle in thick clouds, "_There are scents you can smell like cologne from Chanel or the scents of expensive perfume!_"

"_There are scents of flowers we hope overpowers the kitty-box next to your room!_" I smirked just as Wakko shoved me to the floor and lifted Flynn and Poppy's arms in the air triumphantly, "_There's a sense of pride you have deep down inside,_"

"_When you practice a sense of fair play…_" I interrupted with pretence annoyance from my position on the ground, drumming my fingers on the wood.

"_There are dollars and cents that you pay at a toll._" Dot chanted before I took over, tapping a clipboard, "_Or the census man who is taking a poll!_"

"_And a sense of confusion, we're out of control!_" Wakko clutched his head and collapsed onto the bed.

"_And they really should take us away! Away! Yhey really should take us away!" _we dragged ourselves across the room. Dot sang next, throwing a water balloon at Wakko and skilfully avoiding his attacks of retaliation, "_There's a sense of humour, a sense of doom, or a sense of awe, sense of timing!_" I produced a dictionary and skimmed the pages with determination, "_There's a sense of a word, a sense of absurd, like trying to do all this RHYMING!_"

"_There's incense!_"

"_And horse sense!_"

"_And common sense it's true!_"

Dot winked at Flynn and put on her best cute look, "_Sense of wonder, sense of beauty…_"

Wakko formed a salute with a look of determination, "_A sense of honour, sense of duty!_"

I cast his shadow across the room mysteriously, "_A sense of doubt, a sense of danger._"

"_A sense of fear when you meet a stranger._" Dot kicked me from the shadows and rolled her eyes while Wakko took over and grabbed the kids in a tight hug, "_A sense of style and a sense of worth!_"

I pulled a map down and pointed at different areas, "_A sense of direction for knowing the Earth!_"

Us three joined together just in time for the finally, "_A sense of dread as we're singing this song which is starting to turn out completely all wrong and it's time that we end it because it's too looooooong!_" We all took a breath, drained from the last note,"_Cause it just doesn't make any sense! Nonsense! This song doesn't make any sense!_"

Ah the sound of the adoring audience of two people. There's nothing like it folks! We took our bows and I chose to make the most of it and catch a rose that really no one had thrown. Shame Talia missed it, it was bouncy and somewhat educational. Man she needs to lighten up sometimes. Like that promise she made me make last night; where did that come from? Okay, a little unfair, she didn't _make_ me promise it. And, you know me, anything to please the ladies… But hey, I thought it was going without saying but whatever loosened the tension.

"Do you know anymore songs?" Red asked.

"Do we know any more songs!" Wakko scoffed, and rightly so.

Dot nudged her, "Kid, you have no idea… Maybe it's time I teach you the Cute Song."

My brother and I groaned, earning ourselves a not too friendly glare. Flynn looked unappealed by this too. Well the boys got promise, I can say that much. I was about to suggest Wakko brushed the dust off of his states and capitols song but the door opened and in came the cranky critter herself along with Rita. Is it me or did they have a more frozen look about them than Walt Disney? Look it up kids…

"Bad news guys…" Rita muttered with a hint of regret, "That spy-boy came back last night and gassed the girl."

"I told you he had garlic breath, but no one listens to me." Dot rolled her eyes.

"Don't get snarky with us!" Slappy snapped, looking more agitated that usual, "I hate to break it to you guys this way, but it's better to say it like it is. Mackenzie showed up and got hold of Talia. She's gone."

Slugger jumped to his feet, "What?" he cried, "When? Why didn't you tell us, we could be out there brining her back by now!"

Poppy wrapped her arms around her brother, waterworks starting to operate, "The bad people took Talia?"

I scratched my head, looking at my sibs with a little annoyance, "And this started out as such a good day too."

*_Twenty Minutes Later_*

Don't you just love time-jumps? Hey I wish I could skip some bits every now and again. Turns out the two lab-mice had made an escape and just made it back to tell us one nightmare of a story. Well I could have fallen asleep to make it a nightmare but where was the thrill in that? So old Mack was half one of us, eh? Gotta say, didn't see that coming, but then again if there was more toon in him he'd bound to be a bit better looking, like yours truly. But it was kind of hard to make light of the situation when you had a kid choking the air out of you. Red was pulling her best koala impersonation and not giving up anytime soon. Anymore tears from her and I'd need a boat. But what could I do, sometimes you just gotta be there.

"So what's the plan General?" I asked, saluting against my helmet, sibs following my lead.

Slappy glared, "You pests are staying put!"

Dot narrowed her eyes, "What? Those words should never exist together! We can't just stay here!"

"She's my sister! I'm not waiting around while she's in there having who knows what done to her!"

Thanks a lot Slugger, now Red really was cutting off my air supply, "Anyone got an oxygen mask?" I muttered.

"She didn't leave Skippy." Wakko insisted, "So we're not leaving her."

"Who says we're leaving her?" Slappy asked, "I haven't forgotten what she did and I plan to repay it. But your track record is against you, you're staying put and out of the way."

"We don't get in _the_ way." I pointed out, "We do things _our_ way."

"And your way leads to this kind of mess!" Rita hissed, "Now we've already come up with a plan, you just stay here and keep an eye on the joint."

"And do we get to hear the plan?" I asked, "For… educational value?"

Oh they had a plan did they? I listened as Slappy explained a break in and rescue. It was quite and simple and… It was boring! Seriously if they were going to come up with a plan, then they at least had to make it interesting! I was falling asleep over here, or was it lack of air? Both? And just like that, they vanished along with Pinky and Brainiac down the stairs, closing the bedroom door behind them. Well, their plan may have been as boring but they were serious about it.

I prised Poppy off of me and passed her to her sib who looked like he needed something to hold so that he didn't start reanimating the ''slugger' nickname. He barely noticed, just staring at the wall. I hope he knew that he wasn't going to win that war anytime soon. Well, what can I say here? Looking back, sure we'd caused a few scrapes and not been on the 'Nice List' once or twice, but it wasn't like we'd ever really caused real damage. It was all fun and games. When it came to stuff like this, we could help. Let's face it, as much as Talia was strong and could stand on her own, she didn't stand much of a chance if they're talking about the Waiting Room. Let's hope it lived up to its name and waited. I turned and saw my sibs looking mischievous.

"So what's the plan?" they asked.

What could I say? Maybe we had been a little over the top in the past. Maybe it was best if we let someone else handle it. And by following Slappy's demands, I was keeping Talia's promise too…

"They already told you, I know it was boring but you could have at least tried to stay awake." I arched an eyebrow.

"But Yakko," Dot cried, "we can't just wait around like a bunch of kooks!"

"Slappy's given us orders…" I sighed, fingers digging into the window ledge as I watched Slappy, Rita and the mice run into the woods, "I promised kiddo I'd keep the kids safe, and a Warner never breaks a promise."

"What about promising all for one and one for all times six?" Wakko challenged, "And when have we ever listened to what other people say?"

"Yeah! Come on, drop the act!" sister-sib was getting antsy, I'd be in trouble soon.

The words tasted worse then Dracula's kisses, but I said them, "Sibs… There is a time to follow orders; there is a time to listen to reason; there is a time to wait for the right solution and there is _definitely _a time to sit here and do nothing…"

They slumped, a look of surprise and distaste in their eyes. I felt a little bad telling them all of this, but it had to be said. It was for the best… That way when I turned around with a raised fist and a determined smirk, it had a better effect!

"And _now_ is not any of those times!"

I almost got you that time, didn't I? Looks like I got them too. Wakko grinned devilishly and Dot clapped her hands together in glee. As if we were just going to sit there! Kiddo didn't deserve this and frankly we'd be pretty poor excises for toons if he didn't pine for a little adventure every now and again. And when was it ever like me to leave a pretty damsel in distress in… well, distress? I opened the window and made room for my sibs to climb out, but just as I was going to follow them, something pulled me back by the tail. Oh, hello slugger.

"I'm coming too." He demanded, "Why should you guys be allowed to run off and play hero but we've got to stay?"

Whoops, "Uuuuuuhhhhh-Excellent question. But we're toons, nothing's gonna hurt us out there."

"They're hurting my sister!"

"You want to yell a little louder? I don't think they heard you in the studio." I quipped, snatching my tail from his grasp, "Call me a hypocrite, slugger, but you're staying."

"You're a hypocrite." He stated, well I did tell him to say it, "What about the 'times six' stuff, it's kind of hard when you leave us behind. And I'll just follow you!"

"Thanks for the heads up."

"I want to help! She didn't leave us when we were taken, so I'm not leaving her!"

Oh wow this kid was scarred for life… "Listen Slugger, think about it this way; if I'm not around, who's the man of the house? Who's in charge and gets to keep Runt out of trouble; and boss around the little suckers?" I asked, winking at Red secretly before looking back at him, "You. And when we get back with Talia, I'm pretty sure it's a lot more than a cell phone you're going to be rewarded with. Lord knows what reward I'm aiming for, _Grrraow_!"

He glared at me, "I don't care about rewards!"

"Okay, I'll take yours then." I smirked, then softened a little and held out a hand for him to take, "I'm trusting you here. Are you going to be the man of the house and trust me in return?"

For a moment, he didn't falter and I figured I'd fallen flat. What was it and comedy in that family? It was rarer than an emotion from Kristen Stewart! But then he swallowed and took a long look at his little sis. Ah Dot's been teaching her well, a cute look right on cue! He groaned and clearly wasn't happy with the arrangement, but he took my hand all the same.

"If you don't bring her back…"

"You'll get angry? And we won't like Slugger when he's angry?" I offered with a smile, "Trust us, kid; you won't live to regret it."

Just as the twist on my words sunk in, I was already in mid back flip out of the window to join my sibs. Man of the house… Kiddo was going to kill me. Man it felt good being on the run again, even if the run was leading right into danger. We were faster then Slappy and Rita, so this was going to be all the more fun! My sibs and I glanced at each other cunningly. The excitement building! And at times like this, there was only one thing to do, especially when there was no plan and a pep talk needed!

"_We're leaving the toon lot to find our Talia! We're heading off to make some rescue!"_ We chanted, sprinting through the trees, _"It's waiting right out there; The answer to our prayer!"_

"_A wish to free!" _Wakko crossed his fingers,

Dot and I crossed ours too, _"Hey, you might be a hero once we're there!"_

"That's why we're off to seek our destiny together!"

_"It's one for all!" _I announced.

"_And all for one!"_ Wakko added..

_"Times six!"_ Dot finished, with a grin.

_"Who cares about the stuff we lack We're on our way and we won't be back!"_

"_Until we find Talia!"_ Wakko adjusted his hat in determination.

_"Gee, it looks kinda far!"_ Dot looked out towards the water tower in the distance.

Wow it did look a long way, _"Too bad we don't have a car!"_

"_Oh, what the hay; we're on our way to save the studio!" _as we ran we noticed that we were half way there, gee was kiddo going to be surprised, if we weren't too late that it… Nah when are we ever late? We're more… 'nearly missed you' kind of people._ "We're leaving the toon lot to find our Talia! And when we do, our troubles are gonna be through! It's just around the bend! It's where the mountains end We're packin' our load! We're hittin' the road! Let's sing it together again, hey hey, We wanna be the first to save the studio! We're northward bound; we're winning here today!"_

_"We're taking a stand!" _My fists clenched.

_"We're making a vow!" _Wakko glanced back towards the house in thought of the kids.

_"This is the place!"_ Dot pointed towards the barriers.

"_The moment is now! For Yakko, Wakko and Dot! We're givin' it all we got!"_

_"We're comin', so ready or not!"_ Dot warned, pulling out a mallet and grinning devilishly.

Our hands found each other as we leapt in unison over the blockades, _"Today's the day; we're on our way to save our Talia!"_

Kiddo… We're coming to get ya!

**A/N:**

**Yeah it was a cheesy ending to the chapter but that song from Wakko's Wish just seemed to fit, once a few words were changed here and there. Plus it ended on a brave rescue note.**

**Once again, please review but don't give spoilers! **

**I hope you liked my twists and I hope a few questions got answered, but there's still more! What's going to happen to Talia now she's fallen victim to the Waiting Room and will anyone else meet the same fate? Let's find out!**

**You people are awesome by the way! XD**


	20. Pen to Paper

**A/N:**

**To 'Shannon23' – Mackenzie was human once and was a bully to Talia as a kid before they went to different schools; he only became half toon a year ago when R.J experimented on him. He still has a family and his brother is human, but still a bully. Sorry if I confused you XD**

**Once again, thanks for the epic reviews!**

_*3rd Person POV* (because there's too much going on to look at one person)_

Nurse and Dr. Scratchansniff sat in the psychiatrist office, staring blankly at the wall. How had things come to this? It had been bad enough working on the boy but now Talia too… it was getting too much for them. Sometimes they wished they could just strap into the machine and make themselves forget. They'd listened to the story R.J had told her. It was sickening. The girl was lucky to remember how to breathe. But what choice did they have? Go along with the madness, or face the same fate themselves. There was no escape.

"Where is she now?" Nurse asked, shattering the silence.

"In zer Vaiting Room still." He answered bitterly, "He vanted to put her through zer Animator before his meeting…"

"And the boy?" her voice was strained.

"Containment." He hesitated, "It doesn't look like he'll last ze night…"

She chewed her lip anxiously, "You know it won't be long before the toons come looking for her and walk right into his hands. He's killing two birds with one arrow."

He flinched at her choice of words, "Zer iz nothing ve can do now. Vat's done iz done."

"Well I'm not standing for it anymore!" she cried, getting to her feet, "We've put up with this for too long and for what? No, Doctor, there is something we can do! It may be too late to help the boy but it isn't too late to put things right for that girl and her family. Haven't we done enough damage? Haven't we watched for too long?"

"You know vat vill happen if ve try to go against him; ve'll be the next subjects -"

"I don't care! This is wrong and you know it! I'm not going to sit and watch this happen; you can help me if you've got the sense."

She glared at him as he resumed frozen in his seat. Really she knew that there was not much either of them could do, but she felt like it had been a long time coming for some resisting. They'd had no idea how unstable the boy was becoming and now that the CEO wished to repeat the act was mentally tormenting. The guilt was eating at her soul; enough was enough. They'd sat by and watched R.J ruin that poor boy and she'd be damned if she allowed him to ruin another life. However, Scratchansniff didn't move, his own fears overpowering him. Knowing his silent answer, she turned to head towards the door. However, she was cut short and gasped in surprise at the three familiar faces standing in the way, two of them wide eyed and breathing heavily at the sight of her.

"Helloooo Nurse!" they chanted, to which the girl rolled her eyes.

Scratchansniff leapt out of his seat at the sight of the Warner's, "Vat… How…?"

"A man of many words, Scratchy, as always." Yakko mused.

"Did you miss us?" Dot asked.

Wakko jumped into Nurse's arms and wrapped his arms around her neck to deliver a kiss on her cheek, "We missed _you_!"

"How long have you been here?" Scratchansniff asked nervously, wringing his hands.

"Long enough," Yakko folded his arms knowingly and winked at Nurse, "You know the steamed up attitude works very well on you."

"But… how did you get in without alerting security?" Nurse asked, prizing Wakko from her person.

The three glanced at each other and then back at the adults with a look that said, 'are you serious?'. In fact it had been more then easy to get inside. It had been fun reacting their old tricks of sliding through vents and avoiding guards by, ironically, walking directly behind them. Memories had come flooding back and with them a familiar route to the Doctors office. Old habits die hard.

"We were in the neighborhood and thought we'd drop in for a visit to our favorite p-psychiatrist." Dot explained, but then her tone turned icy, "Or ex-favorite! What were you thinking working for that loon?"

"Easy sister-sib; you had your reasons, right Doc?" Yakko said with a little warning.

He paled, "You don't understand zer position ve're in, vee had no choice! I'm sorry, but zere is nothing I can do now…"

"That's not true," Wakko shook his head, "You're standing and talking, that's doing something."

Ignoring this comment, Nurse turned to glare at Scratchansniff, "You can do nothing if you're that much of a coward but I'm going to try and set things right!"

"Hey I _like_ this new attitude!" Yakko smirked, "But do you mind if we interrupt? We're looking for Talia; from what we've heard the pair of you are a little more than acquaintances."

Dot arched an eyebrow at the doctor, "You don't have much luck with patients do you, Scratchy? Why not consider a career change?"

The employees tensed at the name. Of course they knew that the toons would be looking for her, it was part of R.J's plan. That way he'd have his new test subject along with the toons to exterminate once and for all. They wondered where the others were, but knowing the Warner's they had come alone and chose to make things up as they went along. But that was most likely going to get them in danger, as if they weren't already. But how could he explain what had happened to Talia? To do that would go against R.J and that terrified Scratchansniff to no end. What he was considering, as would be his job, to call security and alert the CEO. But he couldn't. Nurse was right, enough damage had been caused, but there was still no way of reversing it per say.

"Earth to Scratchy!" Wakko mused, jumping up and waving his hands before the doctors eyes.

He flinched, "Itz too late for her! Zere is nothing ve can do now! I'm sorry…"

"What a load of phooey!" Dot snapped, "She's probably waiting for us right now."

Yakko gave the man an expectant gaze, "Being toons, we know bad guys when we see them; I hate to break it to you, Scratchy, but you're _no_ villain." He pointed to fingers out like a child would if they were playing pretend that they had a gun in hand, he winked playfully, "Now hand over the girl and nobody gets hurt."

Nurse shook her head in disgust at Scratchansniff's hesitance, "I'll take you there."

"Please do…" Wakko swooned.

Scratchansniff clenched his fists, to hell with this! This job had taken away almost every bit of his humanity, it was time he started regaining it, "Fine! Let's go… but… but you von't like vat you see…"

* * *

The Warner's looked around the infamous Waiting Room with uneased curiosity. On the way through the halls, the toons had hidden inside of Wakko's gag-bag while Scratchansniff carried it. He and Nurse skimmed anxiously through the corridors praying that they wouldn't get stopped along the way. Thankfully, they had only come across one security guard which was satisfied with a flash of an ID card and went on his way. Now inside, the bag was opened, releasing the toons which took one look at the older looking machine with glee. They mockingly rushed to flatten themselves against the Animator and brushed their faces against the metal. They didn't think to wonder why it was still warm from recent use.

"Mommy, Daddy!" they chanted at the machine that brought them to life so long ago.

"Enough viv the monkey-jokes." Scratchansniff snapped.

"Do you mind, this is a touching family reunion." Yakko retorted, but then he noticed the second, newer machine, "And this must be our third uncle twice removed?"

"The Deactivator." Nurse explained with a heavy heart, "It's what makes people forget so that the CEO can fill the subjects mind with whatever he sees fit…"

"I'm afraid zat Talia has already fallen victim to it… I varned you, itz too late for her."

Dot waved her hand passively, "Pfft, enough with the drama, you'll get your Oscar soon enough."

Wakko twitched his ears at a sound from behind him, he turned and pointed towards a shape huddled in the farthest corner of the room, "Hey guys, look!"

They rushed over to the figure and found themselves hesitating from the sight. They knew that face anywhere. Of course it was Talia; but she'd changed. She sat in the corner of the room, knees pulled up to her chest and an empty gaze in her bloodshot eyes that were weighed down from dark shadows. They looked like glass, like a doll. She didn't notice them walking in, and when the Warner's tried to touch her, she didn't even flinch. Leftover rust and dark stains covered her arms and legs, parts of her auburn hair were singed and if they hadn't been in such shock, the toons would probably make some quip about her losing a fight with a blowtorch. Nurse swallowed thickly and felt her anger pulsate through her while the psychiatrist was haunted by memories of Mackenzie in a similar position along with the grotesque images of the toons experimentations.

"Hey kiddo, anyone home?" Yakko asked, giving her shoulder a shake.

She didn't move, she didn't even look up, "I've got secrets…" she whispered.

"And we've got a time limit." He smirked, "How about telling secrets on the way out of here?"

"Secrets, I've got to keep secrets… You're my secrets… The man told me secrets are in my head… Secrets will hurt me if I leave…"

Dot leant forward so that she was at eyelevel and made her tone light, "You remember us, right kid? Don't say we're back to square one again?"

Wakko clasped his hands together and adopted a hurt expression, "But you remember me, don't you? How could you forget your long-lost fiancé!"

"Oh dry up, this isn't a soap-opera!" Dot snapped.

"Well it was worth a go…" he muttered, noting Talia's lack of movement he turned to the adults, "What's wrong with her?"

"The CEO made her forget everything about herself;" Nurse explained, "He's altered her mind so much that she's convinced that everything she see's apart from him isn't real." She quivered in anger, "It makes her easier to control for the experiments."

"Secrets…" Talia nodded, "Everything is a secret that can't be told… I can't move… The man said secrets will get me… I'm a secret too, he says… Secrets hurt…" she took them by surprise as she moved her head to look at Yakko blankly, "Don't hurt me, secret…"

She'd become what she feared the most; insane. She refused to believe that anything around her was real, it was what the man had told her. The man with glasses and suit told her that everything was all in her head. Secrets, he told her, secrets that need to stay inside her head, or else they can hurt people. She didn't want to hurt people, so she'd stay where the boss man told her to. That way secrets couldn't get her, but now they were showing up and that was bad. They were going to get her, she was sure of it. But she'd been good, why were they here? What had she done wrong?

Yakko shifted uneasily. He wasn't sure how to react to this. No one had never begged him not to hurt them before. None of the Warner's knew what to do. In the end, Yakko shook himself and forced a grin.

"Cut the act, kiddo, no ones hurting you. Now get up, your sibs are waiting."

"Secrets don't have sibs… We're all secrets… Secrets should be forgotten… Forget me, Secret, and I'll forget you…"

He'd heard enough. Yakko jumped up and looked at the doctor expectantly, he was jittery but trying to resume his casual composure, "So what's the cure, Scratchy? A pill, a shot? Some shock therapy from Randy Newman music? There's something, right?"

Scratchansniff wrung his hands desperately, "I toldz you, zere iz nothing -"

"Ah don't give us that." He arched an eyebrow with strained attempt at humor, "A p-psychiatrist like you can crack open any head-case. And if it comes to that we're never short of mallets."

"Wakey-wakey!" Dot sang, saping her fingers at Talia while Wakko shone a flashlight into one of her ears while the light flickered out of the other.

"They're just secrets… Just secrets in your head that need to be hidden…" She clenched her eyes shut and covered her ears in an attempt at escape.

Nurse crouched down so that she was eyelevel with Talia. Slowly she managed to take her hands and guide her to her feet. Talia continued to silently shed tears from her glassy eyes. Although her voice was weak and barely a whisper, it still gave no emotion. She was a shell, her expression never changed its vacant form and yet the tears never stopped. Gently, Nurse started leading her towards the door. But after no more then two steps before Talia stopped and stiffened, once again showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Is the man coming to help me get rid of the secrets?" she blinked at the Animator, "He can help me, he said… That takes the secrets away, he said…"

"If you're that worried about secrets then we'll get you a diary." Yakko urged, "Let's keep it moving, okay kiddo?"

No, she wasn't allowed to go outside. It was safe in here where the boss man could tell her what was real and what wasn't. But she was learning. It hadn't been that long and already she knew that these weren't real. They were just secrets. Secrets that the man warned her about. She couldn't go with them, he said they'd hurt her if she went with them. Stay in the safe. Stay away from secrets… Talia pulled away with a sudden burst of energy and curled back into her corner, arms wrapped around her knees and clenching her eyes shut.

"Talia, you know me, ja? Vee can help you. But vee have to get out of here first." The psychiatrist muttered softly, trying to cover the unease in his voice.

Of course Scratchansniff didn't know and highly doubted if his words were true. It may have been his job to dive into the minds of troubled patients, but this was a different situation entirely. It wasn't mental problems and subconscious messages he was dealing with. This was a girl who had only one thought. That nothing was real. How was he meant to break this? Reattaching her to the Deactivator would damage her mind more and she would most likely end up like the boy. No, there wasn't anything he could think of that would help. But getting out seemed like a pretty good place to start.

"You can trust us, kiddo." Yakko said with unnatural hesitance that tasted bitter on his tongue, "It's gonna be okay. Yakko spelled backwards _is_ okkay, you remember that, right?"

She didn't move or even glance up, "Forget me, Secret, and I'll forget you…"

He gulped and scratched his head in confusion, eyes dejected that almost made him look like a different person. The younger Warner's looked at their brother for guidance. Hadn't making a few jokes always worked? It wasn't working now. And they didn't like it one bit. Dot found herself backing away a few steps to try and distance herself from the situation while Wakko continued to look at his brother. Yakko could talk their way out of anything; surely he could yak his way around this and snap Talia out of it, right? If he just opened his mouth then she'd be scowling and telling him to shut up in no time, wouldn't she? Yakko though, didn't say anything. This was a first for him. It was like Talia had become a stranger; and he was normally good with new faces and could either gain trust or cause annoyance in seconds with them. But how do you go about talking so someone you know but is suddenly a stranger all over again? He just didn't know…

Talia looked up past the company, her eyes widened, "Are you going to stop the secrets hurting me?"

"That's right, dear."

This new voice was soothing, but had sneering undertones to it. They span around to see the CEO himself, one hand reaching behind him to shut the door; the other hand clamped over the Warner sisters mouth who was struggling in his grip. Her legs flailed aimlessly as he walked towards the Animator, hands clawing wildly at his.

Yakko's fists clenched. A bad guy, finally something he knew how to handle, "You know there's better ways of picking up girls. No wonder you're single."

Wakko started growling warningly and scraping a foot along the floor as if preparing for a charge. Scratchansniff stepped in front of the pair defensively while Nurse took position before Talia. R.J simply looked on at them with an amused expression.

"Put her down." Scratchansniff ordered, "Zis stops now."

"It's a little late to start growing a spine, Otto." He tilted his head to get view of Talia, "Shall I get rid of the secrets for you, dear?"

Before she could answer, R.J slammed his free hand on the control panel, forcing the Animator to hum into activation. He slammed Dot roughly down onto a platform where instantly two metallic pincers gripped around her wrists and ankles, slowly starting to drag her into the depths of the machine. Wakko couldn't hold back any longer and pounced, grabbing handfuls of the CEO's suit and shaking with anger. Yakko wrestled with the machinery, grunting as he struggled to free his sister while the psychiatrist manned the controls in an attempt to stop the machine.

R.J grabbed the toon by the ears and hoisted him away, letting him dangle in mid-attack before throwing him like a doll to the side. Recovering from the daze, he pulled out his gag-bag and began searching for his mallet, an anvil, anything that could prove useful. A hand swooped down and tore the bag from his grasp and he watched in panic as the bag was thrown into the machine. Yakko made a forced comment about how 'this is what he called an iron grip' but it was lost in his attempts to fight the machinery away. All of a sudden a new set of claws shot out and suspended him in the air while another roped around his brother.

"My hero's…" Dot muttered, masking her fear in sarcasm.

"Quite." R.J nodded, shoving Scratchansniff to the ground and flicking a switch and standing back to admire the work, "Ladies first."

Nurse lunged and tried to pull R.J from the controls, but it was too late. Dot just had time to gasp before she vanished into the darkness of the machine. Her cries of pain and terror were like daggers slicing on their eardrums, Yakko prayed that it was just her being a drama-queen again. After all, toons didn't get hurt, not often anyway and definitely not to this extent… could they? All of a sudden everything fell deathly quiet. On the other side of the machine, a thin and rumpled scrap of paper slid out from a slot that looked a little like a scanner. It drifted through the air and landed at Talia's feet. Her eyes traced it carefully.

It looked a little singed and fragile. It was small enough to fit comfortably in a hand and was blank apart from a simple doodle in the center. It looked like a stick-figure with a skirt and gloves, the only detailed part was the head with was shaded and held a flower scribbled in at the top. Just a doodle, a little sketch that looked pretty basic. The only thing that made it fascinating was that the figure was moving. It jumped on the spot, waving its arms in desperation. Suddenly it seemed to notice itself, looking in disbelief at its body and feeling its face in confusion. Talia blinked those vacant eyes as R.J overpowered Nurse and picked up the scrap. He admired it with a twisted smile and held it up for all to see. Wakko struggled harder in anger, tongue clenched in his teeth from the concentration. Yakko however was dumbstruck at the sight of his sister reduced back to nothing but a scribble. Taking a breath, he did the only thing he could think of at the time.

"You're looking a little flat there, sis." He said, voice but a whisper.

Nurse struggled to get the psychiatrist to his feet, but the fall had sent an unbearable pain through his side and it became a battle to even sit up. R.J fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a lighter, making the flame dance tauntingly. At the sight of it, Dot pressed herself against the corner of the page, mouth moving in rapid elaboration but no sound coming out. He held the flame closer to the page, enjoying the sight of the brothers struggling uselessly. He glanced at Talia.

"There we go, dear, secrets won't be able to hurt you when I'm done."

**A/N:**

**To quote the song 'Secrets' by 'The Pierces': _Gotta secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save, better lock it in your pocket, taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said, cuz two can keep a secret if one of them is dead._**

**Oh shit… I tried to make this tense and troubling as possible while keeping the characters as in character as possible. It was weird writing third person here, but it felt right as there was so much to think about for each person. It was hard writing for Yakko the most in this, I hope I did them all justice. Please let me know so I can improve if needed. **

**So will Dot get burned? Will the boys have the same fate? Will Talia snap out of it? Until next time! XD**


	21. Delaying Doom

**A/N:**

**So 3rd person wasn't too good for me, it made me feel too detached from the characters. Sorry for the delay, this was a very hard chapter to write and I'm not sure I like how it turned out, it was really hard writing a situation like this for such vibrant characters so I'm sorry if this isn't that good. **

**A big thank you to 'frumouttamimind' who gave me a lot to think about on this chapter and really gave me such great writing pointers. Thank you!**

_*Yakko's POV* (sorry if he's a little OOC, but this is a stressful situationand he's not used to things like this)_

"You're looking a little flat there, sis."

You know, bondage was never really for me. Goodnight everybody! Seriously, is this what I was doing? My little-sis is on a scrap of paper that even Fox-network wouldn't write a pitch idea on and dangling over a flame and I was making jokes. Well that else could I do? Bitterness wasn't something I was used to, but I felt it as I thought this: What else was I good for apart from jokes? Had it really come to this? I struggled pointlessly against the metal pincers alongside Wakko who had reduced to straining his neck to either try and gnaw his arm off or bite through the restraints. It didn't matter, from the way his arms were pulled backwards slightly, he couldn't reach either.

Come on, kiddo. You've survived _us_ for so long, not to mention beaten the ink right out of Mack; you can fight this too right? Is this what failing is? Gotta say, I'm not a fan. Ow… yep that was my ego. Now I know I'm not a psychic, obviously otherwise I would have changed my plans for the day… But back when I made my promise that I'd keep her sibs safe, and then told Slugger and Red that I'd bring their sis home… I'd told him to trust me and that he wouldn't live to regret it, looks like he will; and I'm being forced to live long enough to regret it too. I'd pulled some big stunts, we all had…. But I'd never lied or broken a promise. That was kind of my thing; I spoke the absolute truth and chose specific words that usually ended up in some comedy, but it had been what was asked for. It was more ironic than the lack of irony in that song 'Ironic'! Come on, kiddo, you can pull through this! I stared at her, desperately. Just get up. Look up. Just do something. I don't like this kiddo, just do something… please…

"There we go, dear, secrets won't be able to hurt you when I'm done."

R.J took a sadistic pleasure in the reactions that were taking place around him. The empty and lifeless gaze of the girl; the pained grimace of Scratchy; Nurse flushed in helpless anger; and more importantly to him, us squirming like live bait on a hook. He had what he wanted, the mother load, not to toot our horn or anything. Oh I didn't want to watch this. R.J held the flame closer to Dot. Her half-stick form cowered in the top corner of the page as the paper started to char. Wakko yelled out in horror and I'm pretty sure someone screamed. I hoped it hadn't come from me. Not my sis… not my bro…

There was a sudden crash and everyone found themselves shielding their eyes as glass shattered around them. The small box window was smashed open and a pair of claws accompanied by a hiss shot like a bullet into the room, aimed right for R.J's face. In an attempt to peel the attacker from him, the lighter and paper slipped from his grasp. The flame died down without its master to hold it while Dot drifted downwards uneasily. A small white figure jumped from the window and grabbed it, using the curved sheet like a hang-glide to sail down to the floor next to his big-head accomplice.

"Egad, Brain , you should try that!" Pinky grinned, passing the page along, he tilted his head in thought as he took in the doodle, "You know there's something different about this one. _Zort_!"

"Remind me to hurt you later, Pinky…"

R.J grabbed a handful of the felines fur but that only made her sink her claws in deeper. Rita spat and hissed, jade eyes burning. Hey, this firey attitude among the ladies must be contagious; anyone care to pass it on to kiddo? Grunting in pain, he forcefully tore her away and threw her aside. That was going to smart in the morning! She swayed in a daze from the impact against the wall but soon recovered just as another figure hoisted herself through the tiny window.

"_Purrrr-_fect timing." I stated with a half smile.

Rita bowed her head, "Never underestimate the little guys."

"Don't rush yourself, Slappy, we've got plenty of time." Wakko struggled more violently. Easy boy, if your arms really do rip where would we be?

"Give it a rest, I'm old, you're lucky I can even fit through here."

She dropped to the ground just as Rita made another pounce at the CEO who managed to lock her with his arm. Didn't stop her from biting and clawing anyway. I knew it was a cheap suit, it tore more frequently than the Beetles concerts. Yikes remind me never to get on her bad side, she was vicious, not to mention brought out the worst puns… Slappy swung her umbrella over his head, making him sway. Nurse dragged Scratchy across the room to safety as the Brainiac started analyzing the control panel. Alright, we were getting out of here! Slappy delivered another swing of her umbrella that made him crumple to the floor. She nudged the CEO with her foot and shook her head with a crocked smile.

"Now I know this ain't my usual style and it would be far more entertaining to stick some dynamite in there or drop an anvil on him; this human has such low tolerance…"

"We'll let it slip this time if you get us down now." I urged.

Keep it together, Yakko, you're in bigger company now, where's you're cool? Out cold with the lunatic apparently. Nurse tampered with the machine causing Wakko and I to drop to the floor. Instantly I helped him to his feet and he gave me a lopsided smile to let me know he was okay. Geez, something was hurting! The area around our wrists and ankles where the restraints had been was damp with warm, dark fluid. It's a good thing toons heal quickly, much longer and our ink would be cooked. In seconds the flow stopped and we brushed off the dry ink.

"Thanks for the distraction, boy, it was a heck of a lot easier getting in." Rita purred.

Oh no they did not…. "Ex-squeeze me?"

"Oh come on Pup, you seriously thought that I meant for you to stay put? I've been in the business too long, I _knew_ you'd scarper. It's called a 'hero complex' and you three got it bad." Slappy arched an eyebrow, "Now we can all get this mess cleaned up before anymore trouble gets thrown around."

"But… I don't get it?" Wakko muttered.

Wow, bitterness, failure and anger all in one hour, I am on a roll, "It means they used us for a distraction so that they could get in scott-free."

"I don't like your tone, kid."

"I don't like your methods." I shot back, holding up the scrap of paper for her to see, Dot looked nervously between the two of us, "I _really_ don't like them."

Slappy held her sour expression as she studied my sis. Finally she turned away and started to examine kiddo instead. Good luck with that one. This wasn't me. I don't get angry, I get smart. I don't argue, I joke. Come on let's think of a good one to get you back on track! Uuuuuuhhhh-Great timing Slappy; you may have had an hour-glass figure once but your time is up! Really? That didn't even have anything to do with this situation? If anything _our_ time was up! Well, when in doubt, move out. Luckily Rita beat me to it with something that I really needed to hear.

"We're sorry, we really are. But things could have been worse." Rita said softly, trying to get some reaction out of Talia by nudging her.

Good luck fishing in that pond, kitty. But, yeah it could have been worse… but it could have been a heck of a lot better. Did I like that they'd used us as a distraction? No. Was I pleased that because they'd used reverse p-psychology on us? Heck no. Would I let it go for now because frankly the bitterness was not sitting well with me? Yeah why not? It wasn't going to get us anywhere and from where I was standing, they could have _not_ shown up. Then we'd all be more flamed than bad fanfiction… Yeah I get the reference, just go with it for now.

"Let's just get this thing over with." I muttered, clearing my throat, "Pfeiffer's still annoyed from the last time I was late for a date."

* * *

_*Scratchansniff's POV*_

This pain was near unbearable in my left side. When the CEO shoved me I must had dislocated something hitting the floor. At least I hoped it was just dislocated. Now there he lay unconscious on the floor just feet away from me. I'd never liked being too close to that squirrel toon. Our psychology sessions had always been… dynamic to say the least. I have to say that if I'd known that she could handle him that easily I would have looked deliberately brought her in long ago without the sedatives.

Everything had happened so fast. But what had been the most interesting was the change in the Warner Brothers. Back when we used to have our weekly sessions it had literally made me rip my hair out from their jokes and gags and out of control zaniness. And yet this was a completely different light. They had fought to save their sister, eyes burning in anger and even Yakko who I'd never seen without a sly grin, had looked scared. My psychologist mind was itching to get into further detail of this, but that would have to wait. I would be having my hands full trying to return Talia to her original state. One thing was for sure though, I would not look at the toons in the same way again.

"Anyone got anything to tie him up with before he wakes up?" Slappy asked, pointing at Wakko, "Where's that bag thing of yours?"

He nodded and raised a hand to his head to search under his cap, but then let it fall solemnly, "It got thrown in there." He glared at the Animator.

"Oh! I found it! _Poit!_ What do I win?" Pinky announced, indicating to Dot's paper scrap.

Dot waved enthusiastically and picked up a rough sketch of a sack. She reached into it and pulled out vast amounts of rope. Rita arched an eyebrow, "Well that's useful."

"Hey, careful with that!" Wakko ordered at his scribble sister who simply poked her tongue out him.

"Easy Wakko, we'll get it back, right sis?" Yakko asked, forcing a confident smile at the paper, "Scratchy? Care to take over?"

I had to have Nurse help me limp across the room towards the Animator while the brothers hatefully dragged the CEO across the room and out of the way so that he was far from the door and window. With nothing to restrain him, it was up to luck if he stayed unconscious or not. And from the luck we'd had so far, it could go either way. We explained Talia's state of mind to the newcomers as best as we could, but it was still half a mystery to us. The best thing that we could do now was get Dot back through the Animator and pray that it solved one of out problems.

"Why not toss that yutz in while we're at it?" Rita hissed.

"Zat is vat he vants." I explained though gritted teeth from the pain, "Zer Animator vill give him zer toon abilities he vants."

"He experimented on his own kind too?" Brain asked, "That's a different area of despicable altogether."

"I'm going to call the police." Nurse announced suddenly, "That's what we should have done long ago."

Slappy flashed her a skeptical look, "Come on Blondie, what kind of story you gonna string up that will make them believe any of this?"

"I'm stupid, Ms. Squirrel. I'm aware that exposing you is not the answer and that the authorities won't believe me. However that man _is_ guilty of kidnap, mental and physical abuse as well as illegally spending company funds." She glanced at the younger members of the company, "Among other things best not mentioned at present."

She was right, there was a lot more than just these experiments to blacken his name. But it didn't dare thinking about right now. Nurse left the room and shut the door behind her. It was making me nervous having R.J so close. He may be out cold and heavily surrounded, but there was an evil in this man that scared me. I could analyze my own fear, of course I could, and justify it too; but controlling it was more difficult. Slappy was shaking Talia's shoulder and muttering something to her that I couldn't make out. She didn't look scared or worried, just a little more irritable than usual. I'd gotten word about what Talia did for Skippy. From what I'd learnt over the years, Slappy hated being in debt to anyone. It made sense that she would want to help, to settle a debt. Or… or maybe there was something else that I was missing?

The paper that Dot had been captured into had found its way to Talia who stared blankly at it. She kept muttering 'secrets' over and over. I panicked a little as it looked for a moment as if she was going to rip it. However it turned out that she was simply picking away the charred corner, eliminating all traces that the flame had ever been there, then just rested it in her palm. That intrigued me. R.J had forced it into her mind that these 'secrets' would hurt her and that they should be exterminated; and yet she was showing kindness, or perseverance at the most. It had been the same theory with the boy. Although memories and beliefs have been tampered with, _instincts_ remain, no matter how weak. I began my painfully slow work on readjusting the machine back to its original settings. Both painful from the complications of it and also from my own pain that was starting to throb.

"So what happens when we get Dot back?" Wakko asked.

"We run." Yakko answered, "She's going to be miffed."

"And the kid?" Brain asked, half buried into the open controls.

"I vill begin vork on her vonce vee are out of here."

"And what about -" Slappy started, about to thumb over her shoulder at R.J, but she stopped and froze, eyes turning icy, "Oh shoot me…"

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

Poor little secrets. Scribble secret looked so lost. Maybe she was sad she couldn't hurt me like the man said they would. But she looked sad at me. Did she know me? She looked like she did. It looked better without the ash. Ash meant pain. Pain was coming for us. Pain was always here with the secrets. The boss man told me so. When you're a secret, everything hurts. I'm a secret too. Am I hurting yet? Is that why they kept looking at me? Were they thinking about how to hurt me? Secrets should be forgotten and so should I. But scribble-secret couldn't hurt me now. She just lay in my hand. Maybe we could be forgotten at the same time. Along with the other hurt secret. Kitty-secret. She'd come to close. Had she come to hurt me? The boss man must have thought so. That's why he hit her. He was protecting me. Protecting me from the secrets.

The secrets had hurt the man and they were going to hurt me. Why were they taking their time? But no, the man was smart and knew things. He had woken up and helped me. Quick and quiet. Safe and sound. Safe and sound? _Just close you're eyes… You and I'll be safe and sound…_ Pretty little sing-song. Pretty little secret song. Kitty-secret was a pretty singer. Was she? Secret isn't singing now. Secret is quiet. All secrets are going to be quiet in the end, he says. Quiet and forgotten. Just like I'll be.

"Oh shoot me…"

Secrets seen us. The man was awake again. Secrets can't stop him. He's smart and knew how to keep quiet. They didn't see him moving. They didn't see him pull me up. His hands were rough and they hurt. Why was he hurting me? He didn't hurt me, secrets did. Right? There was a back door. A secret door. That's why no one noticed it. Secrets are forgotten. Before anyone could move, he hoisted me harshly through it and up stairs. Secrets are arguing behind us, following us. This man was helping me, wasn't he, that's what he'd been doing all along right? Saving me from secrets? And the secrets were coming fast.

Bright lights, warm breeze, outside. My legs crumpled under me. Why was he taking me outside? He said that I'd be hurt if I went outside. Why was he trying to hurt me? Secrets hurt me, not him. Was he a secret too? It didn't make any sense. Buildings and sky, we weren't just outside we were on a roof. But the breeze went unnoticed and the view meant nothing. It was real after all. Just more of my secrets. Secrets in my head. He dragged me behind him as the ground kept coming closer. Now I wasn't moving. Why was I so numb? Had secrets done this to me? No, they hadn't touched me. Had he done this to me? At my lack of movement, he growled and something collided with my face. I tumbled and smacked into the wall. It had hurt a little… He was hurting me. He hurt me and the secrets didn't…

The secrets closed the secret door and jumped at the man who was starting to act like the secrets he told me about. It was the first two secrets, the two boys that looked alike. The ones who had wanted to save the girl, the scribble-secret. Why were they nice to me? They wanted to hurt me. But the man had hurt me. My head was burning, it was on fire! Nothing made sense.

My head hurt so much, and it was getting darker. Why couldn't I feel my body? Only my flaming blood scorching in my head. So many thoughts, so many voices, what was real and what was secret? I didn't know anymore! What was this? I pushed myself up to lean back against the wall in time to see him throw the oldest of the secrets away to skid along the floor. He turned to the younger one. I looked away. I didn't want to see this. It was all too much. Too many secrets. Too much… The scribble-secret in my hand looked close to ripping her hair out as she screamed silently at me. I didn't know what she wanted from me. I didn't know anything anymore. It hurt too much. So dark now. Don't hurt anymore… Please… no more secrets…

**A/N:**

**I hope this turned out okay and once again thank you to 'frumouttamimind' for helping me!**

**Sorry if any of the characters were OOC, I tried my best! So what's next? Will Talia remember? Will R.J be stopped? Will Dot ever be re-animated? And is Rita okay? Until next time! **

**Can't wait to hear you're thoughts and feelings on this so far, you all are a big motivator and I loves you all so much! XD**


	22. Instincts and Paddleballs

**A/N:**

**To 'Doctor-Hamato': How to you know I'm NOT a Warner, lol, jk… or am I? Hehe XD**

**To 'Shannon23': One can only hope he takes that belt off, XD**

**To 'Incandescent': Thank you and I hope I didn't get you into trouble with you mom XD**

**Thanks again to everyone and I'm really glad the last chapter turned out good for you guys, this next one is a doozie hopefully! Read on and prosper!**

Judging by the way my head was still pounding, I hadn't been out for that long. Pain… Had the secrets hurt me? Wait, where did that come from? The man told me. No but that man was evil, wasn't he? He helped me when I was lost and couldn't remember. No! He hurt me and the people I care about! People I care about? But I didn't know anyone like that, did I? And the secrets. The only secrets around here are the ones he's using against me! The internal battle was excruciating! Half of me was numb and telling me to stay until the man comes to help me; the other was burning in anger and was screaming to get up and fight. But which was one was real? I wasn't sure. But one thing was definite, I wasn't as numb as I was before.

I opened my eyes and flinched at the light. I was outside, when had that happened? The sun was bright but setting, bleeding the sky a rosy orange. But the view revealed nothing but building tops; was I on a roof? Maybe; yes, that's right. I looked down at the thin and crumpled object in my hand. It was paper, paper with a doodle on it. That's right, one of the secrets. I held it up to eye level and furrowed my brow in confusion. I _knew_ this secret! She wouldn't hurt me! How did I know her? She was so familiar and the very sight of her situation infuriated me but I couldn't place why! My instinct was telling me to fight and protect her, but my mind was telling me to wait for the boss man. The doodle waved her arms frantically at me, desperate for attention. She ran to the corner of the page and tried to point over the edge, but she was too confined. Unsure to trust her, I looked up to follow her attempted gaze.

Oh, there was the man. He would help me now. No! No he wouldn't! It was R.J, he was evil and despicable, right? Maybe? But he helped me! But he hurt me! Agh! It felt like my head was going to implode! But, wait, what was he doing? There were two more of the secrets he warned me about. No they weren't secrets either they were – I didn't know but I felt like I knew them too. The eldest was slumped against the wall just a few feet from me, trying with difficulty to get to his feet while the smaller one was backing away from R.J. The CEO had him cornered, hands rigid like talons and prepared to swoop down. The boy; I'll call him a boy because I wasn't sure what else to say; the boy looked up with terrified jet eyes. His tripped onto his back and just as R.J raised a fist threateningly into the air, the trembling creature clenched his eyes shut and turned his head so that he didn't have to see the impending impact. Something glinted in the mans hand. Was that a blade? Why did he have that? Something burned in my mind, something that made my blood boil: _"__There are actually two ways. One: cut them deep enough to drain their ink before they can heal; and two: send them back through the machine and back onto the paper they came from… then burn it."_

"Get away from him!" I screamed, suddenly at me feet and charging their way.

I slipped the frantic scribble into my pocket and collided head on into R.J's side, sending him to the floor and me along with him. My mind was screaming at me; this man saved you, this man warned you, this man was protecting you from secrets! However, my instincts were louder, fueled my burning hatred. I couldn't place exactly what this man had done, but I was certain he had done nothing but cause pain and fear and it was time to stop. I couldn't even be sure why I felt the need to protect the secret… but it felt right. I managed to struggle with R.J until he was flat on the ground, he glared up at me.

"What are you doing? I'm taking away the secrets, remember? Secrets hurt people!" he said through gritted teeth.

My mind was agreeing, but I couldn't understand it, "_You_ hurt people! And you're not taking them anywhere!"

"You won't get answers without me; you won't get anywhere without me!"

"I'd better start looking for a map then, hadn't I?"

"Looks like we'll have to arrange another trip to the Waiting Room." He growled, "We need to get you back under control."

Panic surged through me at the name. That's where secrets came from. No, no more secrets, that's what he wants you to think! But what's real? I didn't know, but for some reason I knew that he wasn't going to tell me. There was no solid reason behind it, but every fiber in my being told me that he needed to be stopped. Quite calmly, the blade in his hand turned around to aim at me, digging slightly into my neck.

"Or maybe I should just drain you while I'm at it?"

I trembled as I spoke, forcing the words out of me, "Go to _hell_!"

Anger flamed in his eyes and he slashed the blade at me. I leant away from him just in time and swung my fist into his jaw. I clawed at the knife which he held into like it was glued into his palm. While I was distracted with this impossible task, he grabbed a handful of my hair, pulled me backwards. I kicked reflexively and thankfully kicked the blade away from us.

"Why run?" I forced through gritted teeth, "Why do all this and then run?"

I hit the ground with such force that the air was knocked from me. He leered, "Who's running? This was just my way of getting the toons together; my real work is elsewhere."

I didn't understand what that meant. Toons? I didn't even know what his work was, my mind was on fire from lack on memories. He did this to me. There was no way in hell he was doing it to anyone else. He left me to try and swipe up the knife. I desperately clutched at his ankles. He stumbled. I took advantage and tried to twist him around and he fell to the ground once more. Pain shot through me as he stamped his foot into my stomach. He grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me into the gravel. Out of instinct I pushed him over which resulted in us turning over and over, the jagged stones cutting into us painfully. In the blurred mass of sky and ground, I noticed the ground was getting less frequent. Then it clicked. We were on a roof. And the roof was running out fast. R.J noticed this too. But too late…

"Talia!" a duo of voices yelled in the distance.

My stomach flipped sickeningly as we started to fall. R.J had his eyes burning in rage as he shoved me away from him. My shoulder scraped against the blurred brickwork, sending slicing agony through my skin. The ground was rushing to meet us. This was it. My eyes clenched shut as a scream tore through my throat. I just wished I'd managed to remember _something_ before this… A name, a place. Anything… No, I did remember something. My name. Talia. Whoever or whatever those two secret-no not secrets, boys… Whoever those boys were, they had given me back my name. My name was Talia, and I had done the right thing. My name was Talia and I had done the right thing before I died.

A vice-like grip tightened around my arms and forced them to loop around something soft before releasing me. Out of reflex, I held on to whatever I'd been laced around, but refused to open my eyes, shrill whimpers escaping uncontrollably. It was probably R.J taking one last shot. He wanted to finish me off before he met his end. Good for him, I thought bitterly, good for him to make one last attempt… me, I can't even open my eyes… In a split second, the air was knocked out of me as the falling suddenly stopped, but I was sure that we hadn't made impact with the ground yet. Surely that would have hurt? Or maybe I'm dead, and was killed on impact? Died out of shock possibly? So I wouldn't feel pain if that was the case. No, I wasn't dead, I could feel my heart pulsating and hammering in every corner of my body like a drum orchestra. And my arms were still looped tightly around something, wait, why did it feel like I was swaying?

"This was probably my most heroic moment in this adventure and you had your eyes closed the entire time!"

Instantly my eyes snapped open. I knew that voice. I was met with a pair of half-lidded eyes and a sly, toothy smirk. Right then I wished nothing more than to be able to remember his name, but I could place that swagger anywhere. My arms were locked around his shoulders as we dangled a good halfway down the side of the building. He wasn't holding onto me; one arm was stretched upwards and the other straight down. He held onto two wooden handles, one in each hand, they had a thick elastic-like string attached to them. The one aimed upwards was tied around the railing at the roof, stopping us from falling while the downwards one was tied securely around R.J's body, suspending him a few meters below us as he spat in angry grunts. I almost passed out from the disbelief as I clocked what the two objects were. It surprised me in the sense that it was so impossible; but at the same time because I felt that I knew this savior, it _didn't_ surprise me at all…

"Hey, Indiana Jones has a whip; I have paddleballs." He quipped at the sight of my bemused expression, "Harrison Ford eat your heart out."

"Need a lift?" a distant voice asked from above, the younger boy in the red hat. It was breaking my heart not knowing their names…

"Nah, we were thinking of hanging around here for a while." His brother answered, arms starting to strain.

"Oh… okay then."

My savior gave me a deflated look, "Middle-kid syndrome…"

Suddenly the elastic that was stopping our fall jolted. We looked up to see the capped boy using all of his strength to hoist us upwards with a cocky grin, "I'm just messing with you!"

As we were pulled back upwards along the building, I found myself holding on tighter, but not wanting to strangle him. I wished I could remember. If I could remember a single thought like I did before, then maybe it could help. But no, nothing. I trusted them, and not just because they saved me, but because… I didn't know why. It felt like I just did and have done for a long time. My back scraped painfully against the side of the building as we were finally on solid ground, or roof whichever way you looked at it. I drank in the air greedily and curled in on myself as the shock finally set in. The taller creature tied the paddleball that held R.J to the edge of a railing and dusted his hands. A paddleball? It wasn't possible. It seemed too… cartoonish. Hey, that seemed to fit actually. Toons… Was that what R.J was talking about?

"I think he'll be alright hanging around for a while." The shorter one commented, peering over the side at the series of shouting and threats coming from below.

His brother looked at me with a pretence scowl, "Kiddo, I'm sure we've had this conversation before." He knelt down and looked me dead in the eye, taking me by surprise with a smile, "Jumping always works better with a parachute!"

Why was I laughing? Shock, that's why most likely. My knees were pulled under my chin and my breath was raspy and jittery. There were black stains and ash coating me among with the gravel and dirt. Where my hair hung in front of me I could see charred areas where it had been singed. Still nothing was making sense to me and frankly I was terrified. So much was trying to force its way through my cranium but I just couldn't reach it. I fished into my pocket and felt sudden relief that the doodle was still there. The boys exchanged grins at the sight.

"Yours?" I asked, my teeth chattering madly as I handed her over to them.

The red hatted one looked confused, "You still don't know us? But… but you saved me…"

His tongue hung over his lips and eyes drooped in disappointment, I wanted to hug him but I didn't dare, "I'm sorry… I feel like I know you but I don't know why. It's hard to explain…"

"We can jog you're memory, right sibs?" the oldest one said, nudging his brother and lifting the page.

"We're the Warner Brothers!" they chanted.

The scribble pointed to herself and her mouth moved, but no sound came out. She stomped her foot in annoyance and made elaborate movements as if she were screaming and throwing a temper tantrum. The boys exchanged glances of amusement.

"You know we could get used to this." The eldest commented, winking at the paper.

"Peace and quiet at last!" the other sighed.

This did not sit well with the girl. She pointed at them both and made gestures with her hands as if she was snapping something in half, then punching repeatedly into her palm. Then she moved onto kicking motions and ended with pointing at them again in a moody pout. They gulped.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhh-We love you too sis!"

"She's going to kill us isn't she?"

I found myself with a hint of a smile pulling at the corner of my mouth. I missed them. I didn't know their names or why they seemed so familiar to me or even why they knew me so well… But that's what made me so sure about this. I had missed them. When they saw that I still hadn't given any hint of recognition, the oldest gave in.

"You know, this is the third time introducing ourselves to you, let's hope it sticks this time, eh kiddo? Yakko, Wakko and Dot." He thumbed at his sister slyly, "But she loves it when you call her Dottie."

The scribble started fuming and making movements of punches and kicks in protest all over again and even gave me a warning glare. Note to self, never call her Dottie. Hmm, it was strange how much those names suited them. It hit me all over again that they had called me by my name. I was Talia, and I was alive. And I would find out the truth somehow. My name is Talia, and no one would be feeding me secrets anymore…

"Where are the others, weren't there more of you?"

"Pinky and the Brain stayed to fix the machine with Scratchy and Slappy was helping Rita." Wakko explained, again names that sounded so familiar to me. He grinned at his brother, "You think Nurse will be pleased with us?"

Yakko pinched his chin in thought and glanced over his shoulder where R.J was dangling, still struggling against his bonds, "A reward could be in our future, brother-sibling!"

"Helloooo Nurse!" they beamed mischievously.

"We better get moving, they're probably going for Tony Awards for best dramatic scene down there." Yakko joked, getting to his feet, "You with us, kiddo?"

Wakko smiled apologetically at his sister before slipping the paper under his cap for safe-keeping. Both brothers held out a hand to help me up. Somehow, the question didn't just seem like simply asking if I was going to go with them to the others, but also if I trusted them or not. I hesitated, unsure if I had chosen the real path or just what R.J had made up for me. But there was something here that I was missing, something just out of sight. And from what I could see already, it was something good to say the least. I smiled lightly and grabbed their hands, allowing them to steady me on my feet.

As soon as I was up, Wakko leapt into my arms and locked his arms around my neck, nuzzling his face into the side of my face as if he was never going to let go. It took me by surprise and I was sure I felt damp trickling slightly into my hair. Was he crying? He didn't seem the sort to cry. His body shivered, confirming my speculation. Yakko looked a little taken back too, but didn't interfere. Suddenly I let out a muffled sob and wrapped my arms around the boy, hand on his head softly to hold him closer. I sank to my knees and kissed the top of his head lightly. As I rocked him side to side, I felt like I'd done this before, but not to him. But to another child. I'd felt this surge of protective and caring instinct before. No, _two _children! But who? No faces or names came to me. So I held Wakko tighter and simply prayed that I would find out soon. _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down; You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now; come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…_ Please god let me remember!

Yakko placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and started to smooth his brothers back gently, "Come on you two," he muttered softly with a ghost of a smirk, "People will start talking if we're gone too long."

Instead of releasing me completely, Wakko simply clambered over me so that I was now carrying him piggyback, his chin rested on the top of my head. I got to my feet and was ready to let Yakko lead us away, when there was something I had to do. I marched back to the edge of the building and peered over the side. R.J glared up at me, arms bound at his side and swinging like a pendulum from side to side. It was petty, it was childish and it wouldn't gain anything, but I didn't care. I leant over the edge and I spat. It hit him right between the eyes, making him spew out another set of yells and threats. I didn't care. With Wakko still on my back, I turned and headed towards the door. Yakko arched an eyebrow in approval and bowed as he opened the door for me. As we headed back down the stairs, I hoped to god that there would be answers at the bottom.

**A/N:**

**NEW POLL UP, PLEASE VOTE XD**

**Wakko just seemed like more of a sweetheart in a situation like this, and Yakko's trying to regain his confident swagger back after the last chapter. **

**I would like to thank 'frumouttamimind' and Guest reviewer from a while ago called 'IwuvYakkoFan' for the ideas with the paddleball saving bit. Thanks guys! XD**

**So the instincts are kicking in and memories are struggling to get through, but what's next?**

**Wait and see awesome people of mine! XD**


	23. Animator's Last Shot

**A/N:**

**Please tell me what you think of this one, it was so hard to write XD**

As we descended the steps, Yakko suddenly snapped his fingers and looked at his brother who was still on my shoulders, "Dot's acting lessons have been rubbing off on you haven't they! Tearing up like that, honestly…"

Wakko shrugged, "I thought the moment needed something! But the hug was real." he leant over to give me an upside down smile, "You give good hugs, you know."

Yakko scoffed before wriggling his eyebrows at me, "I'll be the judge of that later…"

I smirked, "Yeah good luck with that, pervert."

"Priss." He shot back, making his brother chuckle.

I was going to argue, but the sense of déjà vu made me momentarily mute. Instead I just scowled. So much familiarity; yet so little answers. If I wasn't already, this was going to drive me insane. And the feeling only grew for when we reached the bottom of the steps and reentered the Waiting Room, which made my heart race in panic, I was grabbed. I flinched.

"Do you know how old I am?" the squirrel, Slappy they told me her name was, snapped, shaking my shoulders agitatedly, "Another scare like that and I'm sending you the bill for my heart surgery!"

Although she sounded harsh, her eyes had a glint in them that told me she wasn't serious. There was a mothering quality about her, protective with a sense that you would either have to be very brave or very stupid to challenge her. I liked that. It comforted me. Surely, in a normal sense, a grey squirrel who was nearing my height along with two mice working on a machine would scare me. But something just slotted nicely in my head that this was normal. This was safe. This was okay. I couldn't help but gulp at that feeling; what the hell had I gotten myself into that made this normal?

"I'm sorry." I muttered, not just for scaring her, but also that I couldn't remember her.

"Vere is zer CEO?" the doctor asked, Dr. S… that felt better than Scratchy.

Yakko looked sheepish, "Uuuuhhhhhh-He's a little _tied_ up at the moment. Relax, Scratchy, he's not going anywhere!"

"Doctor." The large headed mouse called. Aother slim mouse stood beside him, balancing a metal screw on his nose. Out of the names Pinky and Brain, I took a stab in the dark to guess which one the speaker was. "Are these settings correct?"

"Ja, just a few more adjustments and ve'll have Dot back to normal. Uh… Vere is she?"

Wakko lifted his cap and took out the sheet. Dot made gasping movements and pointed at her brother warningly and then to her forehead, shaking her head madly. He gulped as he got the message. Basically if he ever tried to put her under his hat again she would not be a happy… whatever she was. Wakko hastily handed her over to the doctor, eager to avoid more threats. Their banter made me laugh. It felt good to laugh again, not from shock, but to genuinely laugh. Yakko smiled at the sound, he peered downwards at the kitty-secret. No, there were no secrets now. Uh, what had they called her? Rita that's it. Rita still looked a little dazed from where she's been knocked out. A thin black bump formed on the back of her head. That angered me, R.J had tried his best to hurt everyone.

"Well, you can't be the only center of attention." She mused licking a paw to smooth over her wound, "How you doing, girlie?"

"Um, debatable." I said with a half smile, to which she shrugged in understanding.

"We'll get you there, kid." Slappy commented, "If I have anything to say about it anyway."

So she said, but I didn't believe her. But I wasn't stupid enough to say so aloud. They'd all come here for me, and look at what had happened. One of them was reduced to a mere scribble and others had been hurt. What was I to them that would make them go through all of this? I wasn't important. I was just one of R.J's test subjects. Sure, I knew that I knew them and trusted them, but why would they do this? The same reason I attacked R.J to save Wakko maybe? Because it felt right? None of it made sense.

"Maybe if I leave I can find more answers… or just start over…" I muttered, more to myself than anyone else.

Rita narrowed her eyes, "So you're just going to run from your problems and abandon _them_, are you? Figures, just like a human… What did I expect?"

"Easy Rita, you're starting to remind me of a young Jerry Springer."

She hissed and then glared at me, "You got two kids out there who need their sis, no one else is gonna do it!"

Abandoning? She said the word like it was physically painful to her. It hit me head on and made me wince. Sis? Was I a sister? Two kids… that song… I was a sister! I felt sick with guilt. Was I really abandoning them?

"How can I take care of them when I can't even remember their names?" I asked desperately, "I can't remember who they are, so clearly I've failed! If the need me so much than I wouldn't let myself forget them! Clearly that means that they're better off without me!"

"You think that's an answer?" Rita arched an eyebrow in distain, "Tell me, girlie, what _do _you remember about them? Your _siblings_. Think and tell me what you know about your Flynn and Poppy. Your _family_."

A few stray tears trickled down my cheeks, "I love them." I answered without hesitation.

I couldn't describe what they looked like, and if she hadn't told me their names I wouldn't have guessed them. Yet I knew they were my family. I knew that I loved them with all my being and that I would fight to the death and even face R.J all over again to protect them. But at the same time, how would they react to me not knowing them? If it was killing me, it would surely be worse for them. No, I couldn't hurt them like this. Flames licked at the inside of my skull as a memory screamed and clawed its way through to me; I was sitting on the edge of a bed… I was singing to two figures that I couldn't really make out properly…

"_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow, and each road leads you where you want to go; and if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose, I hope you choose the one that means the most to you! And if one door opens to another door closed, I hope you keep on walking till you find the window. If it's cold outside; show the world the warmth of your smile. But more than anything, more than anything…" _I smiled and brushed a strand of hair from her face, and tousled my brother's hair softly, _"My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to! Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small! You never need to carry more than you can hold! And while you're out there getting where you're getting to; I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too! Yeah, this is my wish…" _I nodded and got to my feet to close the window and curtains, "There you go, I sang, now goodnight."

"I love them." I repeated, snapping back to the cruel present time "I'd never let anyone or anything hurt them. They're so brave and they make me proud every single day. And yeah, in the end I guess I need them a heck of a lot more than they need me." I looked at Rita dead in the eyes, "You hear me? I need them more than they need me… So go right ahead and tell me again that I'd abandon them. Just try it."

She eyed me skeptically, but shrugged, "It's not me you're trying to convince, kid. Actions speak louder than words."

"Then I'll be sure to prove it." I muttered, unsure of how but making the promise all the same.

She shrugged again. Slappy nudged her, "Come on Dr. Phil, let's go show that CEO who he's dealing with."

I watched them vanish up the stairs and almost felt nervous for R.J. Almost… Yakko flashed me an encouraging look and brushed his knuckles under my chin. I get it; chin up and we'll get there in the end. He crossed the room to join his brother, leaving me with my thoughts. Running away was never an option for me, I was sure that was the case even before all of this mess. I felt disgusted in myself. But I still didn't understand how so anyone could depend on me, I was nothing, I remembered nothing. Well no that wasn't true, I was remembering a little, even if it was mostly based on instincts. It was something. I turned to the man in the coat, Dr. S, and wiped away my tears. He peered at me behind his glasses with a look of curiosity and pity.

"You can help me remember, right?" I asked, "I'm not going to be this clueless forever."

He sighed, "Vat do I have to vork viv? Vat do you remember?"

"Nothing… well… It's hard to explain." I ran my hands through my hair, which felt matted from ash and gravel, "I know that I know you all, and that a lot has happened in a short amount of time… but I don't know why or what exactly."

"Instincts and emotions; not memories." He clarified.

"Yeah, well, I get _some_ memories. The most I've gotten is a few phrases."

There was a thoughtful look in his eyes, "Instincts and emotions are usually zer basis for memories. If you have zem already, then it is a matter of time before zer suppressed memories are uncovered. How much time however is hard to say…"

"But I'll remember everything in the end, or at least the important stuff?" I pressed.

"Zer is a 65% chance of _all_ memories being recovered." He adjusted his glasses as the calculations in this psychiatrist mindset, "But, the important stuff, as you put it… at least 87% chance of recovery. But what that contains is up to your psyche."

"What, no simple smack with a mallet?" I smirked, glancing over at the brothers.

"Vy don't vee call zat plan B?"

"_Zort! _What plan are you on now Brain?"

Brain rubbed his temple in exasperated thought, "Plan CVFA point 9… And it shall succeed once the timing is right. Now focus!"

I bit my lip to stop a giggle. I liked these people, I really did. And it gave me some relief that it was possible for all my memories to return, and even more so that I would be able to remember my family and even most of how all of this happened. For me, everything over 50% was a bonus, and by far more than I expected. And the sooner we started the better. And by the looks of it, my memories weren't the only thing that was going to be recovered. Dr. S was dialing up the machine and was laying Dot's page in place. I wondered what she was like in person. Something told me she was loud and feisty, a little like her brothers. Ow! _Boys, go fig!... Want to see my pet?... Just a little thing I do… I knew there was a reason we liked you! _Ow! That hurt! I hoped not all memories were going to be as painful as this. There were only so many heated surges my mind could take. However, once again things would have to wait.

The door burst open, making me give a muffled scream and spin around. Yakko arched an eyebrow at the door and muttered a sarcastic "oh please, come in", but his eyes widened at the figure in the doorway. Oh dear god, I knew this one too. But how? I shuddered with the question. In a way, this person was like me. His hair which was once sandy blond was singed and grey with ash and dust. I couldn't remember what colour his eyes used to be, but I was pretty sure that they never used to be this shade of scarlet. This arms, face and torn clothes were patched with red stains. Not blood, it was too thin and light, it looked like ink. My arms felt heavy with the black stains on them, is that what is was? Ink? Why ink? This boy was bleeding it, it seeped through it eyes and dripped from his chin. He looked hurt and weak, but fueled by rage.

Yakko swallowed thickly and tried to regain a confident posture, "Uh, hehe… Hey, Mack… that pink-eye's a real buzz-kill, right?"

"Medic? Anyone here a medic?" Wakko asked a little uneasily.

Dr. S stared in horror as he tried to shield me behind him, "Mackenzie, vat are you doing here? You shouldn't be out of the medical vard, you're not vell!"

"Are you kidding, he looks great!" Yakko commented, elbowing his brother, "Dumber than advertised."

Mackenzie, oh now I _did_ know this one. I'd heard R.J talking about him after he'd taken away my memory, but before he put me through the Animator. He was R.J's nephew I think, but he was definitely another test subject. Limits… Agh not my head again! _Mackenzie is reaching his limits, Miss. Nolan. So I need a new test subject. _I blinked in shock, limits was right. This boy was bleeding ink from the eyes and moving in short, sudden jittery movements like he'd been plugged into an electric socket. It was as if he didn't even hear the people around him. He just took a single step at a time, edging into the room, leaving little droplets of crimson on the floor.

"Have you seen Uncle R.J?" he asked with twisted glee, he grinned, oh god there was even ink caked in his teeth, "Good old Uncle R.J always _helping_ people… I want a word with him…"

"Now Mackenzie, vy don't ve get you back to the medical vard? Vee can help you."

Those pools of ruby narrowed, "Uncle wants to _help_. He _helped_ me, see? Aren't I just perfect? Now he's _helped_ me, he can _help _himself…" he glanced at the Animator, "…with this… this will _help_ a lot…"

I noticed a pattern here. There were keywords in R.J's little twisted games. Mine was secrets; he tried to control me by making me scared of everything I didn't understand, life's little secrets. Mackenzie's must be help. R.J was using him so that he could use the machine on himself, to gain power. Mackenzie was 'helping' him. R.J's little 'helper'. A puppet on a string, but now a few of those strings was starting to snap. He stroked the machine fondly.

"Uncle got my _help_… now I think I'll _help_ myself."

"Mackenzie, you -"

"Don't have long, Doc?" a glimmer of sanity returned, "Oh I know… Wasn't Uncle nice, _helping_ me to deaths door like this? I figured you could _help_ me get away. I'm not giving in without a fight anymore, Doc. You know Uncle will go inside this thing human; come out a god more or less… _Help_ me take that away from him. Why can't I be the one to get it? After all, don't I deserve it for being such a good and pathetic little _helper_?"

Dr. S winced in pain from his injury, "One more time in zer and you von't survive it! And R.J vill be dealt viv, zere is no need for revenge! Let us he-" he caught himself just in time, "Let us try and get you better, ja? Some rest and you vill see things much clearer."

Suddenly the seeping eyes focused on me, I flinched, "And how has he _helped_ you, Talia? You want to end this too right? Why not _help_ me?"

I shook my head, he was as insane as I had been, "M-Mackenzie… R.J's not going to hurt anyone anymore. He isn't going to get whatever's inside that machine."

In a swift movement, he swiped a hand out to smack Dr. S out of the way, leaving a patchy ink stain on his face. The doctor fell to the floor, the mice dropping to his side. Mackenzie grabbed me by the throat and smiled wryly at my attempts to claw him away.

"You may want to work on your people skills, Mack." Yakko mused, with a hint of warning.

Mackenzie calmly turned his head to stare smugly at them, "Zip it."

They clamped their hands over their mouths in shock as their lips fused together with a metallic joint. No that was too much, how could he do that? Only toons could do things like that right? Mackenzie was human, right? I knew he'd been through a lot more than me, but surely this was too impossible? The Warner's ignored their sealed mouths and tried to run in for an attack.

"Freeze." He said, forcing the boys to be coated in a layer of frost and drop to the ground, he looked back at my terrified grimace, "See? If I can do that with a few little experiments… imagine what I can do with the final product?" he tapped the metal surface, "Half-Toon has its perks… but only when you get the full dosage."

Half-Toon? R.J had done this too him? The full dosage? My mind burned as pieces started to slot together. R.J wanted power, and the biggest power around was via toon… He wanted to gain their abilities and we were his guinea-pigs!

"You'll die if you go in there!" I rasped, shivering at the red ink that was dripping from his fingers and down my neck.

"Can't kill a toon… So it can't kill me." He wouldn't let me explain how wrong he was; he pressed a button and showed his scarlet stained teeth, "I don't want to die, Talia, Uncle can't make me die just to _help_ him. No one can."

The machine whirred once more into action. Dot had already been in position for some time and instantly vanished into the Animator, a look of uneased hopefulness on her face. At least she would be okay, but what now? The boys were starting to defrost, but not fast enough for my liking. Although I remembered practically nothing about this boy, I was sure that he'd never been this angry, never this determined. Never this… _inhuman._

"Please, you don't have to do this." I said, my voice barely audible from stammering, "They're going to help me remember, they can help you too." I realized too late that I'd used the keywords.

"That's what they told me." He growled, and just like that, he slammed me to the wall, "_Help, help, helping, help help! _They _lied_!"

Mackenzie released me as soon as I made impact with the solid wall. The Warner brothers rushed as fast as they could to my side to steady me as I swayed. The machine produced its pincers, searching for its next victim and instantly clamped down on Mackenzie. Red ink spilled down his face, dripping ominously to the ground.

"He used me… I can be better than him… After this, I can beat him…" he rasped, "I can beat all of you…"

Dr. S and the mice started to tamper with the controls, desperately trying to revert it, but it was too late. The settings were in, the motion had started; there was nothing they could do. Wakko was helped to his feet by his brother and they looked on in horror. They understood that Dot would come out okay in this, she'd almost finished with the process. But Mackenzie however; if he went through the machine _now_… He would become what R.J wanted to be, and from the looks of him, he wouldn't survive. The pincers started to lower him downwards and then to the side, swallowing him slowly.

I didn't know what made me do it, but maybe it was that I'd seen enough suffering in this place to let more happen. But I jumped out of the toons grip and leapt at him. I clawed at the restraints with next to no luck. He bared his teeth at me, his gums seeping red from the ink. His eyes were completely sunken from view. He didn't look human anymore. Perhaps he hadn't been for a while. But I couldn't let him do this to himself. As we were lowered down, my feet scraped along the walls of the Animator, pulling with all my might to get him away.

"Get away from me! You can't _help _me, I'll_ help_ myself!" he snarled, crimson ink spraying on my face, "It's too late for either of us now!"

"I don't care!" I shot back.

"On second thoughts…" A cruel sneer pulled unnaturally at his lips, "Alright then… If you're so eager… Why don't you _help_ me instead?"

With a movement as quick as a bullet, he kicked against the machine so that his body collided into me. I slipped and landed on my back. Pulling against the metal bonds, he grabbed my ankles. Now with nothing to stop it from continuing its work, the machine resumed dragging Mackenzie inside, and now with him forcing me behind him. His screams of agony rang in my ears like nails on a chalkboard. The Animator was eating him alive, chewing him and merging him with whatever R.J had put in there. Soon, he was gone from sight, but I could still hear him, and his hands gripped all the tighter around me. Tears and screams of my own escaped me. The machinery started chewing at my shoes, cutting through and into my skin. Not again I begged. Please don't send me in there again. No more hurting! Please!

"Hang on, kiddo!"

I halted suddenly and looked up. Yakko was gripping my right hand in his, his free hand flat against the machine for resistence while Wakko did likewise with my left. I held on with all my might as the tugged furiously at me. Jet eyes hard in determination as a sweat started forming on their brow. Tears pooled down me cheeks as I found that it wasn't enough. The Animator was too strong. It was still pulling me in. Mackenzie's grip was gone. Now it was the machinery alone that was at work, and it was so much stronger than the brothers. They refused to let me go. I was sucked in up to my waist, pain and agony searing through me.

The machine jarred and shook at the resistance, making the two trip onto their stomachs. Oh no, now they were being towed along with me. I couldn't let that happen. But no, Wakko struggled to his feet and gritted his teeth to hoist backwards. Yakko couldn't get up without letting go with one hand, and he didn't look ready to dare. But he had to take a chance. The moment one had left me, his glove on the remaining started to slip off in my grip. Wakko was using all his energy and didn't look like he could last much longer.

Pain tore through me, making me splutter uncontrollably. They were going to get sucked in with me. Fear was overwhelming me. But I couldn't let them do this. Yakko still couldn't get up, his glove was just clinging to him by a few fingers now. Poor Wakko was ready to faint. No, they weren't going to get hurt because of me. R.J had hurt them all enough and I was not about to let myself be compared to that monster. For a split second, Yakko's eyes locked on mine and it was as if he could read my thoughts. He narrowed his eyes. A flamed memory flickered past me, momentarily. _All for one and one for all times six_...

"Keep them all safe… Just like you promised…" I whispered.

Before he could answer, I let go of Wakko, the sudden slack sending him toppling backwards onto the floor. I pulled away from Yakko, his glove slipping off completely. He reached out to grab me again, but the darkness had already swallowed me. Pain, agony, so much unbearable heat… It was worse than the first time. So much worse. But I didn't care. My name is Talia, and I had done the right thing before I died. That's what I told myself as the pain started to become too much. I was slipping away, I could feel it. The glove still clutched desperately in my hand. I let the shadows take me. My siblings would be safe with them. They would all be safe.

The fire coiled around my brain, things were coming back ever so slowly with excruciating pain. I was a child again, running from shouting voices. No, now I was climbing, falling, lifted, falling… They were there, they made me laugh, those impossible, brilliant creatures. No, they were gone. Now I'm in hospital, baby Flynn in my arms…. Don't argue Mommy, Daddy, not again! Please believe me! I'm not a liar I swear! They're real! They saved me! No, no they're not real… I'm sorry Mommy, I'm sorry Daddy! Baby Poppy, hello baby… No don't leave me Mommy! I'll miss you Mommy, don't get mad Daddy it wasn't our fault! Where are you dad? You left us? You didn't even say goodbye! I hate you dad! Grandpa, Grandma? Don't you want us? Don't you care? You're not separating us! Yes I'll take them! I want them! Custody granted… Now those creatures are here… No you're not real! But, yes, yes you are… Don't take my family away! Don't do this to us! Now I'm here again, stuck in the agonizing shadows…

Words still echo in my head, faces match voices, and it's all coming together! _The song makes me happy… Insanity runs in the family… I could get used to you… coffee house… you're not taking them away from me… I despise games, Miss. Nolan… Wishing star please hear our plea… Only one of you…You guys are awesome… Narf… We got your back kiddo… Are Mommy and Daddy home yet… Just a little thing I do… You're okay in my book kid… get me a cell phone when we get home and we'll call it quits… Faboo… I need a new test subject… Who are they going to believe… Yakko spelled backwards is Okkay… Promise… Safe and Sound… Are they staying… Round to Runt… Limits… It's been a long time, ja…Is any of this real, Miss. Nolan…Mink-Nurse… Half-Toon… My wish… You're real…_

My hands clamped to my head and I gave a final scream. The pain was ebbing away now as I suddenly hit solid ground. Shapes loomed over me. But it didn't matter. I was slipping away now. Everyone would be safe now. No more pain… No more secrets… No more… As darkness swallowed me, more images flickered through my mind. But this time there was no fire. Everything came naturally to me. My name was Talia Nolan, I did my best for my brother and sister, and I did my best for everyone. I was sure I was smiling as the numbness took me. Now there really weren't any secrets… No secrets, just an endless darkening abyss… No secrets…

**A/N:**

**All I have to say is… Until next time folks…**


	24. Resolutions and Problems

**A/N:**

**How miffed would you be if I ended it after the last chapter? I was surprised how many people actually care this much about an OC, thank you all so much XD Long chapter here! No spoilers in reviews please!**

Is this what death is like? It's dark. Not really much more to say really. It was dark. No, I could hear something, and feel it too. Something rhythmic that pumped loudly right through me. No, inside me. A heartbeat? No I couldn't have a heartbeat, I was dead, wasn't I? There was no way I could go through that amount of agony and shadows and still be alive. But there it was, beating right there in my chest. I could feel my own weight as I lay on something soft. Okay, don't get your hopes up, Talia. Let's test this. I flexed my hands, which did so without complaint. Deep breath… I could breathe… Oh please god, say this is real… Something flickered in my mind. Faces, words, people… Memories. I remembered! I heard something shift next to me, making me flinch.

The moment I opened my eyes, I was met with a bright pair of onyx eyes and a feminine grin, "I know they say that imitation is the best form of flattery; but that was going a little far don't you think?"

"Dot?" I gasped, shooting up to sit upright, grabbing her arm to check if she was real.

She looked at me with mild amusement, "Oh I'm worth remembering now, am I?" she jumped onto my lap and batted her eyes, "Oh the flattery continues!"

I caged her in an embrace, "Are you okay? Where are…"

I trailed off as I took in my surroundings. Everything was white and smelled like bleach. Rows of beds with railings attached for curtains to be pulled around if needed. I was on one of them right now next to a wide window that overlooked a cluster of buildings. Was I in a hospital? No, just to the left I could see the infamous Warner Bothers water tower. We were still in the studio. The medical ward? I glanced down at my arms, all of the burns and dark stains had been cleaned away. I didn't feel pain or sickness or anything. Actually… I felt… great.

Dot shrugged, "I'm fine, kid, it's you everyone's been bugging out about." She shot me a playful glare, "Attention hog!"

"How long have we been in here?" I asked, half-dreading the answer.

"Over a week. Well, you have. I was allowed to leave after my first night, but why would I want to do that?" she grinned, "Forget male-nurses, Hellooooo male-_Doctors_! And they're paid to wait on us hand and foot! I can't believe you've been out cold for it the whole time."

A week? Holy shit! "What… What happened? "

She slumped her shoulders, "Oh don't start that record again!"

"No, no I mean… " I ran my hands through my hair which felt clean and ash free, "Okay, I remember everything; but what happened _after_ you went into the machine. It's a bit blurry."

She opened her mouth to answer me, but was suddenly interrupted by two new figures rushing into the room. The Warner brothers charged in and slammed the door behind them, gasping for breath as they flatted against the wall for support. Yakko pointed at his brother with determination.

"And what have we learned today?"

"Doctors and Nurses is only a game when the players _aren't_ Doctors and Nurses." Wakko panted.

"Good boy…" he patted his brother on the head and then glanced up as he noticed Dot and I staring at them, "Helloooo kiddo! Nice cat-nap?"

"Meow…" I said dryly before holding out my arms with a smile, "You still have a hug to test out remember?"

He arched an eyebrow, "Ah it's no fun when I'm invited!"

However his comment was proven wrong as Wakko jumped up to me in an embrace. He gave his older brother an apologetic glance and muttered a "she gives good hugs". Yakko gave in and hoped up on the bed next to me and gave a playful brush of his knuckles under my chin instead. Something white caught my eye.

"You've got a new glove." I pointed out, remembering that it had slipped away with me.

"Yeah turns you the whole Michael Jackson look wasn't going for me." He mused, "But it looks like you're wearing it pretty well."

I didn't know what he meant, but I was soon made aware as Dot took my right arm and flipped it so that the underside of my wrist was facing upwards. I blinked in bemusement. There on my wrist where the faint traces of my veins were most prominent, was a black outline. Now in all the stuff I remember, I'm sure I would remember getting a tattoo. Especially of a glove. I licked my thumb and tried to rub the imprint away, but it looked fused to my skin. Then it clicked; it had been a toon glove and it had gone through the Animator. With no paper to go onto, and with me holding onto it, it had chosen to embed into me.

"Well… I didn't think tattoo's hurt _that_ much…" I muttered, "Wait, the Animator…"

Everything came flooding back in a sickening blur. The agony, the fear, the constant threat of death. I made my head spin as the grotesque images of Mackenzie formed in my mind along with the sensation of falling over the side of the building and watching as I was dragged inside the Animator again. So much panic… So much fear… So much pain… It was all too much and I felt myself trembling. Bile rose at the back of my throat and the room began to tilt unnaturally.

"I didn't know humans could turn that shade of green." Wakko muttered.

"You don't look too good, kid." Dot added.

I shook my head, "I think I'm gonna be sick…"

Wakko pulled out his gag-bag and produced a bucket which I snatched from him just in time to tip the content of my stomach into it. Every muscle in my body ached as I heaved, with very little in my system to begin with it just made vomiting more painful. I felt embarrassed and weak, but I was too dizzy to take much notice. A cold sweat was formed on my brow as I gasped for air, lifting my face away from the bucket. I flinched a little at the realisation that something was grabbing my hair. My eyes darted to the side to see Yakko grimacing slightly as he'd scooped my hair away from my face.

"You ate the studio meatloaf, didn't you?" he arched an eyebrow as he released me, "That stuff will come back to haunt you."

"That'll be the last of it." Dot nodded matter-of-factly.

I coughed and looked at her groggily, "Last of what? My innards?"

She shuddered, "Diiiiiisgusting! No, the red stuff. They kept putting you on a drip with big bags of red stuff but you kept spewing it back; so they gave up. Do you know how much cutie-sleep I lost because of you?"

Red stuff? I glanced back in the bucket and froze in horror at the pool of scarlet liquid. A vile metallic aroma rose from it and there was a copper taste in my mouth that made me wince. Blood? They had tried to put blood in my system. Had I lost that much? Wait… why was I vomiting blood if I needed it? It didn't make any sense! Yet, I was still alive, I _didn't_ need the blood. What the hell was going on here? I must have looked frantic because the Warners began to try and distract me.

"Oh lighten up!" Wakko punched my arm playfully.

Dot nodded, "Yeah! Oh, and sweetie, green's not your best colour."

I smiled weakly as I leant over to put the bucket out of sight under the bed. On my return Yakko took my right arm to examine the imprint on underside of my wrist, "Don't think you'll be forgetting us again anytime soon though,"

"What can I say? You guys leave your mark everywhere you go."

There went the eyebrows as he took my hand to his chin, "Wait till we're alone."

I scowled and pulled my hand away to lightly smack him upside the head, "Pervert."

"Priss."

I laughed. It felt like I hadn't laughed in ages. But something interrupted it. The imprint reminded me of something. They had tried to save me. And it wasn't the first time either. They'd saved me back when we first met, when I nearly fell from the tower. And I'd done nothing but put them in danger, even if they could take care of themselves the guilt ate at me. Dot was nearly burned and I did nothing. And… I'd never thanked them. After all we'd been through I'd never thanked them for saving my life…

"Guys… thank you; for… everything." I said earnestly, "I wouldn't even be here without you."

"Considering we're in a hospital, we'll try not to take offence." Yakko quipped.

"You know what I mean."

Dot arched an eyebrow, "Don't go getting mushy on us now!"

Maybe I was, but I didn't care, they needed to know how grateful I was, "No, I'm serious. I really can't thank you guys enough, or say how sorry I am…"

"Then say no more." Wakko elbowed me playfully.

I opened my mouth to argue that I meant it when Yakko cut me off, "No seriously say no more, you've got vomit breath." That earned him another light slap on the head, this time he avoided it and smiled wryly at me, "Good to see the feisty side making a comeback."

"I wasn't aware it left." I retorted.

We were interrupted by the door opening and a balding man with glasses and a white coat entering looking a little stressed. As soon as he saw that I was awake and with the Warner's, it was hard to say if he looked more stressed or relieved.

"Hi Dr. S, how's your rib?" I asked, remembering how he'd winced in pain from being shoved to the floor.

He smoothed down his coat out of reflex, "It's good, _danke_. Just dislocated. But zer real question iz how are you?"

"Weirdly enough, I'm feeling better than I have in a long time."

He nodded and looked uneasy, "I have to have a privet word viv Talia." He said with surprising seriousness, "Vy don't you fetch the kidsez, zey vill be vanting to see zeyr sister up and vell."

Flynn and Poppy were waiting for me? I looked eagerly at the three. Yakko pointed upwards with determination, "Onward Sibs to round up the... uuuuuuhhhhh-sibs; or die tr_ying_!"

"Or knowing our luck, try d_ying_…" Dot folded her arms.

Wakko gulped, "Why not something less dangerous, like tie-d_yeing_?"

"As much as I find the rhyming satisf_ying_, I can't help but start _sighing_ with the time you're bu_ying _so you can start pr_ying_ and seeing my siblings would be great and with that there's no den_ying_." I took a breath and ended with a playful glare, "So please get them before I send you fl_ying_."

They all paused and stared at me with approval for my rhyming skills. To be honest I was pretty shocked myself. Yakko waved his hand dismissively as they backed out of the room, "Sure, sure, we'll go before you start your c_rying_."

I'd say I was sad that was over, but I'd be l_ying_. Damn that was hard to get out of! I was so excited, how long had they been waiting for me? I couldn't wait to see them. It had seemed like years since we'd been together. I sang that Rascal Flatts song and they went to sleep. Was that really the last time I saw them? Wow… Too long ago it seemed. But then something hit me. Dr. S didn't seem happy about my awakening, and he'd seemed a little too relieved by the Warner's leaving. I eyed him questioningly. I didn't know where this was going, but I wanted to have a few questions of my own before he had his go.

"What happened after me and Mackenzie went into the machine?" I said suddenly, "What happened to him and R.J?"

"Vell, zer toons had a good attempt at zeir own revenge…"

I bit my lip, "How did that turn out?"

"Vee had a very difficult time explaining to zer police vy he vas found tied to zer studio gates covered in dynamite ash und a 'special friend' label around his neck…" he allowed himself a half smile, "But zer court trail vas yesterday. He vas found guilty of fraud, illegally using company funds, theft, mental und physical abuse, kidnap und… _ahem_; other things…" he collected himself, "He received life sentence."

To me, it wasn't good enough, my fists clenched, "Should have strapped him down and removed his memory…" I growled.

"And vat vould zat make us? Just like him, ja?"

He had a point. But the fact that he was simply in prison didn't seem good enough. That wasn't suffering and punishment enough. I felt angry, cheated. But what could I do about it? What's done is done. It wasn't going to get much better; but at least it couldn't get worse. Why did I get the feeling I just jinxed it?

"And… Mackenzie?"

Dr. S paled and wrung his hands nervously, "Mackenzie vas… very strained und ill. After almost a year of zose experiments… he'd… You have to understand Talia he'd -"

"Reached his limits?" I finished for him, feeling suddenly cold, "He's…"

He nodded, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder, "His family have been told, zer funeral is in a few days. Zer medics filed technical accident as the cause…"

"Manslaughter." I spat, "Is that one of the other charges R.J was found guilty of?" when he nodded, I shivered in rage, "Should have been _murder_."

It hit me there and then that I didn't know if I was upset or not about Mackenzie. I never knew the real him. I couldn't judge him on his childhood self, that wasn't fair. But every time I saw him since, he'd been a puppet for R.J. I never knew if he was ever really helping me, or really following orders. I'd never known him. The real Mackenzie had died a long time ago, and I'd never seen him. And now my last images of him was as he was shrinking into the machine, bleeding scarlet ink from his once shaded brown eyes. Reached his limits… I wasn't sad; I wasn't happy; I wasn't anything. No, I felt… regret. Maybe I could have done more. I didn't and never would know. Just like I didn't and never knew the real him. He was just nineteen…

"How are you feeling, Talia?" he asked, typical physiatrist question. Dr. S clearly wanted to move things along.

"Confused overall. But if you mean health; like I said, pretty good, oddly enough." I nodded, but then arched an eyebrow, "Why do I get the feeling that you're about to tell me otherwise?"

He swallowed, "Vell… you've been through a lot, mentally und physically. And… zis is very hard to explain."

"Dr. S, with all due respect, like you've said; I've been through a lot. I think I can take whatever you've got to throw at me." I said lightly, trying to ignore the racing of my heart.

He gave a half-hearted laugh that he clearly wasn't comfortable with and continued, "You vent through zer Animator _twice_ in zer space of a few hours… One of zose times vas ven it vas at full power directly after Animating a toon." He waited for any questions I had. I didn't, so he clasped his hands together, "Have you noticed any changes about yourself?"

I glanced over the side of the bed where the bucket of blood that I'd vomited lay. The imprint on my wrist tingled a little, I traced my thumb over it absentmindedly. That wasn't normal. And I'd been out cold for over a week; I wasn't supposed to feel this great. Right now I felt like I could run a marathon or go bungee-jumping and not feel any different. Whatever meds these people were giving me, I was sure they didn't work this well.

"Yeah… a little…"

"You vere very badly infected viv ink-poisoning as vell as multiple burn wounds. Medics gave you blood transfusions but nothing vorked. Zere vas nothing zat could have saved you and yet, zer day after zey stop trying to treat you… here you are vivout a scratch or symptom."

"It's great what a nap can do, isn't it?" I muttered, trying to make light of it, "Please Doc, just tell me what's happening to me."

"Talia… you know vat happened to-" he swallowed uneasily, "To Mackenzie after going through the Animator zer _first_ time, don't you?"

"Well, yeah he became half-toon and…"

I froze. I'd been through it _twice_. My body was rejecting blood. I felt more energetic and alive than I had in ages. The mark on my wrist. The dark stains that had been on my arms; ink-stains. Ink poisoning. My eyes narrowed in thought. No way… I'd seen a lot of impossible things over the past month or so, but this took the cake. No, it took who entire chain of bakery! I looked at Dr. S who nodded in confirmation. I shook my head with a hopeful smirk.

"Please tell me this is one of those psycho-tests, Doc… You're not saying that I'm…" I couldn't say it, I didn't have to. He nodded all the same. "Oh hell…"

"TALIA!"

My thoughts were knocked out of me along with the air in my lungs. I looked down in shock at wavy auburn hair and large blue eyes. Oh my god… I locked my little sister in a tight embrace and pulled her up to sit on my lap, rocking her as she clutched at me, not wanting to let go. A boy with a messy mop of dark brown hair and freckled face stood next to me with a tight-lipped smile, like he was trying to stop himself from looking too pleased. I didn't care. Before he could say anything or even protest, my arm shot out and pulled him close to me. Flynn and Poppy. _My_ Flynn and Poppy. I never wanted to let them go. Finally Flynn gave in and wrapped his arms around me. Tears poured down my face and I found myself laughing from the overwhelming joy. They were here, just as I remembered them. They were with me, they were safe…

Flynn shoved away from me with an angry glare that he just couldn't manage to keep steady, a smile peeking in every now and again, "Don't you ever do anything like that again, got it? Or else I'll… I'll… I'll run away! Yeah I'll run away and see how you like it!"

Apart from that childish threat, I felt like he was the older sibling telling me off. I nodded, "I'm so proud of you two." I hoisted them both back in and kissed the top of their heads, I looked at Flynn with a grin, "And you are _so_ not running away from me anytime soon!"

Over their heads, I looked at Dr. S who sat patiently in his seat. I deflated a little, _do they know?_ I mouthed at him. He shook his head and I gave him a grateful smile. The less they knew right now the better. But that didn't even matter to me right now. I had them with me, and that was that. Poppy looked up at me with little tears in her eyes.

"The bad people aren't going to get us again, right?"

"That's right." I sighed happily, "Bad people aren't coming anywhere near us."

She grinned, "That's what Aunt Slappy said too."

Aunt Slappy? Oh dear god their surrogate aunt was a frigging squirrel with an attitude problem. You know what? I couldn't think of anyone better, "I bet she did… I've missed you both so much!"

"Give it up with the sister germs already!" Flynn breathed, rubbing his eyes irritably, not wanting to show his damp eyes. Just then, he looked on the floor and froze, "What's in the bucket? … Holy cra-!"

"Language!" I cut him off, making his lips clamp together. Bloody hell I'd missed this!

* * *

That afternoon after more tests, I was allowed to leave the medical ward. However before I could go anywhere, I had an appointment with the CEO. That's right, I had an appointment with the new, or should I say _returning_ CEO of the studio. I was led back into that large office that overlooked the entire studio. A short, balding man with a grumpy face sat behind the desk. I felt a little sheepish in his presence. The last time I'd seen him, I'd wrestled him to the ground trying to save Skippy.

"Miss. Nolan, please take a seat." He gestured.

"It's Talia, Mr. Plotz." I corrected, the formalness and the room combined just reminded me of R.J.

He nodded, "Talia. Please, sit."

I did so. It turned out that when they had found Mr. Plotz, he was in the numb state where he was awaiting R.J to tell him what to think is real. Taking advantage of this, Dr. S and Nurse had used the blank slate to recover his memories. He didn't know too much, but he did remember the false deals with R.J, and he knew enough to regain his position as CEO. It turned out I'd been out for almost a month, which explained the amount of things I'd missed. This man looked so serious and business-like; it was hard to picture him in a blank and numb mental state.

"Firstly; I'm happy to see you make a full recovery. I must offer my most humble apologies for the stress you and your family have undergone under this company."

He was so business-like. I shrugged, "Don't be, I can hardly blame you when you were a victim yourself."

He looked a little relieved, "Secondly; you will be glad to hear that I have contacted your employment and the children's school; there shall be no questioning for your absence and social services will not be inquiring into it."

I was about to question why, when I remembered what happened the last time I looked a gift-horse in the mouth. Plus, it was a relief. No doubt R.J's accounts of kidnap and abuse counted towards the lack of questioning. I thanked him, and meant every word. He gave me documents, telling me to hand them to the school and my work, it would explain everything without interrogation. I glanced over them, naturally there was no mention of the toon conspiracy or the Animator… but it answered the right questions. I held onto them like they were my only way of staying in the room. There was an awkward pause. He cleared his throat and pressed his fingertips together.

"You are aware of your_ situation_; yes?" I nodded, shrinking a little at his attempt at softening the subject, "Are you aware of your options?"

"I wasn't aware I had any. What is there that can be done?" I asked with a hint of scepticism.

"Well, Miss – Talia. As far as we know, there isn't any way to reverse the process. But, we're positive that you are not in any danger to yourself or your family. If anything, this has sharpened your mental state. However… the full affects of this are unpredictable."

"You think I'm going to end up like Ma…" I flinched, still unsure about how I felt about the news, "Like his nephew, don't you?"

"Of course not, Talia, that was induced after over a year of constant strain and testing. But as for yourself, I don't want you encouraging that part of you, or telling anyone about it. It's best keeping it to ourselves until we can reverse it or at least control it."

What if I didn't want to reverse it? I thought, what if I like this feeling? Maybe I want to explore it and find out what I can do? I didn't dare say any of this aloud, so instead I just nodded for the one thing I did agree with him for.

"Yeah, I don't plan on letting this one out anytime soon, Sir."

He breathed with relief a little. I wasn't sure if he was glad that his company name wouldn't get tainted, or that I was cooperating. Both maybe? He was giving me a silent clue that he was sending us home. The documents, the social care, he wanted us home and away from this. I wasn't sure I wanted to leave. But it seemed I didn't have a choice.

"You're throwing a lot of hints, Mr. Plotz." I sighed, "Exactly how long do we have to say goodbye before we have to leave?"

Why was he looking so nervous? "This shall be your last night. You can spend it with your friends if you wish, but there will be a car waiting for you tomorrow morning outside the studio gates. I'm sorry for the short notice, but you understand our situation."

"Oh…" I couldn't forgive him for the short notice, but I could ignore it for now because of the circumstance, "Sir, can I ask you a favour?"

He nodded, "Within reason, Talia."

In my opinion, after what had been happening around here I was perfectly within reason no matter what my request was, but I bit my tongue. "Okay…" I swallowed my fear and I asked him my question, "Can we come back and visit the toons when things smooth over?"

He shifted and took a long breath, and then, he gave a ghost of a smile, "Within reason, Talia."

* * *

I made my way to Slappy's house, surprising myself by how easily I found it. Instincts? That was a laugh considering. It was evening, but the sky was still light and a pink haze from sunset. Poppy and Flynn reached me long before I reached the front door and I found myself almost knocked clean off my feet by a shaggy brown dog jumping up to lick my face.

"Calm down, Runt!" I chuckled, "You want to put me back in the hospital?"

"Definitely not, nope, definitely, definitely not!" he bounded in circles around us, "Flynn's been playing fetch every day, what a nice guy! Isn't he a nice guy?"

"Yeah, the best." I muttered, "A nice guy who's definitely getting a cell-phone when we get home."

Flynn blinked, "Seriously?"

I winked, making him smile just as a cat with sarcastic jade eyes came into view, "So, chose to make a return, did you?"

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere." I shrugged, "I don't abandon anyone."

"Excuse me if I don't get my hopes up." She hesitated, "But it's uh… you know… It's good to see you back. With them! It's good to see you back with them."

"I've missed you too, Rita." I smiled, scratching behind her ears and making her purr involuntarily.

She shook me off with a glimmer of a smirk, "Knock it off sister, I've got a rep to protect."

We followed her into the house where the rest of the toons were awaiting us. Skippy jumped up to take place on my free hip while Slappy gave me another scolding for putting her nerves on edge again. Apparently at her age it was lethal.

"Honestly, you're starting to remind me of a young Charlie's Angel; things don't always turn out so lucky so quit it with the hero complex or else I'll stick my dynamite down ya pants!"

Yakko blew a kiss, "Goodnight everybody!"

"_Narf!_ Oh I thought it was too early for bed, I couldn't sleep a wink just yet! OW!"

"Don't make me hurt you again, Pinky…"

He nodded and rubbed his head, "I'll try, Brain…"

The reunion was making my news all the harder to say. Listening to the Warner's banter, Pinky's verbal quirks and everyone else just made me feel so much at home. But not everything lasted forever. And when this did end, it wasn't because of me. Just half an hour into the celebrations, which was another round of Slappy's walnut fig-dough surprise (I still wasn't sure if I liked it or not, but I wasn't complaining); the door bust open. We all stared in shock as a slim and curvaceous figure sashayed into the room wearing short army shorts and a black vest and a determined expression.

"Helloooo Mink-Nurse!" the boys chanted, tongues rolling across the floor again.

"Alright, let's get moving." Minerva demanded, "Let's get this sucker!"

Slappy face palmed, "Minerva… I'd like to take a guess at what you're doing, but I'd rather be entertained by your answer."

"Well, are we going to take down that schmuck at the studio or what?" she asked.

"Too late." Dot shook her head, "Dumber than advertised…"

The mink laid eyes on me and deflated. Rita looked at her judgmentally, "What kept you?"

"Well… it takes time too look this good for a rescue mission." She huffed, "So, what did I miss?"

"Shoot me…" Slappy sighed.

I still didn't like Minerva that much, and frankly it irritated me that while we were all out nearly getting killed and the kids were left alone she was pampering herself; I still forced myself to admire that she was still willing to help. Even a month too late… Time ticked on and I still wasn't anywhere near telling them what had been planned. So instead I chose to wait until we were starting to get to bed. Sure it was a little cowardly, but I was more than nervous for the reactions I was going to get. So I waited. Then, I blurted it out, placing a hand on each of my siblings shoulders.

"We're going home in the morning."

All eyes were suddenly on me. Flynn and Poppy pulled away with a look of outrage and instantly started protesting. It broke my heart, especially when Skippy and the two younger Warner's started to argue too. But I felt that we had to leave at some point, and it was better to rip the Band-Aid off quickly instead of dragging it out so to speak.

"I'm really sorry; but Plotz says it's best for everyone and I kind of agree." I insisted, "But it's not like we're not going to see each other again!"

"But why?" Wakko asked as Poppy clung onto him.

Please Dot stop doing the cute look! "Because they need to get back into school… I've got work and…" I couldn't tell them, so I improvised, "A lot has happened in such a short pace of time and… I think it's best for us to take a break and clear our heads. Just for a little while."

"Don't you like us anymore?" Skippy asked.

Slappy took over that one, she seemed to understand, "Don't start with the emotional blackmail, remember what I told you?"

Skippy sighed, "Emotional blackmail is only good for Disney."

"And don't you forget it." She turned to me. Her finger tapped her temple to indicate mind, "Things really that messed up in there?"

"Plotz had already made arrangements even before I woke up; but he's right." I shrugged, "I just need to figure some things out. And they have lives to get back to." I felt so guilty.

The mice seemed to be staying out of this once, simply observing. Minerva didn't seem too interested while Rita and Runt looked on with growing intrigue. The look of distain in my siblings' eyes was tormenting, but surly they knew that we never planned on staying here? And after everything we'd been through, I wasn't about to let the toons slip out of our lives forever! But time away was definitely needed. Sure it was selfish, but I needed it a little more…

"Well, if this is your last night, I won't tolerate whining." She glanced at the company warningly and then back to me, "You sure this is what you want, kid?"

Like I had much of a choice; even if I did mildly agree. I nodded, "I guess…"

"It's not what I want…" Poppy muttered.

Flynn nodded in agreement, eyes narrowing, "Forget it Pops, no one ever asks what we want."

Oh boy, you have no idea… He stored up the stairs and out of sight. Poppy angrily poked her tongue out at me and followed after him. I couldn't tell them why I was doing this, but I did try my best to work around it. That night while everyone slowly went up to bed, I stayed alone. I understood why my siblings were angry at me, a big choice had been made without them, but there were reasons. And it wasn't as if I had a choice either! They still had to go to school; we still had the house and social services to think about as well as my job. There was no way I was letting the toons slip away, because it had hurt too much before. If everybody had time away from all of this just to clear our heads, just to have some stability then maybe things could be different. And now that this thing was happening to me, I just needed to think. Maybe I was being a little selfish, but I had to do the right thing. And that counted for my siblings too.

Plotz had arranged a car for us in the morning. He'd insisted that it was best to get away from the studio for a while. Not just for me but for the kids too. Not to mention he had a company to try and rebuild, having us around would complicate matters. He promised me that I would have full rights to come and visit whenever we wished, and I planned on using that offer. Maybe a week or so away would please him enough before we could come back and see them…

As soon as I felt my eyes starting to droop, I made my way up the steps to the attic room. What I saw was more heart breaking than I could take. Flynn was curled up in bed with Rita and Runt curled up against him comfortingly, his arm draped over the canine in sleep. In the other bed, the Warner's were in their usual position, but Poppy snuggled up in the middle of them. No, I didn't want to leave the Warner's, but I knew that it wasn't going to be a goodbye. Time. That's all we needed. That's all Plotz needed too.

"You're going to have once heck of a battle with Slugger tomorrow."

Yakko made me jump as he opened one eye lazily. I swallowed, "I know… You do understand why I'm doing this, right?"

"Give us credit, kiddo, we get it. And we can also tell when you're hiding something."

I froze, "Like?"

He pushed himself up, "What do I look like, Dynamo?" he shrugged, "Meh you have reasons."

I silently thanked him for not pressuring me. I didn't want anyone knowing about my, uh, condition, until I could figure it out myself, "Are you mad at me?"

He arched an eyebrow cunningly, "I don't get mad, I get even."

"You're not going to make me your new _special_ friend are you?"

"Now there's an idea!" he winked, "Relax kiddo, you do what you have to…"

"Thanks." I still felt guilty, "And we'll be back in no time, I promise."

He paused in thought and rubbed his hands together knowingly, "You know, we don't do this often. But we do have another unwritten rule; kind of like how we don't retaliate unless personally provoked."

I felt nervous at this, "Go on…"

"We have a time-out policy. If we ever get too much for someone, we grant them a time-out. That way they can recover before we come running back and, _ahem_, give it the full Warner charm."

I knew what he was doing. He was trying to twist the situation so that it sounded like his idea. Was he throwing me a lifeline or trying to recover his ego? I wasn't sure but I was listening all the same. So basically what he was saying was, instead of me leaving to help myself and my siblings under Plotz orders; he would 'give permission' to have a break before coming back. Okay, I could work with that.

"This is a one time offer though, and won't be permitted again if asked." he warned, quirking his eyebrows, "Are you sure you want to cash it in now?"

I scowled, " And the catch?"

A knowing smirk, "Same as always."

"You're not giving me a kiss while you're sharing a bed with my sister." Before he could speak, I clamped my hand over his mouth, "Goodnight everybody."

I recoiled in disgust as I felt him lick my palm, he smiled triumphantly, "Maybe you do need the break, I can't have you stealing my material."

Ignoring that, I made my way back to the sofa and settled down to sleep, "Thanks, Yakko, I mean it."

"Forget it, kiddo." He jarred at his choice of words and pointed warningly, "Figure of speech, you've had enough amnesia to put Dory to rest."

I chuckled, "Got that right…"

As I drifted to sleep my mind was buzzing. Plotz really should have given me more time. And really I was angry that he had arranged this without my consent. Why had I tried to make his involvement less noticeable? But what made me ore irritated was that Plotz was right. Deep down I knew that thing were never going to say the same, heck when the toons first showed up I didn't even know how the day was going to end let alone this. But I'd be back. We may be going home and forced away from them for who knows how long… But we'd come back somehow.

**A/N:**

**No spoilers in reviews please!**

**I tried to make it clear why Talia wanted to leave and clear her head. I also tried to keep people in-character. **

**Only about two chapters left to write now, awe, this had been my favourite story to write so far! XD **


	25. Time Takes Its Toll

**A/N:**

**Okay so I've had a little confusion about Talia's 'condition'. She is in fact Half-Toon now like Mackenzie was, but as she's only been through the machine twice, she's nowhere near turning into an ink-seeping psycho. Hope that clears things up.**

**Also, I know the 'throwing up blood' thing is improbable in medical research (I don't know anything about medicine), but it's an Animaniacs fanfic, there's going to be a little wtf moments even with things like this, lol XD**

**And I love how people are starting to call me 'kiddo' in reviews and PM's because of this, lol, it makes me smile XD**

_*Dr. Scratchansniff POV*_

Talia's condition had been dwindling for weeks. The blood transfusion failures had been medically baffling. The now permanent ink in her system forced her to reject all blood which in a way is understandable; but making her regurgitate it was unheard of. As I said, medically baffling. Despite her recovery, I still wanted to look into it. I was no medical doctor, but I was still curious. As was I curious about her new condition. I had not had the chance to study the boy, the poor boy… I do not plan on making Talia a test subject, but observations are another thing. Only time will tell how she copes. And to learn how to cope, she must try and find her feet alone. Which brings us here; outside the studio in the blazing morning sun.

"So you know the plan, right?" Talia asked jokingly as the car pulled up.

"Stay on Plotzie's good side for a week and then ask him to call you." The Warner's chanted like they'd heard this a thousand times before.

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Give him the special friend treatment." They said with mischief, liking that part of the pan the best.

I sighed; of course they would like that part the most… She grinned and pulled them into a hug before making way for her siblings to say their goodbyes. They had all said their goodbyes to Slappy and the others that morning, but the Warner's insisted on walking with them to the studio gates. It fascinated me to see Talia so reluctant to move on. Not so long ago she would have loved to believe that this wasn't real and that a normal life was just a blink away, now here she was clinging to this moment with every fiber. The exact cause for this change was still a mystery to me, but what was clear was that Talia may be agreeing for now, but she was still mentally fighting tooth and nail to keep them all together.

I agreed with Mr. Plotz, it was best for the kids to try and regain what they could of a normal life, but that would be more difficult that he thought. It was obvious that they didn't want to go back to the way things were. But in Talia's case, she wouldn't be able to, not completely. I wished I could work more with her and discover the full effects, but I agreed with normality first. In my profession, to regain normality was the ultimate aim. Thankfully Talia had agreed to continue informal therapy sessions via online video-calls and to drop in whenever she should visit the toons. Hopefully answers were just around the corner.

"Promise you're not going to forget about us." Poppy said to them, "Pinkie promise?"

Wakko and Dot folded their smallest fingers with hers and nodded, Yakko tickled her under her chin, "If you're anything like you're sis, we should be asking you that question." He winked at Talia to show he was joking and returned to Poppy, "You got nothing to worry about, Red."

"Yeah, it takes a lot to get rid of us." Wakko nodded.

"And remember to practice on your cute, I want improvements on the pout next time." Dot added before looking up at Flynn sweetly, "Don't stay away too long, honey."

"And pick your fights better, Slugger." Yakko shoved him playfully.

"Like this?" Flynn asked, lightly shoving him back with a half-smile.

"That's it!" Wakko approved.

The younger sibling hugged the toons longingly and threatened to start crying at any moment. It interested me to see the boy shaking their hands, like he was trying to act older then his time. Dot didn't let him get off easy though, tackling him in a hug and having to be wrested away by her brothers. Oh my, it was going to be interesting working with toons again… Talia turned to me earnestly.

"So every Sunday afternoon for our video-chat therapy, right?" she asked.

"Ja… I vant regular updates."

"Will do…" she nodded, "Thanks, Dr. S."

She looked uncertain of what to do, and naturally she should. It was evident she was still unsure of if she should fully trust me. That was my fault, I understood that. Finally she settled on a handshake which I gratefully took. Progress, constant progress. Her siblings waved uneasily as they clambered into the back of the car, pressing their faces against the glass to get one last look at their friends.

"We're going to miss you, kid." Dot said, "And next time I see you I want that hair sorted!"

"And all the baseball bats out of sight." Yakko commented, arching his brow.

"Are you seriously never going to let me forget that?"

"Nope." They answered slyly. Yakko pointed at the imprint on her wrist, "And we're not going to let you forget us either, that's official Warner memorabilia you know."

She traced it uneasily with her eyes, but covered up with a smile, "Yeah, get me I'm a fangirl." She said sarcastically.

Wakko beamed with his tongue lolling out, "When you come back, will you bring us anything?"

"Like what?" she chuckled as the middle-child started listing all the foods under the sun, she cut him off, "We'll see how well things go. Okay?"

He nodded. His brother folded his arms, "It's only a week; how much trouble can we cause?"

"That sounds like a challenge." Dot mused.

The driver rudely honked the horn, making us jump. I felt a little annoyed at that, but the studio was on a time limit. Talia re-said her goodbyes and forced herself into the car alongside her siblings. All three waved wildly until the car was long out of sight. For a second I could have sworn Talia was crying, but the car was gone before I could be sure… I observed the Warner's behavior. It was hard, as always, to tell what they were thinking. Overall, they didn't look upset, or worried or even let down. I think they understood that this was how things needed to be for a little while. After all, they shouldn't feel the need to be too concerned. It had been drummed into them that it was only a week away from seeing them again. And to a toon, a week was no time at all. Even to a human it was barely much to think about.

The studio was in need of major revival since R.J's arrest and crimes were made public. It made me shudder to think what kind of publicity we would have gotten if the toons were also uncovered. Now with the kids back home, the repair work could begin. I knew the real reason why Plotz went though so much trouble to make sure the kids were safe. It was because he was scared that they could blame the company and kick up a fuss. I knew that Talia wouldn't do something like that, but he insisted. It was nothing personal. That was just the way he was. Paranoid and only focused on business. Always was, and always will be.

"They are coming back, right Scratchy?" Wakko asked.

I nodded, "Of course zay vill, and I have no doubt zat if zey don't you'll go and fetch zem."

Dot rolled her eyes, "Awe, you ruined the surprise!"

"Uuuuuhhhhhh-Speaking of surprises," Yakko added, "Do you think we should have told kiddo that the kids snuck Rita and Runt in the trunk of the car?"

They all paused for a minute before waving their hands dismissively, "Nah!"

I rubbed my temple in exasperation. Oh yes, it was definitely going to be interesting working with toons again…

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

Seven months since we'd come home. Seven months since we'd left Slappy's house. Seven months of trying to regain normality. But almost a year since I'd walked across the mossy ground outside the church and spoken to her…

Hi mom… I brought some yellow tulips for you, your favorite. Wow it's been a while since I've come for a visit; your headstone's looking a little chipped. I'll be back later on with Flynn and Poppy, it wouldn't be fair for them not to say goodbye. But I just wanted a moment alone with you. To say goodbye. It's their last day in school before we move. Yeah, it's goodbye to the house. We could never really afford it in the first place, and we've found somewhere nicer. Smaller, granted, but it's a better place for us.

I should have come to visit sooner. I'm turning nineteen next month, Flynn turned eleven two weeks ago, Poppy isn't happy about waiting until the end of the year to turn seven but what can you do? You would be so proud of Flynn. He's turning into quite the man of the house. He's so brave. You should see some of the bruises he comes home with. But don't worry, I don't let him off easy either, I'm not that nice. And little Poppy, you would have found her so funny if you'd been able to stay around longer. People say she looks just like me; which I guess means she looks just like you too. There's still no word from dad, but what did you expect there? We never really needed him, did we? As for me; I'm still the same old me, for the most part…

I'll get into that in a minute, but here's something I think you'll like. We've got two new additions to the family. Don't worry, I didn't get myself into _that_ kind of trouble! I mean Rita and Runt. They stowed away in the back of the car when we were heading home. It took a while for them to settle, well, Rita anyway. But now, I don't think they'd leave even if we wanted them to. Flynn loves having tousles and playing around with Runt and Poppy has a part of her bed saved for Rita to curl up on at night. You should hear Rita sing, it's just beautiful. Sorry, that's a little confusing, isn't it?

I'll try and explain. Well, you know those 'cartoon friends' I used to talk about as a kid, before Flynn was born? Well, I ended up proving everybody wrong. They were real. Not only real, but they saved my life more than a few times to say the least. Flynn and Poppy love them, I know you would too. You see, they came back to look for me. And I think we all got a little more than we bargained for.

Yakko is a little like me; he'd do anything for his sibs. Okay, he can be a little _forward_ at times and a one hell of a smart-ass when he wants to be; but he's determined and he'll be there for you no matter what, even if you don't want him there. Wakko suffers from the same thing as Flynn: Middle-Kid Syndrome. But that's not a bad thing. He's got a stomach to match the entire army, but he's a real sweetheart deep down, between us I think Poppy's quite taken with him… Help me… Even when he pulls out the flintiness like his brother, it's not always a bad thing, but when they steal my bras it can get a little infuriating. That leaves Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana-Fanna Bo Besca the Third… or Dot. What can I say? She's cute and knows it. She's a little bit of a diva but she keeps her brothers in check which comes in handy. Don't get me wrong she pulls out the charm too on Flynn from time to time, it must run in the family. But it's good for Poppy having someone like her around. You'd love them, you really would.

I was as shocked as you would be when I found out I wasn't crazy. It's okay though, I'm not as angry anymore. I used to be. I know it was a long shot to believe but it doesn't matter now. But I always kind of guessed that you used to like listening to me talk about them, even picture them real yourself sometimes. You had that way about you. You listened no matter what. Everything turned out okay for us in the end though. It tore us apart having to leave them to go home, but they dropped in every once in a while. Even when we didn't expect it. Their boss, I guess you could call him that, doesn't give them much permission to get out, and because of the distance, we can't visit as often as we'd like. But when we do meet up, we make it last. It's strange how things change. At one time it was them trying their hardest to make me remember them… now I'm the one who doesn't want to be forgotten. It's not the same though. It only hurts all the more when they have to leave again.

And yet, all of this is only half of the news I wanted to give you. I don't know how to tell you this mom, but after all that's happened; and I have a feeling you know all that's happened. I always kind of felt you were with me a little, not to sound too soppy or anything, I'm more hoping that it's true than really believing it. But after what's happened, who am I to question what's real and what's not? So no doubt you know what happened while I was in the medical ward.

You've no idea how much it's affected me. I feel more alive and, well, I guess I'm not really human anymore am I? Plotz told me not to tell anyone, which I've agreed to; but he also told me not to encourage that part of me. I didn't listen. I couldn't help it. I've tried a few things and, well… I'm scared mom. I had no idea how difficult it is to control. Sometimes I do things and I don't even realize until it's too late, what if I hurt someone mom? What if I hurt Flynn or Poppy? I need help, but the ones who can help me I can't tell; the ones that _are _helping me can't even imagine what I'm capable of. I have a feeling Yakko knows something, but just like I wouldn't dare ask him some questions, he has the respect to wait me out on this one. But how long that'll last I have no idea. None of the Warner's are known for their patience to put it nicely. He could help me maybe, all the toons could. But I don't know how to tell them. I can't tell them. There's no cure mom, I'm stuck like this. And I don't know how to control it… I wish you could be here mom, I really need you right now. I haven't been this scared since R.J was around. I've heard there's no chance of him getting out, but I'm not building my hopes up too much. He's an evil snake that can slither his way out of anything I'll wager. And I'm not sticking around in the same place if he does.

This is partly why we're moving tomorrow. To avoid him and also… I need the help. It's selfish, I know, but sometimes I have the right to be. Things are too hard to explain right now, but in time maybe they'll understand. We'll see how things go. Speaking of which, I have to go. I've got to call my new employer and arrange some things for the move. I'll be back in a few hours with Flynn and Poppy. I miss you mom, and sure sometimes I do get angry that you're not here. I'm not a parent after all and this wasn't fair on anyone. But it's not your fault. You didn't want this. But I'm not going to let you down mom. And I may be scared and not really human anymore… but I'm still not going to let you down. I lo- I uh, goodbye mom...

* * *

_*Two Days Later*_

"Jesus Christ, Rita let it go!" I snapped, struggling with the feline in my arms.

Runt bounced excitably from the backdoor, "Deck 'em! Definitely deck 'em Rita!"

"Don't deck 'em Rita! We've been here _one_ night, how can you be fighting with the neighbors already? You're worse than Flynn!"

Rita hissed as a yapping Chihuahua poked its head through the gap in the fence that separated our back yard and next-doors. This had been the third time pulling her away from a fight with that thing. Okay it was a disgusting little animal that looked like a boiled chicken skeleton with a bad attitude problem; and each time they fought Rita had clearly been winning, but still that wasn't the point!

"Don't start with me, sister; that rat kept me up all night and now it's giving me the _eye_!" she argued. Just then the dog started yapping and baring its teeth. Rita tried to wriggle out of my grip again, "Oh yeah bub! You want another try!"

"Rita! Let it go!"

"What's going on out here?"

An irritable looking woman in her forties rushed out and scooped up the rat-dog. She was badly fake-tanned to the point where a tangerine would be envious and had hair extensions way past the hem of her poorly fitted belly-top. She glared at me over a massive pair of designer sunglasses and scowled. Well this was a first impression worth remembering… I think not. Well this was a change from Mrs. Fisher as a neighbor, that was for sure.

"Uh… Hi, I'm Talia, we just moved in yesterday afternoon. Nice to me-"

"Is _that_ the animal that's making all the racket last night?"

Nice to meet you too, Is-that-the-animal-who's-making-all-the-racket-last-night… Can I call you 'Racket' for short? I blinked at her rudeness, "Rita? No she was in last night."

Rita gave the woman a smug glare, "Meow… Meow…" she said dryly.

I bit my lip so I didn't smile. The women didn't remove her eyes from me, thankfully clueless that a cat had such a humanoid and sarcastic tone, "Well how hard can it be to handle an animal? Honestly! You're on your own, you should have total control!"

Look whose talking, "Actually, I'm living with my brother and sister, and Runt too." I felt bad leaving him out, he turned out to be a brilliant guard dog in the night. Clearly this exchange wasn't going anywhere, "So, uh, it's nice meeting you… Miss."

"Don't you sass me!"

Don't you take Lohan's hair without permission! "I wasn't. I didn't catch your name but it was nice talking to you, _Neighbor._"

Before she could reply, I was already inside the house and closing the door behind me. Well, this was a good start to the move, wasn't it? We'd been here one night and I'd already separated three cat fights and met the Annoying Oranges' sister. Brilliant. I shut the door behind me and placed Rita on the floor who was instantly praised by her canine companion. They didn't need warning about keeping quiet outside the house, but they still got into some trouble and it was usually me trying to get them out of it. In all honesty though, I loved it. It felt good having them around, it was good for my siblings too. Speaking of which…

"What was that all about?" Flynn rushed to my side, peering through the window to look into the back yard.

"We made a friend." I said bluntly.

"Did you get him?" Poppy asked, stroking Rita softly.

"Almost, until the ref stepped in." Rita eyed me.

I blinked at my sister, "You sent her over there?"

She ducked her head, "He scares me. He's small with big teeth and makes strange noises."

Flynn smirked, "So does Pinky!"

"Yeah but when he does it its funny; not like he's going to eat me."

I couldn't argue with that one. Pinky: a small and cuddly buck-toothed mouse with a short attention span. That rat-dog next door: a small and snappy thing with piranha teeth and seemed to be on constant vibrate. But still I didn't want Rita trying to take chunks out of him everyday. Well, you know what, one little dog and its owner wasn't going to dampen this day. This move was all for us and it was going to stay that way.

"Can we go yet?" Flynn asked, then noticed how eager he sounded and cleared his throat, "I mean… so when are we heading off?"

"Soon." I promised, "Let's just get a few more boxes unpacked and we can start walking over."

"Walk?" Poppy asked.

I pretended to be shocked, "You mean putting one foot in front of the other without the magic thing on wheels?" I rolled my eyes, "Yes walk."

"It's that close?" Flynn arched his brow.

I nodded in answer with a smug smile. They exchanged exited glances while Rita shook her head knowingly from atop Runts head. Yes, this move was all about us and was going to stay that way. Just like that, they began to unpack a lot faster. I didn't blame them, I was just as excited as they were. I turned to pick up another box and gasped as I found myself upstairs in my new room by only taking a step. What the…? My shoulders slumped as I looked down at the imprint on my wrist. Things like this had been happening a lot. I still couldn't control it… And this wasn't the only thing, there was so much more. I was exhausted.

Images of Mackenzie came to mind. I vowed that I wouldn't turn into what he had. But what if it was a promise I couldn't keep? In the end it had broken him. He'd… he'd reached his limits. I didn't even know my limits. I still didn't know how I felt about Mackenzie's passing. It had been seven months, and it had come up occasionally in my meetings with Dr. S, but I was still unsure. The best way I could put it was when you hear about a famous person passing. You feel something because it's such a sad thing, but you don't go into it too much because you didn't know them personally. Last time I visited the toons, Slappy had mentioned this. She called it a 'what if' complex. She was right, I did wonder if I could have done something more, but didn't know what. I wanted to know what he was really like before all this, but it was too late. He couldn't handle it. Everyday was a constant battle to keep control. And I was terrified that I was loosing too.

"Talia?" Poppy called from downstairs.

I made my tone light and playful, "Hurry up guys, I'm doing all the work up here!"

Work was right… I just hoped that after today things might turn out a little better. After all, things had been a lot worse. Maybe I'd be able to figure some things out along the way. But for now, I just had to keep a smile bright and prominent. Really, what else could I do?

**A/N:**

**The part where she's talking to her mom, I was listening to Rascal Flatts 'What Hurts the Most', it's just such a powerful song and thought it fits this nicely. So Talia can't control herself sometimes and she's broken the rules a little, nice one girl… What's going to happen in the final chapter? You'll see soon, but don't get to excited it's nothing major, in my opinion anyway…**

**One more chapter to go people! **


	26. One for All and All for One Times Six

**A/N:**

**So here it is folks, the last chapter… I hope it lives up to your expectations, sorry if it doesn't but, it's how I pictured this should end. I hope you all like it! XD **

_*Yakko's POV*_

Right lets see, kiddo and her sibs were here for the weekend last… no, _three_ weeks ago. Huh, we'd have to change that, my sibs were getting withdrawals. And no doubt Talia was pulling her hair out thinking about us and having one of her panics about the trouble we were getting into .Trouble, what trouble? Seriously I don't know where she gets that idea from! Hehe… courtesy laugh… Too bad T.P took our map away after the last time we snuck off to see them. Yeah okay Sherlock, you got me, I miss them a little too. Jeez, either stop with the snacks or quit leaning me, I'm struggling with the weight.

"I'LL GET IT!"

Ah the phone! Warner's start you engines! Ladies and gents, place your bets! I took my best shot but the sis yanked my tail and I landed flat on the floor. Wakko scrambled over me and I just managed to catch his arm, making him spin and collide into Dot. Someone took a swing at me. Hey! I draw the line at ear-pulling, I need those! Okay, there was only one way to settle this…

"GASP!" I exclaimed, pointing towards the door of our tower, "Elvis!"

"Where?" Dot asked, scanning the room.

Wakko removed his hat and peered inside, "How did he get out?"

"Helloooo Nurse!" I announced, smugly taking in my victory, "Hey T.P!... Really?... But it's not Friday, do you want a calendar for Christmas?… No, no do _not_ be ridiculous, I am _absolutely _making fun of you… Huh? I said I am _absolutely_ _not_ making fun of you, just the word arrangement was different…" Ah wordplay it's a gift, "Keep your hair on- whoops too late… Okay, calm down, sheesh, we'll be there in five minutes…"

Well someone needs to lay off the caffeine, "Come on, Sibs, we've got another appointment with Scratchy."

Wakko tilted his head, "Really?"

"But it's not Friday." Dot pointed out.

A pair of parrots on repeat. "I know, but maybe Scratchy's making up for lost time. He's clearly missed his favourite _kidsez._"

They exchanged sly looks and shrugged. Yeah it was a little inconvenient having to go to another appointment today; Tim Burton was expecting us for a shoot for his next movie but hey, he's got Depp on standby anyway. We opened the door and peered over the edge of the railing. Now how should we make the decent today? Rollerblades last time… Waterslide before that… I noticed my sibs looking at me for guidance. I had an idea, but it wasn't the sort of thing that a responsible parent would take kindly to… Good thing I'm a brother and not a parent then isn't it?

"Uuuuuuhhhh-Why not jump and think of something on the way down?" I offered.

"Sure!" they agreed.

We did a quick look out and when the coast was clear (it was too, we could see the beach from here) we hoisted ourselves over the railing and plummeted downwards. Great, now what? There were still so many options to go with and even though this fall wouldn't hurt us, I still didn't feel like doing the 'splat-gag' today. It was overused. Bordering cliché and frankly we could do better. Hey what the-? Ah, nice one sister-sibling! A thick elastic rope was bound around my ankle, likewise with the sibs and a few inches before we hit the ground it jarred and sent us bouncing back upwards again. On the third bounce Wakko cut the ropes and we landed on our feet at the base of the tower. Ta-daa! Tens all around if you please! No? Okay, tough crowd…

It's gotten pretty easy around the studio, as in we've learnt the routes of the tours and security guards so walking around is pretty laid back, and you can get around anywhere with a jacket and a Warner Brothers logo. And because it was us, getting to Scratchy's office was as easy as that jump. Ah good old Doc, still as tired looking as DiCaprio in Inception. Before he could really take notice that we were in the room we'd already planted him a trio of kisses. Cliché's may get old but classics never die.

"You requested our presence." Dot stated sweetly.

"Presents?" Wakko looked down sheepishly, "I didn't know it was your birthday, Scratchy. Sorry."

I blew a noise-maker and put a blue pointed hat on, "Party time!"

"No, no party time!" Scratchy insisted as the sibs and I forced him into a conga-line, "I have something important to talk to you kidsez about!" I'll bet you anything he calls us zany… "Enough viv zer zaniness!"

Eh, close enough, hehe… We stopped, but to try and prove a point we all kept the part-hats on. He ran his hand over his cue-ball head and adjusted his glasses. I noticed that he hadn't actually led us into his office yet, he was building up to something. Okay Doc, give it your best shot. He wrung his hands nervously.

"I haz a new assistant verking viv me; I think you kidsez vill get along vell viv her, but be on your best behaviour. I don't vant any monkey-stuffs!"

What, were we going to be a bad influence or something? Still, I liked the 'her' part of that statement the most. But despite exchanging a look with the brother sibling, I kept quiet for now. As they say, don't count you're chicks before they hatch; because the chick you get may be a Ricky Gervais lookalike or worse… a Bieber fan… _shudder_. Easy now, don't ready the spew-reflex before you even see her. You never know, there was a chance she could be a Pfeiffer stand-in! And if that was the case, my behaviour would by far be my _best_. Wink-wink.

We followed Scratchy into his office where out of habit we took our seats on the couch. I expected Scratchy to give some big introduction but instead he pretended that he couldn't see the person sitting at his desk, hidden behind a newspaper. Now that was cliché if I ever saw it… I didn't know Inspector Gadget was in town. I arched an eyebrow, if Scratchy's planning on pulling another Prunella Flundergust then he'd pay for it dearly later. Wait, there was no singing… so that was ruled out. He nodded at us knowingly. What game are you playing here Doc and when do I get the dice?

"I'll let you get more acquainted." He said before closing the door behind him, "_Best_ behaviour and no monkey stuffs, remember?"

The sibs and I exchanged glances of suspicion. The stranger shifted, stretching out her legs that were flattered in skinny jeans under the desk. Well that caught our attention, speaking on the male population that is. Then she started to lower the paper.

Wakko and I were already prepared, "Helloooo Nur – huh?" We cut ourselves off, Dot joining in on our oddly synchronised confused exclamation. The newbie chuckled.

"Hello Nurse?" she scoffed, "How original."

This chick wasn't just a chick. And that is not a chicken-boo reference people. No, I'd recognise that cascade of auburn hair and blue eyes anywhere. Along with that scowl which, as luck would have it, was nowhere near as icy as it used to be. That was the only difference though. Everything about her looked exactly the same, which I'll admit was not a bad thing, _grrraow_! But humans normally change over time? Okay, I'll admit, right now I wasn't really paying much attention to that. Right now I was more dumbstruck than Beckham on a quiz show. There was a trio of thuds as our jaws hit the floor, we snapped them back into place and I raised a finger for a pause.

"Ex-squeeze us a second."

We got to our feet and walked towards the water dispenser in the corner. I handed out the drinks and we all took a large mouthful. Our eyes widened in shock as we turned back towards her and sprayed the water out before us. Ah that felt good, we'd been waiting for a good spit-take moment to show up and what better time than this? Without hesitation we leapt into her arms and delivered one of the best kisses she'd ever had. Oh come on, once you go Warner there's no going back.

"Helloooo kiddo!"

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

A spit-take? They actually made time for a flipping spit-take? You know what? I didn't care. It felt too good receiving one of those loud and annoying kisses and being pounced on and I'd never thought the name 'kiddo' would sound so comforting. I returned their embrace, locking them in place. Finally, Dot broke away, leaving the boys still clamped at their own accord to my person despite my arms falling at my side.

"Okay, what's the catch?" she demanded, "I thought you couldn't visit until your collegey-coursey thingy was finished?"

"It's almost done." I insisted, then flashed a knowing grin, "And it'll be done a lost faster now I'm working here."

"Working here?" Yakko asked, "As what? Secret Squirrel?"

"That's right." I rolled my eyes, "I'm studying Business Skills and until that's over Dr, S has taken me on an internship as his P.A."

Yakko blinked, "Sibs, I think we may have to book more appointments with the doctor."

"Why's that?" Wakko asked.

He leant on my shoulder and looked at me suggestively, "Cuz I'm a _very_ sick boy…"

I nodded before playfully shoving him away and pretending to take notes, "Clearly. The patient appears to suffer from _delusions_."

That gained me a smirk of approval from the sister. Wakko scratched his head in thought, "How did you manage that?" he asked, "I thought Plotzie didn't like you being around the studio."

"Very true, and he still doesn't." I winked, "But he doesn't like the idea of me suing the company for emotional trauma even more. Think of it as compensation."

"Blackmail." They clarified.

"That's a little harsh…" I shrugged, but couldn't help agreeing with them. It was blackmail, and I kind of felt bad about it, but I didn't know the first think about suing someone, so it had all been a bluff. A bluff that worked very well. I was just lucky that the man was so paranoid...

Dot cocked her head to the side in thought, "So, if you're here and have a job; then where are-AGH!"

"BOO!"

Just as Dot had been thinking aloud, Poppy had snuck in from the corridor and had grabbed Dot by the shoulders, giggling at the reaction she'd gotten. Dot span around to swat her attacker away, but stopped and beamed at the sight of my sister. They tackled each other in a bone crunching hug as Flynn walked in, trying to shrink a grin that he couldn't help but wear. Wakko greeted him with a high-five while Yakko took part in their usual form of lightly shoving each other. But before they could say anything, Dot had pushed her brothers away, making room for her to leap into Flynn's arms and smooth her cheek against his.

"I knew you'd come back to me!" she gushed before giving a knowing glance at the rest of the company, "They _always_ come back!"

Flynn rolled his eyes and managed to get her off of him, giving an awkward smile, "Can't say I've missed that…"

"In that case, get used to it Slugger." Yakko smirked, giving him a playful shove again, Flynn returned the gesture. Yakko stooped down to place Poppy on his hip. He nuzzled his nose against hers and then leant away to look at her, "Helloooo Little Red! Someone's giving their big-sis a run for her money."

She giggled and hugged him tightly, forcing him to stick his tongue out in pretence choking. She stopped when she caught sight of Wakko and wriggled back to the ground. Wakko waved and looked like he was just expecting a hug from her; however Poppy marched up to him with her eyes bright and a mischievous tweak in her smile. Oh not again… Her hands were placed on his cheeks and she swooped in to deliver what I could only describe as the classic Warner kiss right on his lips. Wakko's ivory face turned scarlet, tongue hanging out in shock.

"Helloooo Nurse!" Poppy announced with a cheeky smile as she pulled away.

Flynn face-palmed, "She's been doing that ever since we found out we were coming here."

Wakko blinked in awe, "Faboo…" he shook himself and drained the colour from his face.

I arched an eyebrow at Yakko, "I blame _you_ for that one…"

Yakko winked, "She clearly has great taste in role-models."

"Or bad taste in boys." Dot quipped.

Poppy tugged at my arm, "Have you told them yet?"

"Told us what?" they chorused, hands behind their backs sceptically.

Okay, bang goes my other surprise, "Well because this job is so far from home, it's too difficult to drive back and fore every day. So…"

I led them to the window which overlooked the edge of the studio. There were a couple of small buildings on the lot and if you were to tilt your head all the way around to the left you could see the water tower. But straight ahead after the cluster came the wall that encircled around the studio. Then the road and then more structures. Not really much of a view, but that's not what I was indicating at. I pointed to a gathering of small buildings that didn't give them any answers.

"… that's our new place down there."

"We're neighbours?" Dot and Wakko asked, faces pressed against the glass.

I shrugged in confirmation, then noticed Yakko was looking at me strangely. He raised an eyebrow, "Could you make this _any_more of a Disney moment?"

I shot back jokingly, "Don't pretend you're not happy that you'll be seeing more of me."

He winked and then blew a kiss, "Mwah! Goodnight everybody!"

Flynn cringed, "Dude…"

"You attract my sis, I'll attract yours." He challenged.

That earned him a light whack upside the head. Thinking about it, I made it all sound like it was so easy. But in truth it really wasn't. As my course was online, it had taken weeks of phone calls and research into how to finish it quicker, and apparently I wouldn't have been able to complete it without experience anyway. I didn't even plan on working at the studio. It had taken a couple of months of rejected applications before I finally cracked and talked to Dr. S about it during our video chats. In fact, it was his idea for me to work for him. I don't know if he wanted to try and shift excess guilt from the past, if he wanted to observe my situation better up close, or if he really wanted to help me. I didn't know, but I was eager to snap up the offer. Plotz took some time to crack. But like I said, I was lucky that the man was paranoid. But I had to be grateful, I was trying my best not to look a gift horse in the mouth, it was something I was still working on. As for the house, the landlord had pretty much taken care of that for me, but money was still short. Who knew if we could even afford our new place for long, but I planned to change that. This move wasn't just about getting closer to the toons again; it was also a new start for us.

"Where's Rita and Runt?" Dot asked, "I figured they'd be with you."

"They went to see Aunt Slappy." Poppy answered excitably, "Can we go too, please?"

It still made me laugh how she referred to her as an Aunt, but besides me and Flynn, the toons had been like family to her, so where was the harm? I had really missed all of this, so much that it almost hurt.

"Ah you've got plenty of time to see them," Wakko shrugged, "How's about a race to the tower?"

Both of my siblings grinned. As soon as they found that there was a rollercoaster in there and a music room, they had been besotted with the place. I'll have to admit the first time I went inside I was pretty gobsmacked myself. It was like if the worlds top theme parks and kids-clubs had been crammed inside a TARDIS and then stamped with the Warner Brothers logo. Naturally they should want to go running there first before we had any more reunions. But like Wakko said, now we'd have plenty of time.

But I remembered that as much as I wanted to run off with them, I was still technically working. Dr. S had asked me to work for an hour or two before he called the Warner's, which was fair enough, I owed him big time. Or maybe we were even now? I don't know, but I didn't want to be a free-loader either. I didn't take charity and planned on earning my place here.

"I'm just putting these last files away and then I'll catch up." I insisted, pointing out of the window toward the water tower sarcastically, "I think I remember the way."

I wasn't sure if my siblings heard me over being dragged away by a very excitable Dot and Wakko, but I didn't mind. I was pretty excitable myself and to be honest, it was a struggle not to start crying. But I couldn't, if I got myself out of a steady emotional state then who knows what might happen. Control was everything. Control was what I needed to keep. Yakko lingered behind and glanced sceptically at the large box on the desk.

"Is that the file or the filing _cabinet_?"

"Actually, this is _your_ file." I tapped at a label which bore his name, before nodding over my shoulder and two similar boxes, "And those are Dot and Wakko's. Someone's been busy…"

"Well someone's got to make sure that Scratchy get's his money's worth." He paused in surprise as I lifted the boxes on top on each other and placed one with ease, "Been working out there, Dwayne Johnson?"

"Uh, something like that…" I shook myself and flashed him a grin, putting the last two boxes back down, "Go on, I'll be with you in two minutes."

He traced me with his eyes, studying me as if there was something different, but he couldn't place it. It was starting to unnerve me a little, but finally he shrugged and held out his palms in defeat. Relief washed over me as he started to walk out of the room. Just as he got to the doorway, he glanced over his shoulder at me with that familiar cunning swagger.

"Hey kiddo, you know that offer I gave you?"

Yeah I remembered. When we had to leave, he tried to twist the situation so that it sounded like he was giving us permission to 'recover' from their antics. Apparently it was a one time offer and wouldn't be given again. I'd taken the life-line and accepted. I wondered where he was going with this by bringing it up again. I nodded to answer his question.

"I'm afraid the warranty just expired."

I pretended to look disappointed, "Damn, a good deal down the drain." I rolled my eyes, "So it looks like I'm stuck with you now, is it?"

"It's going to be fun having you around again, kiddo." He winked before vanishing from sight.

I scowled, but only when I was sure he was gone did I fully relax. He knew, I could tell that he knew. It wasn't like him to just give up on something, especially a banter battle; so he must have known to just drop it like that. How could he have known so quickly though? But what does it matter? I'm still me, just with a little extra is all. Or maybe only half… God Talia stop playing mind games with yourself! Yeah, I just had to carry on as normal. Isn't that part of the deal for you staying here? After all, even if he did know, he wasn't the sort to blab. Sure he had a big mouth on him, but when it came to other people's secrets, he was mostly respectful to it.

Okay, back to the boxes, sorry, _files_; so I can go out and have fun for the first time in who knows how long. I picked up Wakko's file next on the shelf and then Dot's. Just as my fingers left the cardboard, my skin caught on something sharp. I winced and pulled away, revealing a jagged sort of paper-cut on my right pinkie finger. Annoyance fumed inside me as a hot liquid started to lightly trickle down my hand. It was a vital liquid, it was warm and it was being pumped through my veins with every heartbeat… but it wasn't blood anymore. Now, it was jet black and left a stain on my skin. I grabbed a tissue and wiped the ink away; the glove imprint darkened. I'd noticed this a few weeks after we went home, after going through that machine... I winced in memory of the fear and agony; no I couldn't think of that right now, it was over.

"Vill zis help?"

I jumped as Dr. S appeared at my side with a band-aid. I shook my head and held up a hand at the already healed skin, "No, it's okay… Thanks…"

He sighed, "You vant to be more careful, Talia."

"I'm trying, I really am…"

A comforting smile as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "I know you are, und I'm here if you need help, you know zat, ja?"

I nodded, "I do, yeah…"

He was always there, eager to listen and give me guidance but even he couldn't help me with this. If I could just ask the Warner's or even one of the other toons then maybe I could find out more or even gain a little control. But that wasn't part of the deal being here… I was under contract. Plotz had actually made me sign a contract to keep this to ourselves as well as forbid me from encouraging _that_ part of me in the studio and in public. My little loop-hole. _In the studio and in public_. And even then it wasn't always on purpose. Actually, one time out of fifty it was on purpose. It scared me…

"Vy don't you finish for zer day?" Dr. S said softly, "It's been a long time no see, ja?"

I smiled and meant it, "Thanks, Dr. S. For everything."

"Just go before Mr. Plotz find out." He joked.

Oh I was already out of the door. Hmm, maybe I really did owe him one, or two. The least I could do was try and control myself for him. It was his job at stake too, not just mine. But I couldn't help it! I was terrified of it, I didn't understand it and I sure as hell didn't know how to control it. But… it called to me, it wanted to be used and I found myself following it blindly. Wasn't it better to learn it and control it instead of falling victim to it? But… no… I couldn't. It was for the best. I had to ignore it, suppress it. Or at least try to. It was just so unpredictable and it scared me. Right now I was happy, I felt at home, but I didn't feel safe. As far as I was concerned, I didn't even know how the day was going to end...

**A/N:**

**There we go folks! Sorry if it wasn't that good, but I wanted a happy ending that left a few questions and there it was. And thanks to everyone who voted, thanks to all of you voting, 100% wanted a sequel… so a sequel there shall be! One or two of you have even said I've got no choice and must make one, lol XD I've loved writing this and would love to write more anyway, theses guys are so much fun to write for! But when the sequel will be up I'm not sure, I may need idea's if anyone's got some, I'd love to hear them!**

**A special thanks to all who reviewed and PM'd me, I couldn't have gotten past the third chapter without you guys. You've given me trivia, given me help and advice as well as plot ideas and frankly you've been the best support I've had for a while. I love you all and thank you so much, reading some of the things you've said have often made me start shedding tears with how amazing they were. Once again, I can't thank you enough. XD **

'**frumouttamimind', 'MusicGeek764', 'SideshowJazz1' I think you've reviewed every single chapter and given me a lot of advice and all I can say is thank you, massive hugs for you! XD To everyone else who reviewed, even just once or twice or every other chapter, what the hell massive hugs for you too!**

**Okay I love you buh-bye! Until the sequel… GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY! XD**


End file.
